Peyton
by Lecholls
Summary: La vie de Peyton après la saison 3 écrite comme si les saisons suivantes ne s'étaient pas déroulées. Repart à la fin de la saison 3 et change l'histoire
1. Everybody's changing

Peyton ouvrit difficilement un oeil ... puis l'autre ... Les rayons du soleil brillaient dans la chambre malgré les rideaux. Elle sourit. Il était l'heure pour elle de se lever. Elle s'étira longuement, regarda autour d'elle puis se ravisa, rejeta la couverture sur elle et se rendormit. C'est encore la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé entre la Peyton de Tree Hill et la Peyton actuelle ...

* Tree Hill ... Ca faisait maintenant 7 ans qu'elle avait quitté la ville de son enfance. Après le mariage de Nathan et Haley, la dispute avec Brooke, l'accident, ... tout s'était accéléré pour Peyton. Elle n'avait plus sa place dans cette petite ville, elle l'avait senti. Elle ne voulait pas faire plus de mal à Brooke qu'elle n'en avait déjà fait, elle ne voulait plus créer de problèmes à personne, et puis, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était de trop. Tous ses amis s'étaient trouvé une raison de vivre et d'être et elle cherchait encore sa voie... Elle savait qu'elle ne la trouverait plus à Tree Hill, ce n'était qu'une fuite en avant, une sorte de pas pour réaliser sa vie, ses rêves ... Elle avait donc décidé de partir. Après s'être assurée que Nathan s'en sortirait, elle avait fait ses bagages et avait quitté cette ville maudite qui ne lui avait apporté que peine et détresse, sans même un aurevoir pour ses amis. Elle avait rejoint Boston et y avait suivi son cursus en Arts et marketing. Un de ses rêves s'était enfin réalisé ... *

??? - PEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et soupira.

??? - Heyyyyyy, blondie!

Elle jeta son oreiller sur sa tête et grommela. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, la personne ouvrit les rideaux et tira les couvertures en rigolant. Peyton tint fermement l'oreiller à sa place.

??? - Pas de cela avec moi, Miss Sawyer-la-flemmarde!

Elle sentit l'oreiller être arraché de ses mains.  
Nathan Scott était au dessus d'elle et lui souriait.

Peyton - Heyyyyyyyy! Scottyyyyyyyy!  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras.  
Nathan grimaça.

Nathan - Arrête avec ce surnom débile, blondie ...  
Peyton - En parlant de surnom débile ...  
Ils se regardèrent un moment puis éclatèrent ensemble de rire. Entre eux, tout était maintenant facile, depuis si longtemps ...

* Nathan s'était sorti de son coma quelques jours seulement après l'accident. Il s'était réveillé quand Peyton s'était approchée de son lit, lui avait pris la main et lui avait annoncé son intention de quitter Tree Hill définitivement. C'est ce qui lui avait fait enfin ouvrir les yeux:  
Nathan (faiblement) - Peyton ...  
Peyton - Nate! C'est merveilleux! Je vais chercher Haley!  
Elle se leva pour sortir, il lui retint la main avec le peu de force qu'il avait.  
Nathan - Pey ... Non ...  
Peyton - Mais Nate ... Haley ...  
Nathan - Tu peux pas partir Pey ...  
Peyton (douce) - Je t'expliquerai tout cela, mon beau ... Mais maintenant, je vais appeler ta femme qui sera si heureuse de te voir réveillé ...  
Et elle était sortie pour appeler Haley. Mais comme elle l'avait promis, elle était revenue les jours suivants pour parler avec lui, lui confier ses problèmes, ses doutes, ses sentiments pour son frère, sa dispute avec Brooke. Nathan avait écouté, conseillé, donné son avis et enfin, approuvé sa décision de partir. Ces quelques jours avaient créé entre eux une fabuleuse relation qui les avait réuni pendant 7 longues années ... Un de leurs rêves s'était enfin réalisé ... *

Nathan - Alors la Belle au Bois dormant, on se lève pour son Scotty?  
Peyton - Je croyais que c'était un surnom débile ...  
Nathan - Au bout de longues années d'utilisation, on s'y fait ...  
Peyton - J'voudrais dormir encore un peu ...  
Elle lui fit sa moue de chien battu à laquelle il ne pouvait résister, elle le savait.  
Nathan (l'air suppliant) - Bloooooondie! Et mon café?  
Peyton (toujours le même air triste) - Plus taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!  
Il s'allongea à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras.  
Nathan - D'accooooord, ma belle! Mais juste une heure, hein! Et après, tu me fais le meilleur café de cette ville!  
Blottie ainsi dans les bras de la personne la plus importante de sa vie, Peyton se sentit, comme à chaque fois qu'il était là, en sécurité et plus forte que jamais.

* Le mariage de Nathan et Haley n'avait une nouvelle fois pas fonctionné. Trois mois après son installation à Boston, elle eut, un matin en sortant de chez elle, la surprise de trouver sur son seuil, un Nathan Scott trempé jusqu'aux os et l'air particulièrement fatigué.

Dès son réveil à l'hôpital, Haley lui avait enfin annoncé la chose tellement importante qu'elle voulait lui annoncer avant l'accident. Elle était enceinte. Ils en avaient longuement discuté, avaient envisagé la situation et avaient fini par prendre la décision de le garder. Toutefois, l'accident avait mis Haley dans un état de nerfs incroyable et ca avait eu des conséquences sur sa grossesse. Si bien que un mois plus tard, elle perdait le bébé. Les choses avaient alors dégénérées: Haley ne supportait plus la vue de Nathan, ils se disputaient constamment pour un rien et Nathan sentait ses sentiments pour sa femme décliner au fil du temps. Le point culminant de cette horrible situation fut une violente dispute où Haley avait fini par faire ses bagages et avait quitté Tree Hill pour rejoindre ses parents.

Deux jours plus tard, Nathan se trouvait devant la porte de Peyton, en quête d'une personne qui pourrait lui venir en aide pour traverser cette période difficile. Elle était cette personne. Le Neyton réuni était fort et indestructible, l'un ne pouvait plus vivre sans l'autre.

Nathan avait fini par rejoindre lui aussi l'université de Boston, avait intégré l'équipe de basket et était venu vivre chez sa Peyton. Après son cursus, on lui avait proposé de rejoindre une équipe de championnat à San Franscico. Il ne voulait pas accepter pour ne pas avoir à quitter Peyton, mais celle-ci l'avait suivi et avait trouvé là-bas son job actuel: illustratrice de magazine et de publicités. Lui basketteur, elle dessinatrice ... Un de leurs rêves enfin réalisés ... *

??? - Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !  
Peyton se réveilla en sursaut. Nathan était toujours à ses cotés et la regardait affectueusement.  
Nathan - Je crois que quelqu'un a décidé qu'on ne pouvait pas dormir plus longtemps ...  
Peyton sourit, repoussa les couvertures, déposa un baiser sur le nez de Nathan et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre. Elle pénétra dans la petite chambre réservée à sa fierté, son bonheur, sa Ellie ... sa fille.  
La petite était assise dans son lit et regardait sa mère du même air malicieux de son père.  
Peyton (douce) - Tu es déjà éveillée, petite friponne?  
Ellie - Ouiiiiiii! Il est où, Scotty?  
Peyton - Voyons, ma puce, je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas l'appeler Scotty, ce ne lui fait pas plaisir!  
Nathan arriva derrière Peyton, l'enlaça et sourit à la petite.  
Nathan - Alors, mademoiselle Scott, on ne veut pas nous laisser dormir?  
Ellie - J'ai faimmmm moi!  
Peyton et Nathan se regardèrent et sourirent. Nathan s'approcha du lit et souleva la petite.  
Nathan - C'est justement ce que je disais à maman!

* Ellie avait 5 ans. Au départ, Peyton avait eu du mal à accepter d'être enceinte. Elle n'arrêtait de répéter qu'elle-même était toujours une enfant et qu'elle avait déjà assez à s'occuper d'elle. A chaque fois qu'elle disait cela, Nathan souriait et la rassurait. Il sera là pour l'aider. Ils élèveraient cette petite puce ensemble! A force d'argumentation, elle s'était laissée convaincre et Ellie était née quelques mois plus tard. Tous les jours, ils s'émerveillaient devant cette petite fille, qui ressemblaient tellement à sa mère, mais qui avait tellement de choses de son père également. Un de leurs rêves s'était enfin réalisé ... *


	2. One in a million

Peyton regarda Nathan et Ellie descendre les marches pour se rendre à la cuisine tout en rigolant. C'en était devenu un rituel chaque matin. Elle ne les suivit pas en bas, mais grimpa les marches pour se retrouver au grenier … Comme chaque matin. Là-haut, Nathan lui avait emménagé un petit atelier, pour qu'elle puisse peindre et dessiner à son aise. Il y avait installé son ancien lit de jeune fille, un fauteuil pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et la regarder dessiner. L'atelier était vraiment accueillant ainsi. Surtout que depuis qu'elle était heureuse, l'art de Peyton s'en était ressenti. Elle avait peint sa fille sous un arbre et Nathan, en admiration devant cette toile, l'avait accrochée au mur au dessus du lit. De plus, ce n'était pas vraiment un grenier comme les autres. Les murs étaient uniquement faits de portes vitrées, ce qui lui donnait une lumière exceptionnelle le matin et le soir au coucher du soleil. Peyton s'appuya contre une fenêtre et regarda l'horizon. San Francisco était une ville magnifique, sa fille était magnifique, son Nathan était magnifique … Tout dans sa vie était magique … Alors pourquoi repenser à cet endroit? Cette ville qui lui avait amené tant de peine? Elle était tellement heureuse maintenant, qu'elle pensait souvent qu'elle pourrait retourner là-bas, voir son père … Ce pas à franchir, elle voulait le faire pour se sentir enfin libre.

Elle se retourna sur son chevalet et prit un pinceau. Sur la toile qu'elle avait commencé hier, Nathan avait collé un petit post-it "Elle est magnifique … comme toi … comme Ellie! Continue ma belle, c'est superbe". Elle sourit. Il ne finirait jamais de la surprendre. Elle posa le pinceau et dévala les escaliers. Elle se retrouva en moins de deux secondes dans la cuisine, courut vers Nathan, sauta dans ses bras et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille  
Peyton — Scottyyyyyyyyyyyy !  
Ellie — Ah, maman elle peut appeler Scotty Scotty !  
Nathan — Haha ! Mais maman elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut !  
Ellie (malicieuse) — Ellie aussi !  
Nathan et Peyton éclatèrent de rire. Peyton lâcha son étreinte et s'approcha de sa fille.  
Peyton — Normalement, c'est à ce moment là que tu devrais la réprimander …  
Nathan (sourit) — Bien sûr !!! Et la marmotte alors ?  
Il se retourna pour continuer à préparer le petit déjeuner. Peyton fit un clin d'œil à sa fille puis s'assit à table.  
Nathan — Hey, blondie ! Mon café ?  
Peyton — Nate, mon chéri, tu le prépares bien mieux que moi …  
Nathan — Je me suis encore fait avoir sur toute la ligne …  
Peyton & Ellie (en chœur) — Comme toujours !

Après le petit-déjeuner, Peyton se dépêcha de se préparer pour se rendre au boulot. Elle attrapa son carton à dessin, embrassa Nathan et Ellie, et sortit de la maison. Elle prendrait par le parc pour aller plus vite. Elle pianotait un message sur son gsm pour Nathan quand quelqu'un la bouscula. Son carton à dessin tomba par terre.  
Peyton — Nooooon mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous pouviez pas faire atten… (relève la tête) Lucas ?  
Lucas, son ancien ami, son ex-confident, son ancienne âme sœur, se trouvait devant elle et lui souriait.  
Lucas (souriant) — Peytoooooon ! Quelle coïncidence !  
Peyton (troublée) — Ahhh ca, on peut le dire …  
Lucas — Et euhhh … Aheummmm … Ca va toi ?  
Peyton — Oui, super ! Et toi, alors, que fais-tu …  
Lucas — A San Franscico ?  
Peyton — Oui …  
Lucas — Ooooh, on vient de me proposer un remplacement pour un poste de professeur à l'Université. J'ai longuement hésité et finalement, j'ai accepté.  
Elle lui sourit.  
Peyton — Professeur Scott, uhhh?  
Lucas — Oui, tu sais … Mon rêve s'est réalisé, j'ai suivi mes études de littérature…  
Peyton — C'est vraiment chouette!  
Lucas — Je vois souvent tes pubs … Je reconnais ta griffe … Félicitation …  
Peyton - … Euhhh … Aheumm … Merci …  
Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment génés. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire. Toutes ces conversations qu'ils avaient tous les deux, tout ce qui était facile entre eux n'existait plus …  
*Tidiiiiiiiiliiiiiiiiiiiliiiiiiiii* Le gsm de Peyton sonnait. Elle regarda, c'était Nathan qui lui envoyait un texto : « Hey Blondie, tu n'aurais pas oublié ton sac par ici ? » Elle sourit. Elle lui répondit rapidement et releva la tête sur Lucas. Il y eut un silence pesant pendant quelques minutes.  
Peyton — Ecoute, Lucas, j'ai été très heureuse de te revoir mais je dois vraiment y aller là, le boulot, on m'attend …  
Elle commença à s'éloigner.  
Lucas — Peyton ! Attends.  
Elle se retourna à contre cœur.  
Lucas — Que penses-tu de se revoir ? Autant en profiter puisque je suis là …  
Elle réfléchit un quart de seconde.  
Peyton — Je ne préfère pas, Lucas, j'ai une vie bien à moi maintenant …  
Lucas (déçu) — Ooooh, très bien …  
Il voulut insister mais elle avait déjà tourné au coin de la rue et disparu.  
Il shoota dans une pierre et pesta. Finalement, ca ne lui avait servi à rien de la rechercher à travers tous les Etats-Unis. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et commença à s'éloigner.

Peyton rentra du boulot assez tard. Il était 21h30 quand elle fut enfin de retour chez elle. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Nathan et Ellie endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans le canapé. Elle sourit, s'approcha d'eux et prit la petite dans ses bras.  
Ellie (se réveillant) — Maman?  
Peyton — Oui, mon ange, que se passe-t-il?  
Ellie — Ellie veut pas aller dormir …  
Peyton — Voyons, tu tombes de sommeil …  
Ellie — Non, me suis déjà reposée dans le canapé …  
Nathan s'éveilla et sourit. Peyton lui rendit son sourire.  
Peyton (douce) — Hey le Beau au Bois dormant … Tu es réveillé?  
Nathan — Pas étonnant avec le bruit que vous faites toutes les deux!  
Ellie — Tu vois, maman, tout le monde y veut être éveillé!  
Peyton sourit. Elle souriait quasiment tout le temps maintenant. Plus rien ne pouvait atteindre son bonheur. Même pas sa rencontre quelques heures plus tôt avec celui qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout.  
Ellie (la sortant de ses pensées) — Ellie veut une glace!  
Peyton (sourit encore) — Mais Ellie veut toujours une glace …  
Nathan — Ellie est gourmande …  
Ellie — Comme maman!  
Peyton — Ohhhh !  
Nathan eut un sourire géné. Ellie le désigna du doigt.  
Ellie — Il dit toujours ca!  
Peyton — Oh oooooh!  
Nathan (sourit) — Comme si j'avais tort?  
Peyton se prépara à répondre quand on sonna à la porte. Elle mit Ellie dans les bras de Nathan et alla ouvrir.  
Peyton (surprise) — Lucas?  
Lucas Scott, pour la deuxième fois de la journée se trouvait devant elle. Mais plus que le hasard de tout à l'heure, cette fois-ci, il se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte, l'air décidé. Peyton s'avança et referma la porte sur elle. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux sous le porche.  
Peyton — Que fais-tu là, Lucas?  
Lucas — Je … Aheummmm … Je suis là …  
Peyton — Oui, merci, ca, j'avais remarqué!  
Lucas — Peyton …  
Peyton — C'est mon nom …  
Lucas — Je … Tout à l'heure quand je t'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu te le dire … mais … Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé Peyton …  
Peyton — Lucas, je suis très heureuse de t'avoir revu aussi, merci, mais là, je dois te laisser.  
Elle esquissa un mouvement pour rentrer, mais il lui saisit le poignet.  
Lucas — Attends …  
Peyton — Ecoute, Lucas, je pensais avoir été claire: j'ai une vie maintenant, une vie bien différente de Tree Hill … Et tu n'en fais pas partie!  
Lucas (déçu) — Je vois …  
Peyton — Maintenant, au revoir!  
Lucas — Tu es tellement agressive avec moi … Que se passe-t-il? Tu sais ce qu'on dit? On dit qu'on n'est jamais méchant que avec les gens auxquels on tient …  
Peyton — Bravo … Quel discours psychologique dis-moi! Il me semblait que c'était un cursus de littérature que tu avais suivi … pas de psycho!  
Lucas — Peyton Sawyer … Ton sarcasme et ton humour ironique m'ont tellement manqué!  
Il lui sourit. Elle se demandait ce qu'il cherchait mais elle ne voulait pas le laisser revenir dans sa vie. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire aurevoir une autre fois, quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Nathan.  
Lucas (surpris) — Nathan ?  
Nathan (tout aussi surpris) — Lucas?  
Il y eut un silence pesant. Les deux frères ne s'étaient plus revus depuis près de 7 ans.

* Nathan était parti de Tree Hill pour rejoindre Peyton sans prendre la peine de prévenir personne. Même pas son frère. Pourtant, depuis l'accident et tous les problèmes qu'avait Nathan avec Haley, ils étaient devenus plus proches que jamais. Il arrivait même souvent que Nathan, au bord de la crise de nerfs, éreinté par les disputes avec Haley, vienne dormir chez Lucas pour échapper un peu à sa vie quotidienne devenue un enfer. Ils jouaient souvent au basket ensemble, pour évacuer le stress de Nathan. Peu de temps avant son départ, ils s'étaient d'ailleurs retrouvés au Rivercourt pour échanger quelques balles. Après une partie de quinze points, ils s'assirent tous deux sur la table de pique-nique. Nathan était dans ses pensées.  
Lucas — Nate?  
Nathan — Hum?  
Lucas — Alors, comment ca s'est passé aujourd'hui?  
Nathan — On arrive à la fin, Luke, tout est consumé, il ne reste rien …  
Lucas — Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir de dire ca, mais ne penses-tu pas que vous vous feriez moins de mal en vous séparant?  
Nathan — Je ne t'en veux pas Luke, tu as tout à fait raison, je le sais. Mais je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal que je ne lui en ai déjà fait …  
Lucas — Mais là, vous êtes encore en train de vous faire du mal … Il faut que vous cessiez …  
Nathan — Je sais … Tu as raison …  
Lucas (sourit) — En fait, j'ai toujours raison …  
Nathan sourit à son tour, seul son frère a ce pouvoir sur lui à ce moment-là.  
Nathan — Bien sûûûûûûûûr ! D'ailleurs, tu es aussi le plus beau, le plus intelligent et le plus drôle …  
Lucas — Ca va de soi bien sûr!  
Nathan — Uèèè, et la marmotte?  
Lucas — Allez, disons que le sens de l'humour, on s'équivaut …  
Nathan — Je suis meilleur au basket …  
Lucas — Nate, ne fais pas le malin parce que tu viens de battre 15 à 10 un moins-valide comme moi …  
Nathan — Muèèèè, elle a bon dos la maladie.  
Le gsm de Nathan sonna. C'était Haley qui voulait qu'il "rapplique illico presto" selon ses mots. Il se leva et se prépara à partir, puis se retourna vers Lucas qui était toujours assis.  
Nathan — Tu sais Luke, tu es ma seule bouée de secours dans toute cette histoire … Si tu n'étais pas là, je ne sais pas où je serai en ce moment … Je n'aurais jamais pensé le dire un jour mais je t'aime Luke, de tout mon cœur, tu es ma famille, tu es mon frère et … je t'aime.  
Lucas — Je t'aime aussi Nate mais pourquoi me dis-tu ca maintenant?  
Nathan — Parce que je ne sais pas ce que la vie nous réserve, peut-être que demain, on sera séparé mais … tu sera toujours dans mon cœur, Luke.  
Et il était parti. Et deux jours après, Haley quittait Tree Hill, suivie de près par Nathan. Ce fut donc la dernière conversation Luthan depuis des années. *

Nathan — Que … Que fais-tu …  
Lucas — A San Franscico? (Il se tourna vers Peyton) Décidément … J'allais justement te poser la même question en fait … Je t'ai cherché partout, Nate …  
Nathan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais au même moment, la petite curieuse d'Ellie fit son apparition.  
Ellie — Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
Les trois se retournèrent d'un seul bloc vers la petite. Lucas ouvrit grand la bouche. La petite s'accrocha à la jambe de Nathan. Il la prit dans ses bras.  
Ellie (à Nathan) — Papa! Ellie veut une glace.  
Peyton sourit à nouveau, c'était rare qu'elle appelle Nathan ainsi depuis que Peyton avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler Scotty.  
Lucas observa la scène la bouche grande ouverte. Dès qu'il avait vu la petite, ses longs cheveux bouclés, son sourire malicieux, il avait de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de la fille de Peyton … la fille de Peyton … et de qui? Elle venait d'appeler son propre frère "Papa" … Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il les regarda à nouveau tous les trois. La petite était un savant mélange de Peyton et de … Nathan! C'en était trop pour lui. Il se retourna et courut pour s'éloigner d'eux le plus possible.  
Peyton et Nathan échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Nathan mit Ellie dans les bras de Peyton et se mit à courir pour rattraper son frère. Peyton ne lui posa pas de question, elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que son frère était la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Elle rentra dans sa maison en priant pour que les deux Scott puissent éclaircir la situation.

*****************************  
Nathan (hurlant) — Lucas ! Attends ! ARRETE-TOI LUCAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!  
Lucas se stoppa net et fit face à son frère qui faillit lui rentrer dedans.  
Nathan — Heyyyyy! Freine pas comme ca, tu n'as même pas de feux stop!  
Lucas pointa son doigt sur la poitrine de Nathan  
Lucas (furibard) — Comment as-tu osé, toi? Tu savais pourtant, je te l'avais dit, je te l'avais dit! TOI! Comment t'as pu me faire ca ???  
Nathan — C'était il y a longtemps, Luke!  
Lucas — Ca ne te donnait pourtant pas le droit de faire ca! Tu es un SALAUD, tu m'entends? UN SALAUUUUUUUUD!  
Nathan ne répondit pas, il baissa les yeux.  
Lucas — C'est pour ca, hein, que tu es parti comme un voleur! Tu savais où elle était, tu as tout fait pour la retrouver avant moi!  
Nathan — Lucas, arrête …

* Un peu avant leur dernière discussion, Nathan avait retrouvé chez lui, un Lucas pensif. Généralement, c'était le grand frère qui soutenait le petit frère, mais là, Nathan avait senti que son double avait besoin de lui.  
Nathan — Luke?  
Lucas tourna vers lui ses yeux plein de larmes. Nathan s'assit sur son lit, à ses côtés. Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus de gène entre eux. Ils avaient traversé trop de peine ensemble pour laisser ces petits détails les distancer.  
Nathan — Raconte moi …  
Lucas — Je l'aime Nate … Je l'ai toujours aimé … Dès le premier regard …  
Nathan n'eut pas besoin de poser la question. Tout était simple entre eux … Il savait pertinnement que son frère ne parlait pas de Brooke mais bien de Peyton. De toute façon, il avait toujours su que entre la belle blonde et son aîné, c'était bien plus qu'une histoire d'amour.  
Nathan — Je sais, Luke, je sais … Mais elle est partie maintenant.  
Lucas se redressa et sourit à Nathan.  
Lucas — Oui, tu as raison! Et je vais la retrouver, je vais lui dire que je l'aime et qu'elle est la femme de ma vie!  
Nathan — Mais j'ai rien dit moi (sourit)  
Lucas — Je sais! Mais je sais que tu sais que je sais que j'aurais du l'empecher de partir! Et puis, comme tu dis si bien, au lieu de rester là à me morfondre, il faut que j'agisse! Je vais agir, Nate, je vais la retrouver …  
Mais jamais il n'était parti la retrouver. Brooke et lui avaient continué leur histoire, et aussi loin que Nathan s'en souvienne, par les contacts qu'il avait eu avec sa mère (la seule personne avec qui il gardait contact à Tree Hill), ils étaient toujours ensemble. *

Nathan — Et Brooke? Comment ca va?  
Lucas — C'est fini!  
Nathan — Donc tu viens chercher Peyton parce que Brooke t'a jeté! (il sourit)  
Lucas sourit à son tour. Ils avaient cette faculté de tout se pardonner sans explications. Lucas ne pouvait en vouloir à son frère, il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi mais c'était ainsi. Il s'assit sur un carré d'herbe; Nathan s'assit à ses cotés. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler pendant un long moment, à regarder les étoiles. Le plus jeune se décida enfin à briser le silence.  
Nathan (hésitant) — Alors, tu es venu pour … le mariage, c'est ca?  
Lucas (étonné) — Le mariage?  
Nathan — Peyton … dans une semaine …  
Lucas prit la nouvelle comme un électrochoc et tourna vers son frère un regard abasourdi. Ainsi donc il avait demandé la femme de sa vie en mariage et ce comble se réaliserait dans une semaine. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie …

TBC


	3. Come as you are

Lucas n'osait plus regarder Nathan. Il le haïssait tellement à ce moment même qu'il ne voulut pas poser son regard sur lui, de peur de sceller ce sentiment qu'il ressentait.  
Nathan — Luke?  
Lucas — Mais ca frôle le surnaturel là! Tu te rends compte?  
Il tourna enfin son visage vers son frère. Nathan pouvait y lire la rage et … la tristesse …  
Lucas — Enfin! C'est insensé! Vous disparaissez tous les deux de Tree Hill, on a plus de vos nouvelles depuis des années … on vous cherche partout … Et maintenant un mariage? C'est de la folie furieuse enfin!  
Nathan — Ooooh, je suis tout à fait d'accord, ce mariage, c'est de la folie …  
Lucas tourna à nouveau la tête vers son frère. Il faudrait vraiment qu'on lui explique le mode d'emploi de ce gars qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec son frère.  
Nathan — C'est pas comme si j'avais pas essayé d'empêcher cette mascarade mais …  
Lucas ouvrit grand les yeux. Ca y est, il pêtait un cable … Il se trouvait certainement dans la 4ème dimension, où son frère allait se marier avec la femme que lui, Lucas Scott, considérait comme l'amour de sa vie, et il ne le voulait pas vraiment.  
Nathan (continue sans faire attention à Lucas) - … Et bien sûr, je lui ai dit, à Peyton, mais elle soutient que c'est une bonne idée … Alors si elle veut vraiment, je peux rien faire contre, tu comprends … Ce mariage aura lieu, je ne peux plus rien y changer …  
Lucas — Nathan?  
Nathan leva les yeux vers son frère. Il lui lancait un regard incrédule.  
Lucas — J'ai rien compris Nathan …  
Nathan — Ooooh tu sais, moi ce que j'en dis …  
Lucas se pinça discrètement pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas.  
Nathan — Tu sais, Bryan est vraiment un gentil garçon mais ce n'est pas le garçon que j'imaginais pour elle …  
Lucas — Bryan?  
Nathan — Ehhh bien oui, Bryan, son petit ami, le futur marié quoi …  
Lucas comprit enfin. Il souffla intérieurement, ca n'était pas Nathan, son petit frère, son meilleur ami, son double qui allait lui voler sa Peyton, mais bien un garçon, qui de toute évidence, ne plaisait pas trop à Nathan.  
Lucas se mit à rire franchement. Il était soulagé. Il tapa l'épaule de son frère.  
Lucas — Tu sais que tu es débile ! J'ai cru que c'était toi qui allait te marier …  
Nathan se tourna vers lui, l'air grave. Lucas s'arrêta de rire instantanément.  
Lucas (plus sérieux) — Et … Aheummm … Bryan est le père de …  
Nathan (le coupant) — Ellie?  
Lucas — Oui …  
Nathan (sec) — Non. Ellie est ma fille.  
Lucas prit la gifle en pleine poire (hein Bénina ???)  
Nathan — Ellie Peyton Scott, si tu veux savoir …  
Lucas — Mais … comment?  
Nathan (se relève) — Ecoute, je ne vais pas t'expliquer comment on fait les bébés tout de même. Elle était seule, j'étais seul, on a craqué, c'est tout. C'était bien avant Bryan, bien après Tree Hill, c'était il y a 5 ans et 10 mois … Je ne l'oublierais jamais …  
Lucas — Alors, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas ensemble aujourd'hui?  
Nathan — Parce que Peyton, c'est ma petite sœur, rien de plus…  
Il s'éloigna. Lucas n'esquissa aucun geste pour le rattraper. Il avait été soulagé d'apprendre que ce n'était pas avec Nathan que Peyton se mariait, mais se voir confirmer que cette magnifique petite fille qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure avec eux était bien la fille de Nathan lui avait transpercé le cœur. Il secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il encore douté que ce ne soit pas la fille de Nathan: elle lui ressemblait tellement! Il releva la tête. Son frère avait déjà disparu dans la pénombre.  
Lucas — (murmure) Nathan …

******************************

Nathan rentra discrètement dans la maison. Il pensait que ses deux petites femmes dormaient déjà. Il était maintenant plus de minuit. Il passa dans l'entrée et vit Peyton assise dans le canapé.  
Nathan (doux) — Hey blondie, ca va?  
Peyton se leva d'un bond. Elle avait l'air si tracassée.  
Peyton — Scotty! Ca va?  
Nathan — Où est Ellie?  
Peyton — Dans son lit, elle voulait t'attendre, mais elle a fini par s'écrouler de sommeil …  
Peyton se jeta dans les bras de Nathan. Il la serra longuement puis déposa un bisou sur sa joue et se mit à monter. Peyton le suivit. Il arriva dans la chambre d'Ellie, se pencha au dessus du petit lit et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Peyton, dans l'encadrure de la porte, regardait la scène et souriait. Il était tellement mignon quand il s'occupait d'elle. Il se pencha lentement et déposa un baiser sur le front de la petite endormie.  
Ellie (se réveillant) — Scotty?  
Nathan sourit. Il avait tellement l'habitude qu'elle l'appelle ainsi depuis qu'elle avait entendu sa mère le faire. Mais pourquoi avait-elle justement choisi le moment où Lucas était sur le pas de la porte pour enfin l'appeler à nouveau "Papa"?  
Nathan (murmure) — Que se passe-t-il mon ange?  
Ellie (à moitié endormie) — Ellie voulait une glace …  
Nathan — Papa te promet de t'en offrir une demain quand on ira au parc, d'accord?  
Ellie — D'accord!  
Nathan s'éloigna du lit et rejoint Peyton sur le pas de la porte, il lui prit la main pour sortir.  
Ellie — Papa?  
Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la petite.  
Ellie — Je t'aime Papa.  
Nathan (touché) — Je t'aime aussi mon ange!  
Ils sortirent tous deux et fermèrent la porte.  
Arrivés dans le couloir, Peyton n'y tint plus.  
Peyton — Alors, comment ca s'est passé?  
Nathan — Pffff … Difficile à dire, en fait!  
Peyton — Qu'a-t-il dit, qu'as-tu dit?  
Nathan sourit. Il adorait la manière dont elle fronçait les sourcils quand elle était inquiète. Il lui prit à nouveau la main et l'entraîna vers le grenier. Il s'assit sur le lit, dos au mur, elle se posa à ses cotés et le regarda.  
Peyton — Scotty!  
Nathan — Ne t'inquiète donc pas autant!  
Peyton — Scotty, je connais ta conception de la vie et de la façon de la vivre … mais à partir du moment où ton frère qu'on a plus vu depuis des années débarque en ville et découvre la vérité sur nous, j'ai décemment le droit de m'inquièter non?  
Nathan rit franchement. Elle avait de la répartie pour quatre.  
Nathan — Je lui ai tout dit.  
Peyton tiqua.  
Nathan — Pour Bryan et toi … le mariage …  
Peyton acquiesa inquiète.  
Peyton — Qu'a-t-il dit pour Ellie? Il sait que … ?  
Nathan — Je lui ai dit, oui. Je lui ai annoncé que c'était ma fille, qu'elle n'était pas de Bryan.  
Peyton (baisse les yeux) — Merci …  
Nathan — Merci? Mais merci de quoi? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te remercier pour ce fabuleux bout de chou que tu m'as donné!  
Peyton pleurait en silence, la tête baissée. Nathan la regarda une minute, mit sa main sous son menton et lui releva la tête, la forçant à le regarder.  
Nathan — Tu le sais, hein? Que vous êtes les plus belles choses que j'aie dans ma vie? Tu le sais que je ferais tout pour vous ?  
Peyton acquiesa, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Il y eut un long silence.  
Peyton — Pourquoi tu fais tout ca, Scotty? Pourquoi tu supportes tout ca?  
Nathan la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit.  
Nathan — Parce que je t'aime Peyton.  
Ces mots lui atteignirent directement le cœur. Elle savait qu'entre elle et Nathan, il y avait désormais quelque chose de spécial. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il eut des sentiments pour elle. Sans réfléchir, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Il lui rendit son baiser. Elle n'aimait pas Bryan, elle le savait, il le savait … Ce n'était qu'une pitoyable tentative pour fuir ses réels sentiments.  
Nathan posa ses mains sur ses hanches et les passa en dessous du t-shirt de Peyton. Elle frissonna.  
Nathan — Ca va?  
Peyton — Shhhhht, ne dis rien …  
Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Il leur était déjà arrivé à tous les deux de craquer, mais là, elle savait que c'était bien au-delà de la simple envie. Nathan était sa famille, son épaule, son ami … Il occupait la place la plus importante de sa vie, avec Ellie, elle ne pouvait le nier plus longtemps. Il lui fit l'amour comme jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait et lui fit connaître mille plaisirs. Après la folle passion, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment sans parler.  
Nathan (doux) — C'est étonnant non?  
Peyton — Quoi donc?  
Nathan — Qu'on ait fait ca dans ton lit d'adolescente …  
Peyton — Peut-être était-ce un signe qu'il faut maintenant passer à l'âge adulte …  
Nathan — Peyton …  
Peyton (taquine) — Tiens, je ne suis plus blondie maintenant?  
Nathan — Blondie ne m'avait jamais fait les choses que tu viens de me faire (sourit)  
Peyton lui frappa la poitrine.  
Peyton — Idiot!  
Nathan (plus grave) — Peyton …  
Peyton - …  
Nathan — Tu sais, je … j'étais sérieux … quand je … je … t'ai dit que je t'aime. Je t'aime Peyton.  
Peyton — Je …  
Nathan — Ca ne fait rien Peyton, ne dis rien que tu ne penses pas …  
Peyton releva les yeux et prit un air grave. Nathan sentit son regard se poser dans le sien.  
Peyton — Je t'aime aussi Nathan Scott.  
Il sourit, soulagé, heureux et l'embrassa passionnément. Désormais, ils étaient tous les deux, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Après avoir dormi quelques heures dans ses bras, Peyton se réveilla et descendit à la cuisine se préparer un lait chaud. Elle s'assit dans le canapé, sa tasse fumante à la main et sourit. Elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle attrapa son gsm et pianota un texto à Bryan « On doit parler, retrouve-moi demain au parc. Peyton ». Il fallait qu'elle règle les choses au plus vite, pour ne faire souffrir personne. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit au dehors et lâcha sa tasse.  
Peyton — M******************rde !  
Elle écouta attentivement si elle n'avait réveillé ni Ellie, ni Nathan. Aucun bruit ne venait d'en haut. Elle se leva, évita les morceaux de verre et le lait renversé et se colla à la vitre qui donnait sur le porche. Elle avait entendu quelqu'un, c'était certain. Elle sursauta à nouveau : elle venait de voir passer une ombre. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. La nouvelle Peyton n'avait peur de rien.  
Peyton — Lucas ?  
Il sursauta.  
Peyton — Lucas ! Que fais-tu là ?  
Lucas (sourit) — Je vous serais infiniment reconnaissant si vous arrêtiez de me poser cette question tous les deux …  
Peyton — Il faut dire que tu ne nous réponds jamais clairement !  
Lucas — Je suis venu te parler Peyton.  
Elle sortit et referma la porte sur elle. Elle se dirigea vers la balancelle et s'y assit. D'un regard, Lucas comprit qu'il devait la rejoindre. Il s'assit à ses cotés et sentit que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle avait une telle assurance. Elle était bien loin de la Peyton qu'il avait toujours connu. Il prit son courage à deux mains.  
Lucas — Peyton, je ne suis pas ici par hasard.  
Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.  
Lucas — Laisse-moi continuer s'il te plait.  
Elle acquiesa. Ca donna au jeune homme la force de continuer.  
Lucas — Quand tu es partie de Tree Hill, j'ai compris que j'avais fait la plus grosse bétise de ma vie: te laisser t'éloigner de moi. J'ai du apprendre à vivre sans toi, j'ai erré sans avoir de but, d'envie. J'avais perdu une partie de moi. Je t'aimais Peyton, plus que n'importe qui ne pourrait t'aimer … C'est pour ca que je 't'ai cherché partout, c'est pour ca que je t'ai retrouvé … Tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas? De nous? … De comment c'était avant … Tu t'en souviens?  
Elle acquiesa, les larmes aux yeux.  
Lucas — J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, Peyton Sawyer, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Alors, s'il te plait, laisse-moi une chance, laisse-moi une place dans ta vie. Laisse-moi te prouver qu'on ne peut pas être séparés. Je veux récupérer cette formidable relation que nous avions … je veux juste … être ton ami … à nouveau …  
Peyton ne réagit pas. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Lucas n'osait pas répèter sa demande, de peur de la froisser. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle releva la tête. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, un superbe sourire illuminait son visage.  
Peyton (murmure) — C'est d'accord.

Le lendemain, Nathan s'éveilla assez tard. Il frôla les draps mais Peyton ne s'y trouvait plus. Il sourit. Elle devait être en bas, et s'occupait d'Ellie. Il regarda sa montre. 11h30. Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait déjà du conduire Ellie à l'école. Elle était donc certainement en bas pour ne pas le réveiller. Il s'habilla rapidement et dévala les escaliers. Peyton était dans la cuisine et préparait le petit déjeuner. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrure de la porte et la regarda. Il ne savait pas comment il devait agir avec elle. Est-ce que cette nuit signifiait quelque chose? En tout cas, pour lui, c'était un de ses rêves qui s'était réalisé. Elle remarqua enfin sa présence, se retourna et lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour. Il n'osait pas bouger. Elle s'approcha de lui, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser à force de battre si fort. Elle s'écarta un peu et lui sourit.  
Peyton — Bonjour mon Scotty … Bien dormi?  
Nathan — Hey ma belle … Oui, comme un bébé, et toi …  
Peyton se mordit la lèvre. Il savait pertinement qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il la connaissait trop bien.  
Peyton — Ehhhh bien …  
A ce moment-là, Lucas pénétra dans la cuisine en caleçon et T-shirt, les cheveux ébourrifés en baillant. Nathan se retourna sur lui, le regard furibond.  
Nathan — QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA?  
Lucas - … (regarde Peyton)  
Peyton — Scotty, il a dormi ici …  
Nathan fulminait.  
Peyton — Je vais t'expliquer, Sco …  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Nathan avait déjà empoigné son frère et hurlait.  
Nathan — Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, tu n'es rien pour nous! Dégage d'ici, tu m'entends! Dégage de nos vies, dégage de ma maison, DEGAGE DE MA FAMILLE!

TBC


	4. Tears in heaven

Avant que Peyton ne put réagir, le poing de Nathan s'était déjà écrasé sur le visage de Lucas. Voyant comment la situation tournait, elle s'interposa.  
Peyton — Scotty! Arrête!  
Elle regardait tour à tour Nathan, dont le visage montrait toute la rage qu'il avait pour son frère, puis Lucas, qui se tenait le nez, ensanglanté, les yeux tournés vers le sol.  
Nathan — Tu prends sa défense! Comment j'ai pu croire qu'un jour je pourrais être plus important que Lucas Scott dans ta vie …  
Peyton (attristée) — Scotty …  
Nathan — J'arrive pas à y croire, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé …  
Peyton (plus fort) — Scotty.  
Nathan — Comment tu peux me faire ca? Pourquoi tu me fais ca?  
Peyton (plus fort encore) — Scotty!  
Nathan (les larmes aux yeux) — Je suis vraiment rien pour toi hein ?  
Peyton (hurle) — SCOTTY! Maintenant ca suffit!  
Nathan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, toisa Peyton et la referma instantanément.  
Lucas (toujours la main sur le nez) — Et voilà qu'il nous fait le poisson rouge maintenant.  
Nathan se retourna vers lui, le regarda d'un air mauvais et quitta la pièce.  
Peyton courrut pour le rattrapper.  
Peyton — Scotty! Attends! Où vas-tu?  
Il était déjà à la porte d'entrée. Il regarda Peyton d'un air triste, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, puis Lucas et sortit sans rien dire. Peyton s'arrêta et baissa la tête.  
Peyton — C'est pas ce que tu crois …  
Elle redressa la tête et retourna vers la cuisine. Elle servit deux cafés, tendit sa tasse à Lucas et prit place à table.  
Peyton — Tu as passé une bonne nuit?  
Lucas — Tu sais Peyton, tu n'es pas obligée d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé …  
Peyton — Ne t'inquiète pas Lucas … (lui sourit) … il finira par se calmer …  
Lucas — Je connais Nathan et quand il est dans cet état …  
Peyton — En fait, non … (lui sourit à nouveau) Tu ne le connais plus … Le Nathan d'aujourd'hui est bien différent du Nathan d'autrefois. Il va se calmer je t'assure!  
Lucas (s'assied à la table) — Comment fais-tu pour être si sereine?  
Peyton (le regarde droit dans les yeux) — Ma vie est un rêve Lucas, un pur bonheur … Comment ne pas être sereine?  
Lucas baissa les yeux. Peyton avait une vie qu'elle adorait, avec son frère, et il n'arrivait pas à y trouver une place pour lui. Il était de trop, il le savait, il l'avait vu à la réaction de son frère mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Comme si elle s'était doutée de ses pensées, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.  
Peyton — Lucas … Tu m'as demandé de faire à nouveau partie de ma vie, et je t'ai donné mon accord (elle lui sourit) Il faut que tu saches que je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là, et que tu vives une partie de ma vie … Vraiment …  
Lucas souffla. Ses mots venaient de lui toucher le cœur. Elle ne se fichait pas de lui, il y avait toujours un lien un peu spécial entre eux …  
Peyton — Mais il faut que tu saches que je ne suis plus du tout la Peyton que tu as connu …  
Lucas baissa les yeux. Ou peut-être pas …  
Peyton — Je te donne la chance de connaître la nouvelle Peyton … Et si elle ne te plaît pas, tu pourras toujours t'enfuir!  
Elle se mit à rire. Lucas la regarda le plus sérieusement du monde.  
Lucas — Elle me plaît déjà tu sais …  
Peyton baissa les yeux et rougit.  
Peyton — Touchée …  
Lucas sourit.  
Lucas — Et coulée?  
Elle releva les yeux. Ils se sourirent tous les deux. Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes, les quelques minutes où le mode Leyton se remettait en route après de longues années.  
Peyton (malicieuse) — Il t'en faudra bien plus pour couler toute ma flotte, Luke …  
Lucas — Oufff …  
Peyton — Pardon?  
Lucas — Ca faisait tellement longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus appelé ainsi … ma Pey …  
Peyton sourit. Tout était si … normal! Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés …  
Lucas — Alors? Que fait-on de beau aujourd'hui?  
Peyton — Je suis désolée, mais ce matin … (regarde sa montre) Enfin, ce début d'après-midi, il faut que je fasse quelque chose et puis que j'aille au boulot déposer ces dessins. Mais je te retrouve vers 4heures pour le goûter?  
Lucas acquiesa, déçu.  
Peyton — Profites-en pour visiter la ville hein … ou la maison, c'est comme tu veux.  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva. En se levant, elle retira sa main de la sienne, qu'elle avait laissé posée tout le long de la conversation. Il la retint par la main.  
Lucas — Pey …  
Peyton (troublée) — Oui?  
Lucas — Merci.  
Peyton — De quoi?  
Lucas — De me laisser une chance de te retrouver …  
Peyton — Merci à toi, Luke!

Elle sortit de la maison à toute allure. Elle devait retrouver Bryan au parc, mais avant, elle avait quelque chose de bien plus important à faire: elle devait retrouver Nathan et lui expliquer. Ces 7 années de cohabitation avaient créé entre eux un lien incroyable, si bien qu'elle sut directement où le trouver. Après qu'ils se soient installés à San Francisco, Nathan avait eu besoin de son petit coin de Tree Hill, c'est pourquoi il s'était trouvé un "Rivercourt" à San Francisco, comme Peyton lui disait souvent.  
Il était assis sur le banc, regardant ses chaussures. Elle se posa à coté de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler pendant de longues minutes.  
Peyton — Tu veux me parler?  
Nathan — Et toi? Tu acceptes encore de me parler après … ca?  
Peyton (sourit) — Il faut dire que je sais qui est ton père, mais quand tu agis comme lui, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à m'en remettre …  
Nathan — Je suis désolé Peyton … C'est moi qui croyais que … tout ca avait un sens …  
Peyton — Tout ca?  
Nathan — Cette nuit … Toi et moi …  
Peyton — Mais ca en a un, Scotty! Toi et moi, cette nuit, ca avait tout son sens … Je ne prends plus rien à la légère, tu le sais …  
Nathan tourna la tête vers Peyton. Elle lui souriait d'un air confiant. Elle était tellement heureuse aujourd'hui, tellement loin de la Peyton de Tree Hill. Il était tellement aveuglé par la jalousie pour son frère qu'il en avait oublié qu'elle n'était plus cette Peyton. Celle qui aimait Lucas envers et contre tout. Elle était loin cette personne-là.  
Nathan — Je suis désolé Peyton … Je suis tellement bête!  
Peyton (sourit) — On peut le dire en effet …  
Nathan — Mais tu sais, je t'aime tellement …  
Peyton — Scotty, tu ne sembles pas vouloir me croire, mais moi aussi je t'aime ! Je ne peux pas encore très bien définir mes sentiments exactement, mais je sais déjà que ce n'est pas avec Bryan que je veux terminer mes jours … et je ne dis jamais rien à la légère … Je t'aime … Vraiment très fort … Et ce qu'il y a entre nous est tellement beau … tellement vrai …  
Nathan la prit dans ses bras, en souriant et l'embrassa.  
Peyton (sourit à son tour) — Je ne veux pas te perdre Scotty …  
Nathan — C'est pareil pour moi! Je ne veux pas vous perdre Peyton …  
Peyton — Nous?  
Nathan — Ellie et toi …  
Peyton — Scotty … C'est ton frère …  
Nathan — Je sais …  
Peyton — Et …  
Nathan — J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler pour le moment s'il te plait …  
Peyton — Tu lui parlera?  
Nathan - …  
Peyton — S'il te plaît, Scotty …  
Nathan — Okay, je lui parlerai!  
Peyton lui sourit. Elle ne voulait pas que les deux frères restent fâchés pour un quiproquo. Nathan se leva.  
Nathan — Alors, blondie, on fait quoi?  
Peyton (sourit) — Blondie hein?  
Nathan — Ca te va bien … On fait quoi alors?  
Peyton — Rentre à la maison, je dois faire quelque chose …  
Nathan fronça les sourcils. Peyton lui donna une tape sur l'épaule puis se blottit dans ses bras.  
Peyton (douce) — J'ai un mariage à annuler mon cher, de ta faute …  
Nathan éclata de rire et l'embrassa. Il aurait désormais Peyton tout à lui.

Après avoir déposé ses dessins au bureau, Peyton se rendit dans le parc pour rencontrer Bryan. Après une longue discussion, beaucoup d'énervements et de tensions, Peyton arriva à lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas la fille qu'il lui fallait et qu'il n'était pas l'homme dont elle rêvait et que leur histoire avait été trop précipitée. Il argua qu'il y avait un autre homme, elle répondit en riant qu'il y en avait deux! Il partit fâché en lui maugréant qu'elle regretterait sa décision. La seule chose qu'elle regrettait, c'était de lui avoir dit oui si vite, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de réels sentiments pour lui. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle avait repris ses esprits, elle s'était dirigée vers l'école pour aller rechercher Ellie. Elle pénétra dans la cour et sourit à la maîtresse. La jeune femme s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit d'un air géné.  
Peyton — Bonjour!  
Maîtresse — Bonjour … Euuuuhhh … Que faites-vous ici?  
Peyton — Eh bien, voyez-vous, j'ai une charmante petite demoiselle qui m'attends …  
Maîtresse — Mais … Aheuuuuum … Ellie est déjà partie …  
Peyton (fronce les sourcils) — Nathan est déjà passé la prendre?  
Maîtresse — Non pas Nathan non …  
Peyton saisit les épaules de la jeune femme et commença à la secouer comme un pommier.  
Peyton (énervée) — Non mais qu'est-ce que vous me racontez ! C'est une blague?! Comment ca partie avec quelqu'un d'autre que Nathan ou moi? Vous êtes totalement irresponsable ma pauvre dame !  
Peyton continuait de secouer la pauvre femme qui n'arrivait pas à en placer une.  
Peyton — Vous avez eu votre diplôme où, enfin?! C'est quand même abusé là! La laisser partir avec un inconnu!  
Maîtresse — Madame?  
Peyton — Quoi?  
Elle arrêta de la secouer.  
Maîtresse — Ellie n'est pas partie avec un inconnu vous pensez bien! Elle connaissait le jeune homme qui est venu la chercher et elle est partie sans broncher. C'était son oncle je pense … Monsieur Lucas Scott si mes souvenirs sont bons.  
Peyton pâlit, sourit brièvement en redressant le col de la jeune dame froissé par ses secousses et partit en courant. Pourquoi Lucas était-il venu chercher Ellie?  
Elle se hâta de rentrer chez elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle rentra comme une furie dans la maison et claqua la porte. Lucas et Ellie étaient assis à terre dans le salon et jouaient ensemble. Peyton s'appuya contre le canapé, à bout de souffle. Elle les regarda un moment et les trouva si mignons. Elle eut un pincement au cœur.  
Ellie (remarquant enfin la présence de sa mère) — Maman!  
Peyton s'avança et prit Ellie dans ses bras.  
Ellie — Maman! On a joué avec Tonton Lucas! Et j'ai eu une glace!  
Peyton sourit à sa fille, sans jeter un regard à Lucas.  
Peyton — Ellie va aller faire une petite sieste avant le souper, hein?  
Ellie — D'accord.  
Peyton monta la petite, la coucha dans son lit et lui embrassa le front. Elle redescendit les marches et fit face à Lucas qui s'était relevé et lui souriait.  
Peyton — Non mais t'es malade ou quoi?  
Lucas perdit son sourire.  
Lucas — Mais … que se passe-t-il?  
Peyton (crie) — J'étais morte d'inquiétude, Lucas! Tu aurais pu prévenir!  
Lucas — Je voulais te faire une surprise! Tu avais dit que tu rentrais vers 4heures … Je me suis dit que j'avais le temps d'aller chercher Ellie à l'école! D'ailleurs, elle m'a reconnu tout de suite et elle savait que j'étais le frère de son papa. Elle est tellement …  
Peyton (le coupe, presque hystérique) — Les téléphones ca existe! Tu aurais du me prévenir!  
Lucas — Je n'ai pas ton numéro de portable Peyton …  
Peyton — Eh bien tu n'avais qu'à t'abstenir alors! J'étais morte d'inquiétude!  
Ses mains tremblaient et elle ne tenait pas une seconde en place. Nathan choisit ce moment pour rentrer. Il regarda Peyton d'un air étonné et inquiet à la fois.  
Nathan — Blondie? Que se passe-t-il?  
Peyton courut vers Nathan et se jeta dans ses bras.  
Peyton — Scotty! Oooooh!  
Elle tomba dans les pommes. Nathan la rattrappa, la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le canapé.  
Lucas — Mais !  
Nathan se tourna vers son frère l'air inquisiteur.  
Nathan — Que s'est-il passé?  
Lucas — Ehhh bien …  
Nathan — Vous vous êtes disputés?  
Lucas — Non pas vraiment …  
Nathan — Sois clair, bon sang!  
Lucas — En fait, je suis allé chercher Ellie pour faire une surprise à Peyton...  
Nathan tiqua.  
Lucas (qui n'a pas vu la réaction de son frère) - … et Peyton est allée à l'école et n'a pas trouvé Ellie alors elle a paniqué…  
Nathan — Mais quel crétin!  
Lucas - … (baisse les yeux)  
Nathan — Tu sais pas te servir d'un téléphone, non?  
Lucas — J'ai pas le numéro de Peyton!  
Nathan — Alors tu n'avais qu'à t'abstenir!  
Lucas baissa à nouveau les yeux.  
Lucas — Fallait pas qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil … Je voulais juste passer du temps avec ma nièce …  
Nathan — Ehh bien, tu va avoir tout le temps, TONTON! Tu gardes Ellie, j'emmène Peyton à l'hôpital.  
Il la souleva du canapé et la prit dans ses bras.  
Lucas (étonné) — Mais pourquoi aller à l'hôpital? C'est juste un malaise.  
Nathan se retourna vers son frère, Peyton dans ses bras.  
Nathan (le regarde droit dans les yeux) — Ce n'est pas juste un malaise Lucas … C'est bien plus que ca … Elle est malade, très malade … Le stress, ca peut la tuer … Elle est condamnée, Lucas.

TBC


	5. November Rain

Lucas regarda Nathan, Peyton dans ses bras, sortir de la maison sans lui lancer un regard. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et se passa les mains sur le visage pour se prouver qu'il ne rêvait pas. Nathan venait de lui dire que sa Peyton allait mourir. Ce ne pouvait être possible, il venait à peine de la retrouver. D'ailleurs, il était en rage contre Nathan qui lui avait confié Ellie. Il voulait lui aussi les accompagner à l'hôpital et s'assurer qu'elle allait se remettre. Il se saisit du combiné du téléphone et appela la seule personne à San Francisco en qui il pouvait avoir confiance pour garder Ellie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Lucas sauta pour se relever du canapé et alla ouvrir. Se tenait devant lui la personne qui avait tenu une place incroyable dans sa vie, qui avait fait partie de ses rêves, avait monopolisé ses pensées, son cœur pendant des années. Brooke Davis.

Lucas — Salut !  
Brooke (entre dans la maison, fais un tour de la pièce des yeux) — Lucas Scott, vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ?  
Lucas — Heyyy, ca me fait super plaisir de te revoir …  
Brooke (se tourne vers Lucas, les mains sur les hanches, un air de défi sur le visage) — Lucas, j'adore quand tu me fais des compliments, tu le sais, mais on s'est vu la semaine dernière … Crache le morceau !  
Lucas (se gratte la tête, super géné) — Aheummm …  
Brooke — Je vois ! Tu ne sais pas par où commencer, c'est ca ?  
Lucas acquiesa et sourit. Décidément, Brooke Davis avait un don pour deviner ses pensées … Ca avait été pareil pour la fin de leur histoire d'ailleurs …

_*Flashback.  
Brooke et Lucas étaient assis dans le superbe canapé en cuir blanc que Brooke venait de s'offrir à elle-même pour se féliciter de la réussite de son dernier défilé. Cela faisait 5 ans que Peyton et Nathan avait disparu de leurs vies. Brooke avait fait son cursus de stylisme à l'université de New York, Lucas avait étudié la littérature dans la même université pour ne pas être séparé d'elle. Elle lui disait souvent qu'il développait le « syndrôme Peyton » comme elle l'appelait. Par syndrôme Peyton, elle entendait la peur qu'avait Lucas, après avoir perdu son frère et sa meilleure amie sur peu de temps, de voir les gens qu'il aimait s'éloigner de lui. Elle savait que Peyton souffrait exactement de la même peur et c'est pourquoi elle l'appelait ainsi. Ce qui faisait forcément rire Lucas car au départ, il pensait qu'elle l'appelait ainsi pour le manque qu'il avait de Peyton au jour le jour. Après leur cursus, ils s'étaient installés à San Francisco pour y travailler. Ils étaient donc assis sur ce canapé et Brooke en testait toutes les positions pour voir s'il lui convenait. Lucas était tout simplement assis sur un pan du canapé et regardait sa petite amie gesticuler pour trouver un défaut à son achat.  
Lucas — Brooke ! Il est parfait …  
Brooke (continue de gesticuler) — Ouuuui mais, tu ne penses pas que couchée ainsi (se place de la manière dont elle veut prouver la mauvaise place) ca fait mal au dos ?  
Lucas — Ce canapé est parfait.  
Brooke (se redresse, s'assied convenablement) — Eh bien moi je ne pense pas ! Je vais de ce pas téléphoner au magasin pour leur faire part de mon mécontentement !  
Lucas regarda sa petite amie. Rien n'était jamais assez parfait pour elle. Même pas lui …  
Lucas — Tu ne sera donc jamais satisfaite ?  
Brooke posa le téléphone qu'elle avait déjà en main et toisa Lucas quelques secondes. Il avait comme toujours depuis 5 ans cet air triste et mélancolique qui ne l'avait pas quitté, même après son départ de Tree Hill.  
Brooke — Je te demande pardon ?  
Lucas — Je … Non rien en fait !  
Brooke — Exprime-toi voyons !  
Lucas — Ce canapé est parfait Brooke !  
Brooke — Ca fait la troisième fois que tu le répète ! Tu essayes de convaincre qui là ? Moi ou … toi ?  
Lucas — Je suis convaincu que ce canapé est parfait … Tu ne l'es pas !  
Brooke — Que veux-tu me dire Lucas ?  
Lucas (sur la défensive) — Je ne cherche à te dire rien d'autre que ce que je suis en train de te dire, Brooke ! Ce canapé est …  
Brooke (le coupe) — PARFAIT ! Merci, je sais, tu l'as assez répété pour que je le sache !  
Lucas — Pourquoi tu le prends ainsi ? Je ne fais que dire que …  
Brooke (marmonne) - … Ce canapé est parfait !  
Lucas — Pardon ?  
Brooke — CE P*T**N DE CANAPE EST PARFAIT LUCAS JE LE SAIS !  
Lucas (abasourdi) — Mais s'il est si parfait, pourquoi veux-tu te plaindre ?  
Brooke — Que veux-tu me dire Lucas ?  
Lucas — Mais Brooke … Je dis juste !  
Brooke (se lève, tourne autour de la table en hurlant) — PARFAIT PARFAIT PARFAIT PARFAIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !  
Lucas se mit la tête dans les mains. Brooke se posta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches l'air plus décidé que jamais.  
Brooke — Que se passe-t-il Lucas ?  
Lucas — Rien !  
Brooke — Okay, alors soit tu me le dis maintenant, soit tu me le caches encore …  
Lucas (relève la tête vers sa petite amie et la regarde d'un air interrogateur) — Te dire quoi ?  
Brooke — Ce que tu me caches, Luke …  
Lucas — Ce que je te caches ?  
Brooke — Oui …  
Lucas — Je ne te caches rien, Brooke …  
Brooke s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit les mains.  
Brooke (douce) — Dis moi enfin ce que tu ressens et que tu caches depuis 5 ans … Parle-moi Lucas, j'en ai besoin, tu en as besoin … On en a besoin …  
Et il s'était mis à parler, à lui raconter ce vide qui l'habitait, cette sensation d'avoir perdu deux parties de lui-même. Son frère d'abord, qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de connaître et avec qui il sentait qu'il y avait un lien plus fort encore que la simple fraternité, une connivence, un lien surnaturel … Peyton ensuite, sa confidente, son amie … elle avait rajouté « Ame sœur », il avait tiqué, nié, pleuré … Après de longues heures de conversation, elle l'avait convaincu de suivre la voie qu'il n'avait jamais voulu suivre avant, une voie un peu plus hasardeuse mais qui lui apporterait le bonheur, elle en était sûre. Leur rupture s'était passée d'une manière calme et amicale, bien plus que ne l'avait jamais été leur relation.  
Depuis deux ans, ils étaient donc restés amis. Vivant chacun de leur côté, lui à la recherche de Peyton et elle, de défilé en défilé, vivant la vie qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de vivre. Ils se voyaient régulièrement pour discuter, se confier. Brooke disait souvent qu'elle adorait bien plus leur relation d'amitié que leur relation amoureuse._

Fin du flashback*

Brooke refit un tour de la pièce avec son regard et posa les yeux sur un dessin de Peyton encadré.  
Brooke — Aloooooors, chez qui sommes-nous ?  
Lucas — Ahhhheummmm ….  
Brooke (soupire) — J'adore les longues conversations que l'on a tous les deux … On est chez Peyton c'est ca ???  
Lucas sourit. Cette fille avait un don. Il acquiesa.  
Brooke — Très bien … On est chez Peyton.  
Elle était troublée. Ca faisait 7 ans qu'elle n'avait plus jamais vu Peyton et la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, ca s'était plutôt mal terminé.  
Brooke — Okay … Peyton est ici ?  
Lucas fit non de la tête.  
Brooke — Pfiou … Lucas, on va pas avancer si tu ne dis rien …  
Lucas — Voilà ce que tu dois savoir … Euuuuuhhhhh …  
Brooke — Bon … Tu as donc retrouvé Peyton … (réfléchit) Ooooh mon dieu, ne me dis pas que tu es entré ici par infraction ??? (s'énerve, fait les cent pas) Non, parce que je veux pas être mêlée à cette histoire moi, tu comprends ??? Je suis la future Donatella Versace, je veux pas ruiner ma carrière avec tes bêtises …  
Lucas lui prit les mains et la regarda dans les yeux.  
Lucas — Brooke, je suis entré dans cette maison car Peyton m'y a invité.  
Brooke (se calme, sourit ironiquement ) — C'est vrai, j'oubliais que les vampires ne peuvent entrer que si on leur donne l'autorisation …  
Lucas — Haha ! Trèèèèès drôle !  
Brooke — Je sais, j'ai un humour exceptionnel !  
Lucas — Muèèèè …  
Brooke — Alors bon, que fait-on chez Peyton alors qu'elle n'est pas là et que moi, visiblement, si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle ne m'y a pas invitée …  
Lucas — J'ai retrouvé Peyton … mais j'ai également retrouvé Nathan …  
Brooke (toute excitée) — C'est vraiiiiiiiii ? Iiiiiiiih ! Luke, je suis trop heureuse pour toi !!! Ou est-il alors ? Ou vit-il ?  
Lucas — Ici.  
Brooke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma aussitôt, abasourdie. Elle regarda autour d'elle.  
Lucas (sarcastique) — Voilà qu'elle nous fait le poisson rouge aussi … J'ai enfin réussi à te clouer le bec Brooke Davis ?  
Brooke le regarda l'air totalement incrédule.  
Brooke — Nathan ? Chez Peyton ?  
Lucas — Et oui …  
Brooke — Oooooohhhh mooooooon Dieuuuuuuuuu !  
Lucas (inquiet) — Ca va Brooke ?  
Brooke (n'arrive pas à respirer) — Je … un sachet …  
Lucas se précipita à la cuisine et lui ramena un sachet en papier qu'elle fourra sur sa bouche et son nez pour s'aider à respirer. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Après quelques minutes de silence où seul le bruit du sachet qui se gonfle et se dégonfle venait troubler le calme, elle reprit ses esprits.  
Brooke — Ils sont ensemble ?  
Lucas — On dirait oui …  
Brooke (refourre sa bouche dans le sachet) — Ohhh monnnn Dieuuuuuu !  
Lucas — C'est pas le pire …  
Brooke le regarda d'un air suppliant, la bouche et le nez toujours dans le sachet.  
Lucas — Peux-tu garder ton calme si je te montre quelque chose ?  
Brooke acquiesa, sans changer de position.  
Lucas — Tu promets de ne pas hurler, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
Elle lui fit oui de la tête.  
Lucas (lui tend la main) — Alors viens, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.  
Ils montèrent tous deux à l'étage et Lucas entra dans la chambre d'Ellie suivi de Brooke. Elle se pencha sur le petit lit et regarda la petite fille blonde endormie. Elle sursauta et mit la main devant sa bouche.  
Lucas (murmurant) — Brooke Davis, je te présente Ellie Peyton … SCOTT.  
Brooke sursauta à nouveau et regarda Lucas.  
Lucas (murmurant toujours) — Pas de moi …  
Brooke (murmure à son tour) — Nathan …  
Ils sortirent tous les deux sans bruit et redescendirent au salon. Ils se laissèrent tomber tous les deux dans le canapé et restèrent quelques minutes sans parler.  
Brooke (sortant de sa torpeur) — Behnnnn ca aloooooors !  
Lucas — Comme tu dis …  
Brooke — Alors, explique-moi ce que je fais là et la chose pour laquelle tu avais absolument besoin de moi …  
Lucas — Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup aujourd'hui, mais je dois m'absenter et j'aimerais que tu gardes Ellie pour moi.  
Brooke — Non mais ca va pas ? Lucas, moi et les enfants …  
Lucas — Elle dort, Brooke ! Et je ne tarderai pas, c'est promis !  
Brooke — Mais enfin, ca ne peut pas attendre ton truc important à faire ? Tu peux pas attendre que Peyton ou Nathan rentre ?  
Lucas — Non.  
Brooke le toisa du coin de l'œil. Il avait prononcé sa dernière réponse d'un ton catégorique et semblait décidé. Elle vit tout de suite que c'était super important pour lui.  
Brooke (résignée) — C'est d'accord, je vais m'en occuper.  
Lucas se retourna sur elle et lui sourit.  
Lucas — Merci Brooke, tu me sauves la vie …  
Brooke (lui sourit à son tour) — A charge de revanche …

***********************************  
Lucas arriva comme un dératé à l'hôpital, agressa l'infirmière des urgences qui ne voulait pas lui donner le numéro de la chambre de Peyton et, ayant enfin obtenu l'information, arriva devant la porte totalement essouflé. Il regarda par la fenêtre de la porte avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. Nathan était assis à coté de Peyton, lui tenait la main, l'air plus qu'inquiet. Peyton était toujours dans les pommes, reliée à toutes sortes d'appareils. Lucas n'entra pas et se laissa glisser contre le mur à coté de la porte.

_When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the sameWhen I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same_

Nathan choisit ce moment pour sortir de la chambre. Il vit son frère assis par terre, en train de pleurer et eut mal au cœur pour lui. Il se ressaisit presque instantanément en pensant à Ellie.

Nathan — Lucas.  
Lucas releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes, le visage empreint de tristesse. Nathan refoula l'envie de crier qui le prenait.  
Nathan (calme) — Où est Ellie, Lucas ?  
Lucas — Avec Brooke … Je l'ai appelée, je … je voulais savoir … Si elle allait bien … Je … J'ai peur Nate.  
Nathan se laissa glisser à coté de son frère, rassuré de savoir Ellie entre de bonnes mains et baissa les yeux.  
Nathan (murmure) — Moi aussi, Lucas.  
Lucas — Elle va s'en sortir, Nate ?  
Nathan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le médecin arriva à ce moment précis et il se releva d'un bond, suivi de près par Lucas. Le médecin prit Nathan à part et lui parla. Nathan secouait la tête, les larmes aux yeux, la tête baissée.

_'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
And we both know hearts can change  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
In the cold November rain _

Lucas avait le cœur qui battait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait du, il comprenait que quelque chose clochait.

_We've been through this auch a long long time  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
Walking away_

Le docteur prit Nathan par le bras et l'emmena bien plus loin. Lucas en profita pour entrer dans la chambre doucement. Il regarda Peyton de loin, elle avait l'air si fragile, couchée ainsi sur un lit d'hôpital, reliée à tous ces appareils. Il n'osait pas s'approcher. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il sursauta.  
Peyton (faiblement mais avec le sourire) — Salut.  
Lucas (embarassé, toujours à la porte) — Hey.  
Peyton — Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur Lucas.  
Lucas — Non !  
Elle sursauta. Il s'approcha du lit, lui prit la main, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.  
Lucas — C'est moi qui suis désolé Peyton ! J'aurais jamais du faire ca sans te prévenir. J'ai vraiment un QI de poule, quand je veux …  
Peyton sourit à sa remarque.  
Peyton — Ne pleure pas Lucas …  
Lucas — Je suis tellement désolé si tu savais … Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec elle, faire partie de sa vie, comme je veux refaire partie de ta vie …

_If we could take the time  
to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
All mine  
So if you want to love me  
then darlin' don't refrain  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
In the cold November rain _

Il appuya sa tête sur le lit, continuant à pleurer. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il frissonna.  
Peyton — Ca va aller, Lucas, ce n'est qu'un petit malaise …  
Lucas — Ah oui ?  
Peyton — Oui … Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour si peu …  
Lucas se força à lui sourire. Savait-elle ce que Nathan lui avait révélé quelques heures plutôt ? Il se leva et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle frissonna à son tour.  
Lucas (doux) — Je te laisse te reposer un moment. Je repasserai plus tard.

_Do you need some time...on your own  
Do you need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone _

Peyton — Lucas ...  
Il se retourna, inquiet.  
Peyton — Attends Lucas ...  
Lucas acquiesa et s'approcha à nouveau d'elle.  
Peyton — Je dois te dire quelque chose Lucas.  
Lucas — Je t'écoute.  
Peyton — Je t'ai aimé Lucas …  
Il sourit.  
Peyton — Plus que personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer en fait. Mais ton cœur n'était pas libre. Tu aimais Brooke. Je suis partie de Tree Hill pour ca, pour vous laisser …  
Il sourit à nouveau. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle lui dirait ca un jour.

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you_

Lucas — Merci Peyton.  
Peyton — Merci de m'avoir écoutée.  
Lucas — C'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
Peyton réfléchit un instant.  
Peyton — Oui …  
Lucas — Je te laisse te reposer. A tout à l'heure.

_Sometimes I need some time...on my  
own  
Sometimes I need some time...all alone  
Everybody needs some time...  
on their own  
Don't you know you need some time...all alone_

Il sortit, ferma la porte et s'appuya contre la vitre. Il la regarda un moment et murmura « Moi aussi je t'ai aimé Peyton … Et je t'aime encore aujourd'hui »

Il s'assit sur un des bancs et attendit que Nathan revienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Nathan se posa à ses côtés et le regarda longuement.

Lucas — Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'a dit ce médecin ?  
Nathan - …  
Lucas — Nathan ?  
Nathan — Hum ?  
Lucas — Tu as pleuré?  
Nathan — Hum.  
Lucas — Tu l'aimes hein ?  
Nathan — Ohhh au moins autant que tu l'aimes.  
Lucas — Pardon ?  
Nathan — Bien sûr, autant que tu l'aimes toi.  
Lucas — Je …  
Nathan — Ne dis rien, je le sais. Et je te dois une explication.  
Lucas - …

_And when your fears subside  
And shadows still remain  
I know that you can love me  
When there's no one left to blame  
So never mind the darkness  
We still can find a way  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
Even cold November rain_

Nathan — Je sais que tu l'aimes Lucas, je sais que tu l'as toujours aimée.  
Lucas - …  
Nathan — Je n'ai pas oublié toutes nos conversations de Tree Hill, tu sais. Mais … Quand Haley m'a quitté, je ne trouvais plus ma place à Tree Hill et je suis parti.  
Lucas — Sans me dire aurevoir …  
Nathan — Ca aurait été trop dur Lucas.  
Lucas — Je t'aurais jamais laissé partir.  
Nathan — J'avais besoin de partir.  
Lucas — Tu n'aurais jamais du partir.  
Nathan — Si je n'étais pas parti, je serai mort de chagrin.  
Lucas — Je suis presque mort de chagrin quand tu es parti.  
Nathan (élève le ton) — Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas ressenti ?  
Lucas — Mais tu n'étais pas là.  
Nathan — Je ne pouvais pas Lucas … Je devais partir.  
Lucas — Sans me dire aurevoir, sans m'expliquer pourquoi.  
Nathan (élève encore le ton) — J'avais MES raisons !  
Lucas — Pour m'abandonner ?  
Nathan — Tu m'énerves à la fin ! TU NE VOIS QUE TOI DANS CETTE HISTOIRE. TOI TOI TOI ET TON MALHEUREUX PETIT TOI ! Tu as réfléchi un moment à comment je me sentais moi ?  
Lucas — Tu m'as laissé Nathan.  
Nathan — T'as raison ! J't'ai planté ! Et c'est encore ce que je vais faire maintenant. Cette conversation ne mène à rien ! Je vois même pas pourquoi j'essaye de t'expliquer.

Le plus jeune se leva, énervé et entra dans la chambre. Le plus âgé se leva à son tour et se posa contre la vitre à nouveau.

_Don't ya think that you need somebody  
Don't ya think that you need someone  
Everybody needs somebody  
You're not the only one  
You're not the only one _

Lucas — J'ai besoin de toi, Nathan.

TBC.


	6. We belong together

Peyton s'éveilla d'un long sommeil. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit Nathan assis près d'elle, lui tenant la main. En la voyant éveillée, il lui sourit.  
Peyton (faiblement) — Hey.  
Nathan — Hey.  
Peyton — Tu es resté près de moi?  
Nathan — Bien sûr.  
Peyton — Toute la nuit?  
Nathan — Hum hum.  
Peyton — Tu ne t'es pas reposé?  
Nathan — Je voulais être sûr que tu allais bien.  
Peyton — Je suis désolée Scotty …  
Nathan — Ne sois pas désolée, blondie …  
Peyton — Mais tu t'es inquiété …  
Nathan (sourit) — Un peu ouais!  
Peyton — Je suis tellement désolée …  
Nathan — Arrête! Tu n'y peux rien …  
Peyton — Je t'avais promis de ne plus tant m'énerver …  
Nathan — C'est impossible ca …  
Peyton sourit. Il était tellement exceptionnel avec elle.  
Nathan — Je t'aime tu sais …  
Peyton — Je t'aime aussi, mon Scotty.  
Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire. Il se pencha alors tout doucement et l'embrassa le plus tendrement qu'il put. Elle frissonna. C'était incroyable l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur elle. Il recula un peu et lui sourit à nouveau.  
Peyton — Je t'aime.  
Nathan — Hey, tu te répète …  
Peyton — C'est parce que je t'aime très fort ca …  
Nathan lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.  
Nathan — Repose-toi encore un peu …  
Elle acquiesa et ferma les yeux. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était profondément endormie.

*******************

Lucas était assis sur un des bancs du couloir, assoupi, depuis des heures. Nathan sortit de la chambre et sourit. Un filet de bave coulait de la bouche de son frère et dans cette position, il était loin d'un playboy pour lequel toutes les filles craquaient. Il s'approcha de son grand frère et le secoua gentiment.  
Nathan — Luke ! Hey Luke !  
Lucas sursauta, ouvrit les yeux, reconnut son frère, essuya le filet sur son menton et lui sourit.  
Lucas — J'crois que je me suis un peu endormi…  
Nathan — Tu crois ?  
Lucas — Ouaiiiis …  
Nathan — Ecoute, Lucas, il est huit heures, faut que je file à l'entraînement, tu peux rester avec Peyton stp ?  
Lucas — Il est déjà huit heures ?  
Nathan — Ahhh ca, quand on s'endort …  
Lucas — Ohhh ca va, ca va ...  
Nathan — Tu peux rester?  
Lucas — Oui, vas-y, je bouge pas.  
Nathan — Okay.

Nathan s'éloigna. Lucas le regarda partir, les mains dans les poches. Arrivé au fond du couloir, Nathan se retourna.  
Nathan — Lucas ?  
Lucas — Uè ?  
Nathan — Merci.  
Lucas — Pas de quoi.  
Nathan — Si tu veux, ce soir accompagne-moi au match.  
Lucas (surpris) — Vraiment ?  
Nathan — Non.  
Lucas (baisse les yeux, déçu) — Ah …  
Nathan — Mais oui, vraiment, andouille !  
Lucas soupira et sourit.  
Lucas — Merci, Nate.  
Nathan — Me remercie pas tout de suite. Attends d'avoir passé ce match avec moi !  
Lucas — Oui mais …  
Nathan — Quoi ?  
Lucas — Et Peyton ?  
Nathan (sourit) — Ohhh je crois qu'on a une super baby-sitter, non ?  
Lucas sourit et acquiesa. Nathan s'en alla.

Lucas se dirigea vers la chambre de Peyton tout sourire. Il était tout simplement heureux, outre peut-être le fait qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital et que la femme de sa vie était loin d'être dans sa meilleure forme. Mais il était heureux tout de même. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa quête pour Peyton l'amènerait à retrouver également son frère. Son frère … Une quête qu'il n'avait jamais eu la force de commencer. Quand Nathan avait quitté Tree Hill, Lucas avait souffert bien plus encore qu'après le départ de Peyton. Au fil du temps où il avait appris à le connaître, la présence de Nathan dans sa vie lui était devenue indispensable et il n'imaginait devoir un jour apprendre à revivre sans lui. Le retrouver était presque un miracle, même si les relations qu'ils avaient eu depuis leurs "retrouvailles" n'étaient guère au beau fixe. Mais Lucas ne se laisserait pas démonter, ce soir, c'était sa chance de reprendre sa place dans la vie de son frère et il comptait bien saisir cette chance.

Il s'approcha du lit et passa une main sur le front de Peyton. Elle dormait. Il s'assit alors dans le fauteuil à coté du lit, prit la main de Peyton et s'endormit à son tour.

***************************

Brooke était assise dans le salon et lisait un magazine people qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Elle savait qu'avec Lucas, un quart d'heure voulait dire plusieurs heures et elle était parée.  
Ellie (en haut) — Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !  
Brooke releva la tête, fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et se replongea dans son magazine.  
Ellie — Scottyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
Brooke releva à nouveau la tête et grimaça.  
Brooke — Et elle insiste en plus.  
Elle replongea à nouveau dans son magazine.  
Brooke — J'arrive pas à croire que Angelina ait trompé Brad ! Que vont-ils bien faire de leur tribu ?  
Ellie — Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Y a quelqu'un ?  
Brooke — Grrr ! Lucas Scott, je vais t'exploser !  
Elle posa son magazine à contre cœur sur la table du salon et se leva. Elle monta discrètement les escaliers et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Ellie. La petite était debout dans son lit et regardait vers la porte, le même air malicieux que sa mère planté sur son visage. Brooke sourit dans la pénombre.  
Ellie — Bonjour !  
Brooke sursauta et referma la porte. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à s'occuper d'un enfant.  
Ellie — J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim !  
Brooke soupira et ré-ouvrit la porte.  
Brooke (hésitante) — Bon … bonjour.  
Ellie — Bonjour Brooke.  
Brooke sursauta. La petite lui souriait. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère.  
Brooke — Pardon ?  
Ellie — Bonjour Brooke j'ai dit ! On mange ?  
Brooke — Euuuuhhh … Comment tu sais qui je suis, je ne t'ai jamais vue !  
Ellie — Mais je t'ai vu moi !  
Brooke — Ah bon ?  
Ellie — Ouiiii ! A la télévision ! Maman m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !  
Brooke — Ah.  
Ellie — Regarde !  
La petite lui désigna un cadre de photos sur l'étagère près de son lit. Il y avait la-dessus toute une ribambelle de photos de toute la bande : Haley, Nathan, Lucas, Peyton et … elle ! La plus belle photo de Brooke et Peyton encadrée dans un cadre en forme de cœur. Brooke sourit. Si jamais elle n'avait oublié Peyton, celle-ci ne l'avait jamais oubliée non plus.  
Ellie (la tirant de ses pensées) — On va manger ?  
Brooke — Ahhhh euuuuh … Oui ! Viens !  
Ellie — Je peux pas descendre de mon lit !  
Brooke — J'dois faire quoi alors ?  
Ellie — Bé me prendre !  
Brooke (paniquée) — Ah mais euuuuh ! J'ai jamais fait ca moi !  
Ellie — Mais tu dois juste me prendre.  
Brooke — L'horreur !  
Ellie — Je veux sortir de mon lit moi !  
Brooke (marmonne entre ses dents) — Pfff ! Lucas Scott je vais t'exploser !  
Elle s'approcha de la petite, la prit à bout de bras et la transporta comme on transporte quelque chose qui ne sent pas du tout bon, les bras bien tendus, loin d'elle. Elle la déposa sur la moquette de la chambre.  
Brooke (remet ses cheveux en ordre) — Voilà, tu es sortie du lit, on peut aller manger !  
Elle se dirigea vers la porte. La petite resta assise où elle l'avait déposée, pleurant.  
Brooke (se retourne) — Quoi encore ? Me dit pas que tu peux pas descendre les escaliers ! Tu as quel âge ? Trois ans ? Tu sais quand même marcher non ?  
Ellie — Maman et Scotty, ils me portent pour descendre les marches !  
Brooke — Mais je ne suis ni Scotty ni maman, donc avec moi, tu marches !  
La petite la regarda avec un air de défi, se leva et passa devant elle.  
Ellie — Si je tombe, ce sera ta faute !  
Brooke fut prise d'un doute et la reprit à bout de bras et descendit les marches le plus vite qu'elle ne le put. Elles arrivèrent ainsi dans le salon.  
Nathan — Salut.  
Brooke sursauta et se retourna vers Nathan, tenant toujours Ellie de la même façon. Nathan éclata de rire à la voir ainsi.  
Nathan (hilare) — Voyons, Brooke, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on tient un enfant !  
Brooke (sarcastique) — Haha ! Monsieur Papa peut peut-être reprendre son paquet cadeau ?  
Nathan prit Ellie des mains de Brooke et lui fit un bisou.  
Ellie — Brooke, elle est pas douée avec les Ellie !  
Nathan s'esclaffa à nouveau.  
Ellie — Ellie a faim !  
Nathan — Ellie a toujours faim !  
Ellie — Elle est où maman ?  
Nathan — Elle va bientôt rentrer tu sais. Mais maman, comme la dernière fois, tu te souviens, elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup beaucoup de repos et Ellie doit promettre d'être très gentille avec elle !  
Ellie — Ellie promet !  
Brooke regardait la scène, attendrie. Nathan avait vraiment changé, ce n'était plus du tout le Nathan qu'elle avait connu et la manière dont il s'occupait de sa fille était touchante.  
Nathan — Brooke ?  
Brooke — Hum ?  
Nathan — Tu dois rentrer ?  
Brooke — Pourquoi ?  
Nathan — J'ai entraînement, là, dans une heure et Lucas ne doit ramener Peyton que dans l'après-midi et …  
Brooke (le coupe) — C'est bon Nathan, tu peux y aller, j'prendrais ma journée.  
Nathan — Merci Brooke !  
Ellie — J'vais rester avec Brooke ?  
Nathan — Oui, chérie.  
Ellie — Mais elle me porte comme si je sentais pas bon !  
Nathan — Elle va te porter convenablement, chérie, hein Brooke ?  
Brooke croisa les bras et les regarda tous les deux. Ils lui souriaient du même sourire, un peu espiègle.  
Brooke — J'vais essayer.  
Nathan lui tendit Ellie et elle la prit finalement convenablement.  
Ellie — Tu vois, je sens bon !  
Brooke sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Ellie — Ohhh j'en demandais pas tant !  
Nathan éclata de rire.  
Nathan — Elle a de la répartie.  
Brooke — Je vois ca !  
Nathan — Sa mère sans aucun doute !  
Brooke sourit. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée de revoir Peyton tout à l'heure. Avait-elle changé ? Forcément qu'elle avait changé, elle avait un enfant, une vie d'adulte. Brooke sautilla sur place, pour masquer la tension qui montait en elle.  
Brooke — Allez, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux filer, j'ai la « situation » bien en main !  
Nathan sourit à Brooke. Elle avait drôlement changé. Avant, une situation ainsi l'aurait totalement mise en crise de nerfs. Ici, elle gérait parfaitement ses émotions.  
Nathan — Merci Brooke, j'espère te revoir très vite.  
Brooke — Moi aussi, j'voudrais connaître toute l'histoire et je compte sur toi pour me la raconter.  
Nathan s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.  
Nathan — Voilà la Brooke Davis que je connais !  
Brooke — Et je te réserve plein de surprises !  
Il déposa un bisou sur la joue de Brooke et sur le front de Ellie puis sortit de la maison précipitamment. Il savait Ellie entre de bonnes mains et il était suffisamment en retard comme ca !

**************************

Un rayon de soleil vint gêner Lucas pendant son sommeil et il se réveilla. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Peyton réveillée qui l'observait.  
Peyton — Hey.  
Lucas — Hey.  
Peyton (sourit) — Tu baves quand tu dors.  
Lucas s'essuya le menton et baissa les yeux gêné.  
Peyton — Tu es mignon tout de même.  
Lucas (sourit) — Touché.  
Peyton — Coulé?  
Lucas — Ooooh, ca fait bien longtemps que tu as coulé toute ma flotte.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre contre laquelle il appuya son front, regardant au dehors.  
Peyton — Qu'y a-t-il, Luke?  
Lucas — Hier tu m'as dit quelque chose de très personnel …  
Peyton (baisse les yeux, gênée) — Oui …  
Lucas — Et bien je voudrais moi aussi te dire de quelque chose de très personnel …  
Peyton - …  
Lucas (regardant toujours au dehors) — Moi aussi je t'ai aimé Peyton, bien plus que ce que tu peux imaginer.  
Peyton (lève les yeux vers Lucas) — Aime ?  
Lucas — Oui, c'est toujours d'actualité …  
Peyton — Ah.  
Lucas — Je ne te demande rien, même pas de me répondre mais je veux t'ouvrir mon cœur comme tu m'as ouvert le tien.  
Peyton - …  
Lucas — Je t'ai toujours aimée Peyton, dès la première fois que je t'ai vue … Mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer … Et j'ai passé ces deux dernières années à te chercher éperdument en espérant secrètement que tu n'aies pas encore trouvé l'amour de ta vie … Mais malheureusement, je suis arrivé trop tard. Je sais que tu l'aimes, Peyton et que tu es heureuse avec lui. Tout comme lui est heureux avec toi. Et je suis content pour vous, vraiment ! Mais voilà, je voulais que tu le saches.  
Peyton - …  
Lucas — Merci de m'avoir écouté.  
Peyton — Merci à toi pour m'avoir dit tout ca !  
Lucas - …  
Peyton — Puisqu'on est dans la séquence « Confidences », je dois moi aussi t'en faire une …  
Lucas (se retourne vers Peyton)- Je t'écoute …  
Peyton — Voilà Lucas, je t'ai pas tout dit … Voilà, je sais que c'est un peu "hard" de te dire ca comme ca mais …  
A ce moment, une infirmière entra dans la pièce.  
Infirmière — Bonjour mademoiselle, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
Peyton — Euuuh, très bien merci.  
Infirmière — Alors vous allez pouvoir repartir maintenant.  
Peyton — Ooooh vraiment?  
Infirmière — Oui mais il faudra rester calme et détendue. Le médecin vous a prescrit des médicaments, à cet effet, essayez de vous y tenir cette fois.  
Peyton — Bien.  
Infirmière — Très bien. Je vais donc vous enlever vos appareils et vous pourrez repartir.  
L'infirmière débarrassa Peyton de ses appareils et sortit de la pièce. Lucas s'approcha de Peyton.  
Lucas — Je t'écoute.  
Peyton — Aide-moi plutôt à me relever, on en reparlera plus tard.  
Lucas prit Peyton par les mains et l'aida à se lever.  
Lucas (sourit) — Oh ooooh! Cette chemise de nuit ne couvre rien du tout!  
Peyton — Tais-toi, idiot et aide-moi à m'habiller.  
Il l'aida à s'habiller et quand elle fut fin prête à partir, il la prit par la main pour l'aider à marcher.  
Lucas — Peyton …  
Peyton — Ouui?  
Lucas — Tu me diras hein, ce que tu avais l'intention de me dire ?  
Peyton — Oui, mais là, ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit et je voudrais rentrer à la maison voir ma fille.  
Lucas — Okay, je te ramène!

****************************

Brooke ne sachant pas vraiment cuisiner et Ellie ne voulant pas manger une pizza commandée par téléphone, elles s'étaient tous les deux mises d'accord pour aller chercher un Mac Donald. Elles étaient donc toutes deux assises à terre dans le salon, dégustant leurs hamburgers, quand Lucas ramena Peyton à la maison. Peyton sursauta en voyant Brooke avec sa fille.  
Lucas — J'avais complètement oublié de te dire …  
Brooke se leva et regarda longuement Peyton, un sourire aux lèvres. Peyton sourit à son tour, s'approcha de Brooke et la prit dans ses bras, longuement. Ellie observait la scène sans un mot, toujours assise à même le sol. Lucas, resté derrière le canapé, souriait de voir les deux amies se retrouver enfin.  
Peyton — Daviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Comme ca me fait plaisir de te revoir!  
Brooke (se reculant pour regarder son amie) — Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawyer, comme tu as changé !  
Peyton — Alors, les garçons t'ont appelée en mission sauvetage-babysitting?  
Brooke — Ah ca …  
Peyton regarda sa fille mordre dans son hamburger, s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
Peyton — Dis donc, Miss Scott, depuis quand tu manges ca toi?  
Brooke grimaça, Ellie sourit.  
Ellie — Etre avec Brooke, c'est vraiment GE-NIAL !  
Peyton se mit à rire, suivie de Lucas. Brooke soupira. Elle avait eu peur d'avoir commis une erreur.  
Peyton — Merci Brooke!  
Brooke — Tout le plaisir était pour moi.  
Peyton — Alors euuuuh, tu reste pour le souper?  
Lucas (les coupant) — En fait, oui!  
Brooke (regarde Lucas d'un air de défi) — Dis donc, Lucas Scott, je te signale que je suis là depuis près de 24H!  
Lucas — Aheuummmm …  
Brooke — Ouais, c'est ca, baisse les yeux.  
Lucas — En fait, c'est très important Brooke! J'ai rendez-vous avec Nathan ce soir et j'voudrais que tu gardes ces deux demoiselles…  
Brooke — Oh ohhhh ! Si c'est un rendez-vous aussi important …  
Peyton- Heyyyy mais c'est moi qui accompagne Scotty à ses matchs normalement !  
Lucas — Tu dois te reposer, Pey …  
Peyton se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soufflant.  
Brooke (mains sur les hanches) — Cache ta joie de passer une soirée avec moi, Sawyer !  
Peyton — J'ai pas dit ca, Davis !  
Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux. Lucas les regardait, et il se mit à penser que peut-être les choses reprenaient-elles leur place. Nathan rentra à ce moment-là et observa longuement la scène. Il s'approcha alors de Lucas et posa sa main sur son épaule. Lucas sursauta, se retourna et vit son frère qui lui souriait. Il lui rendit son sourire. Décidément, les choses pouvaient peut-être s'arranger …

Peyton vit Nathan, coura vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.  
Peyton — Tu m'as manqué Scotty!  
Nathan — Je suis désolé d'avoir du t'abandonner ma belle.  
Brooke regarda Lucas. Il regardait la scène d'un air triste. Elle s'approcha de lui.  
Brooke (murmure) — Tout va s'arranger Lucas …  
Lucas — S'arranger?  
Brooke — Pour vous trois … Tout va bien aller …  
Lucas (sourit) — Merci Brooke.  
Peyton prit Nathan par la main et l'emmena s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle se blottit contre lui.  
Peyton (boudeuse) — Alors, comme ca, il parait que ce n'est pas moi que tu emmènes au match ce soir.  
Brooke prit Lucas par la main et l'entraîna vers la cuisine  
Brooke — Viens, laissons-les s'expliquer.  
Lucas (résiste) — Non, j'veux rester …  
Brooke le tira de force et les enferma dans la cuisine.  
Brooke (les mains sur les hanches) — T'es pas possible Lucas Scott!  
Lucas (boudeur) — J'voulais écouter ce qu'ils allaient se dire.  
Brooke — Tu n'avais pas à écouter ! Ils ont besoin de se retrouver, tu as quand même envahi leur vie et Nathan t'emmène avec lui ce soir, laisse-leur un peu de temps à eux.  
Lucas se laisse tomber sur une chaise et baissa les yeux.  
Lucas — Je crois … Brooke … Je crois que … (murmure) J'n'ai pas envie qu'ils passent du temps tous les deux …  
Brooke (s'assied à coté de lui et lui prend les mains) — Luke … Ils sont amoureux …  
Lucas (relève les yeux, pleins d'espoir) — Peut-être pas …  
Brooke — Je l'ai vu Luke … Je l'ai vu le regarder avec ce regard … Ce regard qu'elle n'a eu que deux fois dans sa vie … Une fois pour Jake … Une fois pour …  
Lucas — Moi ?  
Brooke — Oui …  
Lucas baissa à nouveau les yeux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.  
Lucas — Tout est perdu maintenant …

Nathan et Peyton ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte que les deux amis avaient quitté la pièce. Peyton avait la tête sur le torse de Nathan et il lui caressait les cheveux. Ils vivaient leur moment tous les deux, sans se soucier du monde extérieur.  
Peyton — Tu m'abandonnes alors ?  
Nathan (tendre) — Je suis désolé, Blondie, mais tu dois te reposer … Ordre du médecin …  
Peyton — Le médecin … pfffff … Je n'ai jamais écouté ce qu'il disait …  
Nathan — Et regarde où on en est …  
Peyton — Je sais Scotty, mais je vais faire plus attention …  
Nathan — C'est promis ?  
Peyton — Promis !  
Il resserra son étreinte.  
Peyton (boudeuse) — Je voulais venir avec toi moi …  
Nathan — Blondie …  
Peyton — Je n'ai quasiment jamais manqué un de tes matchs …  
Nathan — Je sais et ca va être dur sans toi.  
Peyton — Alors laisse-moi venir ! Je te promets de ne pas m'énerver contre l'autre équipe …  
Nathan — Ce n'est pas ca, Blondie …  
Peyton - …  
Nathan — Tu comprends, tu m'as demandé de faire des efforts avec mon frère et tu as raison … C'est mon frère après tout … Et je voudrais passer un moment seul à seul avec lui … et …  
Peyton — Lui faire partager ta fierté, ta passion …  
Nathan — Ma passion et ma fierté, c'est toi et Ellie …  
Peyton (sourit) — Ooooooh … Touchée !  
Nathan — Haha ! Je ne mens pas … Mais tu sais, lui aussi, c'est ma famille … Plus que tout autre … Je n'ai pas eu la chance de vivre avec lui pendant de longues années et quand j'ai enfin appris à le connaître, je l'ai à nouveau perdu … Je voudrais récupérer cette partie de moi … Je voudrais qu'il fasse à nouveau partie de ma vie …  
Peyton se releva, l'embrassa tendrement et prit Ellie qui jouait toujours sur le tapis du salon dans ses bras pour l'emmener prendre sa douche.  
Peyton — Tu m'as convaincu, Scotty, bonne soirée entre Scott !  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire. Ellie tendit les bras vers Nathan, lui souhaita bonne chance comme chaque fois avant son match, l'embrassa mille fois et reprit sa place dans les bras de sa mère. Nathan se leva, entoura ses petites femmes de ses bras et les embrassa tendrement. Peyton lui dit aurevoir et grimpa les escaliers.

Nathan (criant) — Lucas Scott ! Départ dans 10 min !  
Lucas sortit de la cuisine en courant, attrapa sa veste et se posta à côté de Nathan.  
Lucas — Ready to go !  
Nathan — J'ai dit 10 min …  
Lucas — J'suis prêt!  
Nathan soupira et attrapa son sac et prit son frère par l'épaule.  
Nathan — Let's go …

Brooke rejoint Peyton dans la salle de bains quand les garçons furent partis. Elle la regarda s'occuper de sa fille et fut fière de son amie. Elle avait tellement changé en 7 ans. C'était devenue une vraie petite mère poule et la relation qu'elle avait avec Ellie était magnifique. D'ailleurs, Brooke pensa qu'ils avaient vraiment réussi un beau bébé … Après que Peyton eut couché Ellie, elles descendirent toutes les deux au salon. Peyton prépara du café et sortit des cookies et elles s'assirent toutes les deux dans le canapé, sous un plaid qu'elles se partageaient.  
Peyton — Tu sais … Je ne t'ai pas dit mais … Je suis contente que tu sois là Brooke.  
Brooke (touchée) — Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvée Peyton…  
Peyton — Je …  
Brooke (met son doigt sur la bouche de son amie) — Shhht, ne dis rien ! Laisse-moi parler …  
Peyton acquiesa, les mains tremblantes. Revoir Brooke, son amie de toujours dont elle n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis des années, cette amie avec qui elle avait partagé tellement de choses, tellement de souvenirs, tellement de moments … Revoir Brooke Davis, c'était pour elle un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Et elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher en reparlant d'anciennes querelles qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être.  
Brooke — Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire Peyton … Mais ca fait 7 ans que je m'en mords les doigts tous les jours. Je suis désolée Peyton.  
Peyton — Brooke, ne …  
Brooke — J'ai besoin d'en parler, Peyton.  
Peyton acquiesa à nouveau. Elle avait peur de gâcher ce merveilleux moment de retrouvailles, elle aurait voulu éviter la discussion, mais elle ne pouvait pas.  
Brooke — Je suis désolée d'avoir mis un terme à notre amitié ce jour-là, Peyton. Je suis sincèrement désolée …  
Peyton — C'est moi qui suis désolée Brooke …  
Brooke (plante ses yeux dans ceux de Peyton) — Mais désolée de quoi Peyton ?  
Peyton sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle ne devait pas, elle devait rester calme. Mais elle avait tellement peur de la perdre à nouveau.  
Brooke — Désolée de l'aimer ? Mais j'aurais du te comprendre voyons ! J'étais à cette époque, la mieux placée pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas difficile de l'aimer. Il est tellement adorable … Je DEVAIS te comprendre, tu m'entends ? Je DEVAIS savoir que c'était presque impossible d'être proche de lui sans en tomber littéralement amoureuse. Qui d'autres mieux que moi, pouvait te comprendre à ce moment-là ?  
Peyton (baisse les yeux) — Brooke …  
Brooke — Mais je ne t'ai pas comprise Peyton … J'étais trop égoïste, trop égocentrique, trop centrée sur moi pour te comprendre. Et puis, je ne voulais pas voir que tu ne voulais pas me le voler, que tu me le disais juste pour être honnête avec moi … pour sauvegarder notre amitié. Je n'ai rien compris de tout ca, car j'étais trop absorbée par mon insécurité, mon amour pour lui et surtout … J'avais ce sentiment de possession envers lui. Il avait été à moi, était à moi, il ne pouvait donc être à personne d'autre. En tout cas, surtout pas à une de mes amies. Et ce, même si tous les deux, vous vous aimiez. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si égoïste, si idiote … Ce qui aurait du compter, c'est notre bonheur à tous les trois … Je pouvais être heureuse sans lui, je le savais, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer … Mais sans toi, Peyton, je n'ai jamais pu être heureuse. Et lui, sans toi, il ne pouvait pas être heureux non plus … Mais j'étais trop centrée sur moi-même pour me rendre compte de ca … Et au final, quoi Peyton ? Au final, on a tous été malheureux … Par ma faute … Par mon égoïsme …  
Peyton — Ne dis pas ca, Brooke …  
Brooke — Il aurait pu être heureux sans moi … Mais je ne voulais pas le laisser … Je lui ai gâché sa vie … sa chance … et maintenant il est malheureux … Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais …  
Peyton — Brooke …  
Brooke — Je suis vraiment désolée Peyton.  
Peyton — Je suis vraiment désolée Brooke.  
Les deux amies se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent. Brooke fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de son amie. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment.  
Peyton — On va se changer les idées …  
Brooke — On va faire quoi ?  
Peyton — On va voir ce que deux Scott réunis peuvent traficoter à un match de basket !  
Brooke rit aux éclats et se frotta les mains, excitée à l'idée d'aller espionner les deux garçons. Peyton appela son père pour qu'il vienne garder Ellie. Quand son père fut arrivé, après le résumé de la vie de Brooke depuis 7 ans qui aurait duré une éternité si Peyton ne l'avait pas fait se dépêcher par des « hum hum » bien placés, elles s'en allèrent rejoindre les garçons.

Pendant ce temps, Nathan et Lucas étaient arrivés au Hall, et Nathan avait emmené Lucas dans les vestiaires.  
Gary, un des équipiers de Nathan, entra dans le vestiaire.  
Gary — Hey, Nate, tu es là finalement ?  
Nathan — Gary, mon vieux, viens par là que je te présente mon frère, Lucas. Un excellent joueur lui aussi, il a du abandonné pour des raisons de santé … Encore heureux pour moi, car sinon, je n'aurais jamais eu ma place ici !  
Lucas se tourna vers Nathan et lui sourit. Il était très touché de la manière dont Nathan avait parlé de lui.  
Gary — Ah ouiii ! Le fameux Lucas à qui tu me compares souvent … (se tourne vers Lucas, lui tend la main) Salut Lucas, j'suis Gary, tu m'en voudras pas trop, mais je t'ai maudit sur quelques générations.  
Lucas — Comment ca ?  
Gary (imitant Nathan) — « Pffff Gary, tu devrais shooter au dessus de la défense … Tu aurais vu quand Lucas faisait ca … »  
Lucas sourit à nouveau, gêné. Il se tourna vers Nathan qui lui fit un clin d'œil et se mit à se changer. Décidément, tout pouvait s'arranger.  
Quand toute l'équipe fut prête, après le sermon du coach (qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Whitey, se dit Lucas), et qu'ils montèrent sur le terrain, Nathan resta en retrait dans les vestiaires.  
Nathan — Hey, Luke !  
Lucas — Oui ?  
Nathan — J'voulais te remercier de m'avoir accompagné.  
Lucas — Merci de m'avoir invité.  
Nathan — Je voulais aussi te dire que je sais très bien que tout n'est pas tout rose depuis qu'on s'est retrouvés, mais j'espère vraiment qu'on va pouvoir se retrouver et arranger les choses.  
Lucas (sourit) — C'est ce que j'espère le plus …  
Nathan — Alors les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes. En tout cas, je suis heureux que tu sois là.  
Il s'approcha de son frère et le serra longuement dans ses bras. Lucas trembla à ce contact. Son frère lui avait tellement manqué. Nathan déserra enfin son étreinte et tapa sur l'épaule de son frère. Ils sortirent tous deux des vestiaires et Nathan fit s'installer Lucas sur le banc avec les autres joueurs.  
Il posa ses yeux sur la place qu'occupait généralement Peyton quand elle l'accompagnait et il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir une tête blonde et une tête brune, assises, côte à côté, gloussant. Il fit un clin d'œil à la femme de sa vie et elle lui murmura un « Je t'aime ». Lucas repéra ce que regardait Nathan et se mit à rire.  
Nathan — Tu vois, tout est en train de s'arranger …  
Le présentateur couvrit sa voix et annonça …  
« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous avons l'honneur de vous présenter en ouverture de match, une jeune chanteuse qui vient ici pour faire passer un message à un des nos joueurs … Je vous demande de saluer bien foooooooooooooort : MADAME HALEY JAMES SCOTT ! »  
Nathan et Lucas ouvrirent la bouche au même moment, tels des jumeaux, échangèrent un regard avant de voir se poster devant eux, l'ancienne femme de l'un et l'ex-meilleure amie de l'autre, la même personne qui leur souriait. Nathan tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait Peyton et la vit, levée, l'air totalement dévastée.  
Nathan (hurlant pour couvrir les cris) — BLONDIIIIIIIIIIIE !

TBC


	7. Here with me

Nathan voulut se ruer vers l'endroit où Peyton était assise mais Haley le retint par le bras.  
Haley — Nathan ! Attends ! Je suis venue te parler.  
Nathan posa ses yeux sur son ancienne femme et lui jeta un regard chargé de haine.  
Nathan — Lâche-moi Haley !  
Haley — Ecoute-moi Nathan !  
Nathan sentit l'étreinte de Haley se déserrer. Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait fait le lâcher.  
Brooke (qui avait tiré Haley par le bras) — Il t'a dit de le LACHER, t'es sourde ?  
Haley — Lâche-moi, toi !  
Brooke — Fiche-lui la paix bon sang !  
Nathan détourna son regard des deux femmes qui se disputaient pour chercher Peyton des yeux. Il ne la vit plus à sa place. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Où était-elle ?  
Nathan sentit Haley se raccrocher à son bras, se retourna à nouveau et vit Lucas qui tenait une Brooke qui tapait des pieds et des bras pour atteindre Haley.  
Haley (douce) — Je suis là pour te parler Nate !  
Nathan — Ne m'appelle pas ainsi !  
Haley — Tu es mon mari, Nate !  
Nathan — Mais arrête bon sang ! On s'est plus vu depuis 7 ans, et toi tu me dis qu'on est mari et femme !  
Haley s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Nathan resta paf de cette attitude, droit comme un I dans les bras de son ex-femme. Il sentit tout d'un coup qu'elle lâcha son étreinte et crut que Brooke avait enfin réussi à se défaire de Lucas.  
Peyton — LACHE-LE!  
Nathan sursauta à entendre la voix de sa petite amie. Elle tirait Haley par les cheveux et semblait déchaînée.  
Nathan — Blondie!  
Peyton — Toi! Ne réagis surtout pas non plus!  
Haley en profita que Peyton eut l'attention détournée pour se retourner et lui mettre une gifle. Avant même que Nathan ait eu le temps de réagir, Peyton avait déjà sauté sur Haley et elles étaient toutes les deux par terre, se bagarrant. Lucas attrapa Peyton par la taille et la releva, la forçant à se calmer. Haley se releva d'elle-même, épousseta son pantalon et la regarda d'un air féroce.  
Haley — Fais ce que tu veux, Peyton, Nathan est à moi!  
Peyton essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de Lucas mais n'y parvint pas. Brooke, elle, relâchée quelques minutes plutôt par Lucas, ne se priva pas pour mettre une gifle à Haley.  
Brooke — Dégage!  
Nathan — Elle a raison! Barre-toi d'ici Haley!  
Haley (regarde Nathan dans les yeux) — Je m'en vais, c'est bon! Mais tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi comme ca, Nate! Je suis venue te récupérer et je compte bien parvenir à mes fins …  
Elle sourit à son "mari" et se retourna vers Peyton.  
Haley — Et toi, sale garce voleuse de mari, on est liés par le sacrement du mariage lui et moi … Votre petite aventure ne vaut rien à côté de ca!  
Peyton (se débattant toujours pour que Lucas la lâche) — Laisse-moi Luke! Je vais lui faire comprendre qu'on ne parle pas de moi ainsi …  
Haley — C'est cela oui, Barbie!  
Elle s'en alla, fière comme un paon alors que Brooke maugréait des insultes à son encontre et Peyton continuait de se débattre dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui faire regretter ce qu'elle avait dit.  
Nathan la regarda quitter la salle et se retourna sur Peyton qui était enfin calmée mais semblait de plus mauvaise que jamais.  
Nathan — Tu avais promis d'être plus calme!  
Peyton — Hoho! La belle affaire!  
Lucas la relâcha enfin et elle remit ses vêtements en place, regardant tour à tour Lucas et Nathan d'un air vexé.  
Peyton — Je n'avais pas prévu dans le programme le retour de ta femme non plus … Sinon, j'aurais prévu plus de calmants.  
Nathan — Blondie …  
Peyton — Ne m'appelle pas ainsi! Je suis PEYTON, tu m'entends?  
Nathan (baisse les yeux) — Mais, pourquoi tu m'en veux, j'ai pas demandé que …  
Peyton — T'as pas demandé qu'elle soit là, peut-être, Scott!  
Nathan grimaça. Quand elle l'appelait Scott, elle était plus énervée que jamais.  
Peyton — Mais tu ne t'es pas non plus défendu quand elle t'a pris dans ses bras!  
Nathan - …  
Voyant que son frère ne réagissait pas, Lucas essaya de venir à son secours.  
Lucas — Voyons, Peyton, tu voulais qu'il fasse quoi?  
Peyton — Ooooooh, la ramène pas, toi, Scott numéro 2! Il pouvait la repousser! C'était si dur que ca?  
Lucas — Voyons, Peyton …  
Peyton — Arrête de me « Voyons, Peyton-er » stp!  
Brooke pouffa de rire.  
Lucas (essayant de ne pas faire attention à Brooke se marrant) — Hum. Il a quand même été amoureux d'elle tout de même … C'est pas aussi simple.  
Peyton (devenant rouge écarlate) — Ben voilà! Il n'a qu'à rester avec son Haley, elle est toute à lui maintenant!  
Lucas — Ne sois pas PUERILE; stp.  
En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, Peyton gifla Lucas et s'en alla. Lucas voulut la suivre mais Nathan le retint par le bras. Brooke se précipita à la suite de son amie, sans un regard pour les deux frères.  
Nathan — La prochaine fois que tu veux m'aider, p'tit frère, essaye autrement, okay?  
Il se laissa tomber sur le banc. Lucas se posa à ses côtés.  
Lucas — Elle exagère Nate!  
Nathan — Crois-moi, quand elle est dans cet état-là, vaut mieux pas essayer de discuter.  
Lucas — Nate, reconnais au moins qu'elle s'est comportée comme une gamine là …  
Nathan (regardant ses pieds) — Peut-être …  
Lucas — Mais?  
Nathan — Peut-être, mais c'est parce qu'elle a peur …  
Lucas se mit à rire.  
Lucas — Mais peur de quoi, Nate? Tout de même pas peur d'Haley?  
Nathan — Non. Peur de perdre notre "Nous"  
Lucas se posait mille questions. Son frère voulait-il dire qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour Haley?  
Lucas — Je … Je ne comprends pas …  
Nathan (relève les yeux et plante son regard dans celui de son frère) — C'est pourtant simple! Depuis 7 ans, c'est juste NOUS … Elle et moi … Toujours, tout le temps … Et là, tout notre petit monde qu'on a mis si longtemps à se construire est chamboulé … Elle a peur c'est tout … C'est dur pour nous, il faut qu'on s'habitue à ne plus être seuls …  
Lucas acquiesa. Il avait compris ce que son frère venait de lui dire et avait pris la gifle en pleine figure. Il savait qu'il était une incruste dans leur petit monde à tous les deux, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à les laisser maintenant qu'il les avait retrouvés.  
Nathan se retourna sur son frère. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide et semblait triste. Nathan comprit qu'il l'avait blessé involontairement. Il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose même si il n'était pas très doué pour ca avec son frère.  
Nathan — Aheum … Je sais que ca a pas été facile depuis que tu es arrivé mais j'voulais te dire, Lucas … J'suis content que tu sois là!  
Lucas (sourit à son frère) — Merci Nate. Et … euuuuhhhh … J'suis content que vous me laissiez faire partie de votre petite vie.  
Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Nathan le prit par l'épaule.  
Nathan — Très bien, champion,au fait je t'ai pas dit mais faut que tu ailles endosser un maillot, pour ce match amical, tu fais partie de l'équipe!

Peyton entra comme une furie dans la maison et jeta sa veste sur le canapé. Elle s'y jeta également, les bras croisés, l'air boudeur. Son père posa son livre et la regarda attentivement.  
Larry — Ton équipe a perdu, ma chérie ?  
Peyton — Grmlmmmllmm …  
Larry — D'accord …  
La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volée sur la tornade Brooke. Elle jeta sa veste au même endroit que celle de Peyton et s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Elle lança un regard lourd de sens à Larry.  
Larry (se levant) — Bon, ben je vais vous laisser les filles …  
Peyton (relève les yeux vers son père) — Merci Papa, d'être venu !  
Larry — Pas de souci ! Bonne nuit ma chérie, bonne nuit Brooke.  
Quand la porte fut fermée sur le père de Peyton, Brooke se mit en tailleur sur le canapé, prête à écouter son amie.  
Peyton — Cette … oh j'en reviens pas … Cette … LUTINE ! Je la HAIS ! Tu m'entends, je la HAIS !  
Brooke — Et moi alors ? J'aurais voulu lui en mettre une autre … Pour qui elle se prend cette petite chanteuse de pacotille ?  
Peyton — Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit en revenant ici ? Qu'elle va le récupérer ?  
Brooke — Ca, faut pas rêver !  
Peyton — C'est avec moi qu'il est maintenant !  
Brooke — Et puis de toute façon, elle est moche !  
Peyton éclata de rire à la remarque de son amie. Brooke suivit son amie dans son fou rire et la prit dans ses bras. Peyton se coucha sur ses genoux et s'endormit peu de temps après.

Lucas rentra tard, mais avant Nathan qui avait une réunion d'après-match. Il trouva les deux filles endormies sur le divan. Il s'approcha d'elles. Brooke se réveilla à son approche et lui sourit. Il prit Peyton dans ses bras et entreprit d'aller la coucher dans son lit. Brooke le suivit et alla s'installer dans la chambre d'amis, comme elles avaient convenu avant d'aller rejoindre les hommes au match. Lucas alla poser Peyton délicatement sur son lit, la couvrit et s'apprêta à sortir quand elle se réveilla.  
Peyton — Lucas ?  
Lucas (doux) — Oui ?  
Peyton — Ou est Nathan ?  
Lucas — Réunion avec l'équipe, il ne va pas tarder …  
Peyton — Ahhh …  
Lucas — Peyton ? J'voulais te dire …  
Peyton — Quoi ?  
Lucas — Non, rien, repose-toi, on en parlera demain.  
Peyton - …  
Lucas — Bonne nuit ma belle …  
Il la regarda s'endormir et sortit doucement.

Au milieu de la nuit, Peyton s'éveilla. Nathan n'était pas rentré. Elle pleura dans son lit quelques minutes, en pensant qu'il était avec Haley et se leva pour rejoindre la chambre de Brooke. Elle se coucha à ses côtés, comme lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes.  
Brooke (réveillée par Peyton qui se glisse dans le lit) — Pey ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
Peyton — J'ai besoin de dormir près de toi, ca t'embête pas ?  
Brooke — Non bien sûr … Qu'y a-t-il Peyton ?  
Peyton — Rien …  
Brooke — Pey …  
Peyton — J'ai rien je t'assure …  
Brooke — Tu pleures !  
Peyton — Il fait noir, tu peux pas me voir pleurer !  
Brooke (douce) — Tu crois que je ne te connais pas assez, P. Sawyer ! Tu pleures, je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir …  
Peyton — Tu m'as manqué, Brooke Davis …  
Brooke — Tu m'as manqué toi aussi, P. Sawyer !  
Peyton - …  
Brooke — Dis-moi …  
Peyton — Tu sais, Brooke, je crois que je l'aime …  
Brooke — Bah faut pas en pleurer …  
Peyton — Mais non, tu comprends pas … Par rapport à ce qu'on s'est dit tout à l'heure …  
Brooke — Ah…  
Peyton — Oui …  
Brooke — Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire … T'éloigner …  
Peyton — Je sais …  
Brooke — Okay !  
Peyton — Merci d'être là, Brooke !  
Elle se serra contre son amie et trouva enfin le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Au lieu de trouver Brooke à ses côtés, elle trouva un Nathan bien réveillé qui lui caressait les cheveux.  
Nathan — Hey Blondie !  
Peyton le regarda d'un air mauvais et se retourna.  
Nathan — Peyton …  
Peyton - …  
Nathan — Qu'y a-t-il ?  
Peyton (toujours dos à lui) — Où étais-tu cette nuit ?  
Nathan — Ici.  
Peyton — C'est ca !  
Nathan — J'ai dormi en haut dans l'atelier, pour ne pas te réveiller.  
Peyton — Mais bien sûr …  
Nathan — Où voulais-tu que je sois ?  
Peyton — Avec elle …  
Nathan — Mais bien sûr … Blondie, atterris un peu stp !  
Peyton se retourna vers lui et le frappa au ventre.  
Peyton — Ne te fous pas de moi Nathan !  
Nathan (la regarde droit dans les yeux) — Je me fous pas de toi ! Tu sais très bien que je ne ferai jamais quelque chose comme ca …  
Peyton baissa les yeux. Elle était idiote de douter de lui. Elle savait que s'il devait se passer quelque chose, il lui en parlerait avant. Elle lui sourit péniblement.  
Peyton — Je suis désolée … Je … Je suis idiote …  
Nathan (sourit, s'approche d'elle) — Ca, on peut le dire …  
Elle le frappa à nouveau, l'air courroucé puis se blottit dans ses bras.  
Peyton — J'ai peur Scotty …  
Nathan — Moi aussi j'ai peur …  
Peyton — De quoi?  
Nathan — J'ai peur de perdre notre "Nous" j'suis comme toi, Blondie … J'veux garder ce lien spécial qu'il y a entre nous … et … j'étais pas préparé au retour de notre ancienne vie … pas maintenant … pas comme ca, si brusquement …  
Peyton — Alors tu n'étais pas heureux de la revoir?  
Nathan — Si la revoir signifie te perdre … Non, je n'étais pas heureux de la revoir …  
Peyton sourit à sa phrase et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Peyton — Ce "Nous", il existera toujours mon Scotty … Rien ne pourra changer ca, rien! Ni personne d'ailleurs …

Dans la matinée, alors que Nathan était parti à l'entraînement et Brooke partie faire un tour en ville avec Ellie, Peyton s'était installée avec son carton à dessin dans son atelier et essayait de dessiner. On frappa à la porte et Peyton donna automatiquement l'autorisation d'entrer. Lucas passa la tête par la porte et la regarda dessiner un moment. Elle releva la tête pour voir qui était entré et replongea directement sur son dessin. Lucas entra dans la pièce, referma la porte et enclencha la chaîne HIFI. Comme il s'y entendait, « Here comes a regular » résonna dans la pièce. Cette chanson sur laquelle sa mère s'était sentie plus vivante que jamais était devenu la chanson préférée de Peyton, il le savait parfaitement et il n'était pas étonné de l'entendre en allumant sa chaîne Hifi. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil à coté du lit et la regarda dessiner un moment.  
Peyton (sans relever les yeux de son dessin) — Tu veux quelque chose ?  
Lucas — Bonjour …  
Peyton — Salut …  
Lucas — Ca va toi ?  
Peyton — Ouais …  
Lucas — Qu'y a-t-il Peyton ?  
Peyton — Rien …  
Lucas — Okay.  
Peyton — De quoi voulais-tu me parler hier ?  
Lucas — Ahhh … Et toi, de quoi voulais-tu me parler hier ?  
Peyton — Ne réponds pas à mes questions par une question Luke …  
Lucas — Okay …  
Peyton releva les yeux vers Lucas. Il avait l'air particulièrement stressé. Il lui sourit comme pour la rassurer.  
Lucas — Okay …  
Peyton — C'est ce que tu voulais me dire cette nuit ? Okay ?  
Lucas — Haha !  
Peyton — D'accord !  
Lucas — Non, j'm'excuse Pey … C'est juste que c'est pas très simple à dire …  
Peyton — Je t'écoute …  
Lucas — Hier … A l'hôpital, je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais encore … Et … j'ai minimisé la chose, je t'ai demandé de ne rien répondre … mais j'aimerais savoir … je … voudrais …  
Peyton — Tu aimerais savoir si c'est réciproque ?  
Lucas la regarda, elle avait toujours les yeux baissés sur son dessin et continuait de crayonner. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.  
Lucas (dans un murmure) — Oui …  
Elle releva les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien. Son regard était plus dur que jamais.  
Peyton — Non Lucas, ce n'est pas réciproque. Ce ne le sera jamais plus …  
Il baissa les yeux, sentant les larmes monter.  
Peyton — Maintenant, va-t-en s'il te plaît.  
Il se leva, le cœur brisé et sortit de la pièce rapidement. Peyton regarda la porte se refermer et sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.  
Peyton — If I say …


	8. Dreams

Quelques jours plus tard.  
Peyton était assise sous le porche, dans la balancelle regardant au loin. Cela faisait quelques jours que Haley était réapparue et ils avaient eu la chance de ne plus la revoir depuis lors. Peyton n'avait guère vu Lucas non plus depuis leur dernière conversation, ils passaient leur temps à se croiser, Lucas se baladait à travers San Francisco toute la journée et quand il la croisait, il évitait soigneusement de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle était très mal à l'aise de cette attitude, mais n'arrivait pas à le coincer pour lui parler. Nathan était très pris par sa saison de basket et passait peu de temps à la maison. Brooke préparait un nouveau défilé et avait élu son quartier général dans la chambre d'amis, elle passait uniquement quelques fois chez elle pour aller chercher des habits et relever ses messages. Elle disait qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser Peyton seule, mais Peyton savait très bien que malgré les apparences, sa vie seule ne lui convenait pas et qu'elle préfèrait bien plus passer du temps avec eux. Peyton, elle, était en convalescence et dessinait des planches que Brooke allait déposer à son bureau. Elle passait donc son temps à papoter avec Brooke et à s'occuper d'Ellie. D'ailleurs, pour lui laisser un peu le temps de respirer, et en totale manigance avec elle, Brooke était partie promener Ellie au parc..  
La porte s'ouvrit et Lucas apparut avec sa veste à la main, prêt à partir avant que Peyton ne fut levée.  
Lucas (surpris) — Ah.  
Peyton — Bonjour …  
Lucas — Tu … tu … es déjà levée ?  
Peyton — Oui. J't'attendais. Dommage hein.  
Lucas — Aheum … Non … C'est que …  
Peyton — Tu voulais m'éviter ?  
Lucas — Nooooooon …  
Peyton — C'est ca … Et la marmotte …  
Lucas baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas lui avouer qu'elle avait raison.  
Peyton — Luke.  
Il releva les yeux vers elle et la vit lui sourire, puis tapoter la balancelle à côté d'elle pour qu'il s'asseye. Il soupira puis se laissa tomber à ses côtés.  
Peyton — Parle-moi.  
Lucas — J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit …  
Peyton — D'accord, donc, tu te prends pour Luther King maintenant …  
Lucas (se déridant un peu) — Haha !  
Peyton — Ca va changer la face du monde ?  
Lucas — Non …  
Peyton — Raconte.  
Lucas — J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit.  
Peyton — Ah …  
Lucas — Oui.  
Peyton — Raconte.  
Lucas — Je … je t'avais perdue … Tu avais déménagé et je te cherchais pendant un long moment. Je te trouvais enfin et … Tu me disais que tu ne pouvais pas me voir, que tu n'avais pas le temps … Alors j'attendais, patiemment devant chez toi, que tu reviennes … Un jour, tu es descendue, tu t'es approchée de moi et tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas faire ca … Tu ne pouvais pas me revoir, être avec moi parce que tu l'aimais lui. Que ta vie était avec lui, qu'il était l'homme de ta vie et que tu l'aimais de tout ton cœur.  
Peyton — Je vois.  
Lucas — Et le pire, Peyton, c'est quand je me suis réveillé …  
Peyton — Pourquoi ?  
Lucas (plante ses yeux dans le regard de Peyton) — Parce que ce n'était pas seulement un rêve.  
Il se leva d'un coup et commença à s'éloigner. Elle ne dit rien pour le retenir, trop choquée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Brooke rentra peu après avec Ellie. Elle trouva Peyton dans la même position que quand elle était partie, les yeux perdus dans l'horizon.  
Brooke — Me dis pas que cette paillasse est pas encore levée ?  
Peyton (sans lâcher l'horizon des yeux) — J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit, Brooke.  
Brooke s'assit à ses côtés, Ellie s'assit par terre et se mit à jouer avec ses affaires que Brooke lui avait offertes.  
Brooke — Et ?  
Peyton — J'ai rêvé de Lucas.  
Brooke — Ah.  
Elle se leva et se précipita dans la maison.  
Peyton (interloquée) — Que ?  
Brooke réapparut quelques minutes plus tard avec deux mojitos royaux dans les mains  
Brooke — On va avoir besoin de ca je pense !  
Elle en tendit un à Peyton.  
Peyton (sourit) — Brooke, il est à peine 10 heures du matin.  
Brooke — Et alors ? Toute bonne ApasA qui se respecte n'a pas peur de boire de bonne heure.  
Peyton prit le mojito et replongea son regard dans l'horizon.  
Brooke tendit un jus de fruit à Ellie et s'assit à côté de son amie.  
Brooke — Raconte.  
Peyton — Faut que tu arrêtes de passer tant de temps avec moi, tu me ressembles de plus en plus.  
Brooke — En rêve, ma fille ! C'est toi qui me ressemble de plus en plus.  
Peyton (pensive) — J'aime mieux …  
Brooke — Dis moi tout …  
Peyton — J'ai rêvé de Lucas cette nuit.  
Brooke — Et ?  
Peyton — J'étais avec lui, à Tree Hill. On … euuuuh …  
Brooke (morte de curiosité) — Ouiiiiiiiiii ?  
Peyton — On allait se marier. J'étais avec toi, dans ma chambre et on se préparait, on était excitées comme des puces et on essayait ce que ca faisait de m'appeler Madame Scott.  
Brooke — C'est tout nous ca !  
Peyton — Oui.  
Brooke (reprend son sérieux) — Et ?  
Peyton — Et j'sais pas … Y a quelque chose qui m'empêchait d'être totalement heureuse … J'avançais pas, tu me pressais, mais j'arrivais pas à y aller. Alors je te demandais si tu étais vraiment sûre que ca ne t'embêtait pas et tu me répondais que tu adoooooooooooooooorais les mariages.  
Brooke — Ce qui est vrai.  
Peyton — Je sais. Mais je voulais être sûre que plus rien ne pourrait se mettre entre nous, tu me disais que tout ca était bien loin et que c'était ma vie maintenant. Alors j'y allais, je remontais l'allée et je le regardais. Il me souriait comme jamais. Il était tellement beau si tu savais …  
Brooke (tout sourire) — Haha !  
Peyton - …  
Brooke — Aheum … Continue.  
Peyton — Et je suis arrivée à ses côtés et il m'a pris les mains. Ce contact, Brooke, je l'ai vraiment ressenti … C'était fort, intense … Et on s'est mariés, il m'a dit des choses magnifiques et au moment de sceller notre union par le baiser, j'ai frémi de tout mon être …  
Brooke — Et ?  
Peyton (boudeuse) — Me suis réveillée.  
Brooke éclata de rire.  
Brooke — Voyons, Peyton, tout ca ne veut rien dire ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Tu viens de vivre pas mal de choses stressantes, la rupture avec Bryan, le retour de Lucas, le mien, Haley qui en rajoute … Tu ne dois pas t'inquièter pour ca … Ce n'était qu'un rêve …  
Peyton gardait depuis le début de la conversation les yeux perdus dans l'horizon.  
Brooke — Peyton ?  
Peyton — Oui ?  
Brooke — Pourquoi ca te touche autant ?  
Peyton se décida enfin à lâcher l'horizon pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de sa meilleure amie.  
Peyton — Justement, parce que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle vida son mojito d'un trait, se leva et entra dans la maison, laissant Brooke perplexe.

Nathan arriva peu après, le ballon de basket à la main. Il le posa sur les escaliers et attrapa Ellie et la couvrit de baisers. Brooke avait le regard perdu dans le vague et n'avait même pas remarqué Nathan. Il déposa Ellie et s'assit à côté de Brooke. Il la regarda un moment puis sourit.  
Nathan — Dis donc, Davis, tu penses pas que le mojito royal à 10heures du mat', c'est un peu trop ?  
Brooke — J'ai bien besoin de ca …  
Nathan — A ce point-là ?  
Brooke — Crois —moi !  
Nathan — Que se passe-t-il ?  
Brooke — Oh, j'ai fait un rêve, cette nuit …  
Nathan — Ah bon ?  
Brooke — Oui …  
Nathan — Et qui est l'heureux élu de ton rêve ?  
Brooke — Toi.  
Nathan sursauta. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle dirait que c'était lui.  
Brooke (voyant sa réaction) — Ohhhh rien de sexuel, je t'assure.  
Nathan sourit et fit un clin d'œil à son amie.  
Nathan — Raconte.  
Brooke (sourit, les yeux toujours dans le vide) — Arrête de traîner avec Peyton, elle déteint vraiment sur toi.  
Nathan — Je t'écoute.  
Brooke — J'ai rêvé qu'on avait une conversation tous les deux, alors qu'on était enfermé dans une banque à cause d'une panne d'électricité sur toute la ville.  
Nathan — Me dis rien, je parie que tu m'offrais un chewing gum et que je refusais. Puis finalement, je te disais que le chewing gum, ce serait le paradis.  
Brooke — Rien à voir.  
Nathan — Pardon, j'ai trop regardé la télé.  
Brooke — Et je te demandais quand enfin, tu ouvrirais les yeux.  
Nathan — Les yeux sur quoi ?  
Brooke — Les yeux sur eux …  
Nathan — Ah.  
Brooke - …  
Nathan — Et ?  
Brooke — Tu me disais « Jamais ».  
Nathan — Et ca te tracasse ?  
Brooke — Ouais …  
Nathan — Pourquoi ?  
Brooke (plante ses yeux dans les yeux de Nathan) — Parce que ce n'était malheureusement pas qu'un rêve.  
Elle se leva d'un bond, prit Ellie dans ses bras et entra à son tour dans la maison, laissant Nathan songeur.

Nathan était assis sur la balancelle depuis des heures quand Lucas rentra. Il regarda son frère un instant. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il décida de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de lui parler.  
Lucas — Hey, Nate !  
Nathan - …  
Lucas — Ca va ?  
Nathan — Pas trop …  
Lucas — Dis-moi.  
Nathan — J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit.  
Lucas — Ah.  
Nathan — Un rêve de nous deux …  
Lucas — Raconte.  
Nathan — Tu venais me trouver, pour m'avouer que tu avais encore des sentiments pour Peyton.  
Lucas — Okay.  
Nathan — Et je t'en voulais, de tout mon être, je t'ai chassé, frappé, tu pleurais, tu disais que tu voulais juste me le dire, pour ne pas me perdre, pour être honnête, mais j'étais incapable de t'écouter, j'étais trop aveuglé par ma peine, par ma douleur, et je t'excluais de ma vie …  
Lucas — Je vois …  
Nathan - …  
Lucas — Pourquoi ca te touche autant, Nate ?  
Nathan (pour la première fois de la conversation, lâche l'horizon des yeux et plante son regard dans le regard de son frère) — Parce que justement ce n'était pas qu'un rêve.  
Il se leva, attrapa son ballon et entra dans la maison laissant Lucas complètement perdu par ce que Nathan venait de lui dire.

Nathan se dirigea vers l'atelier, sachant qu'il y trouverait Peyton en train de crayonner. Elle était effectivement assise sur son lit et dessinait. Elle le vit entrer et lui sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle, déposa un baiser sur son front et s'assit dans le fauteuil et la regarda dessiner. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva la tête et vit qu'il la regardait tristement.  
Peyton — Ca va, Scotty ?  
Nathan — Ca va …  
Peyton — Dis-moi.  
Il se leva du fauteuil, attrapa le carton à dessin et le posa sur la table. Il s'assit ensuite à ses côtés et lui prit les mains.  
Nathan — Blondie …  
Peyton (inquiète) — Oui ?  
Nathan — Tu sais que je t'aime ? Plus que tout au monde ?  
Peyton — Je … C'est trop beau ce que tu me dis …  
Nathan — Je t'aime Peyton, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme.  
Peyton — Moi au…  
Il lui mit un doigt sur la bouche, l'empêchant de continuer.  
Nathan (murmure) — Laisse-moi continuer, s'il te plait …  
Peyton acquiesa, inquiète.  
Nathan — Je sais aussi que tu m'aimes … Mais je sais que ton cœur n'est pas entièrement à moi …  
Peyton s'apprêta à répondre mais il la dissuada d'un signe de tête.  
Nathan — Ne me mens pas Peyton, ne TE mens pas … Ne LUI mens pas. Ca crève les yeux que tu as encore des sentiments pour lui … qu'il en a encore pour toi … On doit tous l'accepter et bien agir.  
Peyton — Nate …  
Nathan — Non, Peyton, écoute. Toute cette histoire ne mènera à rien tant qu'on ne saura pas tous où nous en sommes. Nous avons tous besoin d'un peu de recul pour pouvoir prendre les bonnes décisions. Toi la première. Je ne serai jamais un obstacle à rien, tu m'entends ? Je ne le veux pas … Réfléchis, prends ton temps … Et comme tu l'as dit de toute façon, notre « Nous » il existera toujours de toute manière.  
Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres et se leva, se dirigea vers la porte. Peyton pleurait doucement.  
Peyton — Scotty …  
Il se retourna, il avait les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, il l'a vit pleurer également.  
Nathan — Oui ?  
Peyton — Merci …  
Nathan — De rien. Il est temps maintenant que tu parles de certaines choses avec lui …

Ils étaient assis tous les quatre à la table, mangeant, ne se parlant pas. Ellie était dans sa chaise haute et animait la conversation qui ressemblait plus à un enterrement qu'à un dîner en famille. La sonnette retentit. Nathan se leva pour aller ouvrir. Ellie pleura pour que Nathan l'emmène avec lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et alla ouvrir la porte.  
Nathan — Haley ?  
Haley — Salut, Nate.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche en voyant Ellie dans les bras de Nathan.  
Ellie — Bonjour Haley !  
Haley (surprise) — Bonjour … euuuuhh ….  
Ellie — Ellie ! Je m'appelle Ellie. Ellie Scott.  
Haley sursauta. Etait-ce la fille de Nathan.  
Lucas, Brooke et Peyton apparurent derrière Nathan.  
Haley — Aheum … Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je voulais te parler Nathan.  
Nathan — C'est pas le moment Haley.  
Haley — En fait, je voulais juste te présenter quelqu'un …  
Un petit garçon apparut de derrière elle.  
Haley — Je te présente Thomas, Nathan.  
Tous les quatre ouvrirent grand la bouche de surprise.  
Haley — Thomas Scott, Nathan, c'est ton fils.


	9. Nothing else matters

Nathan était assis dans le canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Haley était partie depuis de longues minutes, Nathan n'avait pas réagi à son annonce, et elle avait préféré partir et le laisser encaisser le choc. Les filles étaient assises sous le porche. Lucas était dans l'encadrure de la porte du salon et observait son frère en état de choc. Il s'approcha du canapé et posa la main sur l'épaule de Nathan.

Nathan — Sacrée journée hein ?  
Lucas — Nate… Ca va ?  
Nathan — Tu veux la vraie réponse ou …  
Lucas — Commence par le bobard, on verra après…  
Nathan sourit, sans lâcher le vide des yeux. Lucas fit le tour du canapé et se posa à côté de son frère.  
Nathan — Ca va pas fort …  
Lucas — Tu peux me parler tu sais …  
Nathan — J'ai un fils.  
Lucas — Et une fille …  
Nathan — Je suis très productif.  
Lucas — Haha ! Tu l'as dit !  
Nathan — J'ai un fils.  
Lucas — Parles-en moi, Nate …  
Nathan se tourna vers son frère et le regarda quelques instants.  
Avait-il envie de se confier à lui ? Ca faisait des années qu'ils ne se confiaient plus l'un à l'autre. Mais au moment même, alors que ca faisait 7 ans qu'il ne faisait que se confier à Peyton, Nathan n'envisagea pas une minute de se confier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à son frère, il avait besoin de lui, et uniquement de lui !  
Nathan — C'est insensé Luke ! J'ai un fils depuis 6 ans et je ne le connais même pas ! C'est insensé …  
Lucas — Tu as raison, Nate ! Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ca me ferait d'avoir un enfant depuis autant de temps, de ne pas le connaître, de ne pas avoir partager avec lui ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, ses premiers rires … Ca me tuerait.  
Nathan regarda son frère intensément. Lucas avait les yeux baissés et réfléchissait. Nathan baissa la tête à son tour.  
Lucas — Tu vas faire quoi alors ?  
Nathan — Franchement, je sais pas Lucas … J'ai pas envie de revoir Haley mais j'ai vraiment envie de connaître ce ptit homme … Alors je me dis que je devrais peut-être faire des efforts avec elle …  
Lucas — Je ne pense pas Nate.  
Nathan releva la tête et regarda son frère.  
Nathan — Pardon ?  
Lucas — Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Nate. Apprends à connaître ton fils, soit, mais ne te rapproche pas d'Haley …  
Nathan — Je ne comprends pas, Lucas.  
Lucas — Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu as une famille, Nate. Tu as Ellie et Peyton … Tu ne peux pas risquer de tout gâcher pour Haley. Pour Thomas oui, mais fais abstraction de Haley …  
Nathan baissa à nouveau la tête. Lucas leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda quelques instants. Il avait l'air incroyablement triste.  
Nathan (murmurant presque) — Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant.  
Lucas — Pardon ?  
Nathan — Peyton et moi, c'est terminé.  
Lucas sursauta et écarquilla les yeux.  
Lucas — Pour … pourquoi ?  
Nathan releva les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de Lucas.  
Nathan — Pour toi.  
Lucas baissa les yeux, il ne pouvait soutenir le regard perçant de son frère et craignait la conversation qui allait venir.  
Nathan — Tu dis rien, hein ?  
Lucas — Je … Je comprends pas …  
Nathan — C'est pourtant simple. Ca crève les yeux qu'elle t'aime encore, que tu l'aimes encore. Il n'y a que vous pour le nier. Je me suis retiré, c'est tout.  
Lucas — Nate …  
Nathan — M'interromps pas. Elle t'aime comme je l'aime, elle veut de toi comme je veux d'elle … Je ne peux plus le nier. Va la rejoindre, Luke, discutez-en … C'est nécessaire, pour nous tous.  
Lucas — Nate …  
Nathan — C'est rien Lucas, t'inquiète pas.  
Lucas — Je ne veux rien briser entre nous … J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, je veux être sûr que ca ne changera rien entre nous …  
Nathan — Ce ne sont que des paroles, Luke … Quand tu aura terminé, tu iras la rejoindre …  
Lucas — Nate.  
Nathan — Va-t-en Luke, va la voir … Ne me fais pas regretter ce que je viens te dire.  
Lucas se leva et regarda son frère un instant, les larmes roulant sur ces joues.  
Lucas — J'ai besoin de toi Nate …  
Nathan (la tête toujours baissée, les larmes roulant lui aussi sur ses joues) — Que des mots, Luke … Ce ne sont que des mots …  
Lucas quitta la pièce, les mains dans les poches. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il se retourna à nouveau et vit Nathan, la tête rejetée sur le dossier du canapé, regardant dans le vide.  
Il attrapa la poignée et sortit, dans l'espoir de trouver Peyton sous le porche. Cependant, quand il arriva dehors, les filles n'étaient plus là. Il se décida à marcher un peu, pour ne pas avoir à ré-affronter Nathan.

****************************

Brooke avait emmené Peyton dans son bar préféré pour la détendre un peu. L'annonce de Haley avait retourné plus que de raison Peyton. Brooke voulait s'assurer qu'elle irait bien. Après plusieurs cocktails, les deux filles étaient complètement saoules.  
Peyton — Et d'abooooooord, je l'em …… c'te lutine !  
Brooke — On va lui régler son compte !  
Peyton — Elle vient avec son gosse pour l'amadouer …  
Brooke — Mais pas de chance pour elle, il a déjà une fille !  
Peyton baissa les yeux.  
Peyton — Je la HAIS !  
Brooke — Moi aussi !  
Peyton — Mais c'est légitime qu'elle veuille qu'il connaisse son père après tout. Le petit n'a rien à voir là-dedans …  
Brooke — C'est clair qu'il devrait le connaître. On ne peut pas priver un enfant de son père.  
Peyton — Je sais …  
Brooke toisa son amie, et, malgré son taux d'alcoolémie élevé, elle vit que Peyton était très malheureuse.  
Brooke — Allez, tournée de Mojito Royaaaaaaaaaaaaal, garçon.  
Deux heures après, quelques Mojitos Royaux plus tard, ayant épuisé leur stock de mauvaises choses à dire sur Haley, toujours aussi saoules, elles décidèrent de rentrer.  
Brooke — File-moi les clefs, ma biche !  
Peyton — J'ai pas les clefs, madame !  
Brooke — J'ai pas les clefs non plus, ma biche !  
Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux.  
Brooke — On va faire quoi alors ?  
Peyton — Un mojito royal ?  
Brooke — Naaaan, on a eu notre dose …  
Peyton — Haaaaan ! On a jamais assez de Mojito !  
Brooke — D'accord, va en recommander, je vais aux toilettes.  
Alors qu'elles dégustaient leurs verres, on attrapa l'épaule de Peyton. Elle se retourna et vit Nathan qui la regardait d'un air réprobateur.  
Peyton (tout sourire) — Coucouuuuuuuuuuuu !  
Nathan — Blondie … Alcool et médicaments … ?  
Peyton — J'ai pas pris mes médicaments aujourd'hui (sourit bêtement) Tu veux un Mojito ?  
Nathan — Non, on rentre.  
Peyton (boudeuse) — Ooooooh, pas déjà …  
Nathan — Si Peyton, on y va.  
Peyton — J'ai pas envie ! J't'ai pas demandé de venir me rechercher !  
Nathan — Mais Brooke si !  
Peyton (se retourne vers Brooke) — Sale traîtresse !  
Brooke (pouffe de rire) — On avait pas les clefs, ma biche !  
Nathan — Bon, Blondie, on s'en va maintenant.  
Peyton (boudeuse) — Naaaaaaan !  
Nathan — C'était pas une question, Blondie. On y va.  
Elle se leva, lui lança un regard mauvais et essaya de marcher. Elle manqua de tomber. Nathan la rattrapa et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui sourit. Il la porta jusqu'à la voiture et la coucha sur la banquette arrière, endormie. Brooke s'assit à ses cotés à l'avant, elle était encore dans un état potable, elle.  
Brooke — Merci d'être venu Nate …  
Nathan — Merci de t'être occupée d'elle, Brooke.  
Brooke — Elle a besoin de toi …  
Nathan — Elle a besoin de lui …  
Brooke — Mais surtout de toi.  
Nathan — Je serai là … Toujours … Pour elle.  
Brooke — Ca me rassure …  
Nathan — Quoiqu'il arrive, peu importe avec qui elle sera, je serai là …  
Brooke — Moi aussi.  
Nathan — Merci Brooke …

Arrivés à la maison, Brooke se dirigea elle-même dans la chambre d'amis pendant que Nathan portait Peyton dans sa chambre. Il la coucha sur le lit et lui ôta ses chaussures. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture et la regarda dormir un peu. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'atelier et se coucha sur le lit. Il regarda le plafond pendant des heures. Tout à coup, il entendit quelqu'un monter les marches. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Peyton se tenait devant lui, toujours habillée, la tête baissée.  
Nathan (murmure) — Blondie ?  
Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui fit signe de ne pas parler. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le lit, alluma une lampe de chevet. Il sentit les mains de Peyton se poser sur son torse, elle l'enlaçait. Ses mains parcoururent le torse de Nathan. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle le regardait intensément.  
Nathan (murmure) — Blondie …  
Elle posa à nouveau un doigt sur ses lèvres puis approcha doucement sa bouche de la sienne et l'embrassa tendrement. Il résista un instant puis se laissa embrasser et lui rendit son baiser. Elle descendit ses mains sur sa chemise et commença à la déboutonner. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les retira de son torse. Elle planta son regard dans le sien pendant quelques minutes puis l'embrassa à nouveau. Elle le regarda à nouveau et attendit. Il l'embrassa à son tour et relâcha ses mains. Elle continua à lui enlever sa chemise et la jeta à terre. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et il frissonna. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et les passa sous son t-shirt, elle frissonna. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur son torse pendant qu'il lui ôtait son t-shirt. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et le poussa sur le lit. Elle se pencha sur lui et déboutonna son jeans. Il la fit rouler sur le lit et la déshabilla. Ils firent l'amour passionnément pendant des heures. Au petit matin, il s'éveilla et la trouva endormie à ses côtés. Il la regarda quelques instants dormir comme un bébé. Il sourit. Il était mal à l'aise de ce qui s'était passé mais était heureux en même temps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. Elle s'approcha de lui et se cala dans ses bras. Il trembla un peu. Elle redressa la tête et le regarda et s'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.  
Lucas — Peyton !  
En voyant la scène, il se stoppa net et les regarda ainsi enlacés, la bouche bée. Nathan se releva pour dire quelque chose mais Lucas était déjà reparti et avait déjà refermé la porte. Nathan regarda Peyton.  
Nathan — Blondie …  
Peyton — Hum ?  
Nathan — On a fait une erreur …  
Peyton (peinée) — Ce n'était pas une erreur pour moi, j'en avais très envie …  
Nathan — Tu étais saoule, Blondie.  
Peyton — Je savais ce que je faisais, Scotty.  
Nathan — Vrai ?  
Peyton — Bien sûr !  
Nathan — Mais pourquoi ?  
Peyton — Parce que je t'aime Nathan, que je ne veux pas me séparer de toi ! Je ne le veux pas !  
Nathan — Moi aussi je t'aime Peyton mais il faut que tu arranges les choses … Je sais très bien que tu m'aimes, mais tu l'aimes également …  
Peyton — Pas autant que toi, Scotty.  
Nathan — Tu ne le sais pas Peyton. Tu pourrais très bien avoir encore de forts sentiments pour lui ! Tu dois d'abord voir ce qu'il en est. Tu t'éloignes et te tiens à l'écart de lui pour ne pas avoir à affronter ces sentiments. Ce n'est pas la solution. Je veux que tu te retrouves devant lui, comme j'étais hier devant toi, et que tu me dises ce que tu vas faire … Vas-tu craquer comme j'ai craqué ?  
Peyton — NON !  
Nathan — Tu n'en es pas sûre Peyton … Ce qu'il y a entre vous est peut-être encore très fort.  
Peyton — Pas aussi fort que toi et moi, Scotty, pas aussi fort …  
Nathan — Je veux que tu en sois sûre avant de le dire. C'est pourquoi on doit vivre un peu séparés pour le moment. Je pars en stage avec l'équipe aujourd'hui pour une semaine, tu auras tout le temps de mettre tout ce que tu dois mettre au clair.  
Peyton pleurait. Elle ne voulait pas être séparée de lui mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Seulement, elle avait trop peur de le perdre, elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui, elle n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il la serra fort dans ses bras.  
Nathan — Toi et moi, ce sera toujours toi et moi, Blondie. Rien ni personne ne pourra JAMAIS changer ça, tu m'entends ?  
Peyton — C'est avec toi que je veux être Scotty …  
Nathan l'embrassa, comme un baiser d'adieu, se leva et se rhabilla rapidement. Il se dirigea vers la porte et avant de sortir se retourna sur elle.  
Nathan — Je veux que tu me dises ca quand tu auras essayé … Pas avant. Il sortit et referma la porte, laissant une Peyton effondrée dans le lit.

Il dévala les escaliers et se rua dans la cuisine pour trouver son frère. Lucas sortait justement de la cuisine.  
Lucas (les yeux baissés) — 'Lut.  
Nathan — Luke …  
Lucas — J'y vais moi …  
Il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Nathan le rattrapa et lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à se retourner.  
Nathan — Ce que j'ai dit hier tient toujours, rien n'a changé.  
Lucas — C'était terminé hein ?  
Nathan — Je l'aime Lucas, tu peux comprendre ca mieux que personne, non ?  
Lucas — Ouais …  
Nathan — Alors tu m'excusera de ne pas avoir pu résister.  
Lucas — Faut savoir ce que tu veux, Nate.  
Nathan — Ce que je veux ? CE QUE JE VEUX ?  
Lucas — Monte pas le ton stp !  
Nathan — Je veux SON bonheur, même si c'est au dépend du mien.  
Lucas — Alors laisse-la en paix.  
Nathan — Mais tu te fous de ma poire ou quoi ? C'est ta faute tout ça ! Si t'avais pas repointé ta tête par ici, on serait HEUREUX tu m'entends ?  
Lucas — Mouais … Ca reste à voir …  
Nathan — Tu me cherches là ?  
Lucas — Naaaan, prends pas la mouche …  
Nathan s'approcha de son frère, menaçant.  
Lucas — Frappe-moi Nate, tu en meurs d'envie.  
Nathan — Ne rêve pas … J'aurais le mauvais rôle et je ne te laisserais pas ce plaisir.  
Lucas le regarda d'un air hautain et sortit. Il s'appuya contre la porte, triste.  
Lucas (murmurant) — Je suis désolé, Nate, mais je préfère que tu me haisses car je vais tout faire pour la récupérer.

Nathan, sur les nerfs, se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
Brooke (assise à la table) — Bien dormi ?  
Nathan (s'asseyant à ses cotés) — Plutot pas dormi en fait …  
Brooke — Ah bon …  
Elle se leva et lui servit une tasse de café.  
Nathan — J'ai passé la nuit avec Peyton.  
Brooke — Ohhhh …  
Elle prit la bouteille de cognac et versa une bonne rasade dans la tasse de Nathan.  
Brooke — Tu en auras besoin …  
Nathan — Tu bois trop Brooke …  
Brooke — J'ai besoin d'oublier ma vie minable …  
Nathan — C'est loin d'être une vie minable je trouve …  
Brooke — J'en ai marre d'être seule, marre de rentrer chez moi et de ne savoir que faire … Marre de mon boulot …  
Nathan — Marre de ta vie quoi …  
Brooke — Ouais …  
Nathan — Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?  
Brooke — Nan.  
Nathan — On va aller récupérer des affaires chez toi, et tu va m'accompagner à mon stage de basket. Comme ca, on laisse les deux vivre leur vie tous les deux et on passe une super semaine toi et moi.  
Brooke — Et Ellie ?  
Nathan — Ils arriveront à s'en occuper je pense …  
Brooke — Y a intérêt, j'y tiens à ma ptite nièce.  
Nathan — C'est d'accord alors ?  
Brooke — Ouaiiiiis !  
Nathan se leva et vida sa tasse de café aromatisé auquel il n'avait pas touché dans l'évier et prit son sac. Brooke se leva à son tour et l'imita. Elle lui prit ensuite le bras et lui sourit.  
Brooke — Allons-y Monsieur Scott le sage.

Peyton descendit en pyjama et se coucha dans le canapé, pelotonnée dans une couverture. Elle y resta une heure à regarder dans le vide, pleurant quelques fois.  
Lucas rentra et la trouva ainsi. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle.  
Lucas — Ca va ma belle ?  
Peyton fit non de la tête.  
Lucas — Où est Ellie ?  
Peyton — Chez mon père.  
Lucas — Okay … On va te changer les idées alors …  
Peyton — Hum ?  
Lucas — Va chercher tes affaires, je t'emmène à la plage …  
Peyton — Pas envie.  
Lucas — Tu as pas le choix, Miss Sawyer, je t'emmène de force sinan.  
Peyton se redressa et le regarda d'un air de défi. Il lui sourit de son plus beau sourire, elle rougit et baissa les yeux. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac rempli.  
Lucas — Dernière chance que tu m'accompagnes de ton plein gré…  
Peyton se recoucha sous sa couverture.  
Lucas — Okay, puisque tu me forces …  
Il l'attrapa et la souleva comme un sac à patates sur ses épaules. Elle se débattit.  
Lucas — N'essaye pas ma belle, je suis plus fort que toi.

Sur le chemin, elle finit de râler et se hâta de se changer à l'arrière pour ne pas arriver à la plage en pyjama.  
Lucas — Brooke faisait la même chose il y a quelques années.  
Peyton — On voit où ca vous a amené …  
Lucas — Si ca pouvait nous amener toi et moi à la même chose …  
Peyton — Aheummmm …  
Lucas — Okay …  
Ils descendirent de voiture et s'installèrent sur la plage.  
Lucas — Tu comptes bouder sur ton essuie toute la journée.  
Peyton — J'aime bouder …  
Lucas — Je sais, mais j'aime pas te voir bouder …  
Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans l'eau. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces mais finit par rire avec lui.  
Peyton — L'eau est glacé, quichon !  
Lucas — Et alors, ca te déride !  
Il se plongea avec lui dans l'eau à nouveau. Elle riait de toutes ses forces. Il la regarda un instant sérieusement. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il approcha son visage d'elle. Elle frémit. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres et elle ne faisait aucun geste pour l'en empêcher. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, se pencha encore un peu plus et l'embrassa enfin. C'était le plus beau baiser qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il frissonna à son contact et elle lui rendit son baiser. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent enfin et elle le regarda intensément puis lui sourit.  
Peyton (douce) — Ca va ?  
Lucas — Euuuuhhh …  
Peyton — T'as l'air complètement retourné !  
Lucas (sourit) — Je le suis complètement !  
Peyton — Haha !  
Lucas — Bé quoi ?  
Peyton — Allez, ramène-moi sur mon essuie, tombeur !  
Il la porta sur son essuie et la déposa délicatement. Elle l'attrapa par son collier et l'attira à elle. Il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il frissonna à nouveau.  
Peyton — Que se passe-t-il ?  
Lucas — Je suis retourné par ca …  
Peyton (sourit) — Alors j'arrête …  
Lucas — J'ai pas dit ca …  
Peyton se redressa un peu pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Lucas — Je …  
Peyton — Oui …  
Lucas — Ne te moque pas de moi Pey … Ne brise pas mon cœur … Je t'aime …  
Peyton — Je ne me moque pas de toi, Lucas, je nous laisse une chance …  
Lucas — Pourquoi ?  
Peyton — Pour toi …  
Lucas — Ha …  
Peyton — Pour moi …  
Lucas — Aaaaaah …  
Peyton — Et pour Ellie ?  
Lucas se redressa, s'assit à coté d'elle et la regarda d'un air interrogatif.  
Lucas — Pour Ellie ?  
Peyton — Oui, pour elle …  
Lucas — Pourquoi ca …  
Peyton — Parce qu'Ellie est ta fille, Lucas.


	10. Unfaithful

Lucas se leva d'un bond et toisa Peyton.  
Lucas — Pardoooooooon?  
Peyton (calme) — Ellie est ta fille, Lucas.  
Lucas — Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, Peyton?  
Peyton (fixe son regard dans celui de Lucas) — Ellie est ta fille.  
Lucas — Tu te moques de moi?!?  
Peyton (toujours aussi calme) — Non.  
Lucas ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il se laissa retomber sur l'essuie à coté de Peyton et la regarda quelques instants.  
Lucas — Bon, résumons la situation … Tu dis qu'Ellie est ma fille, ce qui est totalement faux, étant donné que Nathan m'a dit qu'elle était SA fille.  
Peyton (les yeux dans le vide; très calme) — Nathan a menti.  
Lucas — Mais c'est insensé! Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti?  
Peyton — Parce que je lui ai demandé.  
Lucas — Mais pourquoi?  
Peyton — J'avais peur …  
Lucas — Peur de quoi?  
Peyton ne répondit pas et continua à regarder dans le vide.  
Lucas — Comment est-ce possible, Peyton? Comment est-ce possible que ce soit ma fille?  
Peyton (tourne les yeux vers lui) — Tu t'en souviens, non?  
Lucas — Euuuh … J'dois reconnaître que non …  
Peyton — Ca m'étonne pas, à vrai dire!  
Lucas — Je ne comprends pas Peyton …

Elle commença à lui raconter.  
**  
FLASHBACK  
* 6 ans plus tôt.  
Peyton était au volant de sa voiture et dépassa la plaque "Bienvenue à Tree Hill — Caroline du Nord". Elle s'arrêta sur le côté, appuya sa tête contre l'appuie-tête et soupira. Hier, alors qu'elle était en pleine période de partiels de Noël, assise à sa table d'examen, elle avait senti qu'elle devait revenir à Tree Hill. Elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi elle était poussée à y retourner, mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle ne s'était pas posée de questions. Elle avait plaqué là son exam, était rentrée chez elle en courant et était repartie aussi rapidement en voiture vers la ville de son enfance. Elle n'avait même pas eu à expliquer la raison du pourquoi à Nathan, car il était justement en stage avec ses cours. Et elle avait roulé toute la nuit, comme une acharnée, pour y arriver. Elle était pressée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Arrivée ainsi devant Tree Hill, elle s'était garée, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle devait aller. Elle laissa glisser ses pensées et bien entendu, elle y vit Lucas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remit le moteur en marche. Comme un automate, elle se dirigea devant chez lui. Alors, c'était pour ca qu'elle était poussée à revenir ici, pour se retrouver devant SA maison? Elle pensa qu'elle était vraiment une idiote, Lucas était à l'Université et ca faisait donc bien longtemps qu'il ne vivait plus chez Karen. La lumière de sa chambre s'éclaira alors et Peyton sursauta. Elle démarra en trombe et quitta le quartier. Plus tard, alors qu'elle marchait vers Rivercourt, elle buta sur quelque chose par terre. Elle baissa les yeux et vit Lucas, allongé, à moitié inconscient. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et passa une main sur son front. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et la regarda intensément. Elle rougit.  
Lucas (faiblement) — Hey …  
Il puait l'alcool à cent mètres à la ronde.  
Peyton — Oh mon dieu …  
Lucas — Ooooh, un ange …  
Peyton — Pardon ?  
Lucas — Tu es un ange …  
Peyton — Merci !  
Elle le redressa.  
Lucas — On va où ?  
Peyton — On ne reste pas ici, suis-moi, tu va attraper la mort.  
Lucas se releva difficilement et monta dans la voiture de Peyton. Elle démarra et conduit quelques minutes. Elle le regardait en coin et lui regardait dans le vague, l'air triste. Elle se demandait s'il l'avait reconnue. Il agissait comme s'il ne s'était jamais quittés alors que ca faisait un an qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Elle se gara devant son ancienne maison et le descendit de la voiture. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. La maison appartenait encore à son père et était toujours meublée comme avant, à part la chambre de Peyton qui l'avait suivi à Boston. Elle l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé et le regarda quelques minutes.  
Lucas — Tu es un ange …  
Peyton — Décidément …  
Lucas — Un ange …  
Peyton — Pourquoi tu as bu autant Lucas ?  
Lucas — Parce que j'ai mal …  
Peyton — Mal ?  
Lucas — J'ai mal …  
Peyton — Où ?  
Il lui désigna son cœur. Elle paniqua.  
Peyton — Tu as une pointe au cœur ? Mon Dieu, il faut appeler une ambulance !  
Lucas — Nan, j'ai mal au cœur … J'ai mal d'aimer …  
Peyton — Brooke ?  
Lucas — Nan, Peyton…  
Peyton sursauta en entendant son nom.  
Peyton — Tu veux dire Brooke.  
Lucas — J'ai dit Peyton. Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer, mon plus grand coup de cœur, mon plus grand regret.  
Apparement, il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il lui parlait d'elle comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle baissa les yeux.  
Lucas — D'ailleurs, si tu es mon ange gardien, tu pourrais m'aider à la retrouver … Je peux pas vivre sans elle … Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard, quand elle était partie … Je veux la retrouver, j'ai besoin d'elle et je … je … je l'aime !  
Tout comme la force qui l'avait poussée à venir à Tree Hill, une force encore plus forte poussa Peyton à se pencher vers Lucas et à l'embrasser. Il se recula.  
Lucas — C'est Peyton que j'aime.  
Peyton — Peyton t'aime aussi tellement.  
Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Il se laissa porter par ses baisers et ils finirent par faire l'amour. Quelques heures plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda dormir un peu. Elle se mit à rêver à la vie merveilleuse qu'ils pourraient avoir tous les deux. Il se réveilla à son tour, toujours aussi imbibé.  
Lucas — Brooke, mon coeur ?  
Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé et se rendormit aussitôt. Sa phrase avait eu l'effet d'un coup de massue sur Peyton. Elle se rhabilla à la hâte et sortit à toute vitesse de la maison, et peu de temps après de cette ville maudite qui lui avait fait tant de mal. ***

Lucas était abasourdi. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout de ce jour-là. Il ne se rappelait même plus s'être réveillé dans la maison de Peyton à vrai dire.  
Lucas — Mais … Pourquoi es-tu partie ce jour-là ? Pourquoi ne pas en avoir discuté? Je t'avais dit que c'était toi que j'aimais.  
Peyton — Je … J'ai eu mal quand j't'ai entendu prononcer son nom.  
Lucas — Peyton …  
Peyton — C'est ainsi, on ne ré-invente pas l'histoire …  
Lucas — Mais pourquoi es-tu revenue à Tree Hill ce jour-là?  
Peyton — Pour te sauver apparement … Tu m'avais tellement sauvée, tant de fois … c'était à moi de te sauver ce soir là …  
Lucas sourit et baissa les yeux. Il réfléchit quelques instants, encaissant toutes ces informations qu'il venait de recevoir.  
Lucas — Mais, quand tu as su que tu étais enceinte, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ?  
Peyton — Je savais pertinemment que tu ne te souviendrais pas de cette nuit et …  
Lucas — Et ?  
Peyton — Et je pensais que ta vie était avec Brooke et je ne voulais pas te « forcer » à vivre avec moi pour le bébé …  
Lucas — Tu ne m'aurais pas forcé Peyton, j'aurais voulu être près de toi … près d'Ellie …  
Peyton — Nathan était là …

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me _

Cette phrase avait mis fin à la discussion et ils regardaient tous deux dans le vide.  
Lucas — Je voudrais voir ma fille, Peyton.

Elle avait acquiescé, ils avaient ramassé leurs affaires et s'étaient tous deux dirigés vers chez Larry. Ils avaient récupéré Ellie et n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot sur le retour. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, Peyton embrassa Ellie et monta à l'étage. Lucas posa Ellie dans le canapé et s'assit à ses côtés. Il regarda dans le vide un moment, ne prononçant pas un mot.  
Ellie — Alors?  
Lucas sortit de ses pensées et regarda la petite. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Ca faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il la côtoyait et ca ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit qu'elle pouvait être sa fille.  
Lucas — Aheum …  
Ellie — Alors elle t'a dit?  
Lucas (surpris) — Dis quoi?  
Ellie — Bé que t'es mon papa!  
Lucas (bouche bée) — Je … Que ???  
Ellie — Elle t'a pas dit?  
Lucas - …  
Ellie — Comme tu osais pas parler, je croyais que tu savais …  
Lucas — Je le sais mais comment tu le sais,toi?  
Ellie — Bah moi je le sais depuis toujours …  
Lucas — Ah …  
Ellie — Mais comme tu savais pas, je pouvais pas te dire …  
Lucas sourit. Elle était espiègle comme sa mère.  
Lucas — Parce que sinan, tu me l'aurais dit?  
Ellie — Voui!  
Lucas sourit à nouveau. Tout serait peut-être facile finalement. Ellie lui sourit et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et posa ses bras autour de sa … fille. C'était sa fille, et il était heureux. Peyton observait la scène depuis les escaliers et sourit. Décidément, tout pouvait peut-être facile pour une fois …

_Sorrow in my soul  
'cause it seems that wrong,  
really loves my company _

Ils avaient passé la semaine tous les trois, vivant comme une véritable famille. Peyton et Lucas ne s'étaient plus embrassés mais étaient très proches. Peyton avait vraiment l'impression de vivre la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé, comme si ca avait toujours été le cas. Lucas et Ellie s'étaient créé une vraie relation, rattrapant le temps perdu, blaguant, se bagarrant, se calinant, jouant … Ils en oubliaient même parfois la pauvre Peyton qui en profitait pour dessiner.

Le dimanche, ils étaient tous les trois assis dans le salon, Lucas jouant avec Ellie, Peyton regardant la télévision.  
Ellie — Laisse-moi gagner !  
Lucas (sourit) — Et puis quoi encore ?  
Ellie — J'aime pas ce jeu (croise les bras) On a qu'à rejouer à la poupée…  
Lucas — J'aime pas la poupée, moi !  
Ellie — Et moi j'aime pas ce jeu parce que je gagne jamais !  
Lucas — C'est bon, tiens, je te donne mes pions.  
Ellie se retourna vers sa mère et lui fit un clin d'œil.  
Lucas (sourit) — Tous les tours … Comme ta mère.  
Peyton prit un air faussement vexé. Ils se mirent à rire tous les trois. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Nathan. Il regarda la scène l'air triste. Peyton se retourna et sourit à sa vue. Il lui avait tant manqué …

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue _

Ellie se leva d'un bond.  
Ellie — Papa !  
Lucas grimaça. Nathan s'approcha d'elle, sans un regard pour Lucas et Peyton, la prit dans ses bras et la calina.  
Ellie — Tu m'as manqué, papa.  
Nathan (ému) — Tu m'as manqué énormément aussi ma puce.  
Ellie — Tu pars plus hein ?  
Nathan — Non, ne t'inquiète pas !  
Il l'embrassa et la reposa sur le sol, puis se dirigea vers les escaliers, sans un regard pour les deux autres. Lucas se leva pour le suivre mais Peyton lui fit signe de rester là et elle se leva pour le suivre. Elle grimpa les escaliers et elle le trouva au grenier, appuyé contre une des portes fenêtres, regardant la ville illuminée.  
Peyton — Scotty ?  
Il se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle baissa la tête pour ne pas affronter son regard.  
Nathan (d'un ton glacial) — Oui ?  
Peyton releva les yeux et le regarda quelques instants.  
Peyton (les larmes aux yeux) — Tu m'as manqué Scotty…  
Nathan - …  
Peyton — Scotty …  
Nathan — Vous êtes ensemble, hum?  
Peyton — Je …  
Nathan — Ne me mens pas s'il te plaît …

_The clouds are rollin' in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true _

Peyton — Je ne comptais pas te mentir, Scotty …  
Nathan — Alors, dis-moi … Vous êtes ensemble?  
Peyton — Je … Je …  
Nathan (toujours aussi glacial) — Tu quoi Blondie ?  
Peyton — Je ne sais pas …  
Nathan — Vous avez essayé ?  
Peyton — Je …  
Nathan — D'accord …  
Il se retourna vers la fenêtre et regarda la ville.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin' _

Peyton (les yeux toujours baissés) — Je suis désolée, Scotty, si tu savais …  
Nathan — Tu n'as pas à être désolée, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire …  
Il lui tournait le dos mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside _

Nathan — Alors … Il sait pour Ellie?  
Peyton — Je … Je devais lui dire, Scotty …  
Nathan - …  
Peyton - Il avait le droit de savoir, et Ellie avait le droit de le connaître en tant que père …  
Nathan — C'est pour ça que tu as accepté qu'il refasse partie de nos vies, hein ?  
Peyton — J'avais besoin qu'il sache …  
Nathan — C'est ma fille …

Il éclata en sanglots et tomba à genoux. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il fut un temps où ensemble, ils pouvaient tout affronter.  
Nathan — Va-t-en … Laisse-moi …  
Peyton — Scotty …  
Nathan (hausse la voix, entre deux sanglots) — VA-T-EN PEYTON ! LAISSE-MOI !  
Elle sortit à reculons de la chambre. Apparemment, ce temps était révolu.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer _

Peyton redescendit les marches doucement, en pleurant. Tout ce qu'ils avaient construit en 7 ans s'étaient totalement effondré en quelques jours. Elle était totalement perdue. Lucas était debout, en plein milieu du salon et la regarda descendre les marches pas à pas.  
Lucas (s'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle atteignait la dernière marche) — J'ai couché Ellie …  
Peyton — Okay …  
Lucas — Que s'est-il passé Pey ?  
Peyton — Il est mal …  
Lucas — C'est logique qu'il ne l'ait pas bien pris …  
Peyton — Je ne peux pas le perdre … (éclate encore plus en sanglots) JE NE VEUX PAS LE PERDRE.  
Lucas la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité au creux de ses bras. Elle s'apaisa un peu. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et la fit glisser sur son visage, qu'il releva vers lui.  
Lucas (doux) — Calme-toi, Pey, tout va finir par rentrer dans l'ordre, tout sera comme avant …  
Peyton (les larmes roulant sur ses joues) — Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant …

Le lendemain matin, Lucas s'éveilla de mauvais poil. Il sentait que quelquechose avait déjà changé dans sa relation avec Peyton et il savait à quoi … ou plutôt à qui c'était dû. Il entra dans la chambre d'Ellie pour la réveiller mais il ne la trouva pas dans son lit. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il y trouva Nathan et Ellie en train de préparer des crêpes et de rire comme des fous.  
Lucas — Salut.  
Nathan et Ellie se retournèrent. Ellie descendit de sa chaise, sur laquelle elle était montée pour être à hauteur du plan de travail, et s'approcha de son père pour lui faire un bisou.  
Ellie — Tu salues pas Lucas, Scotty ?  
Nathan (face à la cuisinière, tournant le dos à Lucas) — Salut.  
Lucas posa Ellie à terre et se redressa.  
Lucas — Tu peux venir une seconde, j'voudrais te parler … Scotty.  
Il avait dit ca d'un ton froid et ironique.  
Nathan posa ses ustensiles, sourit à Ellie et suivit son frère hors de la cuisine.  
Nathan se posta devant Lucas, les bras croisés.  
Nathan — Que se passe-t-il ?  
Lucas — Je voulais juste te dire que je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord que tu te permettes de lever Ellie. C'est MON rôle.  
Nathan se mit à rire. Lucas lui lança un regard courroucé.  
Nathan — Non mais tu te moques de moi ? Tu étais où, toi, il y a 5 ans quand elle est née ? C'est toi qui a changé les couches, qui l'a veillée quand elle était malade ?  
Lucas (de plus en plus énervé) — Je n'étais PAS au courant, Nathan.  
Nathan — La belle affaire ! (sourit) Le fait est que tu n'étais PAS là, tu n'as rien partagé avec elle. Je veux bien que tu te découvres un instinct paternel avec elle …  
Lucas — Je ne me découvres rien du tout ! J'apprends à la connaître et à partager sa vie, c'est logique !  
Nathan — Joue au papa en retard avec elle si tu veux, tu n'empêchera pas que c'est MA fille et qu'elle me considère comme tel.  
Nathan ne vit pas le poing de Lucas s'abattre sur lui. Il se retrouva à terre, le nez ensanglanté. Alertée par le bruit de la chute, Ellie sortit de la cuisine.  
Ellie (criant) — Papa !  
Les deux Scott se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Ellie se précipita vers Nathan et le prit dans ses bras.  
Ellie — Ca va Papa ?  
Nathan lança un regard chargé de sous-entendus à Lucas. Peyton, qui avait également entendu le bruit d'en haut, dévala les escaliers et s'agenouilla près de Nathan.  
Peyton — Mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ?  
Nathan regarda Lucas. Peyton se retourna également sur lui, tout comme Ellie.  
Peyton (d'un air réprobateur) — Encore ?  
Lucas — Cette fois, c'est moi …  
Peyton — Vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir non ? Vous êtes pire que des gamins ! J'en ai marre de vous, vous m'entendez ? MARRE ! Elle attrapa Ellie et remonta les escaliers en furie.  
Nathan — Bravo crétin !  
Lucas — J't'emmerde, abruti !  
Nathan — Tu fous le dawa dans ma famille et tu OSES me frapper ! Tu crois franchement que la situation va s'améliorer ainsi ?  
Lucas — Ellie est MA Fille ! Quoi que tu fasses, on est liés par le sang …  
Nathan — Ce n'est pas ce qui fait qu'elle te considère comme tel.  
Lucas ne répondit rien et sortit de la pièce, attrapa son manteau et se précipita hors de la maison.

Nathan grimpa à l'étage et entra dans la salle de bains pour arranger son nez. Il était en train de se soigner quand il vit dans le miroir Peyton se poster dans l'encadrure de la porte.  
Peyton — Que s'est-il encore passé, Scotty ?  
Nathan — Lucas et moi, ce ne sera plus jamais pareil …  
Peyton — Bien sûr que ca peut l'être, mais il faut que vous y mettiez du vôtre …  
Nathan — Ce n'est plus possible …  
Peyton — Scotty, c'est ton frère.  
Nathan appuya ses deux mains sur l'évier et baissa la tête, l'air accablé.  
Nathan — Il veut m'écarter de la vie d'Ellie …  
Peyton — Réaction normale, Scotty. Il veut récupérer ce qu'il a manqué.  
Nathan — Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle …  
Peyton — Tu ne devra pas le faire, Scotty, je te l'ai déjà dit … Tu fais partie intégrante de la vie d'Ellie et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ca …  
Nathan (les larmes roulant sur ses joues) — Oui, mais un jour, elle finira par m'oublier, rien ne la retient à moi … Je suis juste son oncle.  
Peyton — Tu es son père, Nathan. C'est ainsi qu'elle te considère et je ne laisserai jamais rien changé ca, crois-moi !  
Nathan — Mais elle sait pour lui …  
Peyton — Mais elle t'aime toi comme un père. Il n'est qu'un concept pour elle, rien de plus.  
Nathan — Mais ca changera !  
Peyton se prépara à répondre mais Ellie apparut entre ses jambes et alla se lover contre celles de Nathan.  
Ellie — C'est toi mon papa, et je veux jamais que ca change !  
Nathan s'abaissa et la prit dans ses bras, il éclata en sanglots. Peyton s'accroupit à leurs côtés et les prit dans ses bras.  
Peyton — On est une famille, tous les trois, rien ne pourra changer ca.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'Ellie était couchée pour sa sieste, Nathan apparut à la porte de la chambre de Peyton. Elle finissait de s'habiller. Il la regarda un moment.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doin' my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late _

Nathan — Tu fais quoi ?  
Peyton — Je vais sortir …  
Nathan — Tu vas où ?  
Peyton — Je ne serais pas longue …

_I say I won't be long  
Just hangin' with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well _

Nathan — Tu va le voir hein?  
Peyton — Il faut que je le retrouve tout de même, voir s'il va bien …  
Nathan — Bien sûr qu'il va bien …  
Peyton — Nan, Scotty, il est peut-être très mal …  
Nathan (baisse les yeux) — Pourtant, il t'a toi … et il a Ellie …

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin' _

Peyton — Il n'a personne, Nate. Ellie t'aime, tu le sais, mais elle a le droit de le connaître également. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vive comme lui a vécu avec Keith et Dan …  
Nathan — Mais il t'a toi …

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer _

Peyton — Il n'a personne Nate, je ne sais pas où j'en suis!  
Nathan — Je t'ai dit d'essayer …  
Peyton — J'ai voulu essayer mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux …  
Nathan — L'important n'est pas ce que tu veux … l'important c'est ce que tu ressens …  
Peyton — Je t'aime …  
Nathan gardait la tête toujours baissée.  
Peyton — Mais je l'aime aussi …

_Our love ... his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this...anymore _

Nathan — Ne va pas le voir, j'y vais moi!  
Peyton — Tu te moques de moi?  
Nathan — Non, je dois y aller.  
Peyton — Et quelle est la probabilité que je vous retrouve tous les deux en vie après ca ?  
Nathan redressa la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
Nathan — J'ai besoin de parler à mon frère, Peyton.  
Peyton — D'accord.

Nathan fit toute la ville pour le retrouver mais sans succès. Le temps où il lui suffisait de réfléchir juste quelques minutes à l'endroit où pouvait se trouver son frère pour deviner sans difficultés où il se trouvait était bien loin désormais. Il se découragea. Avant de rentrer bredouille, il se dirigea vers le Court où il jouait avec son équipe à domicile. Quand il passa la porte, il le vit assis sur le banc, comme lors de leur soirée entre frères écourtée. Il vint se poser à ses côtés.  
Nathan — Finalement, on est vraiment pas différents toi et moi.  
Lucas — Pourquoi tu dis ca ?  
Nathan — On se dirige toujours vers le même endroit … Irrésistiblement poussés l'un vers l'autre.  
Lucas — Tu crois ca, hein ?  
Nathan — C'est comme ça que ca doit être … Toi et moi, réunis, toujours et inlassablement.  
Lucas — Je pense pas non.  
Nathan — J'en suis convaincu moi.  
Lucas — Bien sûr, tu as le beau rôle toi.  
Nathan — C'est à dire ?  
Lucas — Tu es le gentil Nathan qui a été là pour elle quand elle en avait le plus besoin, tu es celui qui a vu naître ma fille et qui l'a élevée dans les moments les plus importants de sa vie …  
Nathan — Et ?  
Lucas — Et moi je n'ai pas ma place là-dedans …  
Nathan — Tu crois ?  
Lucas — Je crois.  
Nathan réfléchit un instant. Il ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il regarda son grand frère une minute puis finit par se dire que pour le bien de tous, il fallait lui dire.  
Nathan — Je pense que tu te trompes.  
Lucas — Ah oui ?  
Nathan — Oui.  
Lucas - …  
Nathan — Tu sais, je ne veux pas le reconnaître, mais c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. Quand elle a accepté que tu intègres notre vie, Peyton voulait de toi dans sa vie. Je le sais depuis 7 ans, même bien avant je pense … Je voulais le nier, penser qu'elle t'avait oublié, mais elle en est incapable. Elle t'aime Lucas, plus qu'elle ne veut bien le reconnaître, il est temps maintenant que vous viviez cet amour tous les deux.  
Lucas — Elle n'en a pas voulu de mon amour.  
Nathan — Peyton a toujours été rebelle. C'est parce qu'elle a peur. Elle a du apprendre à vivre sans toi, mais elle ne le peut pas. Il est temps que vous compreniez tout ça, tous les deux.  
Lucas — Pourquoi me dis-tu ca, Nathan ?  
Nathan — Toi et moi, on est toujours poussés l'un vers l'autre, réunis, à jamais, comme deux morceaux d'âme, indissociables …  
Lucas — Et c'est pour ca que tu me dis ca, parce que je compte pour toi ?  
Nathan se leva, les mains dans les poches.  
Nathan — Non.  
Lucas écarquilla les yeux, il ne comprenait pas où son frère voulait en venir.  
Nathan — Désormais, j'ai décidé qu'on serait séparé, courrant chacun vers la même cible. Tu l'aimes, je l'aime. Elle nous aime tous les deux. Je voulais que tu sois au courant de ses sentiments, pour qu'on parte à armes égales …  
Lucas — Que … Que veux-tu dire exactement ?  
Nathan — A partir de maintenant, ma partie d'âme se dissocie intégralement de la tienne. Je pars à la conquête du cœur de Peyton, en exclusivité. Game is on. Bonne chance, grand frère.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer _

Il lui lança un sourire et s'en alla. Lucas resta abasourdi par ce que venait de lui lâcher Nathan. Il venait de sacrifier le lien si fort qui les unissaient pour l'amour de Peyton… Quelque chose que jamais Lucas n'aurait fait. Il laissa glisser sa tête dans ses mains et pleura. Il venait de perdre son frère.

A JAMAIS ?


	11. Do what you have to do

**FB Brathan.**

Nathan revint d'une course à travers bois de plus de 15 km, trempé car il pleuvait des cordes et frigorifié. Il retrouva Brooke dans leur châlet qui leur tenait lieu de chambre d'hôtel, devant le feu ouvert, sur le canapé, entourée d'une couverture lisant … un livre ! Nathan n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle.  
Nathan — Hey !  
Brooke — Hey bogoss ! T'ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais les homes dégoulinant de sueur?  
Nathan — Il pleut dehors, Brooke.  
Brooke — Han, cruelle déception.  
Elle lui sourit, il se posa sur le canapé, à ses côtés.  
Nathan — Alors comme ça, tu lis ?  
Brooke — Oui, je sais le faire.  
Nathan — Moi qui croyais que tu ne lisais que les magasines people !  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un sourire. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne disait pas ca pour être méchant mais pour la taquiner.  
Nathan — Alors, un roman à l'eau de rose ?  
Brooke — Non.  
Nathan — Un bon policier ?  
Brooke — Non plus.  
Nathan — Ne me dis pas des Mémoires, je ne te croirais pas !  
Brooke — Et pourtant, en quelque sorte, ca en est !  
Nathan — De quoi ?  
Brooke — Des mémoires, quichon !  
Il lui tira la langue, elle éclata de rire.  
Nathan — Des mémoires, hein ! De qui ? Blaise Pascal, Darwin ?  
Brooke — Brooke Penelope Davis !  
Nathan — Tu as écrit tes mémoires? Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt ?  
Brooke lui fit une grimace.  
Brooke — Dis-moi, tu es idiot au naturel ou tu l'as appris sur le tas ?  
Nathan (faisant semblant de réfléchir) — Je dirais sur le tas. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?  
Brooke — Je suppose qu'on t'a déjà dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?  
Nathan — Tout à fait …  
Brooke — Pas la peine donc que je le répète …  
Nathan — Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que c'est que tu lis avec tant d'attention !  
Brooke — Oooooh, un roman-photo des meilleures galipettes que j'ai faites quand j'étais avec Lucas.  
Nathan ouvrit grand les yeux et se rapprocha d'elle pour mieux voir. Elle ferma le livre et le regarda d'un air courroucé.  
Brooke — Pas de ça entre nous, mon cher !  
Nathan — Tu te moques de moi, j'ai pas vu de photos là-dedans !  
Brooke — Effectivement, car il n'y en a pas. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je t'ai dit.  
Nathan — Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit ca ?  
Brooke — Pour te guérir de ta curiosité, apparemment, ca n'a pas marché.  
Nathan — Ca risque pas !  
Brooke éclata de rire, Nathan la suivit dans son fou rire.  
Nathan — Trêve de plaisanteries, c'est quoi ?  
Brooke — T'abandonnes jamais toi ?  
Nathan — Nope.  
Brooke — Bon, puisque si je ne te le dis pas, je sens que tu va me harceler pendant des heures, autant te le dire tout de suite … J'aurais la paix au moins (sourit) Figure-toi très cher, que ce livre est mon journal intime !  
Nathan — Han, Brooke, tu crois pas que tu es un peu grande pour écrire un journal intime.  
Brooke — Le journal intime de mes 17 ans, crétin !  
Nathan — Ah … Pourquoi le relire ?  
Brooke — Je l'ai retrouvé en rangeant quelques affaires à la maison et je l'ai emporté ici …  
Nathan — Il te rappelle de bons souvenirs ?  
Brooke — Pas mal oui … Mais pas mal de mauvais souvenirs aussi …  
Nathan — Notamment ?  
Brooke — Notamment ma dispute avec Peyton pour Lucas.  
Nathan — Ah.  
Brooke — Oui. En me relisant, je revis la haine que j'éprouvais pour elle à ce moment-là et je m'en veux …  
Nathan — Comment ça ?  
Brooke — A cette époque-là, j'étais trop aveuglée par mon amour pour lui pour pouvoir comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Je la haïssais de ressentir les mêmes choses que moi, alors que je devais être celle qui devait le mieux la comprendre. C'est idiot en fait. On aimait la même personne, et on s'est séparées pour ça. Elle ne le voulait pas, mais je le voulais. Car je savais qu'en étant avec lui, je lui faisais du mal à elle, alors je préférais être son ennemie plutôt que son amie …  
Nathan — Je ne comprends pas …  
Brooke — J'aimais Peyton bien plus que je n'aimais Lucas à vrai dire. La relation que j'avais avec elle était bien plus forte et sera toujours bien plus forte que n'importe quelle relation que je pourrais avoir. C'est ma petite sœur de cœur. Et je savais que je lui faisais du mal en étant avec le garçon qu'elle aimait, mais à cette époque, je voulais me battre pour lui, plutôt que de sauver cette si belle relation qu'on avait toutes les deux. Et pour pouvoir me battre pour lui, je devais me battre contre elle. Alors j'en ai fait mon ennemie …  
Nathan — C'est affreux de faire ca !  
Brooke — Peut-être … Mais quand tu aimes quelqu'un aussi fort que j'ai aimé Lucas, cet amour compte plus que tout à tes yeux, et tu ferais tout pour ne pas le perdre … quitte à laisser des personnes que tu aimes, voir la personne que tu aimes le plus, derrière toi … C'est une question de choix …  
Nathan — Une question …  
Brooke — Oui ?  
Nathan — A refaire, tu ferais quoi ?  
Brooke — Je garderais Peyton …

Fin du FB Brathan.

Peyton était assise à la table de la cuisine, donnant à manger à Ellie. Nathan était à l'entraînement et Lucas avait cours toute la matinée.  
Ellie — Maman ?  
Peyton — Oui chérie ?  
Ellie — Lucas il va rester longtemps ?  
Peyton — Oooh, je pense que maintenant, il va rester un petit moment. Il aimerait passer du temps avec toi …  
Ellie baissa la tête.  
Peyton — Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, chérie ?  
Ellie — Parce qu'il rend Papa malheureux …  
Peyton fut choquée par la réplique de sa fille. Elle la prit sur ses genoux et la serra dans ses bras.  
Peyton — Papa n'est pas malheureux, chérie, il est juste un peu … inquiet.  
Ellie — A cause de Lucas.  
Peyton — Non, à cause de plein de choses …  
Ellie — Mais aussi de Lucas.  
Peyton — Chérie, il faut que tu saches que Papa aime Lucas plus fort que tout, mais qu'en ce moment, il a besoin de savoir que tu l'aimes de tout ton cœur. Il a peur qu'on s'en aille avec Lucas.  
Ellie — Mais on va pas partir avec Lucas !  
Peyton — Bien sûr que non, chérie ! Mais il faut que tu comprennes que Lucas t'aime énormément aussi et qu'il voudrait apprendre à te connaître.  
Ellie — Mais je le connais déjà assez !  
Peyton se mit à rire. Elle avait vraiment réponse à tout.  
Ellie — Pourquoi tu ris ?  
Peyton — Parce que tu es incroyable !  
Ellie — Alors je dois aimer Lucas … mais ca fait du mal à Papa …  
Peyton — Ecoute ma puce, je sais que tout ca est trop compliquée pour une petite puce comme toi, mais tu sais que ton vrai papa, c'est Lucas. Et il tient beaucoup à toi. On en a déjà parlé et tu sais pourquoi il n'était pas là avant, parce que c'était ma faute. Je sais aussi que Scotty compte beaucoup pour toi et que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. Alors on ne va séparer personne d'accord ? Tu va continuer à aimer Scotty et tu pourra apprendre à aimer Lucas.  
Ellie — D'accord !  
Peyton — Bien.  
Ellie — Et toi, tu va aimer qui ?  
Peyton ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie par la question de sa fille, quand la tornade Brooke entra dans la cuisine, prit Ellie dans ses bras, la lança dans les airs quelques fois et la calina de longues minutes.  
Ellie — Tata Brooke ! Tu m'as manqué !  
Brooke — Toi aussi, ma belle !  
Ellie — C'est vrai que je suis belle !  
Peyton et Brooke se mirent à rire à la remarque de la petite. Brooke la reposa à terre et Ellie sortit de la cuisine pour aller jouer dans le salon, laissant sa mère avec sa meilleure amie. Brooke s'approcha de Peyton et la prit dans ses bras.  
Brooke — Tu m'as manqué, P. Sawyer !  
Peyton — Oufff, toi aussi, Brooke Davis !  
Brooke s'écarta de Peyton, celle-ci se rassit. Son amie se servit une tasse de café et s'assit à table à coté d'elle.  
Brooke — Bon, on a un peu de temps devant nous, raconte-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé.  
Peyton mit un bon quart d'heure à expliquer à son amie ce qu'il s'était passé. A la fin de l'histoire, Peyton savait que s'en suivrait une séance de discussion philosophique sur le sujet.  
Brooke — Okay. Bon. Que comptes-tu faire?  
Peyton — Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !  
Brooke — Pourtant, il serait temps que tu te décides !  
Peyton — I know.  
Brooke — C'est déjà ca! De toute façon, tu ne peux plus jouer avec les deux ainsi ! C'est inhumain !  
Peyton — Merci.  
Brooke — Tu me connais, je n'ai jamais pratiqué la langue de bois, c'est pas maintenant que ca va commencer !  
Peyton sourit. La séance serait à son avis, très longue.  
Brooke — Soyons claires, s'il te plaît ! Tu as deux beaux jeunes hommes, dans la fleur de l'âge, prêts à tout pour tes jolis yeux noisettes. Je sais que c'est flatteur et tout le toutim … Mais il faut que tu te décides maintenant, ma belle !  
Peyton — Le problème, c'est que je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Tu comprends, il y a encore quelques semaines, je vivais une petite vie tranquille avec ma fille que j'aime et mon meilleur ami, Nathan Scott, qui a toujours été là pour moi.  
Brooke — Comment ca "meilleur ami"?  
Peyton — Bé bien sûr ! Nathan et moi, ca a commencé le soir où Lucas est revenu.  
Brooke — Mouais.  
Peyton — Quoi ?  
Brooke — Rien, rien …  
Peyton — Crache ta valda, Davis !  
Brooke — Je me demande si tu n'es pas une vraie blonde par hasard …  
Peyton — Mais encore ?  
Brooke — Nathan et toi, ca a commencé bien avant que le Lucas repointe sa jolie frimousse par ici.  
Peyton — Ah oui ?  
Brooke — Oui.  
Peyton — Et tu sais ca comment, Madame Irma ?  
Brooke — Parce que vous vous aimez tellement, que ca ne peut pas avoir commencé il y a quelques jours.  
Peyton — Puisque je te le dis !  
Brooke — Peyton, me prends pas pour une novice, s'il te plaît ! Je me doute bien que ce que tu me dis est vrai et que votre relation amoureuse PHYSIQUE n'a commencé qu'il y a quelques jours, mais votre relation amoureuse véritable, celle du cœur, elle a commencé bien avant …  
Peyton — Je …  
Brooke — Oh, oh ! N'essaye pas de me contredire Sawyer, ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
Peyton — Tu as raison.  
Brooke — Amen ! Merci Seigneur de lui avoir rendu la raison !  
Peyton pouffa, Brooke la suivit.  
Brooke (redevenant sérieuse) — Maintenant, abordons l"épineux cas « Lucas » …  
Peyton — Aheum …  
On sonna à la porte. Peyton sourit à son amie et se leva pour aller ouvrir.  
Brooke — Sauvée par le gong, hein!  
Peyton réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, un énorme bouquet de roses dans les bras. Brooke frappa dans ses mains d'excitation.  
Brooke — Woouuuuuhouuuuu! De qui c'est?  
Peyton posa le bouquet sur la table et se rassit.  
Peyton — Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi?  
Brooke — Dix contre un que c'est Lucas.  
Peyton prit la petite carte qui ornait le bouquet et la lut à haute voix.

_"Ma Blondie_

Il y a 7 ans, je sonnais à ta porte pour te demander de m'aider et jamais à ce moment-là, je n'aurais pu imaginer à quel point tu m'aiderais, à quel point tu rendrais ma vie belle et heureuse. Tu es tout pour moi, et quand je suis sans toi, je ne plus respirer, tu es ma raison d'être!

Merci de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
Je t'aime.  
Scotty"

Peyton replia le mot, les larmes aux yeux.  
Brooke — Je te dois dix dollars.  
Peyton — Hum?  
Brooke — J'avais parié que c'était Lucas.  
Peyton - …  
Brooke — Pourquoi le prends-tu ainsi? C'est mignon! Tu devrais pas pleurer!  
Peyton — I know!  
Brooke — You know, you know, c'est bien joli, mais il serait temps d'agir!  
Peyton — Pardon?  
Brooke — Bé oui, c'est bien beau de savoir mais il faut que tu agisse maintenant, Sawyer!  
Peyton — Mais je sais pas ce que je veux.  
Brooke — Parlons de Lucas.  
Peyton — N'ai pas envie.  
Brooke — M'en moque!  
Peyton — Pfff.  
Brooke — Pfff.  
Les deux amies prirent la même posture: les bras croisés, le dos reposé sur le siège, ne se regardant pas. Elles ne parlèrent pas pendant de longues minutes. Peyton en ayant marre de rester ainsi se retourna vers son amie et éclata de rire à la voir bouder.  
Peyton — Okay, on peut en parler!  
Brooke (sourit, décroise les bras et se retourne vers Peyton) — J'ai toujours été la plus forte à ce jeu!  
Peyton — Mouais.  
Brooke — Que ressens-tu exactement pour Lucas?  
Peyton — C'est justement ca le problème! Je n'en sais rien! Je suis convaincue de mes sentiments pour Nathan. Et s'il n'y avait pas Lucas, je te dirais que c'est avec lui que je veux passer ma vie!  
Brooke — Là, on parle encore de Nathan.  
Peyton — Non, on parle de Lucas.  
Brooke — Je peux t'assurer que de manière pas très subtile, tu as réussi à glisser sur le sujet Nathan.  
Peyton — Je parlais de Lucas.  
Brooke — Soit, passons, tu es aussi bouchée que …  
Peyton — Que toi!  
Elles se sourirent.  
Brooke — Mais tu l'aimes ou tu ne ressens rien pour lui?  
Peyton — Je pense que je l'aime.  
Brooke — Qui?  
Peyton — Lucas voyons!  
Brooke — Ah mais on sait jamais, vu que tu as une certaine tendance à tout ramener à Nathan.  
Peyton leva les yeux au ciel. La conversation promettait d'être longue. Brooke la regarda intensément. Apparement, c'était à elle de parler.  
Peyton — Je … Je crois que je l'aime car quand je suis avec lui, je suis de nouveau la Peyton de 17 ans. Mon cœur s'emballe, il me sourit et je fonds…  
Brooke — Tu n'es plus la Peyton de 17 ans, Peyton.  
Peyton — Peut-être que si …  
Brooke — Non.  
Peyton la regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
Brooke — La Peyton de 17 ans n'aurait jamais aimé à ce point Nathan Scott.  
Peyton — Tu ris? J'étais bleue de lui quand on était ensemble.  
Brooke — Uiii, je vois, ca a donc commencé très jeune cette passion …  
Peyton — Tu racontes n'importe quoi Brooke!  
Brooke — Alors arrête de me raconter des sornettes toi aussi!  
Peyton — Je te dis ce que je ressens je te signale!  
Brooke — Tout ce que j'entends que tu me dis, c'est que tu es encore accrochée à un vieux rêve de toi et Lucas ensemble, comme lorsque tu avais dix-sept ans! Tu n'as plus 17 ans, Peyton! Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis lors. Ne te retourne pas sur le passé! Regarde vers l'avenir, regarde bien … Dis-moi ce que tu vois …  
Peyton (murmurant) — Nathan …

**FB Brathan**

Nathan sortit de la douche, en peignoir. Brooke l'attendait sur le canapé avec deux tasses de chocolat chaud fumantes.  
Nathan — Ooooh, merci Brooke!  
Brooke — Pas de problème!  
Il s'assit à ses côtés et elle lui tendit une des deux tasses.  
Nathan — Alors, tu as fini de bouquiner?  
Brooke — Oui. Je laisse de côté les mauvais souvenirs.  
Nathan — Très bonne idée.  
Brooke — Il vaut mieux si je ne veux pas retomber dans mes travers …  
Nathan — Pourquoi tu bois autant Brooke?  
Brooke — "Buvais", s'il te plaît! Je suis au chocolat chaud depuis des jours maintenant!  
Nathan — N'esquive pas ma question s'il te plait.  
Brooke — Je te l'ai déjà dit, Nate … Je buvais pour oublier ma vie misérable.  
Nathan — Mais quelle vie misérable, Brooke? Tu es ce que tu as toujours voulu être, une Donatella Versace en pleine gloire …  
Brooke — Et qu'ai-je à côté de ca?  
Nathan — Un appartement magnifique et des amis qui t'aiment.  
Brooke — Maintenant, oui.  
Nathan — Comment ça?  
Brooke — Avant de vous retrouver, je n'avais pas d'amis qui m'aimaient … J'avais certes un bon boulot mais pas vraiment ce dont j'avais rêvé depuis des années. Je ne peux pas faire ce que j'aime, mes créations sont des commandes de gens, mais je ne crée pas vraiment ce que je veux créer. Et mon appart, il est chouette oui … Mais pour moi toute seule, il est un peu grand …  
Nathan — Achète-toi un chien …  
Brooke — Trèèèèès drôle.  
Nathan — Qu'essayes-tu de me dire, Brooke ?  
Brooke — Je suis seule, Nate, incroyablement SEULE !  
Nathan — Brooke, tu es magnifique, pourquoi ne te mets-tu pas avec quelqu'un ?  
Brooke — J'en suis incapable … depuis … depuis …  
Nathan — Depuis Lucas ?  
Brooke — Oui.  
Elle baissa les yeux, et depuis leurs retrouvailles, il la vit incroyablement triste. Il n'osa pas lui parler plus. Elle gardait les yeux baissés et un silence pesant s'installa.  
Brooke — Depuis que j'ai perdu Lucas, je n'ai jamais pu aimer à nouveau …  
Nathan — Comment ça ?  
Brooke — Je l'ai tellement aimé si tu savais, je pense que je ne pourrais plus jamais aimé personne comme je l'ai aimé lui.  
Nathan — C'est faux, Brooke.  
Brooke — Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, quand je l'ai perdu, tout s'est effondré dans ma vie …  
Nathan — Mais pourquoi lui avoir rendu sa liberté alors ?  
Brooke — Parce que je ne pouvais le nier plus longtemps …  
Nathan — Nier quoi ?  
Brooke — Son amour pour Peyton.  
Nathan — Ah.  
Brooke — Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Tree Hill, il s'éteignait à petits feux. Cette lueur dans ses yeux que j'aimais tant avait disparue … parce que cette lueur, c'était elle qui l'entretenait …  
Nathan — Dur hein ?  
Brooke — La lueur qu'a Peyton dans ses yeux aujourd'hui, je ne lui ai jamais connue du temps de Lucas ... Cette lueur, c'est toi qui lui apporte.  
Nathan — J'sais pas …  
Brooke — Je te le dis …  
Nathan soupira. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir raison.  
Brooke — Je la connais, c'est ma Peyton.  
Elle lui balança son plus beau sourire et il fut quelque peu rassuré.  
Nathan — Tu n'arrives pas à vivre sans lui alors ?  
Brooke — Ooooh … Ne parlons pas de ca ! Faisons un jeu plutôt !  
Nathan — Brooke, le « Je l'ai jamais fait » avec du chocolat brûlant, ca le fait pas !  
Brooke se mit à rire.  
Nathan — Tu sais, je crois que tu m'as fait comprendre quelque chose tout à l'heure.  
Brooke — Ah oui ?  
Nathan — Ca vaut la peine de se battre pour la personne qu'on aime … si on l'aime vraiment.  
Brooke — Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire Nate !  
Nathan — Même si c'est au dépend d'une autre personne que tu aimes … C'est un choix à faire.  
Brooke — Nate.  
Nathan — Un jeu ?  
Il se leva, posa sa tasse sur la table et alla s'habiller. Il réapparut quelques instants après.  
Brooke (d'un air dégoûté) — Tu ne portes vraiment que des survets ?  
Nathan — Haha !  
Brooke — Alors on joue à quoi ?  
Nathan — Une course d'orientation à travers les bois.  
Brooke (abasourdie) — De nuit ?  
Nathan — Oui.  
Brooke — Maintenant ?  
Nathan — Oui.  
Brooke — Mais ca va pas ma parole ?  
Nathan — Si.  
Brooke — Ah nan nan nan.  
Nathan se posta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.  
Nathan — Brooke !  
Brooke — Haaaaaan !  
Nathan — Tu sais, si tu continues à boire du chocolat chaud et à ne pas faire de sport, tes cuisses vont en prendre un coup!  
Brooke — L'argument qui tue ! (file dans la chambre) Bouge pas champion, j'suis prête dans une minute !

Fin du FB Brathan.

Brooke — Tu vois, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin.  
Peyton — Tu as raison, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! C'est Nathan que j'aime !  
Brooke — Bien, bien, on progresse.  
Peyton — Tu veux dire qu'on a fait un pas de géant oui !  
Brooke — Pourtant, il faut qu'on soit d'accord, tu es sûre de toi là ?  
Peyton — Voui, madame !  
Brooke — Bieeeeen !  
Peyton — Faut que je vois Nathan !  
Brooke — Très bieeeeeeeeeeeen ! Tu sais quoi, mets ces fleurs dans l'eau, je vais appeler Larry pour le prévenir qu'on lui amènera Ellie, je prends nos vestes et on va voir Nathan !  
Peyton — D'acc !

Brooke sortit de la cuisine et buta contre Lucas.  
Brooke — Heyyyyyy !  
Lucas (l'air embêté) — Tu vas où?  
Brooke — Dans le salon ?  
Lucas — Quoi faire ?  
Brooke — Bé … Chercher ma veste.  
Elle fit un pas de côté pour passer à côté de lui, il la retint par le bras.  
Lucas — Tu sais, Brooke, j'voudrais te parler un moment …  
Brooke le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Il baissa le regard pour ne pas qu'elle le sonde.  
Brooke — Que se passe-t-il Lucas ?  
Lucas — Rien … Je voulais te parler … un peu … Ca fait longtemps qu'on a plus parlé tous les deux.  
Brooke — Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ?  
Lucas — Bah quoi, ma Brooke peut bien me manquer.  
Brooke se planta devant lui, les bras croisés. Il rit l'air gêné.  
Brooke — Qu'as-tu encore fait Lucas Scott ?  
Lucas — Euuuuh … rien ! Pourquoi aurais-je fait quelque chose ?  
Brooke — Parce que t'as la tête du Lucas Scott qui a quelque chose à se reprocher.  
Lucas — Pas du tout …  
Brooke — Tu peux me dire ça en me regardant dans les yeux ?  
Lucas esquiva la question, regardant toujours le sol.  
Lucas — On monte ?  
Brooke — Heiiiiin ?  
Lucas — Viens, allons parler en haut.  
De toute évidence, il voulait l'empêcher d'aller au salon. Elle lui sourit, décroisa les bras et le prit par la taille.  
Brooke — Okay, Joli Cœur, viens me dire ce que tu as à me dire.  
Elle monta derrière lui dans les escaliers. Quand il fut à quelques marches d'elle, elle fit marche arrière en courrant et pénétra dans le salon.

Lucas — Brooke, NON !  
Brooke — OMFG !

Elle vit ce que Lucas voulait lui cacher. Nathan était assis sur le canapé, Haley était à ses côtés et lui tenait les mains. Nathan se retourna vers Brooke et lui sourit. Elle sortit en courrant du salon et rebuta sur Lucas.  
Brooke (pointant son doigt sur sa poitrine) — Toi ! Crétin des îles ! Idiot du village !  
Lucas (vexé) Heyyyy !  
Brooke — Je vais te tuer, tu m'entends, Lucas Scott ? JE VAIS TE TUER !  
Peyton (de la cuisine) — Ca va, Brooke ?  
Brooke — Oui, t'inquiète pas ma chérie, bouge pas, j'arrive !  
Lucas regarda Brooke d'un air malicieux.  
Lucas — Peyton est à la maison ?  
Brooke — Bien sûr que oui, crétin! Crétin, crétin, crétin ! CREEEEEEEEEEEEETIN !  
Lucas — C'est bon là …  
Brooke — C'est toi qui a organisé ca, hein ? (pointe son doigt sur son torse à nouveau) Toi ! Ca ne peut être que toi !  
Lucas — Je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ca !  
Brooke — Voyons Lucas, ce n'est pas ça qui les séparera, tu sais !  
Lucas — Haley avait besoin de parler avec Nathan, je n'ai fait que les mettre en contact.  
Brooke — Plus crétin tu meurs !  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et évalua la situation. La probabilité que Peyton sorte de la maison sans les voir était mince mais il fallait tenter le coup.  
Brooke — Toi, tu montes dans ta chambre !  
Lucas — Tu n'es pas vraiment ma mère à ce que je sache.  
Brooke se plaça devant lui d'un air menaçant. Il sourit.  
Lucas — C'est bon, okay.  
Elle le regarda monter les escaliers. Quand elle fut assurée qu'il était en haut, elle repassa dans le salon.  
Brooke — Vous dérangez pas pour moi, je passe juste prendre un truc.  
Les deux autres la regardèrent sortir de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle n'y était entrée.  
Elle entra dans la cuisine, enfila son manteau à Peyton qui la regardait faire abasourdie et l'entraîna par la main dans le hall d'entrée. Elle lui parla de ses cheveux et de son intention de se les teindre en mauve pour que la blonde ne regarde qu'elle. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle y était arrivée.  
Lucas (qui était redescendu) — Hey Nate ! Tu salues pas les filles ?  
Peyton se retourna et vit Lucas au pied des escaliers qui regardait vers le salon. Elle se tourna à son tour vers le salon et vit Nathan lâcher Haley qu'il tenait quelques secondes plus tôt dans ses bras. Peyton eut les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, elle passa la porte qu'elle reclapa d'un coup sec sur elle. Brooke s'approcha de Lucas, appuyé contre la rampe d'escalier, qui la regardait d'un air satisfait et le gifla.  
Brooke — Tu l'aura pas volé celle-là !  
Elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la maison à la recherche de son amie.

Nathan s'approcha de Lucas l'air menaçant.  
Nathan — Qu'est-ce que ca veut dire ?  
Lucas — Game is on, p'tit frère.  
Il lui lança un regard satisfait et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, pour rejoindre Ellie qu'il avait monté dans sa chambre avant que Nathan ne rentre.

Bien plus tard, Haley était partie et Nathan était dans l'atelier, couché sur le lit, regardant le plafond, aux aguets du moindre bruit qui lui indiquerait le retour des filles. Il en eut marre d'attendre et descendit à la cuisine. Il y trouva Lucas, devant son bouquet, découpant morceau par morceau chacune des roses que Nathan avait offertes à Peyton.  
Nathan — Tu fais quoi au juste ?  
Lucas — Trèèèèèès joli cadeau … Ceci dit, je me disais qu'il serait encore mieux en pot pourri … Car finalement, c'est comme votre relation, elle est pourrie.  
Nathan — Non, ca, c'est la vôtre.  
Lucas — Alors, tu ne va pas me foutre un poing dans la figure pour ce que j'ai fait tantôt et ce que je fais maintenant ?  
Nathan — Non, ca, c'est TA spécialité.  
Lucas — C'est pourtant toi qui a commencé.  
Nathan — Tu voudrais que je recommence en fait ?  
Lucas — Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir !  
Nathan — N'y compte pas.  
Lucas — Ooooh, la jolie carte !  
Il l'ouvrit et prit une voix de midinette pour la lire.  
Lucas — « Ma Blondie … et gnagnagni et gnagnagna … »  
Il la referma et regarda Nathan d'un air de défi, la carte dans une main, les ciseaux dans l'autre.  
Nathan — Tu cherches vraiment à me faire sortir de mes gongs ?  
Lucas — Peut-être.  
Nathan se leva, posa ses mains sur la table pour faire face à son frère.  
Nathan — Et bien il va te falloir du courage, car je suis armé de patience.  
Il sortit de la pièce.  
Lucas (criant pour qu'il l'entende à travers la porte) — Au fait, faudra que tu mettes à jour tes stratégies idiotes parce que le coup des fleurs, c'est DE-MO-DE !  
Nathan s'appuya à la rampe et se laissa tomber sur les escaliers.  
Nathan — Sois fort, tu peux pas craquer maintenant, tu peux pas craquer maintenant …  
Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer.

**FB Brathan**

Nathan et Brooke finirent par rentrer tard dans la nuit de leur course à travers bois. Brooke entra la première et se jeta devant le feu ouvert pour se réchauffer.  
Brooke — Faut être fou pour faire ça !  
Nathan — Tu viens de le faire, je te signale !  
Brooke — J'ai jamais dit que j'étais pas folle !  
Nathan — Encore heureux !  
Brooke lui tira la langue. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui retira sa veste.  
Nathan — Tu vas attraper un rhume sinan !  
Brooke (s'accrochant à sa veste) — M'en moque, je crève de froid, moi !  
Nathan — Brooke, lâche CETTE VESTE !  
Il tira de toutes ses forces et elle finit par lâcher. Elle se retrouva à la renverse, rigolant comme une folle.  
Brooke — Mais t'es un malade !  
Nathan — J'ai jamais dit le contraire !  
Brooke — Encore heureux !  
Il lui tira la langue et s'assit à ses côtés.  
Nathan — Je suis heureux de t'avoir dans ma vie, Brooke Davis, tu la rends tellement plus facile.  
Brooke — C'est parce que tu as tendance à tout dramatiser très cher !  
Nathan — Euuuuh … On résume ma situation ? J'ai enfin concrétiser avec la femme que je considère comme la femme de ma vie, mais malheureusement, son amour de jeunesse, qui est également le père de sa fille, que je considère comme ma fille, a fait sa ré-apparition et a tout foutu en l'air. Je ne te précise pas que ce garçon est également mon frère avec qui j'avais une relation fusionnelle et que j'ai quitté sans explications il y a 7 ans. Quand pour couronner le tout, j'ai ma femme, ou ex-femme, faudrait que je me renseigne où on en est de ce côté là, qui se repointe avec un soi-disant fils qui devait normalement ne pas avoir vu le jour. Excuse-moi du peu …  
Brooke — Bon, je t'accorde que tu as le droit d'être Monsieur Dramatique pour une bonne paire d'années.  
Elle lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour. Elle avait ce don sur lui.  
Nathan — Finalement, tu es le rayon de soleil de ses derniers jours ….  
Brooke — Ouuuuuuuh ! Je n'en demandais pas tant !  
Nathan — Et pourtant, si tu savais le bien fou que tu me fais !  
Brooke se mit à se marrer. Nathan la regarda d'un air incrédule.  
Brooke — Pardon, mon esprit mal tourné a encore agi !  
Nathan rit à son tour.  
Brooke — Elle est super cette amitié entre nous, hein ?  
Nathan — J'sais pas comment j'ai pu m'en passer toute ma vie.  
Brooke le regarda attendrie et lui sourit.  
Brooke — Moi non plus.

Fin du FB Brathan.

Le lendemain matin, Brooke ouvrit les yeux et vit Peyton couchée dans le lit à ses côtés. Elle sourit. Elle avait réussi à la rattraper et à la calmer. Toutes deux ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait avec les garçons mais aucune des deux n'avait envie de savoir finalement. Après une longue discussion, elles avaient trouvé un accord pour se dire que Peyton ne s'occuperait plus des garçons tant qu'ils étaient dans leurs tranchées pour son bien-être à elle et pour économiser les analyses Brookiennes. Peyton s'éveilla et sourit à son amie. Ca faisait du bien de l'avoir près d'elle. Elle se demanda comment elles avaient pu vivre séparées si longtemps.  
Peyton — Brooke, tu veux emménager ici ?  
Brooke (abasourdie) — Quoi ?  
Peyton — Tu sais, cette chambre d'ami, je la verrais bien attitrée en chambre de Brooke !  
Brooke — Ohhhh Peyton, je ne sais pas …  
Peyton — Tu es là depuis des jours maintenant, ne me fais pas croire que tu veux retourner dans ton appart, tu n'y arrivera pas !  
Brooke — Euuuh …  
Peyton — Et puis … J'ai besoin de toi !  
Brooke — C'est d'accord ! Bon, c'est un peu plus petit que l'appart, mais ici, au moins, je me sens chez moi.  
Peyton explosa de joie et serra son amie dans ses bras.  
Elles se levèrent de bonne humeur et déjeunèrent tranquillement. Brooke s'en alla alors chercher ses affaires et Peyton s'installa dans le canapé pour regarder la TV. Comme elle ne trouvait rien à regarder d'intéressant, elle prit le bouquin qui se trouvait sur la table et commença à le lire.  
Nathan entra dans le salon et se posta devant la fenêtre.  
Nathan — Je voudrais qu'on parle, Blondie.  
Au moment où il se retournait pour la regarder, Lucas apparaissait à son tour dans le salon et les regardait tous les deux.  
Lucas — Ca va ?  
Peyton n'avait pas relevé les yeux de son bouquin, ne prêtant aucune attention aux deux frères.  
Nathan regarda son frère d'un air interrogatif. Lucas haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.  
Nathan — Heyyy ! Mais t'as mis mon pull !  
Lucas — Ah ouais !  
Nathan — Te gêne pas surtout !  
Lucas — Tu penses !  
Nathan — Mais quel crétin !  
Lucas — De toute façon, il te va pas quichon !  
Nathan — Et la marmotte ?  
Peyton — Ohhhhh …  
Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler pour voir pourquoi Peyton disait ça. Elle était toujours plongée dans son bouquin, ne faisant pas attention à eux.  
Lucas s'assit tout près d'elle.  
Lucas (doux) — Pey, tu veux faire un truc avec moi, ce soir ?  
Nathan soupira.  
Nathan — Il y a match ce soir, tu veux pas plutôt venir voir ?  
Ils attendirent tous deux la réponse qui ne vint pas. Ils la regardèrent tous les deux l'air dépité.  
Lucas — Tu sais, Pey, si tu veux plus nous parler, dis-le au moins !  
Nathan — Oui, qu'on arrête de se faire une conversation à sens unique, ce serait chouette !  
Peyton releva enfin les yeux de son bouquin, le posa sur la table, ouvert et les regarda tour à tour.  
Peyton — Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les trois, on a un problème !  
Elle leur désigna le livre. Ils se penchèrent pour lire ce qu'il y avait dedans :  
_« Jounal de Brooke Penelope Davis — Mémoires (lol) d'une fille de 24 ans qui a bien besoin de se confier »_  
Lucas haussa les épaules, Nathan regarda Peyton. Ils ne comprenaient aucun des deux ce qu'il y avait de si dramatique.  
Lucas — Elle a bien le droit d'écrire, même si je la trouve un peu âgée pour ca !  
Nathan sourit à la remarque de Lucas.  
Peyton se pencha et tourna la page, elle leur fit signe de lire.  
_« J'ai besoin de ce journal car je ne sais pas à qui me confier. Je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir ces sentiments pour lui, mais ils sont bien là, ca ne sert à rien de les nier. Je l'aime, plus que tout au monde et ca me tue de le voir l'aimer autant ELLE. Tout ca ne finira donc jamais ? » _  
Elle releva la tête vers Lucas et le regarda de son regard perçant.  
Lucas (murmurant) — Brooke …


	12. Always

Lucas était assis sous le porche, les bras croisés, l'air renfrogné. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait derrière lui.  
Lucas — Tu peux faire demi-tour.  
Nathan se stoppa net.  
Nathan — Je viens voir comment tu vas.  
Lucas — Je vais BIEN.  
Nathan — Ah.  
Lucas — Pourquoi n'irais-je pas BIEN d'abord ?  
Nathan — Peut-être parce que tu as tendance à articuler exagérément ce « BIEN ».  
Lucas — Tu ne me connais pas.  
Nathan — D'accord.  
Lucas — Je te dis que tu me connais pas !  
Nathan — Je te signale que je t'ai pas contredit.  
Lucas — Okay.  
Nathan — Crétin.  
Lucas — Abruti.  
Nathan — Tssss  
Lucas — Pffff  
Nathan — Conversation fraternelle, trèèèèès rechechée !  
Lucas — On est plus frères.  
Nathan — Pardon ?  
Lucas — C'est toi qui l'a dit nan?  
Nathan — Peut-être …  
Lucas — Tu vois …  
Nathan — Mais ca ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas parler parce que tu ne va pas bien.  
Lucas — Qui t'a dit que je n'étais pas bien? Je t'ai dit que j'allais BIEN.  
Nathan — Lucas, tu peux leurrer beaucoup de gens, mais tu ne me leurreras pas moi!  
Lucas — Hum.  
Nathan — Comment te sens-tu?  
Lucas — Tu le sais mieux que moi apparement.  
Nathan — C'est bon, tu peux baisser les armes! J'suis là pour te parler calmement.  
Lucas - …  
Nathan — Mais puisqu'apparement tu veux que je te dise ce que tu ressens, je pencherais pour le sérieusement touché par ce que tu viens d'apprendre, légèrement perdu dans toute cette histoire, aucune idée de ce que te réserves l'avenir et l'envie folle de fuir cette situation bien trop compliquée pour toi.  
Lucas sourit.  
Nathan — Alors?  
Lucas — Tu te défends pas trop mal!  
Nathan — J'ai tort quelque part?  
Lucas — Uè!  
Nathan — Haha! Et où?  
Lucas — Je n'ai aucune envie de fuir.  
Nathan — C'est bien.  
Lucas — Ca ne t'embête pas? Tu ne te disais pas que tu allais enfin être débarrassé de moi?  
Nathan — Pas du tout.  
Lucas — C'est cela oui …  
Nathan — Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, tu es mon frère et je suis heureux que tu refasses partie de ma vie.  
Lucas — Okay, j'ai compris.  
Nathan — Quoi?  
Lucas — Tu te dis que comme Brooke m'aime encore, on se remettra ensemble et que tu va avoir la paix avec Peyton.  
Nathan — Pas du tout.  
Lucas — Si c'est ça, j'ai bien compris! Tu sais quoi, Nate? Tu peux prendre ta partie d'âme et aller voir ailleurs si je n'y suis pas car je n'ai pas besoin de toi.  
Nathan secoua la tête et se releva.  
Nathan — Bien.  
Il attendit quelques instants pour voir si son frère allait ajouter quelque chose puis rentra dans la maison.  
Nathan (refermant la porte sur lui) — Tu me connais bien mal, grand frère.

Brooke arriva quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'un énorme carton qui ne laissait voir d'elle que le sommet de son crâne. Elle avançait d'un pas chancelant. Lucas se leva pour aller l'aider.  
Lucas — Brooke! Lâche ça immédiatement!  
Brooke — Pfiou!  
Elle lui donna le carton. Il le posa par terre et lui prit les mains. Elle sursauta à son contact. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux intensément.  
Brooke (étonnée) — Ca va?  
Lucas — Brooke …  
Brooke — Lucas? Ca va?  
Lucas — Je ne sais pas vraiment te le dire, en fait.  
Brooke — Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plait.  
Elle retira ses mains et le regarda d'un air fâché.  
Lucas — Que se passe-t-il?  
Brooke — Je n'ai toujours pas digéré ta petite comédie d'hier, Lucas Scott!  
Lucas — Haha!  
Brooke — Je ne ris pas moi! Je ne te laisserai pas détruire mes deux amis, tu entends?  
Lucas — Et pourquoi Brooke?  
Brooke — Parce que je les aimes et que je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent! Point barre!  
Lucas réfléchit un instant.  
Lucas — Il faut qu'on se parle, Brooke. Ca fait quelques heures maintenant que j'y réfléchis et je me dis que toi et moi, on a peut-être fait une erreur en se séparant …  
Brooke — Pardon?  
Lucas — Oui, peut-être que finalement, on était destinés l'un à l'autre, comme deux âmes sœurs …  
Brooke s'approcha de lui et lui sentit le front.  
Brooke — Pas de fièvre et tu délires pourtant.  
Lucas lui sourit.  
Lucas — Mais en fait, NON. J'aime Peyton, tu entends, toi et moi ce n'est plus possible!  
Brooke — Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes toi?  
Lucas — Il faut que tu te fasses à cette idée Brooke, pour pouvoir vivre ta vie et être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis pas le garçon qu'il te faut, tu trouvera quelqu'un qui te conviendra, crois-moi, tout ira bien.  
Il déposa un bisou sur sa joue et rentra dans la maison, laissant Brooke totalement abasourdie sous le porche.  
Brooke — Et il me laisse mon carton avec tout ca!

Brooke entra dans la cuisine, chargée de son carton. Peyton se leva à sa rescousse et elles le déposèrent à terre ensemble.  
Peyton — Pfiou, c'est lourd ce truc! Tu as tout ton appart' là-dedans?  
Brooke — C'est cela oui! J'en ai une vingtaine d'autre comme ca!  
Peyton fronça les sourcils.  
Peyton — Oulaaaaa! Va nous falloir agrandir la chambre d'ami!  
Brooke — La chambre de Brooke.  
Peyton (sourit) — Oui, pardon, la chambre de Brooke!  
Brooke s'assit à la table et regarda autour d'elle.  
Brooke — La Maison de Brooke, Peyton, Ellie et Nathan!  
Peyton — Et Lucas …  
Brooke — Tu crois qu'il va rester?  
Peyton — Certainement!  
Brooke — Encore bien que la maison est grande!  
Peyton — M'en parle pas!  
Brooke — Alors, que vas-tu faire avec tes deux Roméos?  
Peyton — Les virer tous les deux!  
Brooke — A ce point-là?  
Peyton — Pfff à agir comme des gamins, ils m'énervent!  
Brooke partit dans un fou rire, Peyton la suivit.  
Peyton (redevenant sérieuse) — Je pense que le mieux, pour le moment, c'est de m'occuper de ma fille et de ma Brooke et le reste viendra après, naturellement je suppose …  
Brooke sourit à son amie.  
Brooke — Belle réaction de maturité très chère!  
Peyton — Je n'ai plus 17ans figure-toi!  
Brooke — On croirait m'entendre!  
Peyton — Je traîne trop avec toi, c'est pour ça!  
Brooke — Uèèèè!  
Peyton toisa son amie quelques secondes puis se hasarda à lancer la conversation.  
Peyton — Et tes amours, Brooke?  
Brooke se retourna vers Peyton, l'air étonné.  
Brooke — Bééé … Pourquoi tu me poses c'te question?  
Peyton — La curiosité Davisienne me guette!  
Brooke (sourit) — Je vois ça.  
Peyton - …  
Brooke — Bé … Rien, le calme plat, je pourrais même dire mieux: le néant total!  
Peyton — Même pas une petite anecdote?  
Brooke — Rien de rien!  
Peyton baissa la tête, déçue. Son amie ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour lui révéler son secret. Elle avait ses raisons, ceci dit, vu que Peyton était de nouveau au centre de cette histoire. Mais elle pensait que maintenant, elles auraient pu en parler pour éviter de retomber dans les rancœurs d'antan. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce.  
Brooke — Ahhh, mais maintenant que tu m'en parles, figure-toi que si, il se passe un truc un peu … bizarre …  
Peyton écarquilla les yeux.  
Peyton — Bizarre ?  
Brooke — Bah oui ! J'arrivais avec mon carton et Lucas … J'avais l'impression qu'il m'attendait sous le porche.  
Peyton (fais son innocente) — Ah bon ?  
Brooke — Ouais ! C'était super étrange !  
Peyton sourit.  
Brooke — Mais le pire, c'est qu'il a commencé à me parler de nous !  
Peyton — De vous ?  
Brooke — Ouaaaaais ! C'était super étrange !  
Peyton — Tu l'as déjà dit.  
Brooke — Mais parce que c'était super étrange !  
Peyton se marra. Sa meilleure amie avait l'air totalement hallucinée par la situation.  
Peyton — Et ca mène à quoi ?  
Au moment où Brooke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, Nathan apparut dans la cuisine. Brooke lui sourit et il s'approcha d'elle pour déposer un bisou sur son front.  
Brooke — Hey Bogoss !  
Nathan — Hey ma tigresse!  
Il s'approcha de Peyton et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
Nathan — Salut ma Blondie !  
Peyton rougit. Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser furtif sur sa joue.  
Nathan — Ca va les filles ?  
Peyton — Oui, merci ! Où est Ellie ?  
Nathan — Avec son « père ».  
Il avait volontairement mis l'accent sur le « père ». Brooke lui fit un clin d'œil, Peyton le regarda d'un air réprobateur.  
Nathan — Il l'amène à l'école.  
Peyton — Je sais.  
Brooke — C'est d'ailleurs très étonnant que tu ne l'aies pas accompagné, Nate.  
Nathan — Et pourquoi donc ?  
Brooke — Bah, je ne sais pas moi … (lève les yeux au ciel) Peut-être votre fâcheuse tendance du moment à faire exactement ce que l'autre fait.  
Nathan se leva et la regarda, d'un air mi-amusé, mi-vexé.  
Nathan — Je vais à l'entraînement. A ce soir !  
Brooke — Bouge pas, je t'accompagne !  
Elle prit sa veste, embrassa son amie et sortit derrière Nathan.  
Peyton (se retrouvant seule) — Sympa pour la fin de conversation …

Une heure plus tard, elle s'était préparée et s'était décidée à sortir pour ne pas passer la journée seule. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, son sac à son épaule, prête pour aller se balader quand elle buta sur Haley.  
Haley — Salut.  
Peyton la fusilla du regard.  
Haley — C'est pas la politesse qui t'étouffe.  
Peyton — Que fais-tu ici ?  
Haley — Je viens voir Nathan, quelle question !  
Peyton eut une folle envie de la frapper, elle la réprima rapidement, prit une grande inspiration et figea un sourire sur son visage.  
Peyton (d'un ton mielleux) — Je suis désolée mais Nathan n'est pas à la maison pour le moment.  
Haley — Oui, oui, je te crois.  
Elle se pencha sur le côté pour regarder derrière Peyton. Celle-ci referma la porte sur elle.  
Peyton — Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas là.  
Haley — Tu ne veux pas que je le vois !  
Peyton — Effectivement, s'il était là, je ferai tout pour que tu ne le vois pas …  
Haley — AH !  
Peyton - … mais il se fait que pour mon plus grand bonheur, il n'est pas à la maison pour le moment, donc je n'ai même pas besoin de t'empêcher de quoi que ce soit.  
Elle lui re-balança un sourire, mais cette fois, il n'était plus forcé mais triomphant.  
Haley (sourit également) — Très bien. Je vais l'attendre ici.  
Elle alla s'asseoir sur la balancelle. Le sourire de Peyton disparut de son visage.  
Peyton — Il en a pour un bout de temps. Il ne sera pas de retour à la maison avant ce soir.  
Haley — Pas grave.  
Peyton — Bien.  
Peyton commençait à s'énerver. Elle ferma la porte à clé et se prépara à partir pour ne pas céder à la pulsion de la frapper. Alors qu'elle descendait les marches du porche pour rejoindre le trottoir, Haley la héla.  
Haley — Tu sais, Nathan et moi, on essaye de recoller les morceaux restants de notre mariage. Je te serai donc reconnaissante de nous laisser en paix.  
Peyton fit volte-face et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, elle se retrouva poster devant Haley, l'air menaçant.  
Peyton — Dis ce que tu veux, idiote, je sais que Nathan ne me quittera pas comme ça alors tes balivernes, tu peux te les garder.  
Haley (sourit) — Pourtant, à ce qu'il m'a dit, vous n'êtes plus ensemble … Tu ré-essayes quelque chose avec Lucas. Alors tu ne pourras pas le blâmer de ré-essayer quelque chose avec moi …  
Peyton — Tu …  
Haley (la coupant) — Franchement Peyton, soyons claires ! On est dans la même situation toi et moi. Nos enfants ont le droit de connaître leur père. Tu ne pourras pas me dire le contraire.  
Peyton - …  
Haley — Tu n'as donc rien à répondre ?  
Peyton lui lança un regard chargé de haine auquel elle répondit par un sourire satisfait.  
Haley — Il m'a aimé et m'aimera toujours plus qu'il ne pourra jamais t'aimer. Fais-toi à cette idée.  
Peyton se retourna et partit rapidement avant de vraiment s'énerver, la laissant là sous le porche.

Elle marcha longuement, les larmes aux yeux, pensant à ce qu'Haley lui avait dit. Elle n'avait pas tort, Peyton le savait et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Nathan avait un enfant avec cette fille, il était toujours son mari également et en ce moment, Peyton et lui avaient mis leur histoire entre parenthèses. Rien ne le retenait à elle, elle prit peur qu'il finisse par les abandonner. Tout le monde l'abandonnait toujours de toute façon. Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle traversa la route sans regarder.  
Lucas — PEYTOOOOOON !  
Un bus arrivait à toute allure sur elle et elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Lucas se jeta sur elle et la tira vers le trottoir juste à temps. Elle se rendit à peine compte de ce qui venait de se passer.  
Peyton — Oh mon dieu !  
Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Lucas savait que le stress n'était pas bon pour elle. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder.  
Lucas — Peyton ! Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi je t'en prie.  
Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder. Elle continuait à trembler et à regarder dans le vide. Elle était en état de choc. Il savait qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.  
Lucas — Peyton ! Je t'aime !  
Elle fixa son regard dans le sien et s'arrêta de trembler. Il soupira de soulagement. Au même moment, elle s'évanouit. Il la rattrapa dans ses bras et la posa par terre. Il prit son téléphone et appela les urgences.

Peu de temps après, il attendait dans le couloir de l'hôpital, sans nouvelles d'elle. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'appeler Nathan ou Brooke, il était trop tracassé pour penser à autre chose. Le médecin qu'il avait vu parler avec Nathan la dernière fois s'approcha de lui.  
Médecin — Monsieur Scott ?  
Lucas acquiesa, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot.  
Médecin — Je suis le médecin de Mademoiselle Sawyer. Rassurez-vous elle va bien.  
Lucas soupira.  
Médecin — Les médicaments que nous lui avions prescrit la dernière fois ont joué leur rôle dans ce cas-ci, heureusement. Malheureusement, je dois vous faire part d'une crainte que j'ai par rapport à sa maladie.  
Lucas tendit l'oreille.  
Médecin — Je pense qu'elle ne supportera plus aucune crise du genre. Trop de stress est mauvais pour elle, pourriez-vous veiller à la tenir à l'écart de toute forme de stress qui pourrait provoquer une crise comme celle qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui ?  
Lucas acquiesa.  
Médecin — Alors, je pense que tout ira bien pour elle. Vous pouvez aller la voir.  
Lucas serra la main du médecin et arriva à articuler péniblement une phrase.  
Lucas — Merci docteur, merci infiniment.

Il entra dans la chambre et la vit endormie sur son lit. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux d'une main tremblante. Elle ouvrit les yeux péniblement et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire.  
Peyton (faible) — Ohhhh mon dieu !  
Lucas (doux) — Deuxième fois dis donc !  
Peyton — Que s'est-il passé ?  
Lucas — Tu as failli te faire renverser par un bus et puis tu as tellement eu peur que tu t'es évanouie … Je t'ai amenée ici pour m'assurer que tu ailles bien.  
Elle lui sourit.  
Peyton - Tu passes ton temps à me sauver …  
Lucas — Quelqu'un doit bien le faire …  
Elle lui sourit, il lui rendit son sourire.  
Lucas — Ca va aller ?  
Peyton — Je … Je veux rentrer Luke.  
Lucas — On va rentrer, ma belle.  
Peyton — Ne dis rien … A personne … Je t'en prie !  
Lucas la regarda d'un air triste et lui caressa la joue.  
Lucas (doux) — Si tu me promets de ne plus t'énerver pour rien.  
Peyton — J'essayerai.  
Lucas — Je compte sur toi.

Elle refusa de prendre un taxi pour rentrer, elle disait qu'elle voulait marcher. Ils marchaient côte à côte, tous deux les mains dans les poches, ne disant pas un mot.  
Lucas — Ca va aller ?  
Peyton — Oui, merci.  
Lucas — J'ai eu une peur incroyable, tu n'imagines même pas.  
Peyton — Je suis désolée, j'ai paniqué.  
Lucas (baisse la voix et les yeux) — J'aurais pas pu vivre sans toi …  
Peyton — Ooooh, Lucas … N'aie pas peur, je suis là.  
Elle sortit sa main de ses poches et lui prit la sienne dans sa poche.  
Peyton — Tu vas devoir me supporter encore un moment …  
Lucas — Ca tombe bien, je ne comptais pas me passer de toi aussitôt.  
Ils se sourirent et continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à la maison.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux et ils trouvèrent Nathan et Brooke assis dans le salon, l'air soucieux. Quand ils reclapèrent la porte, tous deux se levèrent d'un bond et accoururent vers eux.  
Brooke — Où étiez-vous ? On se faisait un sang d'encre !  
Lucas regarda sa montre, il était plus de 19 heures, ils étaient partis toute la journée sans s'en rendre compte.  
Peyton — Quelqu'un a récupéré Ellie ?  
Nathan — Bien sûr, tu crois quoi ? J'allais pas l'oublier !  
Peyton leva les yeux au ciel.  
Nathan — Vous étiez où ?  
Lucas — On se baladait.  
Nathan — Toute la journée hein ?  
Lucas — Ouaip.  
Nathan — C'est ça. Vous avez certainement fait des haltes alors …  
Lucas — Ouais, à certains endroits, pour découvrir notre anatomie.  
Peyton sourit et se tourna vers Brooke qui avait les yeux baissés et qui ne rigolait pas.  
Peyton — Il rigole bien sûr.  
Brooke regarda son amie et lui sourit. Peyton lui fit un clin d'œil.  
Nathan — Où étiez-vous bon sang ?  
Peyton — Scotty, il vient de te dire qu'on s'est baladés.  
Nathan — Toute la journée, Blondie, tu ne me prendrais pas pour ce que je ne suis pas par hasard ?  
Peyton — Je lui ai montré les endroits de la ville que je préférais, on a flâné, et on a pas vu le temps passé …  
Nathan — Tu aurais pu répondre quand j'essayais de t'appeler.  
Peyton fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son téléphone.  
Peyton — J'avais laissé mon téléphone ici.  
Nathan — Bien ! Très bien ! Histoire de vraiment faire flipper les gens !  
Peyton — Je n'avais pas pensé qu'on trainerait autant !  
Nathan — Tu aurais pu laisser un mot !  
Brooke prit Lucas par le bras et l'emmena vers les escaliers pour laisser Peyton et Nathan s'expliquer.  
Brooke — Va voir ta fille, laisse-les régler ca !  
Lucas — Okay …  
Nathan et Peyton continuait de se disputer, sans faire attention à la disparition des deux autres.  
Nathan — J'étais MORT D'INQUIETUDE, Blondie !  
Peyton — Bé fallait pas !  
Nathan — Il aurait pu t'être arrivé n'importe quoi ! Tu aurais pu te retrouver à l'hôpital et je n'en aurais rien su !  
Peyton baissa les yeux, coupable.  
Peyton — Je suis désolée, Scotty.  
Nathan — Je tiens tellement à toi, si tu savais … Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose …  
Peyton — Il ne m'arrivera rien, Scotty.  
Nathan se laissa tomber sur le divan, tremblant.  
Nathan — J'étais mort d'inquiétude.  
Peyton — Je le referais plus, je te promets.  
Nathan — Merci.  
Peyton — Je vais dire bonne nuit à ma fille, maintenant.

Elle grimpa les escaliers, le laissant dans le salon. Lucas était déjà près d'Ellie et lui racontait une histoire. Peyton regarda la scène de la porte, attendrie.  
Ellie — Maman !  
Peyton s'approcha d'eux et s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil où ils étaient installés.  
Peyton — Salut ma belle !  
Ellie — On lisait une histoire.  
Peyton — Elle parle de quoi cette histoire ?  
Ellie — D'une princesse et d'un prince …  
Peyton — Ah aaaah !  
Ellie — Mais je vais aller au lit maintenant, il est tard !  
Peyton — Okay.  
Elle la prit des genoux de Lucas et l'installa dans son lit. Elle la recouvrit de sa couverture, lui donna son doudou et l'embrassa sur le front. Lucas s'approcha et l'embrassa également.  
Peyton — Bonne nuit ma chérie.  
Lucas — Bonne nuit ma princesse.  
Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la porte.  
Ellie — Bonne nuit maman … Bonne nuit … Papa.  
Lucas se retourna vers Peyton, les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui sourit.  
Lucas — Bonne nuit ma fille …

Quand ils furent sur le palier, Peyton prit Lucas dans ses bras.  
Lucas — Merci de m'avoir fait le cadeau de pouvoir la connaître.  
Peyton — Merci à toi de m'avoir couvert tout à l'heure.  
Lucas — De rien.  
Peyton — De rien aussi.  
Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent.

Peyton entra dans sa chambre et Lucas redescendit les escaliers. Il sortit sous le porche et vit Nathan assis sur la balancelle, les yeux perdus dans le vide.  
Lucas s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda quelques instants.  
Lucas — Ca va ?  
Nathan — Hum ?  
Lucas — Ca a pas l'air d'aller.  
Nathan — Ma part d'âme va très bien merci.  
Lucas sourit. Il savait qu'il lui resservirait sur un plateau, celle-là.  
Lucas — Touché !  
Nathan — Bah écoute, te force pas à rester là, tu as été clair la dernière fois.  
Lucas — Nate, aussi étonnant que ca puisse te paraître, je m'inquiète sincèrement de savoir si tu vas bien …  
Nathan — Oui.  
Lucas — Oui, quoi ?  
Nathan — Oui, c'est étonnant  
Lucas se marra.  
Nathan — Mais je n'ai pas envie de te parler maintenant, Lucas.  
Lucas — Je suis là pour toi, Nate.  
Nathan — Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Lucas.  
Lucas — Franchement, tu exagères là ! Je fais un pas vers toi et tu me rejettes.  
Nathan — Tu m'as rejeté tout à l'heure.  
Lucas — Okay.  
Il se leva et marcha vers la porte. Il se retourna pour faire à nouveau face à son frère.  
Lucas — Le jeu continue alors …  
Nathan — Plus que jamais.

Lucas se dirigea vers la chambre de Brooke et trouva celle-ci en train de défaire ses cartons.  
Lucas — Alors, on s'installe?  
Brooke — Oui!  
Lucas — Tu es heureuse, ca se voit!  
Brooke — Ooooh, si tu savais ce que ca fait du bien d'avoir enfin une "famille"!  
Lucas baissa les yeux.  
Brooke — Enfin, je veux dire, ca fait deux ans que je suis seule tu sais …  
Il s'approcha d'elle et mit ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle le regarda, étonnée.  
Brooke — Tu fais quoi?  
Lucas — Tu sais Brooke, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'ai vraiment besoin que les choses soient claires entre nous, tu sais! J'aime notre amitié, j'y tiens, je ne voudrais pas la perdre en rediscutant inlassablement de nous et de ce que nous avons été.  
Brooke le regarda d'un air mauvais.  
Brooke — Et bien ne le fais pas!  
Elle prit un pull et sortit de la chambre.  
Lucas — Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir plus, Brooke.

Brooke monta dans l'atelier où elle trouva Peyton, sur le lit, en train de dessiner. Elle se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.  
Brooke — Pfffffffffffffffff  
Peyton (sans relever les yeux de son dessin) — Que se passe-t-il Davis?  
Brooke — Je crois que Lucas est mentalement atteint.  
Peyton se marra.  
Peyton — Ca, on le savait déjà!  
Brooke — Uèèè, mais je crois que ca devient de pire en pire!  
Peyton — Qu'a-t-il encore fait?  
Brooke se releva pour faire face à son amie.  
Brooke — Figure-toi que ce quichon s'est mis en tête que j'étais encore amoureuse de lui!  
Peyton (écarquille les yeux) — Et c'est pas le cas?  
Brooke — Bah naaaan! Tu crois quoi? Me dis pas que t'y croyais aussi!  
Peyton — Aheum … Nan, pourquoi j'y aurais cru!  
Brooke — Bé j'sais pas, j'trouve quand même que j'ai pas l'air de la fille amoureuse de Lucas …  
Peyton réfléchit un instant et ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle avait compris.  
Peyton — Brooke, ne me dis pas que …  
Nathan (hurle d'en bas) — Blondiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! Tu peux venir un moment?  
Peyton se leva, Brooke la suivit.  
Brooke — Que voulais-tu me dire?  
Peyton — On reparlera de ça plus tard.  
Elles dévalèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans le salon. Lucas qui avait entendu Nathan crier descendit également.  
Nathan — Ah, vous voilà tous, ca tombe bien!  
Ils le regardèrent tous les trois l'air surpris.  
Nathan — Bon, voilà, mon coach vient de m'appeler et j'ai une assez bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.  
Brooke — T'es transféré?  
Peyton — Tu arrêtes le basket?  
Nathan — Oh ooooh! Aucun des deux en fait!  
Brooke — Ouf.  
Peyton — Pfiou.  
Nathan — On dirait des groupies!  
Lucas — Ce sont des groupies.  
Ils se sourirent.  
Brooke — Alooooooors?  
Nathan — Eh bien figurez-vous que nous accueillons un nouveau joueur dans l'équipe et pour fêter ca, on organise une grande fête demain soir!  
Peyton — Un nouveau joueur? Vous en aviez besoin d'un?  
Nathan — Pas forcément mais c'est un extra. Puis c'est une faveur que me rend mon coach.  
Brooke — Comment ca?  
Nathan — C'est toi, Luke! 15 minutes par match, on a besoin de ton talent!  
Il s'approcha de son frère et lui serra la main. Lucas était abasourdi. Il sourit à son frère et le prit dans ses bras.  
Lucas — Je … Merci Nate! Merci mille fois!  
Ils se séparèrent.  
Nathan (se retournant vers les filles) — Breeeef, mes demoiselles, nous voudrions des cavalières pour cette soirée, vous pensez pouvoir jouer ce rôle?  
Brooke — Yes!  
Peyton — Bien sûr.  
Lucas s'approcha de Peyton et lui prit la main.  
Lucas — Tu m'accompagnes?  
Nathan s'approcha à son tour.  
Nathan — A vrai dire, j'avais pensé que tu viendrais avec moi.  
Lucas — J'ai demandé le premier je te signale!  
Nathan — Figure-toi qu'on est plus à la maternelle, arrête tes enfantillages!  
Lucas — Tu n'as vraiment aucun respect!  
Nathan — Moi? Je n'ai aucun respect? MOI? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.  
Peyton — STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!  
Ils se retournèrent tous deux sur elle et la regardèrent l'air ébahi.  
Peyton — Vous n'avez aucun respect aucun des deux! Vous pensez à Brooke?  
Ils se retournèrent vers Brooke qui regardait le sol l'air triste.  
Lucas — Suis désolé.  
Nathan — Pardon…  
Peyton — Et c'est à moi de décider maintenant! J'irai avec … Lucas.  
Nathan se retourna vers elle et la regarda intensément.  
Peyton — Décision irrévocable.  
Elle sortit du salon et grimpa les escaliers.  
Lucas — Scott VS Scott 1-0. Balle au centre.  
Il sortit à son tour.  
Nathan — Crétin.  
Lucas (des escaliers) — Je t'ai entendu, ABRUTI!  
Nathan — Tsss ce quichon!  
Il se retourna vers Brooke et la regarda géné. Elle avait relevé les yeux et le regardait également.  
Nathan — J'imagine que tu ne veux pas accompagner un abruti comme moi …  
Brooke s'approcha de lui.  
Brooke — J'en serai enchantée au contraire.  
Il lui sourit.  
Nathan — La soirée promet d'être belle alors.  
Il la serra dans ses bras et elle ferma les yeux, sentant son parfum qui l'enivrait tant, lui, l'homme de ses rêves.


	13. I have nothing

Peyton se préparait dans sa chambre. Elle enfila sa robe de soirée et mit les boucles d'oreille que Lucas lui avait offert le jour même. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. La porte s'ouvrit discrètement et elle vit dans le miroir la tête de Brooke passer dans l'ouverture.  
Brooke — Je peux entrer ?  
Peyton — Je suis décente oui.  
Brooke entra. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe rouge sang, les cheveux lâchés sur les épaules, elle était magnifique.  
Peyton — Tu es magnifique !  
Brooke s'assit sur le lit et regarda son amie. Elle portait une longue robe noir en satin, ouverte dans le dos. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon.  
Brooke — Tu es magnifique aussi, P. Sawyer !  
Peyton — Merci !  
Elle s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de Brooke. Elles restèrent toutes deux sans parler, les yeux dans le vide, pensant à la soirée à venir. Brooke se décida à rompre le silence.  
Brooke — Aloooooooooors, étant donné que je n'ai pas le « Petit Peyton Illustré » nouvelle génération, je voudrais que tu éclaires ma lanterne sur le pourquoi du comment tu as choisi Lucas pour la soirée.  
Peyton se tourna vers son amie. Tant de fois par le passé, elles s'étaient cachées des choses. Elle, surtout, elle avait tant menti à Brooke, à elle-même sur ses vrais sentiments. Aujourd'hui, elle était adulte, elle avait dépassé ce stade et voulait le passer également avec son amie de toujours.  
Peyton — Parce que tu aimes Nathan.  
Brooke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma aussitôt.  
Peyton — Ne le nie pas, je l'ai compris.  
Brooke — Oh.  
Peyton — Et si je te dis ca, ce soir, c'est parce que je veux que plus aucun garçon ne se mette entre nous. Jamais …  
Brooke — Voyons Peyton, plus aucun garçon ne se mettra entre nous désormais. Et si je ne te l'ai pas dit …  
Peyton (la coupant) — C'est parce que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal. Parce que tu avais peur de ma réaction et que de toute façon, tu ne voulais rien tenter.  
Brooke baissa les yeux. Son amie s'était trouvée dans cette situation, bien des années auparavant, elle savait donc parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait.  
Peyton — C'est pourquoi il faut que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, Brooke.  
Brooke — Je t'écoute  
Peyton — Je veux que tu lui dises, Brooke.  
Brooke — A Nathan ? Tu es folle ?  
Peyton — Non, écoute moi ! On a plus 17 ans, Brooke. On est des grandes filles maintenant. Tu dois le lui dire… sinon … Sinon tu te retrouvera 7 ans plus tard à te demander ce que les choses auraient pu être si tu lui avais dit…  
Brooke (à mi-voix) — Ne dis pas ça …  
Peyton — Tu le regretterais, Brooke, si tu ne lui disais pas. Tu ne saurais jamais ce qu'il t'aurait répondu … Et 7 ans après, tu ne saurais toujours pas et tu te poserai toujours les mêmes questions. C'est pourquoi ce soir je vais avec Lucas à cette soirée.  
Brooke — Pourquoi ?  
Peyton — Pour voir ce que ca aurait donné si on s'était laissé une chance …  
Brooke — C'est génial pour vous deux.  
Peyton se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Peyton — Tu dois lui dire, Brooke, tu dois le faire, ne te retourne pas pour moi, fonce.  
Brooke — Ne me fais pas ca, Peyton.  
Peyton sortit.  
Brooke — Je n'ai pas fait la même chose pour toi.

Peyton descendit les escaliers. Nathan et Lucas attendaient au bas des escaliers. Ils se tournèrent tous deux pour la regarder descendre.  
Lucas — Wow !  
Peyton — Quoi ?  
Lucas — Tu es sublime.  
Peyton rougit et baissa les yeux.  
Lucas — La plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir !  
Peyton — Aheummm … Merci !  
Elle se tourna vers Nathan et lui sourit.  
Peyton — Tu ne dis rien ?  
Nathan — J'ai rien à dire.  
Peyton (baisse les yeux) — Ah … Okay. Je … euuuh … Je vais prendre mon manteau.  
Elle s'en alla vers la cuisine. Lucas s'approcha de Nathan et le regarda intensément.  
Lucas — Alors ?  
Nathan — Alors quoi ?  
Lucas — Alors, ca y est ? Tu rends déjà les armes ?  
Nathan — Pardon ?  
Lucas — Bah oui quoi ! Même pas un compliment, rien !  
Nathan — Et ?  
Lucas — Arrête ton char, Nate ! Elle est splendide.  
Nathan — Tout à fait !  
Lucas — Donc tu abandonnes ! Ca y est, j'ai marqué un point, donc tu laisses tomber !  
Nathan — Pas du tout.  
Lucas — Bah alors ?  
Nathan — C'est juste que tes moyens pathétiques genre « Woww, t'es trop boooooooonne ! », ca m'intéresse pas !  
Lucas — Je n'ai pas dit ca je te signale !  
Nathan — C'était presque le cas pourtant !  
Lucas leva les yeux au ciel.  
Lucas — J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as dans ta manche, champion !  
Nathan — T'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais exactement où je vais !  
Au même moment, Brooke descendit à son tour les marches. Tous deux se retournèrent à nouveau et ouvrirent la bouche au même moment.  
Brooke — Et bé comme ca, on peut pas renier que vous êtes frères !  
Nathan se marra. Lucas le regarda un long moment, sérieux. Nathan se retourna vers lui et s'arrêta de rire.  
Nathan — Oui, je sais, on est plus frères.  
Il prit Brooke par le bras et l'emmena vers la porte d'entrée.  
Lucas se dirigea vers la cuisine. Peyton était assise à table, nerveuse, ses mains tremblaient.  
Lucas - Je pensais que tu essayerais de ne plus t'énerver …  
Peyton — Je ne suis pas énervée…  
Lucas — Tu m'as promis Peyton.  
Peyton — Je sais. Je ne suis pas énervée, j't'assure.  
Lucas — Tu es quoi alors ?  
Peyton — Je … Je sais pas.  
Lucas s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.  
Lucas — Viens, on y va !  
Elle saisit sa main et se leva. Il la prit par la taille.  
Lucas (murmurant à son oreille) — Je t'ai dit que tu étais magnifique ?

Ils arrivèrent tous les quatres à la soirée. Nathan les dirigea vers leur table, où Gary (le co-équipier de Nathan) et sa compagne leur avait réservé des places. Brooke et Nathan rigolaient. Peyton les regardait sans expression sur le visage. Lucas se leva et prit la main de Peyton.  
Lucas — Viens, viens danser avec moi.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse et il l'enlaça. Elle mit ses mains dans son cou et se laissa guider.  
Lucas — Tu peux sourire aussi, ce serait pas mal …  
Peyton — Je suis désolée Lucas …  
Lucas — C'est pas grave. Dis-moi juste ce qui se passe …  
Peyton — Brooke aime Nathan.  
Lucas — Pardon?  
Peyton — Brooke, c'est pas toi qu'elle aime … C'est Nathan.  
Lucas — Oh.  
Peyton — Oui.  
Lucas — Ca te fait mal ?  
Peyton — Pas vraiment.  
Lucas — Comment ça ?  
Peyton — Je ne sais que trop bien ce que c'est de l'aimer … Et puis, on s'est promis que plus aucun garçon ne se mettra entre nous, désormais …  
Lucas — Je vois.  
Peyton — Luke …  
Il frissonna à l'entendre re-prononcer ce surnom.  
Lucas — Oui ?  
Elle se rapprocha plus près de lui.  
Peyton — Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit à quel point je t'aimais il y a 7 ans.  
Lucas — Je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit, moi non plus.  
Peyton — Et je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit pour Ellie.  
Lucas — Ah, ca, moi aussi je le regrette …  
Peyton — Et je regrette d'avoir fui au lieu d'affronter ca …  
Lucas — Ce n'est pas grave Pey. Tout ça est oublié aujourd'hui. Ce qui compte c'est nous, nous trois, aujourd'hui, maintenant.  
Peyton lui sourit. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras.  
Brooke et Nathan les rejoignirent sur la piste, ainsi que Gary et sa compagne.  
Nathan — Je suis vraiment heureux de passer cette soirée avec toi, Brooke.  
Brooke rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle jeta un regard vers Peyton. Celle-ci rigolait avec Lucas. Elle se retourna vers son amie et lui fit un sourire confiant.  
Brooke — Nate.  
Nathan — Hum ?  
Brooke — Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Nate.  
Nathan — Je t'écoute.  
Brooke — Je suis amoureuse.  
Nathan (sourit) — De Lucas, oui je sais !  
Brooke — Non, Nate, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Lucas.  
Nathan - …  
Brooke — Je suis amoureuse de toi, Nate.  
Nathan se stoppa net de danser et la lâcha.  
Brooke — Nate !  
Nathan — Nan, ca, ca en est un peu trop pour moi! Peyton, le retour de Lucas, le retour de Haley, mon fils, notre amitié naissante, c'était dèjà pas mal ! Mais ca, nan, c'est trop !  
Il la regarda quelques instants et s'en alla. Lucas et Peyton s'étaient arrêtés de danser et regardaient la scène. Peyton s'approcha de Brooke qui avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme et la prit dans ses bras. Lucas les regarda un instant et sortit de la salle à la recherche de Nathan. Il le trouva assis sur les escaliers à l'extérieur. Il se posa à ses côtés et attendit de longues minutes avant de parler.  
Lucas — Ca va ?  
Nathan — J'ai l'impression que le monde entier me tombe dessus.  
Lucas — C'est un peu le cas.  
Nathan (sourit) — Ouais, ca l'est.  
Lucas — Tu es une star, c'est pour ça !  
Nathan — Haha ! J'préférais être un joueur méconnu de tous.  
Lucas — On choisit pas. C'est le destin qui nous choisit.  
Nathan — Foutu destin.  
Lucas — Ouaip.  
Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler pendant de longues minutes, regardant dans le vide.  
Lucas — Je voulais pas te causer plus d'ennuis, Nate.  
Nathan — Je le sais, Luke.  
Lucas — Je voulais te le dire. Quand je suis arrivé, je pensais pas te trouver … Après, j'voulais pas te pourrir la vie, je voulais juste …  
Nathan — Refaire partie de la sienne.  
Lucas — Et de la tienne.  
Nathan — Je te l'ai déjà dit Luke, mais tu ne voulais pas m'écouter. Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je suis heureux que tu aies décidé d'en refaire partie.  
Lucas — Je le sais … C'est juste que … c'est plus facile à accepter que tu me détestes … plutôt que d'accepter que tu m'aimes malgré tout ce que je te fais.  
Nathan — Mais je t'aime, grand frère.  
Lucas — Je … Je le mérite pas.  
Nathan — Certainement pas. Mais je t'aime tout de même.  
Lucas — Moi aussi … Tu le sais, hein ?  
Nathan — Bien sûr.  
Lucas — Mais ca ne change rien, hein ? Je le vois … Dans tes yeux … Ca ne change rien.  
Nathan — Non. Car je l'aime elle, plus que tout.  
Lucas — Moi je ne sais pas … Je ne pense pas être capable de mettre notre lien si spécial de côté … Peut-être que je devrais abandonner.  
Nathan — N'abandonne pas, tu le regretterais.  
Il se leva.  
Lucas — Tu me conseilles donc de tout faire pour la récupérer.  
Nathan — Bien sûr. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est de vivre avec elle.  
Il se dirigea vers la salle et y pénétra, laissant Lucas songeur à l'extérieur. Il se dirigea vers la table. Peyton y était assise seule, Brooke étant partie aux toilettes pour se calmer. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla devant elle.  
Nathan — Hey Blondie.  
Peyton — Salut.  
Nathan — Tu danses avec moi?  
Peyton le regarda droit dans les yeux et acquiesca. Il la prit par la main et l'emmena sur la piste. Il l'enlaça alors délicatement. Ils dansèrent de longues minutes sans rien dire.  
Nathan — Je ne t'ai pas dit tout à l'heure, mais tu as l'air d'une princesse …  
Peyton — Merci.  
Il mit sa main sur les boucles d'oreille.  
Nathan — Mais ca, c'est pas toi.  
Elle sourit.  
Peyton — Et pourquoi c'est pas moi ? Parce que je suis trop « punk » ou parce que c'est Lucas qui me les a offert tout à l'heure.  
Nathan — Ni l'un ni l'autre.  
Peyton - …  
Il descendit sa main le long de son bras, elle frissonna à son contact. Il lui prit le poignet et désigna le bracelet qui s'y trouvait.  
Nathan — Ca, c'est toi. Rien de déplacé ou d'extravagant.  
Peyton — C'est le bracelet de ma mère.  
Nathan — Je le sais.  
Peyton — Ah ?  
Nathan — Oui, un matin, tu avais donné son bain à Ellie et tu retournais tout dans la salle de bains. Je suis arrivé et je t'ai charrié comme de quoi je devrais encore passer derrière toi pour ramasser ton bordel, quand tu m'as dit « Ecoute, Nate, je t'aime beaucoup, mais m'ennuie pas okay, j'ai perdu le bracelet d'Ellie et je suis hypra énervée » …  
Peyton (baisse les yeux) — Tu te souviens de ca ?  
Nathan — Je me souviens de tout.  
Elle se rapprocha de lui, il passa sa main sur son visage. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus. Brooke ressortit des toilettes à ce moment-là et se stoppa net en les voyant. Lucas rentra dans la salle au même moment et se stoppa également en voyant la scène. Peyton décrocha son regard de celui de Nathan et posa ses yeux sur Lucas. Nathan en fit de même avec Brooke. Lucas sortit d'un pas précipité de la salle, Brooke s'engouffra à nouveau dans les toilettes. Peyton se détacha de Nathan et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire. Sans se parler, car ils se connaissaient par cœur, tous deux partirent dans la direction vers où ils devaient aller.

Nathan entra dans les toilettes des filles, ce qui fit sursauter quelques demoiselles qui étaient en train de discuter.  
Nathan — Je ne fais que passer.  
Elles s'en allèrent l'air courroucé. Nathan s'agenouilla et regarda en dessous de toutes les portes. Il se releva, frotta son pantalon et se dirigea vers la dernière porte. Il s'assit contre elle.  
Nathan — Brooke.  
Il n'obtint pas de réponses, mais il pouvait clairement distinguer des sanglots venant de la toilette.  
Nathan — Brooke, je sais que tu es là, ton rimmel coule par dessous la porte.  
Brooke — Va-t-en !  
Nathan — Tu rêves !  
Brooke — Va-t-en je te dis !  
Nathan — Ecoute moi, Brooke. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi de la sorte tout à l'heure, mais tout ca pour moi, tout en même temps, ca devient un vrai cauchemar.  
Brooke — Merci.  
Nathan — Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
Brooke — Ce n'est pas ca qui fait mal Nate.  
Nathan — Dis moi ce que c'est alors.  
Brooke — C'est que tu l'aimes. Tu ne vois qu'elle . Elle, elle et elle.  
Nathan baissa les yeux.  
Nathan — Je suis désolée, Brooke.  
Brooke — Et si tu devais vivre sans elle, que ferais-tu ?  
Nathan — Je ne pourrais pas …  
Brooke — Et si elle le choisissait Nate, que ferais-tu ?  
Nathan — Je … C'est impossible.  
Brooke — Va-t-en maintenant, s'il te plaît.  
Nathan s'appuya contre la porte de la toilette.  
Nathan (murmurant) — Je t'adore ma Brooke, quoique tu puisses en penser. Notre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi.  
Brooke (sanglotant) — Ce n'est pas suffisant.  
Il se leva et sortit des toilettes, conscient de l'avoir perdue.

Peyton était sortie à la hâte derrière Lucas.  
Peyton — Lucas ! Attends !  
Il se stoppa et se retourna.  
Lucas — Tu te moques de moi, c'est ca ?  
Peyton (baisse les yeux) — Luke.  
Lucas — Pourquoi dansais-tu avec lui ? Tu voulais me faire du mal, c'est ca ?  
Peyton — Pas du tout Lucas … Je voulais … Montrer qu'on pouvait tous être amis…  
Lucas — Mais on ne le peut pas Peyton ! On ne le peut pas !  
Peyton — Mais …  
Lucas — Je voulais que ce soit notre soirée ! Je voulais te rappeler à quel point toi et moi c'était bien ! Je voulais te rappeler tout ca. Ca aurait du être notre soirée.  
Peyton — Lucas …  
Lucas — Et je voulais qu'à la fin de cette soirée, on soit à nouveau un couple, une famille …  
Peyton — Je …  
Lucas — Quoi ?  
Peyton — C'est impossible pour moi de faire un choix ! J'ai besoin de vous deux dans ma vie ! Mais je ne peux pas choisir !  
Lucas — C'est inévitable pourtant. Il faudra que tu choisisses !  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et s'en alla.  
Peyton (murmure) — Je ne peux pas …

Peyton entra à nouveau dans la salle. Gary l'informa que Brooke était rentrée. Elle soupira. Finalement, elles n'arriveraient peut-être pas à tenir leur promesse, elle espérait de tout son cœur que rien ne pourrait se mettre à nouveau entre elle et Brooke, mais peut-être était-ce tout simplement impossible. Elle se retourna et vit Nathan en pleine discussion avec … Haley. Elle demanda à Gary ce qu'elle faisait là. Gary dit que c'était parce qu'elle venait chanter une chanson en l'honneur des deux Scott. Peyton attrapa son sac et sortit à la hâte de la salle. Elle en avait marre de tous ces problèmes. Il y a encore quelques semaines, elle vivait une petite vie tranquille et HEUREUSE.

Elle erra de longues heures, marchant dans les rues de San Franscico. Finalement, ses pas la guidèrent à la plage, là où elle et Lucas avaient partagé leur après-midi. Elle marcha sur le sable et le trouva là, assis, regardant la mer, l'air triste.  
Peyton — J'ai une impression de déjà-vu non ?  
Lucas sursauta. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle et elle put voir qu'il pleura. Elle se posa à ses côtés et posa une main sur ses mains à lui.  
Peyton — Parle-moi.  
Lucas - …  
Peyton — Avant, il suffisait qu'on se parle pour arranger les choses.  
Lucas — Ce n'est plus le cas.  
Peyton — On a pas tout perdu, Lucas.  
Lucas — Il nous reste Ellie, merveilleux souvenir de notre relation si spéciale. C'est l'unique chose qui nous y rattache.  
Peyton — Je ne suis pas d'accord.  
Lucas — Et pourtant c'est le cas.  
Peyton — Non.  
Lucas se retourna sur elle. Elle avait l'air assuré. Il pleurait comme un gamin.  
Lucas — Je t'aime tellement Peyton.  
Il éclata en sanglots. Elle mit sa main sur son cou et l'attira à elle. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et continua à pleurer.  
Lucas — Tout est perdu … J'arrive 7 ans trop tard.  
Peyton — Ellie n'est pas la seule chose qui me rattache à toi Luke …  
Lucas - …  
Peyton — Je suis toujours aussi amoureuse de toi, Lucas. Je pensais que tout ca n'était que des restes, des souvenirs de mes 17 ans, mais je me leurrais …  
Lucas — Que … Que veux-tu dire ?  
Peyton — Je t'aime Lucas Scott.

TBC


	14. Les meilleurs ennemis

Lucas descendit très tard, il était une heure de l'après-midi quand il avait enfin émergé de son sommeil. Il entra dans la cuisine en baîllant et trouva Nathan assit à la table.  
Lucas (ensommeillé) — 'Lut !  
Nathan — Bonjour.  
Lucas se servit une tasse de café et s'assit à table. Il regarda quelques instants Nathan lire le journal sans dire un mot.  
Nathan (sans lever les yeux de son journal) — Tu voulais dire quelque chose ?  
Lucas — Non, non.  
Nathan — Bien.  
Lucas le regarda encore le temps de boire sa tasse de café.  
Nathan — Je sais que je suis beau, mais tout de même …  
Lucas — Haha ! Tu es un ptit comique, toi !  
Nathan — C'est de famille.  
Lucas — On n'est plus …  
Nathan (le coupant) — … Frères, oui je sais.  
Lucas avala de travers sa gorgée de café. Nathan sans lâcher le journal des yeux lui tapota le dos pour l'aider. Lucas reprit sa respiration.  
Lucas — Merci.  
Nathan — C'est parce que tu allais dire une méchanceté.  
Lucas — Pardon ?  
Nathan — Peyton dit toujours que quand on s'étrangle comme ca alors qu'on allait parlé, c'est parce qu'on allait dire une méchanceté.  
Lucas — Nawak.  
Nathan — C'est Peyton qui le dit.  
Lucas — J'allais juste dire que ca faisait bien longtemps qu'on était plus une famille toi et moi.  
Nathan releva pour la première fois les yeux du journal et fixa son regard dans celui de son frère.  
Nathan — C'est bien ce que je dis, c'était une méchanceté.  
Il se leva, prit son journal et alla s'installer dans le salon.

_Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Voilà ce que nous sommes  
Amorce de sourires et de bombes  
Et du mal qu'on s'donne_

Lucas prit une profonde inspiration, sa tasse de café et se dirigea vers le salon. Il s'assit à côté de Nathan dans le canapé. Celui-ci continuait de lire son journal.  
Lucas — Tu fais vieux pépère comme ca.  
Nathan — Hmf.  
Lucas — C'était une boutade.  
Nathan — T'es un ptit comique toi !  
Lucas — C'est de famille.  
Nathan — Il me semblait qu'on était plus une famille …  
Lucas — On en est plus une.  
Nathan — Okay.  
Lucas le regarda quelques instants.  
Nathan — Ca t'amuse hein ?  
Lucas — De te mater?  
Nathan — Non, de me faire du mal.  
Lucas — Pardon ?  
Nathan — Chaque fois qu'il y a de l'espoir entre nous, tu fous tout par terre.  
Lucas — Ca c'est plutôt toi.  
Nathan — Okay.  
Lucas — Tu ne réponds rien ?  
Nathan — Répondre quoi ?  
Lucas — Tu ne répliques rien ! Quoique je te dise, tu reste de marbre. Ca t'importe si peu ?  
Nathan — Alors c'est ca que tu cherches, hum ? Me faire sortir de mes gonds ?  
Lucas — Pas du tout.  
Nathan — Alors tu veux quoi ?  
Lucas — J'en sais rien …  
Nathan — Okay.  
Lucas — Je ne sais même pas si je veux que les choses s'arrangent, qu'elles restent comme elles sont, ou qu'elles s'empirent …  
Nathan — Ah … Moi non plus en fait.  
Lucas — En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr de t'aimer vraiment …  
Nathan — Tu disais pourtant le contraire hier …  
Lucas — Peut-être que j'avais tort … Peut-être que je ne t'aime pas comme tu m'aimes. Peut-être qu'il est inutile d'essayer de reconstruire quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine.  
Nathan ferma son journal et se leva et le déposa sur la table. Il se retourna ensuite sur Lucas et le regarda en pleine face.  
Nathan — Pour moi ca en vaut la peine. Mais il est clair que c'est inutile si on y met pas du nôtre tous les deux.  
Il sortit sous le porche.

_C'est toi contre moi  
On s'y retrouve  
On s'y perd  
C'est toi contre moi_

Lucas sortit à son tour et s'assit sur la balancelle à côté de Nathan.  
Nathan — Tu va me suivre longtemps ?  
Lucas — Je déteste être seul.  
Nathan — Je vois.  
Lucas — Quoi ?  
Nathan — Rien.  
Lucas — Où sont les filles ?  
Nathan — Brooke est partie chez ses parents, pour une petite semaine.  
Lucas — Oh.  
Nathan — Quelle répartie ! T'es un habitué du « Oh » toi.  
Lucas — C'est tout ce que ca m'inspire …  
Nathan — Sympa.  
Lucas — Faut dire qu'elle en avait besoin après ce que tu lui a fait …  
Nathan — Ce que je lui ai fait ? Ce que je lui ai fait ?  
Lucas — Bah écoute, c'est un coup dur pour elle.  
Nathan — Je le sais, crétin.  
Lucas — C'était pour être sûr, abruti.  
Nathan — Quoi, encore ?  
Lucas — J'm'en lasse pas de cette insulte.  
Nathan — Je l'ai fait souffrir, je m'en rends compte mais en ce moment, je ne peux pas penser à ça … J'ai trop de choses qui m'arrivent en même temps …  
Lucas — Je sais.  
Nathan — C'est déjà pas mal.  
Lucas — De quoi ?  
Nathan — Que tu le saches ?  
Lucas — Je suis un crétin, d'accord, mais je ne suis pas aveugle.  
Nathan — Mais dénué de cœur en tout cas …  
Lucas — Sympa …  
Nathan — Chacun son tour …

_On se révolte  
On se soumet  
Mets-toi contre moi  
La guerre encore  
On s'y fait_

Lucas soupira.  
Lucas — Et Peyton alors ?  
Nathan — Peyton est partie voir une amie à elle à Boston. Elle avait besoin d'une semaine pour se ressourcer.  
Lucas — Tu rigoles ?  
Nathan — Nan, je trottoire .  
Lucas — Hein ?  
Nathan — C'était une boutade …  
Lucas — Ah.  
Nathan — La variante de « Oh »  
Lucas — Tu as décidé de faire le festival du rire aujourd'hui ?  
Nathan — Why not ?  
Lucas — Peyton est partie? Pour une semaine ?  
Nathan — Ouais.  
Lucas — Tu ris ?  
Nathan — Non, je pâtes …  
Lucas le regarda d'un air surpris  
Nathan — La variante de l'autre boutade, laisse tomber, c'est trop spirituel pour toi.  
Lucas — Tu ris Nate ?  
Nathan — J'ai l'air de rire ? Franchement ?  
Lucas — Bé nan, c'est ca qui me fait peur !  
Nathan — Bah voilà.  
Lucas — Mais … Mais …  
Nathan — Non, décembre …  
Lucas — Tes blagues sont pourries Nate.  
Nathan — Je sais, mais tu es une victime facile.  
Lucas — Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
Nathan — Bah vivre sans elle. C'est dur mais c'est possible.  
Lucas — Tous les deux ?  
Nathan — Oui.  
Lucas — Elle veut nous tuer ou quoi ?  
Nathan — Nan, si tu continues à réagir comme un gamin, c'est moi qui vais te tuer ?  
Lucas — Si je t'ai pas tué avant !  
Nathan — Ca m'étonnerait, je suis adorable moi.  
Lucas — Mais bien sûr !  
Nathan — Autre chose …  
Lucas — Quoi encore ?  
Nathan — Elle nous a laissé Ellie !  
Lucas — Haha ! Ca je suis sûr que c'est pour ne pas qu'on s'entretue.  
Nathan — Je pense aussi.  
Lucas se leva.  
Nathan — Tu vas où ?  
Lucas — Voir ma fille.  
Nathan tiqua. Il n'acceptait pas encore qu'il l'appelle ainsi.  
Nathan — A cette heure avancée de l'après-midi, je te signale qu'elle est à l'école.  
Lucas se rassit.  
Lucas — Ah.  
Nathan leva les yeux au ciel pour ne pas répondre.  
Lucas — Oui je sais, la variante …  
Nathan — Tu vois …  
Lucas — Soit …  
Nathan — Brigade d'intervention des Etats-Unis.  
Lucas — Hein ?  
Nathan — Le SWAT.  
Lucas — Tssss, quichon.  
Nathan — Je suis d'humeur taquine.  
Lucas — Ca me fait pas rire.  
Nathan — Moi si.  
Lucas — A quelle heure Ellie a-t-elle fini ?  
Nathan — J'irai la rechercher.  
Lucas — J'irai moi.  
Nathan — Nan, j'irai.  
Lucas — J't'ai dit que j'irai.  
Nathan se leva et fit face à son frère.  
Nathan — Ecoute, je lui ai promis que j'irai la reprendre. MOI. Donc j'irai.  
Il entra dans la maison.  
Lucas (murmure) — Je te dé-tes-te !

_Mets-toi contre moi  
Pourvu qu'on reste  
Les meilleurs ennemis du monde  
Et tant pis si on l'est  
Le mariage du ciel et de l'ombre  
Je te hais comme tu es_

Lucas entra à son tour dans la maison. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et trouva Nathan dans l'atelier. Il regardait un dessin de Peyton.  
Lucas — Acte 4, scène 1.  
Nathan se retourna.  
Lucas — Tu regardes quoi ?  
Nathan- Un vieux dessin de Peyton.  
Lucas — Lequel ?  
Nathan lui montra le dessin.  
Lucas — « People always leave »… Hum.  
Nathan — Quand on a emmenagé ici, avec Ellie, elle l'avait rangé dans un carton, au fond d'un placard. Je vois encore son visage souriant qui me disait « Je n'en ai plus besoin, il n'a plus sa place dans ma vie ». C'était il y a si longtemps. Elle était si heureuse. On a tout gâché.  
Lucas — Pourquoi tu dis ca ?  
Nathan — Ellie était la seule personne qui comptait pour elle à ce moment-là, elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, elle était heureuse. On a tout gâché avec nos querelles, avec nos tentatives, avec nos basses attaques …  
Lucas — Tu insinues que Peyton était plus heureuse avec toi uniquement ?  
Nathan — Je n'ai pas dit avec moi, le boulet ! J'ai dit quand Ellie était la seule personne qui lui importait.  
Lucas — Oui, et à ce moment-là, tu étais avec elle !  
Nathan — T'es vraiment bouché ! Peu importe que j'aie été là ou pas ! Tu comprends rien !  
Lucas — Je comprends très bien où tu veux en venir ! Tu essayes de me rendre coupable de la tristesse de Peyton.

_C'est toi contre moi  
On s'y retrouve  
On s'y perd  
C'est toi contre moi_

Nathan — Je n'essaye rien, Lucas. J'essaye juste de savoir pourquoi cette lueur de bonheur qu'elle avait alors dans les yeux s'est éteinte. Et j'me rends compte que j'en suis responsable … autant que toi … autant qu'Haley … Sa seule bouée de secours aujourd'hui est Brooke … Et je suis encore au milieu.  
Lucas — Ooooh ! Non ! J'ai compris, Monsieur veut jouer le grand seigneur et prendre tous les torts sur lui !  
Nathan — Tu comprends rien !  
Lucas — Je comprends justement trop bien !!! J'ai capté ton petit jeu !  
Nathan — Tssss.  
Il soupira, bouscula son frère et sortit de l'atelier à la hâte.

_On se révolte  
On se soumet  
Mets-toi contre moi  
La guerre encore  
On s'y fait  
Mets-toi contre moi  
Pourvu qu'on reste_

Lucas sortit à sa suite et le retrouva dans le salon.  
Nathan — Aaaaaaaaaargh ! Tu va me rendre fou !  
Lucas — On a pas fini la discussion !  
Nathan — Je ne veux pas discuter avec quelqu'un d'aussi bouché que toi !  
Lucas — Je ne suis pas bouché, je suis lucide !  
Nathan — Tu es con surtout !

_Le détour  
Quand tu prends de l'avance  
{... ennemis}_

Lucas — Je sais ce que tu veux ! Tu la veux pour toi !  
Nathan — Arrête Lucas, tu comprendras jamais rien !  
Lucas — Mais tu veux quoi alors ?  
Nathan — Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse !  
Lucas — Même si c'est pas avec toi ?  
Nathan — Mais bien sûr !  
Lucas — A d'autres !  
Nathan — Lucas !  
Lucas — Ne me « Lucas » pas !

_Le discours  
Quand tu veux le silence  
{... ennemis}_

Nathan s'assit sur le canapé et regarda son frère, désespéré.  
Nathan — Tu ne comprends rien ! Jamais ! Tu es borné, tu ne vois rien ! Je l'aime, p*tain ! Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne !  
Lucas — C'est exactement la même chose pour moi !  
Nathan — Mais ca ne signifie pas que je ne veux pas son bonheur, s'il est ailleurs qu'avec moi !  
Lucas — Tu racontes n'importe quoi !  
Nathan — Mais c'est pas possible ! T'es bouché ou quoi ? Ou alors tu es dénué de tout sentiment ?  
Lucas — Ni l'un ni l'autre !  
Nathan — Je l'aime, je l'aime plus que tu ne pourra jamais l'aimer et si son bonheur est avec toi, je ne m'opposerait pas !  
Lucas — Ooooh, Monsieur le Grand Seigneur fait sa BA de la semaine.  
Nathan — Ca n'a RIEN à voir avec ca !  
Lucas — Tu veux passer pour le gentil, me faire passer pour le méchant.  
Nathan — Il n'y a ni gentil, ni méchant, Lucas. Juste toi … et moi.  
Lucas — Le gentil Nathan et le méchant Lucas.  
Nathan — Laisse tomber.  
Lucas — Non.  
Nathan — LAISSE TOMBER.  
Lucas — Non.  
Nathan se prit la tête dans les mains.

_La corde à ton arc  
La corde à ton cou  
Fidèle envers et contre nous  
Les meilleurs ennemis_

Lucas — De toute façon, toi et moi, ca n'existe plus Nathan. C'est terminé. Il n'y a plus de Scotts. Il y a toi contre moi. C'est ainsi.  
Nathan — Ce n'est pas une compétition.  
Lucas — C'est toi qui l'a lancée pourtant.  
Nathan — Parce que je croyais que ce serait plus facile !  
Lucas — Plus facile pourquoi ?  
Nathan — Plus facile … de te haïr !  
Lucas — Ah tu vois !  
Nathan — Mais c'est impossible, je t'aime trop pour ca. Je t'aime plus que tout.  
Lucas — Et bien moi pas.

_C'est toi contre moi  
Et moi contre toi  
C'est toi contre moi  
On se retrouve  
On se perd_

Nathan — Tu peux pas dire ca !  
Lucas — Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Nos deux parties d'âmes sont séparées à jamais. Tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu …  
Nathan — J'ai essayé …  
Lucas — Tu n'as pas à essayer, Nathan. C'est ainsi. C'est toi contre moi … pour toujours, jusqu'à la fin …

_Et toi contre moi  
On se révolte  
On se soumet  
Mets-toi contre moi_

Nathan — Je ne veux pas Luke … Je veux ton bonheur, je veux le sien …  
Lucas — Alors laisse-nous en paix ! Laisse-nous vivre comme une famille. On est une famille Nathan.  
Nathan — Je …  
Lucas — Et tu n'y a pas ta place. Dégage.  
Nathan — Jamais.  
Lucas — Tu dégages Nathan ! Casse-toi d'ici.  
Nathan — Jamais tu m'entends.  
Lucas — Casse-toi Nathan !  
Nathan — Je ne te laisserai pas m'effacer de ta vie …  
Lucas — Tu va te casser de sa vie …

_La guerre encore  
Je te promets  
Mets-toi contre moi  
Qu'on restera_

Nathan — Bien. Je m'en vais. Mais je ne renonce pas. Je ne renonce pas à toi, Lucas.  
Il prit sa veste et sortit. Lucas soupira.

Une semaine plus tard, Peyton rentra. La maison était nickel. Elle sourit.  
Peyton — Luke ? Scotty ? Ellie ?  
Lucas apparut avec Ellie dans les bras.  
Peyton — Heyyyyyy !  
Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle embrassa ensuite Lucas sur la joue.  
Peyton — Tout va bien ici ?  
Ellie — Voui.  
Peyton — Ca s'est bien passé ?  
Ellie — Oui ! Papa m'a appris à écrire mon nom !  
Peyton — Wow !  
Lucas sourit. Peyton lui rendit son sourire. Elle déposa Ellie à terre.  
Peyton — Où est Nathan ?  
Lucas baissa les yeux. Peyton sentit son cœur s'emballer, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle avait un sale préssentiment.  
Peyton — Lucas ?  
Lucas — Il est parti. A jamais.

_Les meilleurs ennemis._

TBC


	15. With or without you

Peyton était assise sur le canapé et pianotait un sms sur son gsm à Nathan. Elle avait essayer de l'appeler une vingtaine de fois mais il ne répondait pas. Elle se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce. Lucas avait quitté la pièce après lui avoir donné quelques explications vagues. Une dispute, des mots, pas de bagarre, mais une dispute assez violente pour que Nathan soit parti. Depuis une semaine. Elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse et savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

Elle se rassit et re-pianota un autre sms. « Je ne sais pas où tu es mais tu ne peux pas être parti ainsi. J'ai besoin de toi, Ellie a besoin de toi. Reviens, je t'en supplie ». Elle posa son téléphone sur la table et soupira. Elle se cala dans les coussins du canapé, regardant sans relâche son téléphone, dans l'espoir qu'il sonne enfin.

Une heure plus tard, Lucas s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule. Elle se tordait les mains, les yeux toujours fixés sur le téléphone qui n'avait pas sonné.  
Lucas — Arrête de te stresser, Pey.  
Peyton — Je peux pas … Pas tant que je sais pas s'il va bien.  
Lucas — Il va bien.  
Peyton — Comment tu le sais ?  
Lucas — Pourquoi irait-il mal ?  
Peyton — Il ne répond pas Lucas.  
Lucas — Ce n'est pas pour ca qu'il ne va pas bien.  
Peyton — Mais on en est pas sûrs.  
Lucas — Mais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, on le saurait non ?  
Peyton — Oui, tu as raison …  
Un ange passa entre eux. Il avait toujours la main posée sur son épaule et elle regardait toujours le téléphone fixement.  
Lucas — Vraiment, moi ca ne me tracasse pas.  
Peyton — Ca n'a pas l'air en effet  
Lucas — Parce que Nathan est un grand garçon et qu'il ne lui est certainement rien arriver. Pas besoin de se faire un sang d'encre pour ça.  
Peyton n'ajouta rien. Elle était agacée de l'attitude de Lucas mais elle ne lui dit rien, préférant concentrer son attention sur Nathan et l'endroit où il était.  
Peyton (marmonnant pour elle-même) — Je me demande bien où il peut être …  
Lucas — Il est peut-être parti voir Haley et son fils…  
Peyton tiqua. Elle n'imaginait pas Nathan l'abandonner pour rejoindre Haley sans lui en parler au moins avant.  
Lucas - … ou il est peut-être parti rejoindre Brooke car il s'est rendu compte qu'il l'aime …  
Peyton leva les yeux au ciel et se leva d'un bond. Lucas sursauta. Elle alla s'appuyer à la cheminée, dos à lui, la tête dans ses mains.  
Lucas — Qu'y a-t-il Peyton?  
Peyton — Nathan ne peut pas nous avoir abandonner, pas pour Haley…  
Lucas — Il a un fils avec elle, Pey.  
Peyton — Il a une fille avec moi aussi.  
Lucas tiqua.  
Lucas — Pas vraiment.  
Elle se retourna brusquement et planta son regard dans le sien.  
Peyton (froide) — Quoi que tu dise, quoi que tu fasse, Ellie est et restera la fille de Nathan. Elle a besoin de lui et s'il ne revient pas, elle t'en voudra pour le restant de tes jours, mon pauvre Lucas.  
Elle traversa la pièce, prit son téléphone au passage et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, vexée.

Lucas resta sans bouger, encaissant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques instants auparavant. Elle avait raison. Il avait été bête de penser qu'écarter Nathan de leurs vies serait la solution à leurs problèmes. Il n'avait fait qu'en rajouter sur la pile. Il ne savait par où commencer pour arranger les choses. Le fait que son frère soit présent dans la vie de Peyton et d'Ellie, dans leurs cœurs le minait. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ca et il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais une place si importante. Toutefois, il ne comptait pas abandonner. Ces deux femmes étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, ils les aimaient plus que tout et il comptait faire tout pour qu'elles l'aiment en retour. La question était de savoir comment. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'aller à contre courant, comme il l'était constamment avec Peyton depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Il allait se battre, il allait tout faire pour récupérer le cœur de la femme qu'il aimait et de sa fille.

Deux heures plus tard, Lucas monta une tasse de chocolat chaud fumante à Peyton. Il la trouva allongée sur son lit, endormie, le téléphone dans la main. Il posa la tasse sur la table de nuit et s'agenouilla près du lit. Il lui prit le téléphone des mains et monta la couverture sur ses épaules. Il remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré. Il alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à coté du lit et la regarda dormir quelques instants. Elle se réveilla, sentant sa présence. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le regarda intensément puis lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour, se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit près d'elle. Il lui caressa les cheveux.  
Peyton (douce) — Que faisais-tu là?  
Lucas — Je voulais voir si tu allais bien …  
Peyton — Ca va …  
Lucas — Tant mieux.  
Peyton — Je suis désolée, Lucas.  
Lucas — Pourquoi?  
Peyton — Pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.  
Lucas — Ce … ce n'est pas grave, ma belle.  
Peyton — Ca l'est quand même un peu.  
Il sourit.  
Peyton — Mais j'ai besoin que tu comprennes ca. Qu'Ellie n'est pas sans père. Ca fait 5 ans qu'elle considère Nathan comme tel, ce n'est pas près de changer. Je ne veux pas que ça change. Elle non plus d'ailleurs.  
Lucas — Je sais Peyton. Je … Je suis désolé moi aussi.  
Elle lui sourit.  
Lucas — Je suis égoïste quelques fois.  
Peyton — Quelques fois, seulement?  
Lucas — Souvent depuis que je suis ici.  
Peyton — Je suis d'accord.  
Lucas — C'est juste que … j'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement manqué déjà… Je me dis que les moments qu'elle passe avec Nathan, c'est à nouveau du temps perdu pour moi.  
Peyton — Elle a besoin de lui.  
Lucas — Je le sais … mais … mais …  
Peyton se redressa et mit sa main sur sa joue pour l'encourager à parler.  
Lucas — J'aimerai tellement qu'elle ait besoin de moi.  
Peyton — Ca viendra, tu le sais.  
Lucas — Mais jamais elle ne me regardera comme elle le regarde.  
Peyton — Peut-être, peut-être pas … C'est à elle de décider, c'est de elle que ca dépendra. Mais ce n'est pas en te comportant comme un enfoiré avec Nathan que tu arrivera à quelque chose.  
Lucas — Je suis désolé … tellement … si tu savais …  
Peyton — Shhhht! Je le sais, Lucas, je le sais.  
Il avait la tête baissée et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle mit sa main en dessous de son menton et le força à la regarder.  
Peyton — Vous avez chacun votre place dans son cœur! Arrêtez juste de vous chamailler pour avoir la place de l'autre.  
Elle lui sourit. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne répondit pas. Il se retira et la regarda longuement. Elle n'avait pas l'air fâchée, elle semblait soucieuse.  
Lucas (murmure) — Pey …  
Peyton - …  
Lucas — Je t'aime Peyton.  
Elle planta son regard dans le sien et lui sourit.  
Lucas — Je t'aime plus que tout au monde Peyton Sawyer. Tu représentes tellement pour moi.  
Elle lui sourit. Il prit ça comme un encouragement et s'approcha à nouveau d'elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Lucas (murmure) — Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime …  
Leurs têtes étaient appuyées l'une contre l'autre, ils avaient tous les deux la tête baissée, ne se regardant pas. Elle rit doucement. Il redressa la tête et la regarda rire.  
Lucas (doux) — Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?  
Peyton — L'effet que tu as sur moi !  
Lucas — Comment ca ?  
Elle lui sourit et lui montra son bras. Elle avait la chair de poule. Il sourit à son tour.  
Lucas — Je te fais peur ?  
Peyton — Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais oui, on peut dire que tu me fais peur !  
Elle se marra à nouveau. Il la suivit dans son fou rire.

Il reprit son sérieux quelques instants et la regarda. Dieu qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait tout donné pour que les choses fonctionnent enfin entre eux, pour qu'il n'y ait plus d'obstacle, que tout soit simple.  
Les choses ne seraient pas simple, mais il s'y jetterait tout entier pour que ca fonctionne.  
Peyton (toujours rieuse) — Alors tu m'aimes, hum ?  
Lucas — Oh oui …  
Peyton — Comment ? Comme ca ?  
Elle montra avec ses doigts un espace de 5 cm. Il sourit.  
Lucas — Plus …  
Elle fit un écart de 10 cm avec ses deux mains.  
Peyton — Comme ca ?  
Lucas hocha la tête. Elle sourit et écarta un peu plus les mains.  
Peyton — Comme ca ?  
Lucas (murmure) — Bien plus encore !  
Elle ouvrit grand les bras.  
Peyton — Comme ca alors !  
Lucas — Tu es encore bien loin de la vérité.  
Peyton — Comment alors ?  
Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
Lucas — Je t'aime comme ca.  
Il l'embrassa ensuite sur le nez.  
Lucas — Et comme ca …  
Il l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Lucas — Comme ca aussi …  
Il descendit les lèvres dans son cou.  
Lucas — Comme ca …  
Elle gémit doucement. Sentir son souffle dans son cou la faisait frémir. Il descendit le long de son bras, qu'il couvrait de baisers et de « Comme ca » murmurés. Elle souriait. Il remonta et la regarda longuement dans les yeux. Elle était couchée en dessous de lui et ne semblait pas contre ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle continuait de sourire.  
Lucas (doux) — Je t'aime aussi comme ca …  
Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et lui donna un baiser très tendre. Elle fut tellement surprise par tant d'amour qu'elle oublia même de lui résister et lui rendit son baiser. Il frissonna de tous ses membres. Il se sépara quelques instants pour la regarder. Elle avait les yeux fermés et souriait. Il mit sa main sur la tirette de son gilet et commença à la descendre lentement.  
Lucas — Je t'aime comme ca …  
Il posa ses lèvres sur sa poitrine et la couvrit de milles baisers. Elle s'arrêta de respirer pendant quelques instants, tendue et il attendit patiemment la permission de continuer ou la demande d'arrêter. Enfin, après de longues secondes, elle se remit à respirer normalement sans protester. Il continua à l'embrasser sur le ventre. Il était heureux de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, son ventre était recouvert de frissons et elle gémissait doucement. Il sourit. Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'attira à elle. Elle l'embrassa ensuite passionnément. Il sentait le désir d'elle qu'il gardait en lui depuis tant d'années bouillonner. Elle le fit se coucher à coté d'elle puis se posa au-dessus de lui. Elle défit sa chemise lentement, bouton après bouton, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il était cloué sur place par le désir qu'il avait d'elle. Elle sentit qu'il ne bougeait plus, s'arrêta et le regarda  
Lucas (murmure) — Non … Continue … C'est si bon !  
Elle lui sourit et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.  
Peyton (murmure) — Il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu quand même !  
Il sourit. Il lui déboutonna son jeans et passa les mains dans son dos, n'osant pas la déshabiller encore. Elle était d'accord, ils allaient enfin être ensemble, plus rien ne pourrait les empêcher. Elle était en train de lui déboutonner son jeans quand …  
* DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG* On sonna à la porte d'entrée.  
Lucas — Put***  
Elle s'ôta et s'assit à côté de lui. Il la regarda et lui sourit. Elle se mordait la lèvre.  
Lucas — J'vais voir qui c'est, ne bouge surtout pas.  
Il se rhabilla rapidement et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

Il descendit les marches et remit ses cheveux en ordre. Il ouvrit la porte et resta bouche bée.  
Lucas — Maman ?  
Karen se trouvait devant la porte, souriant à son fils.  
Karen — Ca va, Luke ? Tu es tout rouge.  
Il se marra.  
Lucas — Je … Non, c'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Karen le toisa du regard. Il avait l'air plus qu'heureux. Ca faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait plus vu si souriant.  
Lucas — Que fais-tu ici, Maman ?  
Karen — Je suis venue voir ma petite fille.  
Lucas — Ahhhh.  
Karen — Tu ne va pas me laisser entrer ?  
Lucas s'écarta de la porte pour la laisser passer.  
Lucas — Si, si, bien sûr, entre !  
Elle entra dans la maison et regarda autour d'elle.  
Karen — Hummm … Peyton a toujours eu très bon goût …  
Lucas (toujours embêté, regardant vers le haut des escaliers) — Oui …  
Karen scruta son fils une nouvelle fois.  
Karen — Ca va Lucas ?  
Lucas — Aheuummm. Ouiiii bien sur !  
Karen — Tu es étrange, ca va ?  
Elle approcha sa main de sa joue.  
Karen — Mais tu es brûlant !  
Il ôta sa main et s'éloigna un peu de sa mère, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux.  
Lucas — Non, non, ca va … C'est juste que … Je vais être en retard pour mon cours …  
Karen — Ah … Oh … Bien … Je repasserais plus tard alors …  
Lucas — Si tu veux bien oui, Ellie est chez Larry de toute manière.  
Karen — Okay! Peyton n'est pas à la maison?  
Lucas — Non … euhhhh, elle est au travail, je pense …  
A ce moment-là, Peyton apparut au dessus des escaliers; se recoiffant. Elle aperçut Karen et descendit en courant pour l'embrasser.  
Peyton — Kareeeeeeeeeeeeen!  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Karen regardait Lucas par-dessus l'épaule de Peyton, celui-ci baissait les yeux, gêné.  
Karen (prenant les mains de Peyton) — Mais tu es brûlante toi aussi!  
Peyton rougit et Lucas baissa encore plus la tête.  
Karen (met un main devant sa bouche) — Ooooooooooh! Euhhhh … Pardon!  
Elle éclata de rire. Peyton la suivit dans son fou rire. Lucas lui gardait toujours la tête baissée.  
Karen — Bon … Aheum … Et bien je vais … euuuuh … vous laisser … hein!  
Peyton lui sourit et la salua. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle s'approcha de Lucas et l'embrassa, celui-ci n'osant toujours pas la regarder.  
Karen — A tout à l'heure, fils pervers!  
Lucas sourit et releva la tête. Karen n'avait pas l'air fâchée du tout et semblait même heureuse de la savoir avec Peyton.  
Peyton raccompagna Karen à la porte et la regarda s'en aller. Elle sentit Lucas se coller contre elle et la prendre dans ses bras.  
Lucas (murmure dans son oreille) — Je pensais t'avoir demandé d'attendre …  
Peyton — Ca devenait long …  
Lucas — J'essayais de la faire partir vois-tu …  
Peyton — Essai échoué jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.  
Lucas — Mmmm. Oui.  
Peyton — Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas descendue en tenue d'Eve.  
Il se marra, elle aussi. Il la fit faire demi tour et la colla contre lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément et elle lui rendit son baiser.  
Lucas — On remonte?  
Peyton se détacha de lui et planta son regard dans le sien.  
Peyton — Pas maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à faire.  
Lucas (déçu) — Bien. Tu vas faire quoi?  
Peyton — J'ai eu un sms de Nathan. Il m'assure qu'il va bien. Je voudrais tout de même m'en assurer par moi-même.  
Lucas lâcha sa taille et s'éloigna un petit peu. Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte du salon, dos à elle. Elle s'approcha derrière lui et mis ses bras autour de sa taille, posa sa tête dans son dos.  
Peyton — Qu'il y a-t-il?  
Lucas — Rien.  
Peyton — Je te connais, Lucas.  
Lucas — Rien. Vraiment. Je … suis juste un peu déçu que tu penses à lui après ce qu'il vient de se passer …  
Peyton — Je veux m'assurer qu'il aille bien.  
Lucas — Je sais mais … ca fait mal.  
Peyton — Lucas …  
Elle le fit se retourner et caressa sa joue.  
Peyton — Arrête s'il te plait …  
Lucas — J'ai tellement peur que le rêve s'arrête, que tu ne veuille plus de ca, déjà …  
Peyton — Arrête, Luke, arrête. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.  
Il baissa les yeux.  
Peyton — Je vais bien face à cette situation, Lucas. ON va bien.  
Il releva la tête et lui sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement.  
Lucas — Je t' …  
Elle lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler et l'embrassa.  
Peyton — Je t'aime.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait de la maison, ayant rassuré Lucas sur ses sentiments. Elle était sûre d'elle maintenant, c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait essayé un moment de se cacher ses sentiments, de les nier, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était le père de son enfant et le garçon qu'elle avait toujours aimé, ca ne servait à rien de se voiler la face plus longtemps. C'est pourquoi il fallait qu'elle trouve Nathan et qu'elle lui explique tout ça. Pour ne rien gâcher entre eux, eux tous, pas seulement Nathan et elle. Elle voulait que les choses soient enfin claires. Elle passa d'abord par la pharmacie chercher le médicament d'Ellie et ses cachets pour la nervosité. Elle repassa ensuite chez son père pour embrasser Ellie et demander à Larry de lui garder Ellie pour la nuit.

Quand elle ressortit de chez Larry, elle était sur les nerfs et bien décidée à trouver Nathan le plus rapidement possible. Elle fit tout le tour de la ville. Elle passa même à l'ancien appartement de Brooke dans le doute qu'il l'ait squatté pour ne pas se retrouver à la rue. Elle savait que l'endroit où il était devait être une maison ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse l'héberger pendant une semaine. Dépitée de ne pas le trouver, elle appela Lucas pour lui demander de joindre Haley pour voir s'il était chez elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, un sms de Lucas lui annonçait qu'Haley ne savait pas où il pouvait se trouver. Elle mit son téléphone dans sa poche et remit son moteur en route, en soupirant. Elle ne le trouverait pas de sitôt et il ne répondait plus à ses sms. Elle roula jusqu'au terrain de basket où il s'entraînait d'habitude, comme il le faisait à Rivercourt quand ils vivaient encore à Tree Hill, non pas pour le trouver, mais être dans un endroit qu'il aimait. Elle s'assit sur un des bancs et laissa voguer ses pensées. C'était l'endroit qu'il préférait ici, où il passait le plus de temps quand il n'était pas à la maison. C'était sa manière de se retrouver chez lui. Chez lui … Presque instantanément, le déclic se fit. Elle se releva précipitamment, pianota un sms à Lucas "Il est à Tree Hill, je vais le voir. Don't worry, I'll be back soon!" Elle sauta dans sa voiture et démarra en trombe. Une fois de plus, elle roulait vers la ville de son enfance, vers un destin dont elle ne connaissait pas l'issue.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir roulé des centaines de kilomètres pour rejoindre Tree Hill, elle s'arrêta devant la maison des Scott. Il était 8 heures du matin et les volets étaient toujours fermés. Elle sortit de la voiture et alla frapper à la porte. Elle se moquait qu'il dorme toujours, elle avait fait une route pas croyable pour le retrouver, il fallait qu'elle lui parle maintenant. Après 5 minutes d'attente devant la porte, elle dut accepter le fait que soit il ne voulait pas répondre, soit il n'était pas là. Elle se dirigea donc vers le Rivercourt, pour voir s'il ne s'y trouvait pas. A force de vivre toutes ces années avec lui, elle le connaissait parfaitement et c'est donc sans surprise qu'elle le trouva là à s'entraîner. Il vit la voiture s'approcher et s'arrêta de dribbler. Elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers lui. Il lui sourit tristement. Elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire.  
Peyton — Tu te rends compte de la peur que tu m'as faite! J'étais morte d'inquiétude!  
Nathan — Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien!  
Peyton — N'empêche que je m'inquiétais! J'ai roulé toute la nuit pour arriver ici! J'étais folle de te savoir parti!  
Nathan — Je voulais vous laisser tous les deux! C'était la meilleure chose à faire non?  
Peyton baissa les yeux. Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda longuement. Aucun des deux ne prononçait un mot. Au bout d'un moment, elle releva les yeux vers lui et le regarda fixement, l'air déterminé.  
Peyton — C'est ce que j'ai pensé à un moment, mais il fallait que je vienne ici, Scotty! Il fallait absolument que je te dise quelque chose.  
Nathan — Qu'avais-tu à me dire de si important, Peyton.  
Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et fixa son regard dans le sien.  
Peyton — Je vais avoir un bébé, Nathan


	16. Chasing Cars part one

Brooke ouvrit la porte d'entrée et passa la tête par l'ouverture.  
Brooke — Youhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Y a quelqu'un ?  
Pas de réponse. La maison était étrangement calme. Elle entra et posa ses valises à terre, regardant autour d'elle. Son séjour chez ses parents lui avait fait énormément de bien et elle revenait gonflée à bloc et prête à subir toutes les épreuves. Seulement, les épreuves semblaient avoir déserté le champ de bataille. Elle laissa ses valises dans l'entrée et posa son manteau sur le canapé. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, elle entendit son manteau grogner. Elle arqua un sourcil et revint vers le canapé pour soulever le manteau qu'elle venait de poser. Elle y trouva un Lucas mal rasé, l'air grognon, qui se frottait les yeux.  
Brooke — Ah aaaaaah ! Enfin quelqu'un!  
Lucas — Parle moins fort svp ! J'ai la migraine.  
Brooke — Oh ohhhh ! Gueule de bois?  
Lucas — Je te dirais quand j'aurais cuvé !  
Brooke — Hum.  
Lucas — Tu es rentrée ?  
Brooke — Fine déduction, Sherlock !  
Lucas — Chuis pas d'humeur à blaguer …  
Brooke — Que se passe-t-il ?  
Lucas — On va prendre un verre ?  
Brooke — Je pense que tu as assez bu …  
Lucas — Allez, viens !  
Il se leva et lui tendit la main.  
Lucas — S'il te plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaît!  
Brooke le toisa quelques minutes sans broncher. Que devait-elle faire ? Il avait l'air vraiment mal et elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne parlerait que si elle acceptait de le suivre dans un bar. Que pouvait-il s'être ENCORE passé pendant son absence? Ils étaient tous les trois intenables !  
Brooke — Okey … Je t'accompagne !  
Elle ré-enfila sa veste et le suivit dehors. Il ne parla pas le long du chemin, fixant ses pieds et grognant quand un passant lui fonçait dedans.  
Brooke — Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser … à défaut de pas regarder où tu vas !  
Lucas — Hmpf.  
Brooke — Okayyyyyy …  
Lucas — Je suis pas d'humeur Brooke !  
Brooke — Uèè, je sais !  
Ils finirent pas arriver au bar et Brooke poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il allait enfin, elle espérait, desserrer les dents et satisfaire sa curiosité. Ils s'installèrent au bar.  
Lucas — Miguel, un Whisky Coca svp !  
Brooke — Ah carrément ?  
Lucas — J'en ai bien besoin crois-moi!  
Brooke — Je suis obligée de te croire sur parole malheureusement !  
Lucas — Je vais te raconter, Madame-la-Curieuse !  
Brooke lui tapa le bras, l'air courroucé.  
Brooke — Je ne suis pas curieuse figure-toi !  
Lucas — C'est cela ouiiiii …  
Brooke — Tssss !  
Lucas — On dirait Nathan quand tu fais ca …  
Il but une longue gorgée de son whisky.  
Brooke — Ca doit te faire du mal de parler de lui pour boire une si grosse rasade !  
Lucas — Ah ca …  
Brooke — Okay …  
Lucas — Tu prends rien?  
Brooke — Je bois plus … J'ai promis à Nathan.  
Lucas — Aaaaaaaah, si Saint Nathan te l'a demandé, normal que tu le fasse …  
Brooke — Ne commence pas Lucas …  
Lucas — Ecoute, Saint Nathan n'est pas là, et avec ce que je vais te raconter, tu auras bien besoin d'un remontant !  
Brooke — Hum. Je préfère faire sans, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient …  
Lucas — Comme tu veux mais tu regretteras de ne pas m'avoir écouté !  
Brooke se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras, pour lui montrer qu'elle attendait enfin l'explication.  
Lucas — Okeyyyy … Figure-toi que pendant que tu étais partie, Nathan a également quitté la maison …  
Brooke — Ah bon ?  
Lucas — Ouaip. Après une de nos nombreuses et stupides disputes. Il est parti, pour de bon.  
Brooke — Mais … euuuuuh …  
Lucas — Peyton est revenue de Boston et les choses se sont améliorées entre nous … On était de nouveau ensemble, heureux et prêts à vivre en famille …  
Brooke — C'est super !  
Lucas — Tu t'imagines bien que mon histoire ne se finit pas ici, sinon je ne boirais pas ainsi …  
Brooke — De fait …  
Lucas — Seulement, pour être parfaitement rassurée, elle est partie à la recherche de Nathan pour voir s'il allait bien. Avant de partir, elle m'a assuré que ca ne changerait rien à notre décision et qu'on allait enfin être une famille. Elle m'a dit « Je t'aime » … je …  
Il éclata en sanglots. Brooke passa sa main dans son dos pour le calmer.  
Brooke — Si elle l'a dit, c'est qu'elle le pensait …  
Lucas - …  
Brooke — Continue …  
Lucas — Elle a finalement retrouvé Nate, il était à Tree Hill.  
Brooke — Et ?  
Lucas — J'ai reçu ça trois jours après …  
Il lui tendit un bout de papier chiffonné. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogatif et il lui mit le papier dans les mains. Elle le déplia et remarqua qu'en fait, c'était une lettre qu'il avait roulé en boule.

« _Mon Lucas,_

Je sais que je t'ai promis de belles choses, et que tu y croies ou pas, je les pensais réellement. Je rêvais d'une vie heureuse avec toi et Ellie, juste nous, vivre ensemble d'amour et d'eau fraîche … Quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu …

Mais ce ne sera pas possible, mon bel ange blond, malgré que je l'aie désiré de tout mon cœur. Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout et je t'aimerai toute ma vie, mais aujourd'hui, je dois faire ma vie auprès de Nathan. Je l'aime également, d'un amour vrai et profond. J'avais juste pensé que ce serait avec toi que je passerai ma vie. Je le souhaitais vraiment, Lucas, crois-moi. Mais une nouvelle donnée s'est incrustée dans l'équation.

Avant de rejoindre Tree Hill, je suis passée à la pharmacie chercher mes médicaments. Ca faisait plusieurs jours que je me sentais mal et nauséeuse. J'ai donc acheté un test de grossesse pour en avoir le cœur net. Ce test s'est révélé positif. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qui est le père de cet enfant qui va naître. J'aurais voulu que ce soit toi, que nous construisions notre avenir ensemble autour de ce bébé, mais ce n'est pas possible, car nous savons tous les deux que Nathan est le père et qu'il voudra s'occuper de son enfant.

Pour lui, pour moi, pour toi, pour Ellie et pour ce futur bébé, je dois prendre une décision et arrêter de tergiverser. Cette décision a été la décision la plus difficile à prendre de toute ma vie, mais je l'ai prise et je n'y reviendrais pas … Ma vie est désormais auprès de Nathan. Nous serons de retour dans une semaine, le temps pour nous de nous faire à cette nouvelle idée. Le temps pour toi également d'accepter cette situation ou de partir pour ne pas nous voir ensemble. Je le comprendrais tout à fait.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le mal que je dois te faire et sache que si j'avais pu faire les choses autrement, je l'aurais fait. Mon destin ne m'appartient plus, il appartient au petit être qui grandit en moi et qui a le droit de vivre entre ses deux parents.

Je t'ai toujours aimé Lucas, je t'aime et je t'aimerais probablement toute ma vie.

Peyton »

Brooke replia la lettre en quatre et regarda Lucas quelques secondes. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le bar et n'osait pas la regarder.  
Brooke — Un Mojito Royal avec triple dose de rhum svp !  
Lucas — Je te l'avais dit !  
Brooke — Tu parles d'une surprise … Un bébé …  
Lucas — Comment veux-tu que je vive avec ça? C'est pour ça que je bois ! Quand je suis saoul, je n'y pense pas au moins …  
Brooke — On les as perdu, Lucas … Pour de bon cette fois …  
Ils baissèrent tous deux la tête, conscients que leurs avenirs seraient bien différents désormais. Pendant des heures et des heures, ils noyèrent leur chagrin dans l'alcool.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own _

Peyton et Nathan rentrèrent le lendemain matin.  
Peyton — Elle est étrangement vide cette maison …  
Nathan- Tu crois qu'il serait parti ?  
Peyton — J'en ai aucune idée …  
Elle posa son sac et remarqua les valises de Brooke, toujours dans l'entrée.  
Peyton — En tout cas, Brooke est rentrée !  
Nathan — Comment tu sais ?  
Peyton — Ce tas de valises pour une semaine, roses en plus, ce sont celles de Brooke !  
Nathan — Joli, mon cœur !  
Il l'enlaça et l'emmena vers le divan. Ils se retournèrent en même temps vers le tapis devant la cheminée. Brooke et Lucas y étaient couchés, entièrement nus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Peyton — What the f*** ?  
Nathan — Euuuuuh …  
Brooke s'éveilla et les vit debout devant elle. Elle arqua un sourcil et remarqua qu'elle était nue. Elle rougit et tira le plaid du canapé à elle. Elle se retourna ensuite et vit Lucas à ses côtés.  
Brooke — Aheummmmm …  
Peyton tenait ses mains devant sa bouche et Nathan ne montrait pas de signe apparent de réaction. Brooke secoua un peu Lucas qui émergea difficilement. Il les toisa du regard puis porta son attention sur Brooke.  
Lucas — Oulaaaaaaaaa … On a un peu bu hier, non ?  
Brooke — Hmpf.  
Il se leva, sans chercher à se cacher le moins du monde, enfila son caleçon et un t-shirt et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir dans le porche.  
Aucun des trois autres n'osaient bouger ou prononcer un mot. Brooke se releva finalement et s'enroula dans la couverture.  
Nathan — Je vais vous laisser hein …  
Il sortit à son tour sous le porche. Brooke s'assit sur le canapé, n'osant pas relever les yeux vers Peyton qui gardait toujours ses mains devant sa bouche.  
Brooke — Je suis désolée Peyton.  
Peyton réagit enfin et se posa à côté de son amie.  
Peyton — Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, voyons!  
Brooke — Je sais que tu l'aimes Peyton.  
Peyton — Mais je suis avec Nathan maintenant.  
Brooke — Mais tu l'aimes ?  
Peyton — C'est une question ou une affirmation?  
Brooke — Une question.  
Peyton — Nathan ou Lucas ?  
Brooke — Nathan. Je sais que Lucas tu l'aimes, je n'aurais pas besoin de poser la question.  
Peyton — Oui, bien entendu que je l'aime! C'est affreux Brooke, j'aime les deux! Il m'est impossible de faire un choix définitif ! Et je me déteste, si tu savais ! Je voudrais tant arrêter de les faire souffrir, pouvoir faire un choix, le bon, et m'y tenir. Je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir dire lequel j'aime le plus, de ne pouvoir dire lequel est l'homme de ma vie. Je m'en veux d'en être incapable …  
Brooke — Ne t'en veux pas, c'est logique!  
Peyton — Mais c'est inhumain pour eux !  
Brooke — Ta situation n'est pas plus facile !  
Peyton — Je suis tellement désolée …  
Brooke — De quoi ?  
Peyton — J'aurais voulu que tu sois avec Nathan, que tu puisses vivre cet amour que tu lui portes.  
Brooke — Ca n'aurait pas été possible, ma belle …  
Peyton — Pourquoi ?  
Brooke - Il n'aime que toi …  
Peyton se laissa tomber dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et y déversa toutes les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

Nathan s'assit à côté de Lucas sur les marches et regarda la rue d'un air nostalgique.  
Lucas — Pas de remarque caustique ?  
Nathan — Non.  
Lucas — Même pas une petite allusion ironique ?  
Nathan — Non.  
Lucas — Tu m'as habitué à plus de répartie.  
Nathan — Luke. Tu as la gueule d'un gars qui boit depuis des jours et à mon avis, tu as une migraine d'enfer. Alors je dirais que ce que j'ai vu il y a quelques minutes, ce n'est que le résultat d'une longue nuit de beuverie. Je me trompe ?  
Lucas — Tu te trompes rarement à mon sujet.  
Nathan — C'est vrai.  
Lucas — C'est ça être frères alors ? Ressentir ce que l'autre ressent.  
Nathan — Certainement. Je pense qu'on est liés. Bien plus que par le fait d'être frères. Tu es ma moitié, mon double. Comme si notre âme s'était scindée en deux pour se poser dans deux corps différents.  
Lucas — Quelle merde !  
Nathan — Et oui … Mais tu aimes ce lien, plus que tu ne veux l'avouer.  
Lucas — Tu te trompes rarement à mon sujet.  
Nathan — C'est pourquoi je sais à quel point tu souffres. Tu sais, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, je ne suis pas responsable de cette situation. Du moins pas volontairement. Je voulais vous laisser vivre votre vie.  
Lucas — Je le sais Nate. Je sais tout ça. Même si je sais que tu l'aimes autant que je l'aime.  
Nathan — Je l'aime tellement que je voulais sacrifier cet amour.  
Lucas — Comme je sacrifie le mien désormais …  
Nathan — Merci.  
Lucas — Que se passe-t-il Nate ?  
Nathan — Pardon ?  
Lucas — Tu n'es pas heureux, Nate. Pas comme un futur père qui va avoir un enfant avec la femme de sa vie devrait l'être. Je le sens. C'est là.  
Il désigna son cœur. Nathan tourna enfin le regard vers lui, regarda ce qu'il montrait et sourit. Il replongea ensuite son regard dans le vide.  
Nathan — Je ne veux pas de cet enfant.  
Lucas resta bouche bée. Il encaissa l'information en quelques minutes, aussi vite que son cerveau fatigué put gérer cette idée et regarda son frère pendant quelques instants.  
Lucas — Je … je … je comprends pas là …  
Nathan — C'est pourtant simple ! Je ne veux pas de cet enfant.  
Lucas — Mais … pourquoi ?  
Nathan — Tu sais c'est quoi, exactement, la maladie de Peyton ?  
Lucas — Je n'ai jamais osé demander …  
Nathan — Quand elle a eu Ellie, les médecins ont découvert qu'elle avait une malformation cardiaque qu'aucun médecin ne lui avait jamais décelée. Seulement, cette malformation s'est empirée avec la naissance d'Ellie. La grossesse, l'accouchement, le travail, tout ça a encore affaibli son cœur. Il est très fragile.  
Lucas — Mon Dieu …  
Nathan — Le moindre petit stress est dangereux pour elle ! Son cœur s'emballe et ce n'est pas bon pour lui. Alors imagine-toi la peur que j'ai de cette deuxième grossesse !  
Lucas — Elle … elle ne peut pas avoir ce bébé !  
Nathan — Je lui ai dit ! Mais elle refuse de m'écouter ! Elle veut cet enfant et je ne peux rien faire contre !  
Lucas — Mais … elle … elle …  
Nathan — Elle risque de mourir, oui.  
Lucas — On va faire quoi Nate ?  
Nathan — Je vais avoir besoin de toi, grand frère.  
Il baissa les yeux. Lucas s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Surpris de ce geste, Nathan posa la tête sur l'épaule de son frère et laissa surgir toutes les larmes qu'il gardait en lui depuis si longtemps.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Deux jours plus tard.

Peyton était couchée sur son lit, la musique allant à fond, elle regardait son plafond dans l'espoir d'y trouver une distraction. Une version plus délurée d'elle-même y aurait trouvé des choses passionnantes, mais Peyton Sawyer, 24 ans, artiste et mère de famille n'y trouvait aucune distraction. Elle soupira. Elle commençait déjà à être fatiguée, ca faisait à peine une heure qu'elle était levée. Cette grossesse s'annonçait plutôt mal et il n'était pas question qu'elle en parle à Nathan qui aurait recommencé une énième crise sur le sujet. Elle soupira à nouveau au moment où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait. Elle se redressa précipitamment et regarda qui entrait. Elle vit apparaître la tête brunette de sa meilleure amie lui apportant un chocolat chaud.  
Brooke — Hey body!  
Peyton se laissa retomber sur le lit. Avec Brooke, elle était tranquille.  
Brooke (douce) — Je t'ai amené un peu de chocolat.  
Peyton — Merci ma belle.  
Brooke — Ca va pas fort, hein?  
Peyton — Pas trop non … Je suis tout le temps fatiguée …  
Brooke — Je parlais du moral …  
Peyton — Oh le moral ca va …  
Brooke — Mais bien sûr! And the marmotte alors?  
Peyton — Bah elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu !  
Brooke — Je t'ai pas demandé de me faire la réplique, quichonne !  
Peyton — Oh je pensais !  
Brooke — Parle-moi !  
Peyton — C'est Lucas. Il ne me regarde même plus, il ne me parle plus … Il ne fait que s'occuper d'Ellie.  
Brooke — C'est un peu logique tu ne penses pas ?  
Peyton — Je saisssssss.  
Elle fit sa mine boudeuse et Brooke éclata de rire.  
Brooke — Tu veux le beurre, l'argent du beurre et le sourire du crémier toi !  
Peyton se glissa jusqu'aux genoux de sa meilleure amie et y posa sa tête.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel _

Brooke — Ma belle … Arrête de te prendre la tête ! Tu as besoin de repos et de ne surtout pas te stresser.  
Peyton — Je saiiiiiiiis.  
Elles restèrent dans cette position un instant, sans parler, Brooke caressant les cheveux de Peyton.  
Peyton — Alors … euuuuuh … Lucas et toi … C'est reparti ?  
Brooke — Pardon ?  
Peyton — Bah après ce qu'il s'est passé!  
Brooke — Ah mais pas du tout !  
Peyton — Ah bon.  
Brooke — Je t'assure.  
Peyton — Et Nathan ?  
Brooke — Ah ca …  
Peyton — Je suis désolée Brooke … Je …  
Brooke — Je le sais! Arrête de t'excuser!  
Peyton — Je m'en veux tellement …  
Brooke — Je le sais aussi mais même si je l'aime … à un point inimaginable … Je t'aime encore plus que je ne l'aime lui … C'est ce qui compte pour moi. Ton bonheur, ta santé … J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, le reste, c'est secondaire … Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie Peyton Sawyer, et je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer …

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
they're not enough _

Nathan était au terrain de basket où il se réfugiait quand il n'allait pas bien. Il était assis le ballon du basket entre les jambes, au milieu du terrain. Lucas apparut, mains dans les poches, et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son frère.  
Lucas — C'est ainsi que tu t'entraînes grosse feignasse?  
Nathan — Hum.  
Lucas — Bah quoi, je m'inquiète de ta petite santé !  
Nathan — Mais bien sûr.  
Lucas — J't'assure.  
Il s'assit à côté de Nathan et regarda ses pieds.  
Nathan — Tu t'ennuyais de moi ?  
Lucas — Brooke et Peyton étaient en grande discussion entre filles alors j'ai décampé.  
Nathan — Haha !  
Lucas — Que se passe-t-il Nate?  
Nathan — Rien, pourquoi?  
Lucas — Tu viens ici et tu ne t'entraîne pas. On dirait que tu es … tourmenté …  
Nathan — Un peu …  
Lucas — Ah aaaah ! Je suis médium.  
Nathan — Ou alors tu me connais vraiment bien …  
Lucas — Ca doit être ca! Alors, c'est toujours cette histoire de bébé qui t'inquiète …  
Nathan — Pas pour le moment …  
Lucas — Ah bon ?  
Nathan — Je … je m'inquiète pour autre chose à vrai dire …  
Lucas — Je t'écoute !  
Nathan — Depuis que Haley est réapparue avec Thomas, je ne leur ai même pas consacré une journée pour les voir et surtout, pour apprendre à connaître mon fils …  
Lucas — Hum.  
Nathan — Alors demain, je vais aller le chercher et passer la journée avec lui.  
Lucas — Nate…  
Nathan — Oui ?  
Lucas — Il faut que je te dise quelque chose …  
Nathan — A propos de quoi ?  
Lucas — A propos d'Haley et de Thomas …  
Nathan — Je t'écoute …  
Lucas — C'est dur à dire et tu vas me détester mais … je dois être honnête avec toi …  
Nathan — Tu me fais peur Luke …  
Lucas — Tu as raison d'avoir peur. Tu va me détester après ca mais il faut que je te le dise.  
Nathan — Crache le morceau enfin !  
Lucas — Thomas n'est pas ton fils, Nathan. Haley t'a menti pour te récupérer.  
Nathan — Que ? Quoi ?  
Il se tourna vers son frère, pensant voir un sourire sur son visage qui prouverait qu'il blaguait. Lucas était plus sérieux que jamais.  
Lucas — Je le sais depuis le début et je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais … je voulais récupérer Peyton plus que tout … Je suis désolé, vraiment.  
Il gardait obstinément les yeux baissés, n'osant pas regarder Nathan, de peur de perdre à nouveau leur complicité à cause du mensonge qu'il avait entretenu avec Haley. Nathan ne réagissait pas. Il commença à paniquer. Après quelques minutes, il osa tourner les yeux vers son petit frère. Celui-ci avait les yeux dans le vide et étonnament … il souriait.  
Lucas — Nate ?  
Nathan — Je … je ne t'en veux pas.  
Lucas soupira un bon coup. Nathan s'allongea sur le tarmac, la main sous la tête. Lucas l'imita.  
Nathan — Tout va être plus facile maintenant. Peyton, le bébé et moi, toi et moi, notre famille. Tout ira bien: on s'est tout dit, on ne se cache plus rien. On est ensemble, rien ne peut nous arriver.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

TBC


	17. Chasing Cars part two

Une semaine plus tard.

Nathan était assis au salon, jouant à sa console portable. Lucas était assis à ses côtés, relisant pour la centième fois son bouquin préféré. On sonna à la porte et tous deux se relevèrent d'un bond.  
Peyton apparut à la porte de la cuisine, Ellie dans les bras, tandis que Brooke descendait les escaliers. Tous les quatre se regardèrent et se sourirent.  
Nathan — Donc vous m'avez bien tous compris! On va jouer le jeu qu'elle a voulu jouer avec moi d'accord?  
Brooke — Okay!  
Lucas — Compris!  
Peyton — Haley James va morfler! Niark niark niark!  
Tous retournèrent d'où ils venaient tandis que Peyton alla ouvrir la porte.  
Peyton — Oh bonjour!  
Elle se retourna pour appeler Nathan. Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au lieu de Haley se tenait Déborah, la mère de celui-ci, l'air vexé.  
Deb — Bonjour au moins!  
Nathan — Aheummm ... Bonjour maman!  
Deb — Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme deux abrutis?  
Nathan — Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller...  
Deb — Non, je ne vais pas bien! Je suis trempée, j'ai eu un mauvais voyage et vous ne me laissez pas entrer.  
Peyton — Aheum. Entrez voyons!  
Ils se poussèrent tous deux et échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Quand Deb venait leur rendre visite, ce n'était jamais un bon moment. Généralement, elle ne venait leur rendre visite que quand elle se sentait mal, qu'elle était dépressive et qu'elle avait recommencé à boire. Elle était tout à fait hostile envers Peyton, disant que celle-ci avait volé son fils et l'avait obligé à rester avec elle à cause de Ellie. Bien évidemment, tous deux n'avaient pas osé lui dire que Ellie n'était pas la fille de Nathan, la situation étant déjà assez tendue. Avec Lucas et Brooke dans l'équation, ca risquait d'être sport cette fois-ci!  
Deb — Bon! Je monte mes affaires à ma chambre.  
Nathan — C'est-à-dire que ...  
Deb — Quoi?  
Peyton — On a des invités pour le moment ...  
Nathan - ... Et toutes nos chambres sont prises ...  
Peyton - ... Mais on va trouver quelque chose ...  
Nathan - ... Oui, et …  
Deb — STOPPPPPP!  
Tous deux reculèrent d'un pas.  
Deb — Ca veut dire que je ne suis pas la bienvenue?  
Peyton — On n'a pas dit ca, Madame Scott.  
Deb — Et pourtant c'est l'impression que tu me donnes! Je ne viens pas souvent et je te gène encore quand je viens? C'est mon fils tu entends?  
Nathan — Maman! Laisse Peyton hors de cela! On va trouver une solution.  
Deb — Oh mais je dormirai dans votre chambre et vous n'aurez qu'à dormir au grenier...  
Nathan — C'est-à-dire que Peyton ne peut pas monter jusque là ...  
Deb — Eh bien elle fera un effort! Point barre.  
Elle prit ses valises et escalada les escaliers. Peyton leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'affaler dans le canapé.  
Ellie — Mamie est revenue! On va encore crier ici.  
Elle sauta à terre et se dirigea vers sa salle de jeu.  
Peyton — Ellie a raison. Elle ne peut pas rester ici, je vais en faire une maladie!  
Nathan — On va trouver une solution, mon cœur, mais je ne peux pas la mettre à la porte.  
Peyton — Je sais, mais elle me déteste et elle va me le faire payer ... J'imagine même pas sa réaction quand elle va apprendre pour le bébé ...  
Nathan — Ne sois pas méchante, elle sera ravie!  
Peyton se retourna d'un air courroucé sur Nathan. Lucas sortit de la cuisine au moment où elle commençait à s'énerver sur lui. Il fit rapidement demi-tour pour les laisser s'expliquer.

Brooke arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la cuisine.  
Brooke — J'viens de voir Déborah dans la chambre de Peyton déballer ses affaires ...  
Lucas — Ce qui n'enchante guère Peyton et franchement, tu aurais vu comment elle lui parle, c'est plutôt normal!  
Brooke — Deb en veut à Peyton d'avoir pris Nathan.  
Lucas — J'suppose qu'elle ne connaît pas la moitié de l'histoire ...  
Brooke — Nathan m'a dit que non.  
Lucas — Ca va être gai ...  
Nathan entra dans la cuisine, passablement énervé.  
Nathan — Ca commence déjà! Comme si on avait pas déjà assez de choses à penser, il nous fallait bien ça en plus!  
Lucas — Ca va aller, Nate!  
Brooke — Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, on va gérer ca à quatre.  
Nathan leur sourit.  
Lucas — Je vais m'occuper de Peyton, occupez-vous de Deb!  
Il sortit à la hâte de la cuisine. Lui et Peyton n'avaient plus discuté depuis le jour où elle était partie chercher Nathan et il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Il s'approcha d'elle, toujours assise dans le canapé, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.  
Peyton (sans se retourner) — Lucas?  
Lucas — Oui?  
Peyton — Je me sens un peu mal là ...  
Lucas — Viens, on va aller prendre l'air, d'accord?  
Peyton — Okay ...  
Lucas — J'embarque Ellie!  
Il alla chercher la petite et commença à l'habiller pour sortir. Peyton regardait la scène attendrie. Il tendit ensuite sa veste à Peyton et l'aida à l'enfiler. Il prit ensuite Ellie dans ses bras, Peyton par l'épaule et ils sortirent.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le parc. Ellie se dirigea directement vers le bac à sable où elle retrouva ses amies avec qui elle jouait quotidiennement. Peyton et Lucas s'assirent sur un banc et passèrent de longues minutes à regarder Ellie jouer, sans oser se parler. Peyton détourna la tête de sa fille pour poser son regard sur Lucas. Il souriait en regardant Ellie se disputer avec les autres fillettes.  
Peyton (brisant le silence) — Je t'ai dit que tu te débrouillais bien avec Ellie ?  
Lucas (gardant toujours les yeux fixés sur sa fille) — Non, tu ne me l'avais jamais dit mais ca fait plaisir de l'entendre …  
Peyton — Elle t'aime énormément.  
Lucas — Et moi aussi.  
Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire.  
Lucas — Ca va mieux ?  
Peyton — Oui, merci !  
Lucas — Je sais que ce n'est pas gai, j'ai entendu comment elle te traitait et je … j'imagine que ca doit pas être drôle pour toi …  
Peyton — Et encore, là tu n'as rien vu …  
Lucas — Elle peut être pire ?  
Peyton — Oh oui …  
Lucas — Aie …  
Peyton — Au moins, Karen, elle, elle me tolère.  
Lucas — Elle t'adore tu veux dire !  
Peyton se retourna vers Lucas et lui sourit.  
Peyton — Merci Lucas.  
Lucas — Oh, c'est pas ma faute si ma mère t'aime bien ! Tout le mérite te revient Miss Sawyer !  
Peyton — Non ! Je voulais dire … Merci d'être là pour moi … malgré tout …  
Elle baissa la tête. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit son bras autour de ses épaules.  
Lucas — Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais ça ? Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je serai toujours là …  
Peyton déposa sa tête sur son épaule.  
Peyton — Merci … Ca fait tellement de bien de le savoir …

Ils rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard, Lucas tenant toujours Ellie dans ses bras et Peyton par l'épaule. Elle était calmée. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup discuté, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre de quoi parler mais seule la présence de Lucas avait réussi à apaiser Peyton. Elle était très fatiguée par la balade. En entrant, ils virent Nathan et sa mère assis au salon. Peyton prit une grande inspiration.  
Peyton — Nous revoilà !  
Deb — Eh bien, il était temps !  
Peyton grimaça.  
Deb — Figure-toi qu'on vous attendait pour dîner ! Et puis je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de voir ma petite Ellie !  
Elle se leva et prit Ellie des bras de Lucas.  
Ellie — Mais je voulais rester sur Papa !  
Deb — Hein ?!  
Tous les trois réagirent d'un coup.  
Ensemble — Non, rien, elle n'a rien dit !  
Deb — Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
Au même moment, on sonna à la porte. Lucas se dirigea pour aller ouvrir.  
Lucas (embarassé) — Heuuuu … Nate, tu peux venir un instant … C'est … euuuuuh … Haley !  
Nathan manqua de tomber à la renverse. Avec l'arrivée de sa mère, il en avait complètement oublié le plan « Haley ». Il se hâta vers la porte d'entrée, mais fut dépassé par sa mère qui se jeta dans les bras de Haley.  
Deb — Oh ! Haley ! Si tu savais comme ca me fait plaisir de te revoir! Je t'aimais tellement bien … (se retournant vers Peyton) TOI !  
Nathan - Ca suffit maman !  
Deb — J'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense non ? (baisse les yeux) Ooooooh ! Mais qui est ce magnifique petit garçon ?  
Thomas — Ce magnifique petit garçon, c'est Thomas, madame !  
Deb — Oh quel joli prénom !  
Thomas — Thomas aime son prénom aussi !  
Nathan regarda Peyton qui regarda Lucas qui éclata de rire.  
Nathan — Ne me dis pas que ???  
Lucas — Si si !  
Nathan — Han, merde !  
Haley — Que se passe-t-il ?  
Nathan — Non rien. Ecoute Haley, c'est pas trop le moment là, donc je te rappelerais pour te donner un autre rdv …  
Haley — Non Nathan, il est temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités ! C'est ton fils après tout !  
Deb — QUOIIIIIIIII ?  
Haley — Madame Scott, je vous présente Thomas Scott, votre petit-fls.  
Deb — Ohhhhhhhhhh !  
Nathan — Non, mais non !  
Haley — Il est temps de lui dire Nathan !  
Deb — Mon petit fils ? Ooooooooooooooooooooooh !  
Elle s'abaissa et le prit dans ses bras.  
Thomas — Thomas est aussi très heureux de faire votre connaissance, madame !  
Deb — Oooooooooooooooooh !  
Nathan — C'est bon maman, tu peux arrêter de « Oooooooh »-iser !  
Deb — C'est mon petit fils, Nathan !  
Peyton — Eh bien non, pas du tout !  
Elle sortit du salon pour se joindre au groupe.  
Peyton — Figurez-vous que ce garçon est le digne fils de Chris Keller et que votre chère et tendre Haley a menti à votre bienaimé fils pour le récupérer par chantage affectif !  
Deb ouvrit la bouche, choquée par la manière dont Peyton lui parlait.  
Peyton — Ah, et tant que j'y suis, Ellie n'est pas la fille de Nathan, c'est la fille de Lucas. Par contre, dans quelques mois, Nathan et moi allons avoir notre bébé bien à nous alors soit vous vous calmez avec moi, soit vous sortez de ma maison !  
Tous regardèrent Peyton bouche bée. Elle regarda longuement Deb avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.  
Peyton — Bon, moi je vais me coucher, je suis exténuée et j'ai besoin de repos … Je vais me coucher dans MA chambre, vous n'aurez qu'à prendre le canapé, le grenier … ou une chambre d'hôtel !

6 mois plus tard.

Nathan était dans le grenier, en train de le repeindre. Lucas entra, en salopette, prêt à aider son frère.  
Lucas — Ca avance ?  
Nathan — Ouais !  
Lucas — Tu me rappelles pourquoi on repeint ce grenier ?  
Nathan — Parce qu'avec l'arrivée du bébé et votre emménagement à toi et à Brooke, on manque de place. Miss Sawyer a donc décidé de se défaire de son atelier à la demande d'Ellie pour en faire la nouvelle chambre de la princesse !  
Lucas — Et pourquoi ce mauve si foncé ? Pourquoi pas un joli rose bonbon ?  
Nathan — Ca, c'est les goûts de ta fille, figure-toi ! Pire que sa mère.  
Tous deux levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps.  
Lucas — Toujours pas de nouvelles de ta mère ?  
Nathan — Depuis que Peyton nous l'a joué à la Carrie ? Non.  
Lucas — Ce n'est pas plus mal pour le moment … Vu l'état de stress qu'elle provoque chez la miss, il valait mieux qu'elle soit écartée !  
Nathan sourit.  
Nathan — Ta mère est vraiment adorable avec Peyton, tu sais !  
Lucas — Je sais ! C'est ma mère toute crachée, ça !  
Nathan — Elle en a besoin et ma mère n'était pas vraiment capable d'assumer ce rôle …  
Lucas — Noooooooooooooon ? Tu crois ?  
Nathan — Han, ca va hein !  
Il tapa sur l'épaule de son frère et celui-ci riposta en lui lançant un peu de peinture sur lui.  
Nathan — Noooooooooon ! Gamin va !  
Lucas — Autant que toi, mon petit!  
Nathan — Tu peux me passer le sceau de peinture, là ?  
Lucas se dirigea vers le pot de peinture, le souleva et l'amena à son frère.  
Lucas — Tiens !  
Nathan regarda le sceau.  
Nathan — Non ! Pas celui là ! J'ai ouvert les fenêtres pour avoir de l'air pur et il servait à …  
Au moment où il allait finir sa phrase, la porte du grenier se reclapa.  
Nathan - … à garder la porte ouverte !  
Lucas — C'est pas bien grave, on va ré-ouvrir …  
Nathan — J'ai enlevé les clinches pour repeindre la porte … et elles sont à l'extérieur !  
Lucas — Les filles sont où ?  
Nathan — Journée et soirée chez ta mère …  
Lucas — Files-moi ton GSM, je les appelle …  
Nathan — Mon GSM est en bas …  
Lucas — Alors on est coincés ici mon vieux … Toi et moi … Si c'est comme dans Saw, un des deux doit mourir.  
Nathan — Toi alors !  
Ils s'assirent tous deux contre le lit.  
Nathan — Pfffff ! C'est malin, j'espère qu'elles auront pas besoin de nous …

Au même moment, Peyton commença à avoir ses premières contractions chez Karen. Elles filèrent vers l'hôpital toutes trois, essayant, sans succès, de joindre les garçons par téléphone. Peyton se sentait mal, avait le cœur qui s'emballait et ca n'augurait rien de bon.

Le téléphone de Nathan sonnait inlassablement sur la table de la cuisine.

Dans la salle d'accouchement, Brooke tenait la main de Peyton qui devenait de plus en plus faible. Elle ne criait même plus, arrivait à peine à pousser.

Le téléphone de Nathan continuait de sonner dans la nuit, sans que personne n'y réponde.

Dans la salle d'accouchement, le monitoring sonna.  
BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

Le téléphone continuait de sonner pendant que les garçons se battaient à coups de peinture dans le grenier.

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

Ils s'allongèrent tous deux sur le lit et regardèrent le plafond, faisant des plans sur la comète sur leur avenir ensemble, en famille, tous ensemble …

BIP BIP BIP

Brooke serra de toute ses forces la main de sa meilleure amie. Le bébé naquit enfin. Un petit garçon.  
Brooke — Peyton ! C'est un garçon !  
Peyton (faiblement) — Keith, je veux qu'il s'appelle Keith …  
Elle retomba sur son oreiller.

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP.

Puis ce fut le silence. On entendit les premiers cris du bébé et Brooke qui se mit à hurler.

Là-bas, à la maison, miraculeusement, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule …

TBC


	18. Hear you me

Nathan descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Lucas, pendant ce temps, se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit une pomme dans le panier à fruits. Il s'appuya contre le meuble et sourit. Il avait retrouvé son frère, tout se passait bien avec lui. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que sa vie lui semblait complète. Bien entendu, Peyton et Nathan étaient ensemble et il ne pouvait donc pas l'avoir pour lui, mais il était heureux pour eux et le fait de vivre à leurs côtés était déjà une chose merveilleuse pour lui. Il avait fini sa phase d'égoïsme et s'était mis à vivre pour ses amis, pour son frère, pour sa fille. Ellie et lui devenaient de plus en plus proches au fil du temps et ca le rendait heureux. Que demander de plus ? Il croqua un morceau dans sa pomme, toujours aussi souriant et vit que le téléphone de Nathan sur la table clignotait.  
Lucas — Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate ?  
Nathan (de la salle de bains) — Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ?  
Lucas — Y a ton téléphone qui clignoooooooooooooooooooote ! (note de l'auteuZe : Veuillez noter la conversation genre Petiote et moi :d)  
Nathan — Regarde c'est quoi !  
Lucas se dirigea vers le téléphone, l'ouvrit et vit qu'il avait des appels en absence et des messages.  
Lucas — Messages et appels en absence.  
Nathan — De qui ?  
Lucas (checke) — Tous de Brooke.  
Nathan — Ecoute les messages.  
Lucas s'exécuta. « Nate, saluuuuuut ! Dis moi, mon ptit, faudrait apprendre à répondre à ton téléphone … Bon aheumm, j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi vu que je t'appelle pour quelque chose de super important … Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ! On est dans la voiture, on va vers l'hôpital ! Tu vas être papa Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate ». Lucas sourit.  
Lucas — C'est Brooke, faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital. Peyton accouche.  
Nathan descendit les escaliers à la hâte, toujours trempé de sa douche.  
Nathan — Ca date de quand ?  
Lucas — Y a deux heures …  
Nathan — B*rd*l !  
Lucas — Comme tu dis!  
Ils se hâtèrent vers la sortie.  
Lucas (tape sur l'épaule de Nathan) — A cette heure-ci, tu dois être papa. Ca te fait quoi ?  
Nathan — J'ai plutôt du mal à réaliser là …

***************

Brooke était assise dans le couloir de l'hôpital, à même le sol, regardant dans le vide, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, mais sans sanglots. Karen s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle.  
Karen — Ma belle …  
Brooke ne réagit pas. Les larmes continuant inlassablement de couler.  
Karen — Brooke ? Tu as pu joindre Nathan ?  
Brooke, fixant toujours le vide, hocha la tête en signe de non.  
Karen — Brooke. Il faut que tu te reprenne.  
Brooke - …  
Karen — Je dois voir le médecin pour voir si le bébé va bien, tu restes là ?  
Brooke - …  
Karen — Brooke, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais il faut être forte. Pour le bébé, pour Nathan, pour Lucas … pour Peyton …  
Brooke - …  
Karen — Elle aurait voulu que tu sois forte. C'est ce qu'elle attendait de toi.  
Les larmes de Brooke se mirent à rouler de plus belle.  
Karen — Les médecins ont demandé si tu voulais aller la voir … tu comprends … avant que …  
Brooke hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Karen se releva, la regarda quelques instants et se dirigea vers la salle néo-natale.

***************

Nathan et Lucas arrivèrent en voiture à toute allure à l'hôpital. Lucas déchargea Nathan et proposa d'aller garer la voiture. Le cadet courut donc seul dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il ne savais pas où aller, mais son corps semblait le mener seul où il devait se rendre. Il arriva en bout de couloir et vit Brooke, qui s'était redressée, de dos, appuyée contre un mur.  
Nathan (de l'autre bout du couloir) — Brooke ?  
La jeune fille sursauta. Elle avait cessé de pleurer et essayait de garder une tête normale vu les circonstances.  
Nathan — Où est Peyton ?  
Il arriva à sa hauteur et se jeta dans ses bras.  
Nathan — Oh mon Dieu, c'est merveilleux Brooke …  
Brooke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais s'empêcha de se laisser aller. Nathan se défit de ses bras et la regarda, tout sourire.  
Nathan — Où est Peyton ? Le bébé est né ?  
Brooke acquiesa.  
Nathan — Un petit garçon ? Une petite fille ? Non, ne me dis rien, j'attendrais que Peyton me le dise. On avait décidé qu'elle me garderait la surprise.  
Brooke baissa les yeux.  
Nathan — Brooke ?  
Brooke — Nate.  
Nathan — Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Y a un problème avec le bébé ?  
Brooke hocha la tête pour lui signifier que non.  
Nathan — Peyton ?  
Brooke — Il y a eu des complications … Ca c'est mal passé …  
Les larmes finirent par se libérer d'elles-mêmes, Brooke n'arrivant plus à les contenir. Elle gardait toujours la tête baissée, incapable de regarder Nathan à cet instant précis.  
Nathan — Ca veut dire quoi, Brooke ? Pourquoi tu pleures ???  
Il l'avait pris par les épaules et la serrait de plus en plus.  
Brooke — Elle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement, Nate … Elle est … elle est …  
Elle s'effondra, tomba à genoux. Nathan resta debout, les yeux dans le vide, encaissant ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
Nathan — Brooke ? Elle est …  
Brooke pleurait toujours sans sanglots, incapable de lui répondre. Il releva la tête et vit Karen arriver à l'autre bout du couloir. Il vit sur son visage ce que signifiait tout ca.  
Nathan (crie) — Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ? Où est- elle ? OU EST PEYTON ?  
Karen courut vers lui et le prit par les épaules.  
Karen — Shhht, Nathan. Ne hurle pas.  
Nathan sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues.  
Nathan — Où est Peyton, Karen ? Où est-elle ? Je veux juste savoir qu'elle va bien !  
Karen lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la chambre qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Elle essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et lui ouvrit la porte. Il regarda à l'intérieur et la vit, couchée sur son lit, l'air assoupie. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Karen resta à la porte de la chambre et la referma pour le laisser tranquille. Il s'approcha doucement du lit. Elle semblait si paisible. Il prit sa main. Elle était glacée. Il comprit les larmes de Brooke, il comprit l'horreur dans laquelle il était plongé. Il tomba à genoux, la main de Peyton toujours dans la sienne et se mit à pleurer. Tout était fini désormais.

*****************

Lucas arriva, sifflotant, dans le couloir. Il vit Brooke dans les bras de sa mère et comprit le malaise qui lui serrait le cœur depuis plusieurs heures. Peyton n'allait pas bien. Il l'avait senti mais n'avait rien dit, pensant qu'il s'agissait de pessimisme de sa part. Mais il l'avait senti, là-bas, dans la chambre, il avait senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il s'approcha des deux femmes et les prit dans ses bras. Brooke se blottit contre lui.  
Brooke — Elle est morte, Luke. Elle est morte …  
Elle avait enfin lâché les mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer.  
Lucas sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Une fois de plus, une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie s'en était allée.  
Il serra Brooke longtemps dans ses bras pour la calmer. Une heure passa, la jeune fille pleurant inlassablement, en silence. Karen regardant de temps à autre vers la porte de la chambre. Il finit par se lever et s'approcha de la chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la réalité lui sauta au visage. Son frère, à genoux, à côté du lit, pleurant. Et elle, elle si pâle, si paisible, sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle était partie, elle les avait laissés. Il s'approcha et mit sa main sur l'épaule de frère doucement. Nathan ne réagit pas.  
Lucas (doux) — Nate …  
Nathan - …  
Lucas — Viens voir ton fils.  
Nathan - …  
Lucas — Viens …  
Il voulut le tirer pour le relever mais Nathan se débattit.  
Nathan — Laisse-moi, je veux rester près d'elle.  
Lucas — Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle, Nate. Viens voir ton fils …  
Nathan — Je veux rester près d'elle.  
Lucas — Tu ne pourras pas rester là éternellement Nate, il faut que tu aille voir ton fils …  
Nathan — Je ne veux pas.  
Lucas — Nate …  
Nathan — On en serait pas là si elle n'était pas tombée enceinte …  
Lucas — Ne dis pas ca, Nate, c'est ton fils …  
Nathan — Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans elle, moi ?  
Lucas — Nate …  
Nathan — Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
Il éclata en sanglots. Lucas sentit les larmes recommencer à couler sur ses joues. Il posa les deux mains sur chaque épaule de son frère. Celui-ci pleura encore plus.  
Nathan — QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAIRE ?  
Lucas — Shhhht, Nate, shhhht.  
Il l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là, malgré sa propre peine. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, déversant l'un sur l'autre leur peine.

********************

Quand Lucas arriva à convaincre Nathan d'aller voir le petit, ils sortirent tous les deux, Lucas soutenant son petit frère dans le couloir. Quand Brooke les vit sortir, elle pleura de plus belle. Elle s'approcha d'eux et ils se prirent tous les trois dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Lucas — On va se soutenir, on va s'épauler. On est là les uns pour les autres. On a peut-être perdu notre pilier, mais il faut qu'on se reconstruise, qu'on s'aide. Pour nous, pour les enfants et parce que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'on fasse …  
Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux. Lucas les serra très fort dans ses bras et prit ensuite Nathan par les épaules pour l'emmener voir son fils. Les deux femmes les suivirent. Ils arrivèrent devant la vitre, et l'infirmière, qui avait reconnu Karen, leur désigna un berceau dans lequel se tenait un tout petit bébé blond. Nathan sourit, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues, en le voyant. Lucas, le tenant toujours par l'épaule, resserra son étreinte.  
Lucas — Voilà ton fils, Nate.  
Ils entrèrent dans la salle et s'approchèrent du berceau. Nathan s'agenouilla à côté, les autres restant un peu en retrait. Il regarda le petit, pleurant toujours.  
Nathan — Il lui ressemble tellement …  
Karen — Il est magnifique …  
Nathan tendit la main vers lui et le toucha. Le bébé attrapa son doigt dans sa petite main. Il se remit à pleurer de plus belle.  
Nathan — Toi et moi on va devoir apprendre à vivre en même temps …  
Lucas et Brooke s'en allèrent, laissant Karen prendre soin de Nathan.

*******************

Ils arrivèrent à la machine à café et Lucas en commanda un qu'il tendit à Brooke.  
Brooke — Je ne veux rien …  
Lucas — Bois quelque chose … Ca te fera du bien …  
Brooke — Je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit pour le moment, je le vomirai dans l'instant.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les bancs et s'y installèrent.  
Lucas — Tout est allé tellement vite …  
Brooke — On a essayé de vous appeler …  
Lucas — On était enfermés …  
Brooke — Le destin s'  
Ils arrivèrent à la machine à café et Lucas en commanda un qu'il tendit à Brooke.  
Brooke — Je ne veux rien …  
Lucas — Bois quelque chose … Ca te fera du bien …  
Brooke — Je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit pour le moment, je le vomirai dans l'instant.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les bancs et s'y installèrent.  
Lucas — Tout est allé tellement vite …  
Brooke — On a essayé de vous appeler …  
Lucas — On était enfermés …  
Brooke — Le destin s'est joué de nous.  
Lucas — On a même pas pu lui dire aurevoir …  
Brooke — Ca c'est passé tellement vite …  
Lucas — Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ne soit pas là à « ce » moment là.  
Brooke — C'était horrible. Quand elle est … partie, j'ai hurlé …  
Lucas — Ca va aller, Brooke …  
Brooke — Comment veux-tu que ca aille ?  
Lucas — On a pas le choix, Brooke, on doit continuer à vivre …  
Brooke — Vivre sans elle, c'est plus vivre …  
Lucas — Mais on doit vivre quand même …  
Brooke — On doit survivre alors …  
Lucas — Effectivement …  
Brooke se leva d'un bond. Lucas la regarda, étonné.  
Brooke — Personne n'a prévenu Larry. Il faut que j'aille garder Ellie pour qu'il puisse venir la voir avant que …  
Lucas — Je reste ici pour garder un œil sur Nathan.  
Brooke hocha la tête.  
Lucas — Sois forte, Brooke. On ne peut plus faire que ca …  
Brooke — Il y a bien un moment où tu craqueras, Lucas …  
Lucas — Je ne peux pas me le permettre pour le moment. Nathan a besoin de moi. Vous avez besoin de moi.  
Brooke — Plus dure sera la chute …  
Lucas — Peut-être mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est que tout le monde survive.  
Elle hocha la tête, s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
Brooke — Tu es une perle, Lucas Scott.

********************

Lucas laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et soupira. Tout ca était tellement irréel. N'étais-ce pas un mauvais rêve ? N'allait-il pas se réveiller et rire de ce rêve idiot qu'il venait de faire ? Il regarda le café qu'il avait dans les mains et se dit que Brooke avait raison, il ne pourrait jamais avalé quoi que ce soit lui non plus. Il déposa le café et se leva. Il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre et s'appuya contre. Pourrait-il rentrer ? Pourrait-il s'approcher ? Pourrait-il la sentir, froide et sans vie ? Pourrait-il affronter la réalité ? Pourrait-il reconnaître qu'elle était vraiment … partie ? C'était peut-être au-dessus de ses moyens pour le moment. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à rejoindre son frère.  
??? — Lucas …  
Il se retourna et le vit, à côté de la porte de la chambre, qui lui souriait.  
Lucas — Keith ?  
Keith — Tu ne m'as pas oublié ?  
Lucas — Comment t'oublier ?  
Keith lui sourit, il lui sourit en retour.  
Keith — Que fais-tu Luke ?  
Lucas — Je vais veiller sur Nathan ?  
Keith — Tu dois lui dire aurevoir, Luke.  
Lucas — Je …  
Keith — Tu dois lui dire aurevoir tant que tu peux Lucas.  
Lucas - …  
Keith — Je sais que c'est dur mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regrettera.  
Lucas acquiesa et sourit. Keith posa une main sur son épaule. Ce contact lui semblait tellement réel et lui faisait extrêmement de bien.  
Keith — Courage mon fils, tu peux le faire.  
Lucas ferma les yeux et soupira. Il allait entrer, il pouvait le faire. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Keith n'était plus là.

********************

Il entra dans la pièce, assez sombre. Il s'avanca petit pas par petit pas. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du lit et la regarda. Elle semblait dormir. Si elle n'était pas aussi pâle, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Malheureusement, la réalité était tout autre. Son visage, figé pour l'éternité, souriait. La dernière pensée qu'il aurait d'elle, c'est qu'elle était partie en souriant. Quelle ironie. Peyton Sawyer avait quitté le monde des vivants en souriant. Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais parié quand il l'avait rencontrée. A cet époque, Peyton-la-torturée renvoyait tout, sauf l'image du bonheur. Mais tout avait tellement changé depuis lors. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tous ensemble, tout ça avait fait d'elle une autre personne. Une fille épanouie et heureuse. Avec des problèmes, certes, mais croquant la vie à pleines dents et ne se laissant pas démonter par les obstacles. Elle avait à peine 25 ans et tellement de choses à vivre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle s'en aille si vite. Quand il l'avait vue pour la première fois, il avait trouvé qu'elle ressemblait à un ange. Aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait et elle lui paraissait être encore plus proche de l'idée d'un ange qu'il s'en faisait. Un ange rappelé au ciel trop tôt.

Lucas — Hey.

Il s'approcha et caressa ses cheveux, un petit sourire aux lèvres et la regardant de son regard le plus tendre.

Lucas — Alors ca y est, tu as décidé de nous laisser hein … Il était trop tôt, Peyton … Il était trop tôt…

Il passa une main sur son visage et frissonna au contact glacé. Elle n'était déjà plus là depuis longtemps.

Lucas — Quand je pense que je n'ai même pas pu te dire aurevoir, que je n'ai pas pu te voir sourire une dernière fois … Je voudrais à nouveau entendre ta voix, entendre ton rire … C'était trop tôt Peyton …

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et lui serra fort, comme pour lui insuffler la vie qu'il avait en lui.

Lucas — Tu es partie rejoindre tes mamans, je le sais. Tu es peut-être déjà avec elles en ce moment, nous regardant nous débattre pour survivre. Que va-t-on faire sans toi maintenant ? Nathan me posait la question tout à l'heure et j'étais incapable de répondre, parce que je ne le sais pas moi-même. La vie sans toi, est-ce que ca vaut la peine d'être vécu ? Je ne le crois sincèrement pas … Tu n'es pas encore bien loin et pourtant, tu me manques déjà atrocement … Tu as été mon plus grand amour et mon plus grand regret, Peyton Sawyer. J'aurais voulu t'apporter tout ce dont tu rêvais, j'aurais voulu être avec toi aux plus beaux et aux plus mauvais moments de ta vie, mais j'ai loupé le coche. Je me dis aujourd'hui que si j'avais été là, si on avait fait les choses différemment, tu ne serais pas là, aujourd'hui, sur ce lit, ta main glacée dans la mienne. Mais aurais-je vraiment pu changer les choses ? Je ne le pense pas. Le destin est tracé et on agit pour une raison bien précise, les choses arrivent pour quelque chose. Alors je me demande aujourd'hui à quoi va servir ta mort ? On était bien tous les quatre, toi et Nathan, Brooke, moi … On s'entendait enfin à merveille. Alors pourquoi te retirer à nous ? Pourquoi ?

Il caressa à nouveau ses cheveux, sentant son cœur se serrer, prenant peu à peu conscience de la réalité, comme si les heures qui venaient de s'écouler, il avait été ailleurs, pas dans cette réalité. Il vit son visage figé et sentit comme si un poignard le transperçait en plein cœur.

Lucas — Je t'ai aimé, Peyton Sawyer, dès le premier jour où je t'ai vue, jusqu'au dernier jour qu'on a passé ensemble. En fait, cet amour n'est pas mort avec toi, il continue à vivre en moi. Tu auras toujours cette place dans mon cœur et je pense que jamais personne d'autre ne pourra atteindre autant mon cœur que tu l'as atteint. Je te promets de prendre soin d'Ellie, de lui parler de sa maman tous les jours, pour qu'elle ne t'oublie jamais, quand tu n'as jamais oublié ta maman. Elle saura tout de toi ; ta passion pour le dessin, ta manière d'être, ta manie de nous traiter tous comme tes bébés poussins, ton amitié pour Brooke, ton amour pour Nathan. Elle saura tout je te le promets. Je te promets de prendre soin de Brooke et de Nathan également, ils en auront besoin. Ils sont perdus sans toi.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux, mit sa deuxième main sur celle de Peyton pour se rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Malgré cela, le vide qu'il ressentait de plus en plus au fond de lui s'agrandissait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle n'était plus là … Elle ne serait plus jamais là … Il tomba à genoux et pleura sur sa main.

Lucas — Tu n'avais pas le droit, Peyton ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir comme ca ! On est perdus sans toi. Comment veux-tu qu'on survive à ca ? Tu nous a toujours prouvé que ton amour pour nous était plus fort que tout, plus fort que la mort … Pourquoi tu es partie ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais pas le droit …

Il pleurait de plus en plus belle, laissant échapper toute la douleur qu'il retenait prisonnière depuis des heures, pour pouvoir aider son frère et Brooke.

Lucas — Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir sans savoir à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu comptes pour moi et ce que j'aurais été capable de faire pour toi … Tu n'avais pas le droit, tu m'entends ! Tu es partie sans me laisser la chance de te dire aurevoir, sans pouvoir te voir une dernière fois … TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT !

Il frappa le matelas de son poing qui ne tenait pas la main de Peyton, de rage, de tristesse, d'incapacité à changer les choses.

Lucas — Je t'aime Peyton, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie et je n'aimerais que toi …

Il continua à pleurer de longues minutes, le front appuyé contre la main glacée de la jeune fille.

************************

Brooke se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Elle était sur un des bancs de la clinique et il n'y avait personne aux alentours.  
Brooke — Lucas ? Nathan ?  
Ils n'étaient pas là. Peut-être étaient-ils allés voir le bébé à nouveau … Elle se leva et s'approcha de la chambre de son amie. Elle respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte, prête à affronter enfin cette image et à lui dire adieu.  
Elle entra dans la chambre et vit son amie couchée, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Elle s'approcha doucement et prit la main de son amie. A cet instant, Peyton tourna la tête et lui sourit.  
Peyton — Salut toi !  
Brooke retira sa main pour la porter à sa bouche grande ouverte.  
Brooke — Tu … tu …  
Peyton — Que se passe-t-il, Brooke ?  
Brooke — Tu es vivante ?  
Peyton — Bé bien sûr !  
Brooke — Mais mais mais … L'accouchement, le monitoring, Lucas, Nathan …  
Peyton — Tu es tombée dans les pommes dès la première contraction Brooke, je suppose que tu auras rêvé car je vais bien et je viens de mettre au monde un petit Logan …  
Brooke sourit et se jeta dans les bras de son amie. Jamais elle n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie.

TBC


	19. How to save a life

9 mois plus tard.

Peyton embrassa le front de Logan et le reposa dans son berceau. Elle balança quelques instants le berceau, chantonnant doucement pour endormir son fils quand elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.  
Nathan — Tu devrais aller te reposer. Je vais l'endormir. Le mariage est demain et je ne voudrais pas te voir arriver devant l'autel avec des cernes sous les yeux.  
Elle sourit et posa ses mains sur les siennes.  
Peyton — Et toi, tu ne devrais même pas être ici ! Tu ne devais pas aller dormir à l'hôtel ce soir ?  
Nathan — Je voulais embrasser mon fils avant de partir …  
Peyton — Oh, seulement ton fils.  
Nathan — Tu sais bien que non ! Je n'aurais pas pu dormir avant de t'avoir embrassée … C'est notre petit rituel, tu le sais bien.  
Peyton — Bien sûr que je le sais. J'aime juste t'ennuyer avec ça.  
Le petit gazouilla dans son berceau et ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, admirant leur œuvre d'art, comme ils l'appelaient.  
Nathan — Qu'est-ce qu'on va être heureux !  
Peyton — Si tout se passe bien …  
Nathan — Brookie est en train de repasser la liste des choses réglées et à régler d'ici demain.  
Peyton — Et Luke ?  
Nathan — Brooke est à nouveau en train de lui retailler le costume. Elle veut que toute la noce soit parfaite.  
Peyton — J'imagine donc que …  
Nathan — J'y suis passé juste avant lui, oui. Elle m'a dit que je faisais une erreur à vouloir garder mon costume anthracite. Elle dit que le costume brun qu'elle m'a confectionné se marierait mieux avec ta robe.  
Peyton — Brooke ne changera jamais.  
Nathan — Jamais. Et puis elle s'est fait un honneur de préparer toute la noce. Je ne vais pas gâcher son plaisir pour autant.  
Peyton — Tu va donc mettre le costume brun.  
Nathan — En surprise oui !  
Peyton — Elle va jubiler !  
Nathan — Et je ne te parle pas d'Ellie …  
Peyton — Elle devient une vraie petite Brooke ! Ce matin elle m'a interdit de manger des œufs brouillés prétendant que ça allait brouiller mon teint !  
Nathan — Il faudrait l'empêcher de traîner trop avec sa tata préférée.  
Peyton — J'ai essayé. Le problème c'est qu'elles s'adorent.  
Nathan — On ne peut pas la blâmer ! Qui n'adorerait pas Brooke ?  
Peyton — Hummm … Au choix je dirais … Haley ?  
Nathan — Tu vas toujours chercher les extrêmes !  
Peyton — Ecoute, y a de quoi qu'elles se détestent ! La dernière fois qu'elles se sont vues, Brooke lui a mis la tarte de sa vie !  
Nathan — Je pense que Brookie n'a pas apprécié qu'elle critique son filleul adoré.  
Peyton — Haley a quand même quelques raisons de ne pas apprécier Logan.  
Nathan — J'aime quand Brooke réagit à l'instinct.  
Peyton — Moi même je ne suis pas peu fière.  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et ils eurent le temps de se retourner pour voir une tornade brune passer à côté d'eux.  
Brooke — Dis donc vous deux !  
Peyton — Aie …  
Nathan — Ca va saigner …  
Brooke — Je vous aime beaucoup … et je sais que vous vous aimez beaucoup mais TOI !  
Elle désigna Nathan du doigt.  
Brooke — Tu devrais DEJA être sur le chemin de l'hôtel ! Et TOI.  
Elle tourna son doigt toujours levé vers Peyton.  
Brooke — Miss-je-ne-suis-jamais-fatiguée, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te coucher car demain je refuse que tu te maries avec des cernes aussi grosses que mes valises sous les yeux.  
Peyton — Je …  
Brooke — Tutututututuuu ! Je ne veux rien entendre, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer bientôt Scott ! Tu vas dans ton lit ou alors c'est moi qui t'y met de force.  
Logan poussa un petit rire dans son berceau, les yeux grands ouverts, tournés vers sa marraine.  
Peyton — Mon fils est un traître.  
Elle regarda Nathan qui se marrait.  
Peyton — Et toi tu ne dis rien ?  
Nathan — Elle est trop forte pour moi.  
Peyton — Lâche !  
Nathan — Non, disons que je tiens à ma vie !  
Brooke — Et tu fais bien ! Si tu y tiens vraiment, je te conseille de prendre ton costume affreux, ton frère insupportable et de te diriger vers ton hôtel réservé pour l'occasion avant que je ne pique une crise de nerfs façon Carrie et que je vous tue tous !  
Nathan — Tu vois ? Je peux rien faire contre ça !  
Peyton — Mouais …  
Brooke prit son air satisfait, croisa les bras et tapota du pied.  
Brooke — C'est ce qu'ils disent tous !  
Les deux jeunes femmes se firent un clin d'œil entendu et se mirent à rire.  
Nathan — C'est bon, j'ai compris, vous gagnez toujours !  
Il se pencha pour embrasser Logan puis s'approcha de Peyton et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.  
Nathan — Je te vois donc demain, Blondie …  
Peyton — Bien sûr.  
Nathan — Tu ne te défileras pas hein ? Genre Burke …  
Brooke — Bien sûr que non qu'elle se défilera pas! Elle fait ça et je me charge moi-même de la corriger !  
Nathan sourit et Peyton fit une moue boudeuse.  
Peyton — Comme si j'allais ne pas y aller.  
Brooke — Avec Peyton la Girouette, on ne sait jamais.  
Peyton lui tira la langue et se serra fort contre Nathan.  
Peyton — Tu vas me manquer cette nuit.  
Nathan — Ca va bien se passer. On se voit demain. Repose-toi et ne te laisse pas faire par cette furie !  
Il passait déjà la porte quand l'oreiller que Brooke avait attrapé pour lui lancer à la figure s'écrasait lourdement contre le mur.  
Brooke — J'ai jamais su viser !

**************

Après s'êtres assurées que Logan était endormi, les deux filles s'assirent au salon, une grande tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains, le plaid sur leurs genoux.  
Brooke — Après le chocolat, au dodo !  
Peyton — Oui, maman.  
Brooke — Je veux que ma mariée soit parfaite.  
Peyton baissa les yeux et se perdit dans le chocolat.  
Brooke — Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle ?  
Peyton — Je peux pas le faire Brooke.  
Brooke — Faire quoi? Etre parfaite? Si c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi, tu le seras, crois-moi!  
Peyton — Non! Je peux pas me marier!  
Brooke — Voilà la nouvelle de la semaine. Tu aurais pas pu y penser genre, quelques semaines plus tôt? Ou quelques jours plus tôt? Parce que bon, là c'est dans quelques heures et je me vois mal m'avancer devant tous les invités, le cœur battant à tout rompre, dans ma magnifique robe pour dire que tu ne viendras pas!  
Peyton - ...  
Brooke — Ah, et à tout hasard, ma robe est mille fois plus belle que celle de ce boulet de Meredith.  
Peyton — Ca y a pas de doute! Tu es déjà mille fois plus belle!  
Brooke se serra contre sa copine, manquant de lui faire renverser sa tasse de chocolat.  
Brooke — Haaaaaaan, comme je t'aime ma petite P. Sawyer. Mais CA N'EXCUSE PAS CE QUE TU VIENS DE ME DIRE!  
Peyton grimaça et posa sa tasse de chocolat sur la table basse pour faire face à sa meilleure amie.  
Peyton — Je suis trop jeune Brooke! Je ne peux pas devenir "Madame Scott".  
Brooke — Mais non, ma chérie! Tu es la plus vieille de nous dans ta tête!  
Peyton — Sympa ...  
Brooke — Réaliste! Tu es prête! Tu as deux merveilleux enfants, un bon job, une belle maison et un superbe fiancé. Ah, ça, il est superbe... D'ailleurs, si tu ne le prends pas pour mari, c'est moi qui me marie avec lui!  
Peyton — Brooke!  
Brooke — Bah quoi, la robe m'irait très bien aussi, on fait la même taille! Et puis je l'aime cette robe, c'est moi qui l'ai faite!  
Peyton — Non! C'est mon futur mari, ma future robe de mariée et NON!  
Brooke — Et bé voilà, problème réglé!  
Peyton ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma instantanément.  
Brooke — Tu imites à la perfection le poisson rouge.  
Peyton — J'arrive pas à croire que tu utilises ma jalousie maladive pour me reclaper!  
Brooke — C'est parce que je te connais ça ma chère! Et que je sais que la Peyton est comme la fourmi ... Pas prêteuse ...  
Peyton — Tandis que la Brooke est comme la cigale ...  
Brooke — Ah ça, tu l'as dit! J'ai chanté tout l'été et me revlà sans fiancé.  
Peyton — Mon dieu que tu es poète.  
Brooke — A mes heures, quand je ne suis pas styliste, organisatrice de mariage, baby-sitter, maman pour trois grands gamins et pousseuse au cul pour que la future mariée accepte de se marier!  
Peyton — Tsss.  
Brooke — Pffff.  
Peyton — Blllll.  
Brooke — Peyton Sawyer, on ne tire pas la langue! Ca va te laisser de vilaines rides!  
Peyton — Bah, je suis déjà vieille, maintenant je vais avoir des rides, il ne me reste plus qu'à me petit-suicider!  
Brooke — Alors là, pas question! Tu as un mariage à boucler! Quand tous les invités seront partis, tu feras ce que tu veux!  
Peyton — Je vois que tu m'aimes ...  
Brooke — Ce que j'aime encore plus, c'est l'organisation de quelque chose et le résultat de toute cette organisation.  
Peyton — Mouais.  
Brooke — Allez, fais pas ta tête de cochon, P. Sawyer, tu sais que je t'aime aussi très fort et puis tu va me manquer!  
Peyton — Te manquer? Je vais nulle part ...  
Brooke — Han, pitié, ne fais pas ta Haley! "Je ne vais nulle part". Brrrrrr, ça me donne des frissons! Heureusement qu'elle est allée voir ailleurs d'ailleurs!  
Peyton — Oula, c'est la fête de tout le monde ce soir chez Brooke Davis!  
Brooke — Eh oui, tout le monde aura droit à son petit compliment! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, as-tu vu la coiffure de Luke? AF-FREU-SE ! Je n'ai rien pu faire, il m'a interdit d'y toucher!  
Peyton — Et tu voulais lui faire quoi?  
Brooke — Le raser! Complètement! La boule à zéro! Cette tignasse blonde indomptable, non non non, ça ne va pas du tout avec mon plan de table!  
Peyton se marra franchement.  
Brooke — Ne rigole pas! C'est infernal! Je me demande si je ne vais pas aller discretos à l'hôtel pour régler ça!  
Peyton — Je suis sûre qu'il appréciera!  
Brooke — Attends, depuis quand Lucas n'apprécie pas de m'avoir dans sa chambre?  
Peyton — Brooke!  
Brooke — Hahaha! Je suis une vraie petite cigale!  
Peyton — Cigale je ne sais pas, cinglée, ça y a pas de doute!  
Brooke — Bon d'accord, pas de coup de rasoir pour Luke ce soir. Fuck. Il va avoir l'air de rien!  
Peyton — On s'en fiche de sa coiffure!  
Brooke — Ah non! On ne se fiche pas de sa coiffure! C'est important la coiffure!  
Peyton — C'est l'enfer de la mode ...  
Brooke — On est fashionista ou on ne l'est pas!  
Peyton — Je crois que tu as choisi ton camp.  
Brooke — Choisis le mien et welcome to Team Brooke!  
Peyton — J'en suis!  
Elle leva la main et elles se firent un high five en se marrant.  
Brooke — Bon sinon, tout est en ordre. Depuis ta robe, ton maquillage et ta coiffure, jusqu'au plus petit rond de serviette!  
Peyton — Je ne te remercierais jamais assez ma Brooke! Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait! Merci d'être là à m'écouter me plaindre, douter, râler ... Merci pour tout!  
Brooke — Merci à toi d'être ce que tu es. Merci de me laisser faire partie de ta fabuleuse aventure.  
Elles se prirent dans les bras et elles laissèrent toutes deux échapper quelques larmes.

*************

Peyton ouvrit difficilement un oeil ... puis l'autre ... Les rayons du soleil brillaient dans la chambre malgré les rideaux. Elle sourit. Il était l'heure pour elle de se lever. Elle s'étira longuement, regarda autour d'elle puis se ravisa, rejeta la couverture sur elle et se rendormit. C'est encore la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé entre la Peyton de Tree Hill et la Peyton actuelle ... Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis le lycée, elle avait changé. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait peine à croire qu'elle allait se marier. Alors pour tout ça, elle pouvait bien se reposer quelques minutes encore. Juste quelques minutes …

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Peyton se redressa, droite comme un i, assise sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille.  
Brooke — DEBOUUUUUUUUUUUUT !  
Peyton — Chuis réveillée ! Chuis réveillée !  
Brooke — J'espère bien, croquette, on a une tonne de choses à faire !  
Peyton se frotta les yeux et bailla longuement, tandis que Brooke s'affairait à ouvrir les rideaux, tirer les couvertures pour éviter à la blonde toute envie de se reglisser en dessous, poser le plateau de petit déjeuner qu'elle avait apporté avec elle devant son amie.  
Brooke — Réveille-toi !  
Peyton — Je suis réveillée !  
Brooke — Tu es encore le nez à moitié enfoui dans ton oreiller.  
Peyton — J'ai besoin de mes cinq minutes pour émerger !  
Brooke se laissa tomber sur le lit devant Peyton et lui tendit son jus d'orange.  
Brooke — Prends des forces ! Tu vas en avoir besoin !  
Peyton — Mgngnglmdnnn.  
Brooke — Articule choupinette, je ne parle pas le papouasien du sud.  
Peyton — J'ai pas faim.  
Brooke — Quelle grincheuse.  
Peyton — Gnaime pas parler au réveil.  
Brooke — Et moi j'ai plein de choses à te dire donc tu émerges, tu prends le mode "Peyton joyeuse, fraîche et dispose" et on cause!  
Brooke attrapa un croissant qu'elle fourra dans la bouche de Peyton que celle-ci avait ouverte pour protester à nouveau.  
Brooke — Mange et après on passe par la case: "habillage, maquillage, papotage, coiffure et lavage "!  
Peyton — Dans cet ordre?  
Brooke — Mais non, grande sotte!  
Elle lui retira le croissant qu'elle avait finalement accepté de manger et la tira d'un coup sec pour la lever du lit.  
Peyton — Heyyyyyy! Je mangeais!  
Brooke — Trop tard! T'as perdu trop de temps, on passe à l'étape suivante! Zou, sous la douche.  
Peyton défia la brune du regard, celle-ci pointa son doigt vers la salle de bains tout en tapant du pied par terre et la blonde haussa les épaules et courut rapidement se doucher.  
Brooke — Personne peut me résister!

*************

Brooke ouvrit la porte battante de l'église et regarda les gens qui s'étaient amassés sur les bancs. Elle la referma discretos et se retourna sur sa meilleure amie qui se mordait la lèvre d'angoisse.  
Brooke — Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih! Je peux pas croire que tu va te marier!  
Peyton — Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus!  
Brooke — Haaaaan, tu vas vraiment le faire, tu vas vraiment devenir Madame Scott. Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih!  
Peyton — Brooke, les ultrasons, en général, c'est pour les chiens.  
Brooke — Mais tu es une chienne, P. Sawyer!  
Peyton — Heyyyy!  
Brooke — Lalalalala!  
Peyton lui tira la langue et finit par sourire.  
Brooke — Et bé voilà, j'ai réussi à te dérider!  
Peyton — Me semblait pourtant que si je tirais la langue, ça me procurait des rides.  
Brooke — Qui est l'idiote qui t'a dit ça?  
Peyton — Hummm ...  
Brooke — Non ça va, réponds pas va!  
Elle se retourna à nouveau et ré-entrouvrit la porte et sautilla sur place.  
Brooke — Iiiiiiiiiiiiih, j'arrive pas à croire que Pete et le reste des FOB soient venuuuuuus!  
Peyton leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Brooke refermait la porte pour une énième fois.  
Brooke — Si tu veux pas y aller, on change de tenue et c'est moi qui y vais!  
Peyton — Tu rêves ma vieille!  
Brooke — Haaaaan, pas juste que ce soit toi la reine de la journée!  
Peyton lui fit un sourire satisfait au moment où la Marche Nuptiale se mit à résonner dans l'église.  
Brooke — Aaaaaaaaaah!  
Peyton lança un regard paniqué à Brooke qui n'en menait pas plus large.  
Brooke — Je ... Tu ... Béééé ... AAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Peyton — Brooke! Brooke! BROOKE!  
Elle l'attrapa par les épaules pour la calmer.  
Peyton — Inspire, expire ... Inspire ... Expire ... Non, expire Brooke, tu deviens violette!  
La brune finit par reprendre ses esprits et sourit péniblement.  
Peyton — Bon, mon bouquet?  
Brooke — Je ... PEYTON TU PEUX PAS TE MARIER!  
Peyton — Ah. Euuuuh ... Pardon?  
Brooke — Tu peux pas te marier!  
Peyton — Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est toi qui me pousse depuis hier!  
Brooke — Oui mais non! C'est une terrible erreur! Tu peux pas faire ça!  
Peyton — Brooke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Brooke — Tu peux pas te marier parce que ... parce que ... parce que tu sera plus ma petite P. Sawyer et tu vas me manquer!  
Peyton éclata de rire et prit Brooke dans ses bras.  
Peyton — Mais enfin Brooke, rien ne changera entre nous voyons!  
Brooke — Mais je ...  
Peyton — Je peux te l'assurer! Rien ne nous séparera okay?  
Brooke baissa les yeux quelques instants et quand elle les releva, elle avait le regard déterminé qu'elle affichait toujours. Elle se précipita pour prendre le bouquet de Peyton et lui tendit, attrapa ensuite le sien et poussa Ellie qui jetait des fleurs devant la mariée pour qu'elle avance.  
Avant de passer la porte elle-même, elle se retourna vers Peyton et lui sourit.  
Brooke — Tu es magnifique P. Sawyer.  
Peyton — Tu es splendide ma B. Davis!

*************

Peyton remontait l'allée, serrant son bouquet de toutes ses forces, tremblante, fébrile. Elle se força à ne pas regarder tous les visages tournés vers elle. Elle inspira un bon coup et s'arrêta quelques secondes. C'est là qu'elle croisa le regard de Nathan qui lui sourit et la rassura instantanément. Il l'encouragea d'un petit mouvement de tête à continuer et elle reprit son chemin. Ca n'avait duré qu'un quart de seconde, personne n'avait rien remarqué, mais elle était déjà rassurée et plus calme. Nathan avait toujours su la rassurer en peu de temps et désormais, elle savait que tout irait bien. Elle s'avança jusqu'à l'autel et Brooke lui prit son bouquet des mains sans qu'elle lâche Nathan des yeux. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle sourit, arrivant enfin à respirer plus calmement.  
Prêtre — Mes bien chers amis …  
Peyton, trop stressée, ne parvenait plus à écouter le prêtre. Brooke s'agitait derrière elle, sautant d'un pied à l'autre, nerveuse elle aussi.  
La cérémonie s'enchaîna très vite, avec des lectures de leurs amis, d'un très beau texte de Brooke qui avait fait pleurer toute l'assemblée, y compris elle, qui avait eu de la peine à terminer, et ils arrivèrent à l'échange des vœux.  
Peyton se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui prit les mains, tremblante.  
Peyton — Mon amour, je t'ai aimé avant de te connaître, rien qu'en voyant ton superbe sourire et ton immense gentillesse. Je ne peux pas te dire si à 17 ans on sait déjà qui peut être l'homme de sa vie, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti la première fois que tu m'as prise dans tes bras et que tu m'as embrassée. Vivante, vibrante, heureuse. Ton regard m'a transpercée et pour la première fois de ma vie, à ce moment-là, j'ai senti que quelqu'un me comprenait enfin. Moi l'éternelle incomprise, moi la rebelle mystérieuse. Tu as brisé en un seul instant la carapace que je m'étais construite et je t'ai aimé du plus profond de moi-même pour ça. La vie nous a séparés tant de fois, nous a éloignés mais nous nous sommes toujours rapprochés, irrémédiablement, comme deux forces poussées l'une vers l'autre. Etait-ce un signe ? Certainement. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire au début mais c'était une erreur. Je compte ces moments perdus avec toi et j'espère pouvoir tous les rattraper aujourd'hui, en unissant ma vie à la tienne. Pour que jamais plus, à l'avenir, nous ne soyons séparés. Je t'aime Lucas.  
Elle se retourna sur Nathan tandis que Lucas commençait son discours et le brun lui fit un signe de tête fier. Elle se retrouva alors quelques mois en arrière…

_FLASHBACK_

Elle était en train de coucher Logan quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sourit. Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Nathan qui venait embrasser son fils avant qu'il ne s'endorme pour quelques petites heures.  
Nathan — Il dort déjà ?  
Peyton — C'est une marmotte, comme sa maman.  
Nathan — C'est clair qu'il ne tient pas ça de moi.  
Elle lui fit une langue et alla se poser dans le fauteuil à bascules dans lequel elle nourrissait Logan. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'assit à terre et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle commença à jouer avec ses cheveux, en silence, tandis qu'ils écoutaient la respiration calme de leur enfant.  
Nathan — Il va s'en aller.  
Peyton — Gné ?  
Nathan — Lucas, il va s'en aller.  
Peyton — Il doit aller signer les papiers pour son transfert ici, il va revenir vite. C'est fous ce que tu es devenu attaché toi ! Il sera parti à peine quelques jours.  
Elle sourit et Nathan se tut quelques minutes.  
Nathan — Lucas va s'en aller.  
Peyton — Nate, tu as le disque rayé ou quoi ?  
Nathan — Pour de bon, je veux dire. Il dit qu'il part pour quelques jours mais je le sais moi, il s'en va.  
Peyton — Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
Nathan — Je vois son regard fuyant, son malaise perpétuel, je vois qu'il manque des choses à lui dans la maison et qu'il a empaqueté, je sais …  
Peyton — Mais … mais … Pourquoi ?  
Nathan — Parce qu'il t'aime. Et qu'il n'arrive pas à vivre sans toi.  
Peyton — Ce … Ce n'est pas …  
Nathan — Si c'est ça.  
Peyton — Mais il a dit que ça ne posait aucun problème.  
Nathan — Ca en pose un en fait. Il ne peut pas vivre avec nous deux réunis.  
Peyton se leva doucement, Nathan la regardant s'approcher de la baie vitrée, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, particulièrement touchée par ce qu'il venait de lui révéler.  
Peyton — Je … je ne voulais pas que … J'irais lui parler et … On arrangera ça.  
Nathan — Oui, on va arranger ça.  
Il se leva et s'approcha lentement d'elle et posa ses bras autour de ses hanches.  
Nathan — Je t'aime Peyton.  
Peyton — Je …  
Nathan (la coupant) — Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. [i]Beaucoup[/i]. Mais ça ne me suffit pas Peyton.  
Peyton — Nate …  
Nathan — Shhht, ne m'interromps pas. Je t'aime. Je sais que tu m'aimes.  
Elle se retourna sur lui, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, il comprit qu'il ne faisait pas fausse route et lui prit les mains tout en continuant à lui expliquer.  
Nathan — Mais je sais aussi que jamais tu ne m'aimeras comme tu l'aimes, jamais tu ne me regarderas comme tu le regardes … Jamais tu ne me désireras comme tu le désires.  
Peyton — Nate …  
Nathan — Shhhht, je le sais Peyton. Et je ne vous en veux pas. Mais je ne me pardonnerais jamais de vous séparer si je continuais à me mentir comme je le fais depuis deux mois maintenant. Tu es bien avec moi mais jamais tu ne seras heureuse. C'est avec lui que tu seras heureuse alors sois-le je t'en prie.  
Peyton — Non, je ne veux pas.  
Nathan — Bien sûr que tu le veux. Bien sûr que si. Tu le veux plus que tout autre chose. Arrête de me mentir, arrête de lui mentir mais surtout, arrête de te mentir Peyton.  
Elle baissa les yeux longuement, reniflant beaucoup. Elle finit par les relever pour les planter dans son regard.  
Peyton — Je ne veux pas te perdre Nathan.  
Nathan — Tu ne me perdras pas. Je reste là pour toi. Je veux juste que tu vives la vie que tu veux vivre …  
Elle acquiesa alors et s'était approchée pour lui donner un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.  
Peyton — Merci.

FIN DU FLASHBACK 

Perdue dans ses pensées, Peyton en loupa complètement le discours de Lucas mais elle savait déjà qu'il était magnifique car sa fouine de meilleure amie, trop curieuse pour résister, le lui avait chipé et l'avait lu à la jeune fille bien avant. De toute façon, le discours comptait peu, c'était l'amour qu'ils se portaient qui la rendaient si heureuse aujourd'hui. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils vivaient tous les six sans accroc, sans disputes, avec juste du bonheur.  
Prêtre — Je vous déclare maintenant, mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

****************

Peyton était assise dans la pièce où toutes les filles avaient déposé leurs sacs et où Brooke lui avait refait un maquillage post-cérémonie-chuinante comme elle l'appelait. Elle regardait au dehors le parc qu'ils avaient loué pour l'occasion avec tous ses invités dansant comme des fous sur des rythmes entraînants. Elle sourit. Elle était comblée, elle était heureuse, elle se sentait enfin accomplie. Elle se releva pour aller les rejoindre puis se rassit aussitôt. Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle et elle se hâta de se relever, farfouiller dans sa besace pour en sortir un papier puis se ré-installa dans le canapé, les mains tremblantes, le cœur en transe. Elle vit Brooke et Lucas qui s'approchaient de l'endroit où elle se trouva et elle ouvrit la bouche pour les appeler mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Nathan courir pour les rejoindre puis ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber contre le dossier du canapé, épuisée mais un sourire aux lèvres.

****************

Lucas fut le premier à entrer dans la pièce et s'approcha de sa femme.  
Brooke — Elle s'est endormie la marmotte !  
Nathan éclata de rire et Lucas s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit la main. Elle était glacée.  
Lucas se retourna vers les deux autres, l'air totalement paniqué.  
Nathan — Peyton ?

THE END.


	20. EPILOGUE

"Entre ici et là-bas, le 21 février 2023

Maman,

Je suis sur la route qui m'amène à Tree Hill et comment dire, c'est un voyage-découverte pour moi. Depuis que tu nous as quitté, Papa et Scotty ont toujours refusé de m'y emmener. C'était trop dur pour eux, la peine était trop à vif pour pouvoir retourner dans la ville où tu es apparue dans leurs vies. Mais c'était la ville de ta jeunesse et je voulais la voir de mes propres yeux. Tatie Brooke m'en parle souvent, de vos frasques et de vos délires, mais ce n'est pas pareil de la voir par moi-même. J'ai bientôt 20 ans, dans un jour exactement (NDA: celui qui a repéré la date m'en voudra pas mdrrrr) et je vais enfin voir où tu as vécu ton adolescence. Je vais enfin connaître ton chez-toi, celui que tu aimais plus que tout et que tu redoutais à la fois. Cette ville qui a fait de toi ce que tu étais, qui a déterminé tes forces et tes faiblesses. San Francisco est la ville qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de connaître la ville qui avait fait de toi la femme que tu étais.

Et puis tu nous y as donné rendez-vous. C'est certainement pour ça que les deux Scott ont enfin accepté de se déplacer jusqu'ici. Je suis assise à l'arrière de la voiture de Scotty, le regardant conduire, Papa à ses cotés, perdu dans ses pensées. Ils sont très liés tu sais? Ils ne se sont plus quittés depuis que tu es partie. On dirait que ta mort les a soudés l'un à l'autre. Ils ont récupéré cette fabuleuse faculté de se comprendre sans se parler, d'être là quand l'autre ne va pas bien, leur connexion si importante, si vitale, maintenant que tu n'es plus là. S'ils n'avaient pas été là l'un pour l'autre, Dieu seul sait où ils seraient tous les deux aujourd'hui. Ils ont eu leurs moments de faiblesse, de craquage, de crises, mais ils sont toujours là, à deux, l'un ayant relevé l'autre tour à tour et c'est ce qui compte finalement non?

Je n'ai pas à tourner la tête pour savoir que Tatie Brooke est en train de me couver du regard. Elle s'est bien occupée de moi, presque comme une mère, ne voulant pas prendre ta place mais comblant le vide que tu as laissé en partant si rapidement. Elle m'a bien aidé. Elle a du gérer ma vilaine crise d'adolescence, mes mots durs, moi lui hurlant qu'elle n'était pas ma mère et qu'elle n'avait pas d'ordre à me donner. Elle a tout encaissé, alors que finalement, elle n'était pas ma mère, elle n'avait pas à supporter ça. Mais elle l'a fait et elle m'a vraiment aidée. Elle m'a montré ce que j'aurais pu devenir et ce qu'elle voulait que je sois. Elle m'a montré vos bêtises pour que j'évite de les reproduire. Elle m'a montré ce qui t'avait fait chuté, pour que je sache où ne pas me trébucher. Elle a été mon amie, mon conseil, ma maman de remplacement. Je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a enduré pour moi. Elle m'a également appris la valeur de l'amitié, qu'il ne fallait pas se friter avec sa meilleure amie pour un garçon, aussi génial soit-il. Elle m'a appris que le temps qui passe joue contre nous et que je devais savourer chaque instant, pour n'avoir jamais rien à regretter. Elle m'a appris à être comme toi. Elle m'a montré qui était ma mère, elle m'a appris à être fière de toi, elle m'a tout expliqué, elle ne m'a jamais laissé t'oublier. Parce qu'elle ne t'oubliera jamais non plus. Elle va tous les jours sur ta tombe et y dépose tous les jours le même bouquet de fleurs, pour que ta tombe soit toujours la plus jolie. Elle ne nous laisse jamais l'accompagner, mais je l'ai suivie en douce un jour, pour voir ce qu'elle faisait tous les jours à la même heure. Et j'ai découvert qu'elle s'asseyait à même le marbre de ta tombe et qu'elle te parlait pendant un long moment, te racontant ce qu'on devenait sans toi, pleurant souvent parce que tu n'es plus là et que tu lui manques. Si Papa et Scotty sont deux moitiés d'une seule âme, toi et elle vous étiez également comme ça.

Et je t'ai parlé de tout le monde sauf de ton petit prince. Logan. Logan c'est tout un poème. Ou plutôt une chanson de Hard Rock. Logan c'est la rébellion perpétuelle, le conflit de tous les jours, les gueulantes, l'ironie et le sarcasme (NDA: Toute ressemblance avec un personnage du même nom d'une autre fic est totalement fortuite) et l'insouciance. Ce petit filou a à peine 15 ans et il nous fait tous tourner en bourrique. Il a un sourire à faire fondre tout le Pôle Nord et l'intelligence pour s'en servir. Il a en lui cette haine de la vie que je ne connais chez personne. C'est bizarre parce qu'il a une vraie connivence avec Brooke, il l'adore et elle l'adore tout autant. C'est plus ou moins la seule qui arrive à le garder dans les limites du raisonnable. Nathan lui cède tout. Tout tout tout. Tu veux aller à un concert à 3 heures de route d'ici? Vas-y mon fils. Tu veux te teindre les cheveux en bleu? Vas-y mon fils. Un piercing sur la langue? Mais oui, fais mon ptit prince. Quant à Papa ... Papa c'est une autre histoire.

On arrive presque à Tree Hill et je piaffe d'impatience. Tatie Brooke a contacté les personnes qui habitent dans ton ancienne maison pour qu'on puisse voir ton ancienne chambre. J'ai besoin de m'y retrouver, de m'asseoir dans cette pièce qui a tant compté pour toi et de m'imprégner de toi. Et puis cette ville dont j'ai tant entendu parler n'est plus qu'à quelques minutes de moi et je ne peux pas me retenir d'être surexcitée. Cadeau de Tatie Brooke. Je sautille sur mon siège et Logan me lance un regard courroucé genre "Tu te calmes ou je te calme?". Je vais me calmer je pense car il est pas du genre à juste penser à faire quelque chose, non lui, il va jusqu'au bout. Toujours. Je suis plus peureuse, plus réfléchie. Logan, il y pense, il fonce et il rentre dans n'importe quoi qui se met sur sa route. Je tourne la tête vers Tatie Brooke qui tape dans ses mains d'impatience, elle aussi. Tu vois ce que je te disais? J'commence vraiment à lui ressembler pour plein de choses. Il n'y a que mon physique qui me distingue d'elle. Au fil des années, il parait que je te ressemble de plus en plus. Et puis je le vois dans le regard de Papa quand il me regarde. Ses beaux yeux bleus se voilent et il part loin dans ses souvenirs. Papa ne s'est jamais remis de ta mort. Jamais. Il a passé des mois sans prononcer un mot quand tu es morte, même pas à Scotty. Il s'enfermait dans votre chambre, allongé sur votre lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, ne lâchant pas un mot. On ne savait plus quoi faire pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Scotty a vécu alors une période vraiment très difficile. Il a arrêté de jouer au basket et a commencé à prendre ce que Tatie Brooke appelle "des substances illicites et si vous y touchez les enfants, je vous jure que je vous cloue à la porte du salon". Ca a vraiment été une sale période. Il voulait plus nous voir, il était tout le temps dans un état catastrophique et Brooke ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et puis un jour, il n'est pas rentré. Or, malgré le fait qu'on ne le voyait pas beaucoup, il rentrait toujours le soir. Brooke pensait même que c'était pour voir si tu n'étais pas revenue. Au cas où … , tu vois? Mais ce soir là, il n'est pas rentré et on était vraiment inquiets. C'est pour ça que quand le téléphone a sonné, on était presque pas étonnés. On savait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Et effectivement, Nathan, sous l'emprise de la drogue était allé s'écraser dans un mur en plein centre ville. Il est resté dans le coma pendant des jours et des jours. On osait même pas le dire à Papa, pour ne pas en rajouter sur sa peine. Mais quand il s'est aperçu que Nathan ne venait plus le voir, il a fini par enfin se lever et a rompu le silence dans lequel il vivait depuis des semaines pour demander où était son frère. On lui a alors avoué que ça faisait des jours que Nathan était dans le coma et il a tout de suite demandé à aller le voir.

FLASHBACK

Lucas s'arrêta à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital et regarda son frère allongé, inconscient, sur son lit, le visage tuméfié. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, totalement choqué par le spectacle auquel il assistait. Il lâcha la main que Brooke lui tenait pour l'encourager (NDA: Que les fans de Brucas restent cool, ce n'est pas du tout du Brucas refoulé *smile*) et entra dans la chambre seul. D'ailleurs, Brooke n'esquissa même pas un geste pour le suivre, sachant parfaitement que Lucas et Nathan avaient un tel besoin l'un de l'autre qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir dans une de leurs "scènes" à deux  
Il s'avança vers le lit, complètement paniqué de voir son frère dans un tel état. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté du lit et qu'il prit la main de son frère dans les siennes.  
— Nate… T'es un vrai blagueur toi hein?  
Il regarda son frère et fronça les sourcils. Quelques années auparavant, Nathan était parvenu à le sortir de son coma en lui parlant simplement. Il se demandait si il serait capable de faire la même chose pour son frère. De toute façon, il ne le quitterait pas tant que celui-ci ne serait pas réveillé. Il n'allait plus bouger de là tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu les yeux de Nathan grand ouverts.  
— Nate, tu peux vraiment pas m'abandonner ici, tout seul. J'ai déjà perdu Peyton, je ne peux pas te perdre toi aussi. N'oublie pas ce qu'on a dit, qu'on serait toujours là l'un pour l'autre, qu'on pouvait pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Que moi sans toi c'était comme une âme brisée en deux. Je ne l'ai jamais autant pensé que maintenant. Ca n'a pas toujours été rose toi et moi et ce qu'on vit en ce moment ne peut pas nous séparer au contraire! Ca doit nous rapprocher. On doit se serrer les coudes et se soutenir. Si tu tombes, je te relèverais, je te le promets. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu reviennes et que t'aies l'occasion de chuter. Ca peut pas être la fin de nous, Nate, ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne vas pas me laisser … Je sais que j'étais été une vraie merde humaine ces dernières semaines et que je n'ai pas tenu mon rôle de grand frère comme je le devais, mais tu ne peux pas me punir de la sorte! Et si c'est ta manière à toi de me dire que je suis qu'un con, okay, c'est bon, j'ai compris mais s'il te plaît, reviens-moi …  
— Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser Brooke pour toi tout seul?  
Lucas sursauta. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à entendre la voix de son frère et vu qu'il s'était borné à regarder les mains de Nathan pour ne pas avoir à supporter de regarder son visage blessé, il n'avait pas vu que celui-ci était enfin réveillé et qu'il souriait. Une larme s'échappa du coin de l'œil de Lucas et courut le long de sa joue.  
— Et puis arrête de me parler comme on parle à sa meuf, j'suis ton frère après tout!  
Lucas sourit, crispé. Même si Nathan était réveillé, il venait de vivre la pire crainte de sa vie, perdre son frère, et il n'était pas encore prêt à le prendre à la rigolade.  
— Merci pour ce que tu as dit. C'est toi qui m'a donné l'envie de revenir et de me battre.  
— Tu allais abandonner?  
— Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait pendant des semaines?  
— Je suis …  
— Désolé? Affreusement mal de l'avoir perdu? Perdu comme un enfant de 2 ans dans un supermarché?  
— Tout ça et tellement d'autres choses à la fois.  
— Mais moi aussi. Moi aussi …  
— Je suis désolé. Je ne te laisserais plus.  
Nathan sourit.  
— Moi non plus, grand frère, je te le promets.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Il a plus ou moins recommencé à vivre à partir de ce moment-là. Enfin "vivre"... Je dirais plutôt "survivre". Il a arrêté de vivre en reclus muet mais la version qu'on a depuis lors n'est guère plus glorieuse. Il souffre chaque jour un peu plus de ton absence et je sais qu'il reste "fort" pour Nathan et moi. Sinon ça ferait bien longtemps qu'il se serait effondré. Inutile de te dire qu'il n'a jamais retrouvé personne et je ne pense pas qu'il pourra un jour aimer à nouveau. Et ne t'imagines surtout pas qu'il a retenté le coup avec Tatie Brooke parce que tu serais si éloignée de la vérité que ça en serait risible. Ils s'aiment énormément, de cet amour qui lient les anciens amants qui ont compris que jamais l'amour ne les a liés mais qu'une forte relation subsiste. Tatie Brooke connaît les moindres détails de Papa mais elle ne l'aime plus. Et pour cause ...

Je t'en reparle après, on arrive à Tree Hill et j'ai hâte de descendre de voiture pour me dégourdir les jambes. Je t'embrasse très fort et espère que de là où tu es, tu es très fière de nous.

Ta fille qui t'aime  
Ellie"

*******************

" Tree Hill, le 22 février 2023.

Maman,

Je me lève tôt ce matin. Il est à peine 7 heures moins le quart. Je saute du lit et file vers la cuisine, où je reste bloquée à la porte, totalement déçue de n'y trouver personne d'encore éveillé. Evidemment ... Tu vas me dire que je suis une lève-tôt mais j'étais tellement excitée que je ne pouvais dormir plus. Je me mets donc à préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Après avoir lu quatre fois le journal qui traînait sur la table basse depuis hier, je me glisse dans la chambre de Papa. Il dort. Ca ne lui arrive que très peu depuis que tu es partie. Il est devenu légèrement insomniaque et passe ses nuits couché dans votre chambre, fixant le plafond, sans jamais trouver le sommeil. Parfois il essaye d'écrire aussi, mais tu le sais, son talent est parti en même temps que toi. Je suis persuadée qu'il est parvenu à s'endormir ici, à Tree Hill, parce qu'il est plus proche de toi que jamais. Finalement, votre histoire a commencé ici, c'est peut-être aussi ici qu'elle doit trouver sa fin.  
Je me glisse sous les couvertures à côté de lui et le regarde dormir presque paisiblement. J'aimerais qu'il retrouve la paix, qu'il soit plus heureux, qu'il se laisse enfin le droit de vivre même si tu n'es plus là. Ce voyage est nécessaire pour moi, mais j'espère au fond de moi qu'il va être bénéfique pour lui aussi. Je sais qu'il t'aime d'un amour qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut comprendre mais il a également le droit de vivre sans toi. Toi-même tu le sais, toi-même tu lui as demandé avant de le quitter ...

FLASHBACK

Lucas, Brooke et Nathan attendaient dans le couloir de l'hôpital, tous encore habillés dans leurs somptueuses toilettes de mariage. Brooke avait le mascara qui avait coulé le long de ses joues et n'avait même pas pris la peine de rectifier ça. Pour Brooke Davis, c'était le sommet! Et pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle s'en foutait bien de son apparence. Elle attendait, le cœur coincé dans la gorge, qu'on lui annonce que tout ça n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar, que sa meilleure amie allait bien et qu'ils rentreraient tous les 4 à la maison, qu'ils mangeraient autour de la table comme tous les soirs, qu'ils blagueraient et rigoleraient des films que Brooke se faisait toujours dans sa tête. Lucas, lui, était assis sur un des sièges du couloir, la tête entre les mains, et n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient découvert Peyton ... sans vie. Nathan, quant à lui, faisait les cent pas, se demandant comment une telle chose avait pu arriver alors que Peyton semblait parfaitement bien ses derniers temps.  
Le médecin sortit de la pièce où ils avaient amené Peyton à son arrivée à l'hôpital et tous les trois se regroupèrent autour de lui.  
Nathan — Alors?  
Brooke — Dites-moi qu'elle va bien!  
Médecin — Je suis désolé. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Elle était déjà partie à son arrivée ici.  
Brooke — Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!  
Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, hurlant, pleurant. Nathan s'abaissa pour la prendre dans ses bras et elle posa sa petite tête contre son torse, complètement paniquée, pleurant, gémissant. Le médecin se tourna vers Lucas et lui tendit un papier.  
Médecin — Elle avait ceci dans la main. J'ai pensé que vous souhaiteriez l'avoir ... Je suis désolé.  
Lucas n'ajouta rien, incapable de parler et regarda la petite enveloppe que le médecin lui avait donné, où la jolie écriture de Peyton trônait. "Lucas". Elle lui avait adressé un mot avant de mourir et il fallait maintenant qu'il le lise.

Lucas se laissa tomber sur son lit, le soir même, totalement à bout. Ils avaient discuté tous les trois de la manière d'annoncer ça à Ellie, des diverses formalités, de Peyton, de ce qu'elle leur avait apporté et de combien elle allait leur manquer. Enfin, Brooke et Nathan avaient parlé. Lui n'avait pas décroché un mot. Comment aurait-il pu, de toute manière? Il venait de perdre la femme de sa vie, il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer cela.  
Il décacheta fébrilement l'enveloppe de papier que le médecin avait trouvé dans la main de Peyton et soupira. Comment pouvait-elle lui avoir écrit une lettre, qu'elle tenait au moment de sa mort? Tout ça n'avait pas de sens. Il découvrit un simple mot lui étant adressé:

"_Mon Lucas,_

Si tu lis ceci c'est que mon cœur n'aura pas résisté à tout le bonheur que tu m'as apporté. Le médecin m'avait prévenu qu'un trop gros choc émotionnel pourrait avoir raison de mon faible cœur, ironie du sort hein? C'est la première fois que je suis si heureuse dans ma vie, et ça aura eu raison de moi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne peux te donner plus d'explications mais bats-toi. Vis. Sois ce que tu veux être. Ne m'oublie pas. Prends soin d'Ellie, de Logan, de Nathan et de Brooke. Prends soin de toi.

Rencontre-moi dans quelques années, le 22 février 2023 à 12h, à Tree Hill, devant mon ancienne maison. Sois au rendez-vous, avec mes enfants, avec mon Scotty et ma meilleure amie.

Je t'aime et j'emporte avec moi tout ce que tu m'as donné…

Ta Peyton"

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Papa n'est toujours pas réveillé et je me blottis dans ses bras. Je n'ai plus vraiment l'âge, et pourtant, à ce moment précis, j'ai besoin de ses bras rassurants autour de moi. Son instinct paternel est bien affûté d'ailleurs, parce qu'il pose instantanément ses bras autour de moi, d'une manière réconfortante. Dieu que ça fait du bien. Je pourrais même me rendormir … Si seulement j'étais pas aussi excitée … et si … si je devais pas aller réveiller tout le monde pour déjeuner … et si … ZzzZzzzzZzzz …

Brooke — Kikafaiamangééééééééééééééééééé?  
Je me réveille en sursaut au même moment que Papa qui me sourit. On dirait qu'il a vu une apparition. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'à moitié réveillé, il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte que ce n'est pas toi. Il se frotte les yeux et redescend sur Terre instantanément. Il en perd son sourire. Ca me fait mal au cœur … J'aimerais qu'un jour, il puisse aller mieux …  
- Bon anniversaire ma chérie.  
- Ohhhh tu y as pensé mon papounet adoré!  
- Bien sûr, comment oublier que ma princesse a 20 ans aujourd'hui?  
Je me jette dans ses bras et le câline. J'adore ça! C'est nos petits moments privilégiés à nous ça. Mais bon, c'est pas tout ça, on a des chose à faire aujourd'hui! Je me lève du lit et me dirige vers la cuisine, trouvant Tatie Brooke en train de manger mes crêpes dans son superbe shorty rose Clothes over Bros qu'elle a crée pour elle.  
- BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA CHERIE!  
- Merci Tatie!  
- C'est toi ma puce qui s'est donné tout ce mal?  
- J'arrivais plus à dormir …  
- Tu es pressée de voir ce qu'elle nous a réservé hein?  
- Plutôt …  
- J'vais aller réveiller Nathan et on file!  
En passant, une crêpe dans la main, elle allume la chaîne HIFI à fond et commence à chanter à tue-tête. Je me marre en me resservant une tasse de café. Je suis en train de fredonner la musique quand je me retourne et voit Logan, dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, un air mauvais sur le visage. Je lève les mains devant moi en signe de "protection" et lui lâche:  
- C'est pas moi!  
- Tu sais que le matin est fait pour dor-mir?  
- Bah dis-le à Brooke.  
- Je te le dis à toi.  
- Ce que tu peux être désagréable.  
- Ce que tu peux être chiante.  
Je hausse les épaules, boit un coup de café et me remet à chanter, tout m'asseyant à la table. Logan me regarde toujours les bras croisés, l'air fâché. Comme tu le remarques, mon petit frère est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sympathique!  
- Bon, tu vas petit-déjeuner ou tu vas continuer à me dévisager toute la matinée?  
- Je vais petit-déjeuner parce que j'ai la dalle!  
Il s'assied en face de moi et se prend une crêpe qu'il dévore.  
- Bon anniversaire au fait.  
- Mon Dieu tu t'en rappelles?  
- Bah ouais. Tiens cadeau!  
Il me tend une petite boite que j'ouvre. Il y a un joli pendentif en forme d'une clé de Sol sur un joli collier. Je suis toute émue et j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras mais bon, c'est Logan alors pas de démonstrations d'affection hein!  
- Tes cheveux étaient plus beaux quand ils étaient bleus.  
- La teinture s'en va toute seule et je me dis que je pourrais peut-être revenir au naturel.  
- Ah bon? Tu t'accepterais enfin tel que tu es?  
- Tu veux dire "incroyablement sexy et sympa"?  
- Je veux dire comme faisant partie de cette famille, telle qu'elle est.  
- Humpf.  
- Toujours aussi communicatif que ta mère.  
- Toujours aussi chiante que ton père.  
- Deux fois chiante en 5 min, on a dépassé le quota là!  
- Si tu me laissais déjeuner en paix, ça arriverait pas.  
- Sauf que tu bouffes mes crêpes!  
- Ohhh mais y avait pas écrit ton nom dessus, je te la rends si tu veux!  
Et sur ces mots, il recrache la crêpe sur la table! Je me mets à hurler quand Scotty débarque dans la cuisine en caleçon.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore?  
- Il se passe que mon frère est un porc!  
- Il se passe que ma sœur est une égoïste!  
- Vous n'arrêterez donc jamais de vous crêper le chignon tous les deux?  
- J'ai pas de chignon, je suis un mec.  
- C'était une métaphore, quichon!  
- On t'a sonné, quichonne?  
- Mais ferme-la!  
- Quand j'en aurais une, tu seras ma première cochonne!  
- C'est toi le porc!  
- OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
- C'est lui qu'a commencé!  
- C'est elle qu'a commencé!  
- Han!  
- Han !  
- Mais la ferme!  
- Mais la ferme!  
- CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT! VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS VOIR PLUS DE 5 MINUTES SANS BEUGLER L'UN SUR L'AUTRE?  
- En même temps, tu peux pas les blâmer, on dirait nous à nos débuts!  
On se retourne tous les 3 sur Papa, qui est maintenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, en pyjama, un épi rebelle sur le sommet du crâne.  
- On était moins gamins ...  
- Tu veux dire, genre quand on se donnait des défis pour résoudre nos problèmes? Ou quand on se sautait dessus en classe en s'insultant? Ou encore ...  
- Ca va, Luke, je pense que j'ai compris! Bon, vous deux, tous les deux dans vos chambres, vous allez vous habiller et je ne veux plus entendre le moindre éclat de voix d'ici à ce qu'on parte!  
Je me lève en maugréant, suivant de près ma "garce" de petit frère. J'en profite pour faire un petit bisou à Papa et rentre dans ma chambre, non sans claquer la porte. J'aime me faire remarquer et montrer que je ne suis pas contente!

On est dans la voiture pour nous rendre à ton ancienne maison et j'en tremble. Tu as donné rendez-vous à Papa dans une heure et je sais pourtant que tu ne seras pas là alors je me demande ce que tu as voulu dire et ce que tu nous as réservés. J'aimerais pouvoir croire que tu seras là, à nous attendre, mais les rêves ne font plus partie de mon quotidien depuis que tu nous as quittés. Et penser que tu pourrais être là, ce n'est même pas un rêve, c'est n'importe quoi. On sait tous que tu as rejoint tes mamans là haut et que tu nous observes nous débrouiller sans toi, fière de nous. N'empêche que si tu es fière de Logan, bah il t'en faut pas beaucoup! Tu noteras que je suis toujours fâchée sur lui depuis tout à l'heure. Mais je suis tellement impatiente et stressée de me retrouver à ce "rendez-vous" que je n'ai pas le temps de lui en vouloir. Je remets donc ça à ce soir, avec la vengeance qui accompagnera le tout!  
- On est arrivés.  
Scotty a dit ça avec un tremblement d'émotions dans la voix et mon cœur commence à battre la chamade. On descend un à un de voiture, je suis la première à sortir. J'avance vers la maison, totalement subjuguée puis m'arrête. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Je me retourne et voit les autres qui sont restés en arrière. Papa est à quelques centimètres de moi, les mains dans les poches et regarde vers une fenêtre au premier étage. Je comprends instantanément qu'il s'agit de la fenêtre de ton ancienne chambre. Il a cette lueur de nostalgie et de tristesse dans le regard qui ne trompe pas. J'observe Logan qui est resté appuyé à la voiture, son Ipod toujours vissé dans les oreilles, l'air de n'en avoir rien à foutre. D'ailleurs, c'est une belle parodie. Si je ne le connaissais pas autant, je penserais qu'il s'en fout vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, tu le sais. C'est sa façon à lui d'affronter tout ça. Le fait de n'avoir jamais connu sa mère, sa souffrance, la souffrance des autres qu'il prend très à cœur ... Tout ça est supporté par son attitude, son "je m'en foutisme" apparent. Mais je sais qu'il souffre intérieurement et que c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi horripilant. Bon d'accord, j'pourrais peut-être lui pardonner l'épisode de tout à l'heure ... Arrggggh, je me laisse attendrir à chaque fois !!! Maudite moi, maudit cœur qui se laisse chaque fois prendre en otage! Mais bon, c'est mon ptit frère, après tout, c'est normal! Et puis je vois Scotty qui a pris Brooke par la taille et elle qui a blotti sa petite tête contre lui. Ah oui, avec tout ça j'ai oublié de te raconter! Brooke et Nathan vont avoir un bébé !!! Brooke a appris ça juste avant de quitter San Francisco. Dans moins de 7 mois, on aura une petite Brooke miniature pour nous ensorceler. Ou un petit Nathan. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés après ta mort, et puis Tatie Brooke était folle de lui alors le temps a fait les choses et ils sont tombés amoureux. Et voilà, bientôt parents ... J'serais la marraine, ils m'ont demandé! J'ai bien entendu tout de suite accepté! Et Brooke a promis qu'après la naissance, ils se marieraient! Nathan lui a proposé il y a une semaine! Tu penses bien, elle attendait que ça !!! Mais elle refuse de se marier enceinte (pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une grosse patate meringuée, pour reprendre ses mots). Donc dans un an, un peu plus, on a un beau mariage en perspective. Tu le vois, notre vie est bien remplie pour le futur. Mais avant toutes ces choses, il faut qu'on finisse notre "pèlerinage" ici.

Comme on est un peu en avance sur l'heure de "rendez-vous", Papa propose d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de Keith. Il dit qu'il veut absolument passer le voir. On remonte donc tous en voiture, Logan souffle, pour la forme. Si il ne rouspétait pas un chouia, on se demanderait si il n'est pas malade! On descend tous de voiture au cimetière mais on laisse Papa se rendre seul à la tombe de Keith. Scotty le rejoint un peu après mais nous nous tenons à l'écart. On sait qu'ils ont besoin de faire ça seuls. Logan soupire et re-soupire. Tous ces pèlerinages, ça le saoule. Je suis persuadée qu'en lui-même, il bouillonne d'impatience de savoir ce qu'il va se passer à 14h et il n'est pas le seul!  
On finit par remonter en voiture et hop, ça y est, le moment est venu. Scotty passe tout de même par la rue de feu le café de Mamie Karen mais se hâte d'arriver devant chez toi.  
- Mon Dieu!  
- Ohhhhh!  
- OMFG!  
- Brooke, on t'a déjà dit de ne pas jurer devant nous! dit Logan, amusé.  
Je relève la tête et regarde ce qui provoque une telle réaction chez les "grands". Une jeune femme blonde, bouclée, longiligne, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir, un jeans et des converses nous tourne le dos et regarde "ta" maison. Je n'ose y croire et pourtant mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine à force de battre autant. On me dit que les apparitions n'existent pas, et pourtant, je suis témoin d'une à l'instant même.  
Papa saute de voiture, Scotty et Brooke sur ses talons. Logan me regarde et on saute également rapidement dehors.  
- Peyton!  
- Pey!  
- P. Sawyer!  
- Maman!  
- Maman!  
La jeune femme se retourne et nous sourit. On s'arrête tous les 5 dans notre course et restons figés. Tout ça est tellement irréel. Elle te ressemble mais ... ce n'est pas toi ... ça ne peut pas être toi ...  
- Je vous ai attendu pendant si longtemps, nous lâche la jeune fille, dans un sourire timide.  
Papa baisse les yeux et je comprends. Ce n'est pas toi. Mais qui est-elle donc pour te ressembler autant? Elle s'avance vers nous et tend la main à Papa:  
- Vous devez être Lucas. Et vous devez vous demander qui je suis ...  
Papa ne lui serre pas la main, certainement trop impressionné pour oser la toucher. Puisque Papa n'est pas très réceptif, elle se tourne vers Tatie Brooke qui l'observe, des larmes dans les yeux, l'air déçu.  
- Bonjour Brooke. Je vous aurais reconnu entre milles.  
Elle a ta voix. Je ne me souviens pas de beaucoup de choses de toi, mais ta voix est quelque chose qui me reste de toi. Et elle a ta voix. Elle a ton sourire. Elle a tes yeux, et tes boucles blondes. Elle a ton air mystérieux et … elle l'est non ? Qui est-elle, et que fait-elle à « notre » rendez-vous ?  
- Je vois. C'est une surprise pour vous. Et je comprends. Je vais vous expliquer, si vous voulez bien entrer et m'écouter.  
J'écarquille les yeux et déserre les dents pour lâcher péniblement un :  
- C'est vous qui vivez ici ?  
- Ellie … Tu lui ressembles tellement.  
- Je vous retourne le compliment.  
Elle sourit, gênée et regarde par terre. Papa détourne les yeux d'elle, ne pouvant plus supporter d'avoir ce sosie de toi, n'étant pas toi devant les yeux.  
- Je vais tout vous expliquer. Peyton m'a demandé de vous rencontrer aujourd'hui, ici.  
- Vous connaissiez ma mère ?  
Ca y est, je suis officiellement le porte-parole de la famille étant donné que personne ne semble prêt à parler à part moi. Et moi, je veux savoir, je veux comprendre.  
- Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'elle me ressemblait autant par simple coïncidence ?  
- Je …  
- Je lui ressemble, j'en suis consciente. Je m'en suis rendue compte dès notre première rencontre. Quand elle s'est avancée vers moi, ça m'a juste donné l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir.  
- Et vous voir aujourd'hui nous fait l'effet de …  
- Voir un fantôme ?  
- Oui …  
- Je comprends. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas Peyton.  
Je jette un coup d'œil à Tatie Brooke qui ne peut plus retenir ses larmes. Je vois Nathan qui la soutient tout en étant aussi sous le choc qu'elle. Et je vois Papa vasciller, regardant ailleurs pour ne pas la regarder, les larmes emplissant ses beaux yeux bleus. Je ne cherche même pas Logan, je sais que je ne verrais qu'une façade …  
- On vous écoute, fis-je dans un souffle, reportant mon attention sur elle, sentant que les autres sont incapables de réagir.  
- Mon nom est July. Il y a 16 ans, j'ai rencontré Peyton. J'avais à peine 18 ans. Je l'ai vue débarquer dans la pâtisserie dans laquelle je travaillais à Los Angeles et j'ai tout de suite compris. C'était ma sœur.  
Je déglutis péniblement et me tourne vers Papa. Il a l'air aussi choqué que moi. Il n'était donc pas au courant. Ca me rassure dans un sens, je l'aurais détesté si il m'avait caché une information aussi importante. Mais ils n'en savaient rien, aucun. Ils sont tous aussi atomisés que moi! (NDA: n'oubliez pas que pour cette fic, la saison 4 n'a pas eu lieu, donc pas de Derek, donc possibilité de mettre une sœur au lieu d'un frère haha!)  
- Co … comment?  
Ah ça y est, Tatie Brooke a décroché une phrase. Enfin plutôt un mot, mais étant donné la situation, ce n'est pas trop mal.  
- Notre père m'a eu avec une autre femme qu'Ellie. Je suis sa demi-sœur. Elle m'a retrouvé par une lettre laissée par Ellie, sa maman — elle me fait un clin d'œil en disant ça — et est venue me chercher. C'était si émouvant. Je ne connaissais pas son existence, elle était plus vieille que moi et avoir une grande sœur avait toujours été mon rêve. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait me connaître parce qu'elle …  
Elle baissa les yeux et je vis les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
- Parce qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, dit Papa, sur un air fataliste qui ne me plaît pas. Je n'aime pas penser que tu t'es laissée mourir. Que tu savais vers où tu allais et que tu n'as rien fait pour changer ça. Même si je sais que finalement, c'est bien le cas. Tu as préféré vivre ton bonheur à fond plutôt que de t'économiser. Plutôt égoïste mais bon … je préfère t'idéaliser … ça fait moins mal.  
- Oui, répond July, l'air grave. Elle voulait me connaître parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir sans connaître sa petite sœur. Toutes les semaines, on se retrouvait pour se voir, se parler, se raconter nos vies. Elle m'a énormément parlé de chacun de vous. Elle vous aimait tant.  
Je baisse les yeux et sent les larmes couler. Entendre parler de toi est toujours une épreuve. J'ai beau me raisonner, essayer de vivre avec ton ombre, je n'y arrive pas. Dès qu'on parle de toi, les vannes s'ouvrent. C'est ma manière à moi de libérer ma peine. Quand Tatie Brooke passait des soirées à me parler de toi, de vous, de vos déboires, on usait trois boites de Kleenex à nous 2. Alors c'est toujours dur, même après tout ce temps. Surtout devant cette personne qui te ressemble tant.  
- Mais pourquoi voulait-elle qu'on vous rencontre ici? fait Tatie Brooke, dans un souffle.  
- Elle m'a chargé d'être son messager. Pour un cadeau un peu spécial.  
Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Je n'arrive pas à lui décrocher un sourire. Ce n'est pas contre elle, c'est contre la situation. Je ne peux pas sourire dans un moment pareil. Je la regarde qui prend une petite boite dans son sac et qui me la tend.  
- Joyeux Anniversaire, Ellie.  
Je suis figée, ne sachant que faire.  
- C'est un cadeau de ta maman. N'aie pas peur. Prends le.  
J'attrape le cadeau, tremblante et ouvre le petit paquet. J'y découvre une lettre et une clé. J'arque un sourcil mais July m'encourage du regard, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens plus en confiance. Je décachette la lettre et la lit, avidement.

"_Mon Ellie, mon soleil,_

Si tu tiens cette lettre dans tes jolies mains aujourd'hui, c'est que mon vilain cœur n'a pas voulu tenir assez longtemps pour pouvoir te voir grandir et pouvoir être près de toi en ce jour si important pour toi. J'aurais voulu être avec toi, ma belle, mais la vie en a décidé autrement.

Je n'ai pas à me triturer les méninges pour savoir que tu es devenue une belle grande jeune fille qui a tout pour elle. Je le savais dès ta naissance. Tu es amenée à faire de grandes choses, ma chérie.

La clé que tu trouves dans cette boîte n'est pas une vulgaire clef, c'est la clef de la maison qui se trouve juste devant toi. Je t'en fais cadeau, ma chérie. Pour que tu vives ici tes plus belles années, comme j'y ai vécu, heureuse, entourée des gens que j'aime.

Tu es tout pour moi, j'aurais donné ma vie pour toi et finalement, c'est un peu ce que j'ai fait. Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir de t'avoir laissé mais j'ai décidé de vivre ma vie à fond, de profiter de ce que le destin m'offrait. Tu verras, quand tu rencontreras le grand amour, tu sauras ce que cela signifie et pourquoi je devais le faire.

Embrasse ma Brooke, embrasse mon Scotty. Je suis sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est, ils sont sur la route du mariage, un petit en préparation. Je les connais tellement. Ils font ceux qui ne s'aiment pas alors que ça crève les yeux qu'ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre

Embrasse mon Logan, dis-lui que je l'aime et que je lui souhaite le meilleur. Dis-lui, s'il a hérité du vilain caractère de son papa qu'il sera un homme génial, même si il se comporte comme un rebelle maintenant. C'est le lot de tous les Scott, ça.

Embrasse mon Lucas, ton père, l'amour de ma vie. Dis-lui qu'il a fait de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde et que j'ai emporté tout son amour avec moi et que je veille sur lui d'où je suis. Dis-lui aussi que je le surveille de là où je suis et qu'il arrête de faire son taciturne tout le temps.

Je t'embrasse mon cœur. Tu trouveras dans cette maison beaucoup de parties de moi, mes dessins, mes vinyls, beaucoup de lettres que je t'ai écrites. Profites de chaque instant de ta vie, car elle est trop courte crois-moi.

Sois heureuse. Vis. Et vis pour ce que tu veux, pas pour ce que les autres attendent de toi.

Ta maman qui t'aime."

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues tandis que je me saisis de la clé dans la petite boite et que je courre jusque la porte d'entrée. Ma vie débute à Tree Hill. Je viens de le comprendre par tes mots, maman.  
Papa me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras, en larmes.  
- Papa, ça te dérange qu'on vive ici?  
- On fera comme tu veux, mon cœur.  
- Alors on vivra ici.  
Je regarde les autres. Brooke acquiesce, folle de joie. Nathan semble calme et serein. Logan courre vers moi et me prend lui aussi dans ses bras. On va enfin revivre. Tous ensemble, à Tree Hill. On se tourne tous les 5 vers la porte tandis que je l'ouvre, nous donnant la vue sur ta magnifique maison. Brooke et Nathan rentrent en premier, en silence, s'imprégnant de toi. Papa prend Logan par le cou et rentre avec lui. Je regarde ta lettre et y voit un post-scriptum "Prends soin de ma July, elle vaut de l'or". Bien sûr, maman, bien sûr. Je me retourne vers July qui est resté un peu en retrait et lui tend la main. Elle me sourit et me rejoint à l'intérieur.

On va vivre heureux, ici à Tree Hill …  
Tous les 6 avec toi.

THE END.


End file.
